Somebody to you
by JustLola
Summary: I fell in love with the wrong brother, I was blinded by his perfection. When the right brother was sitting in the back seat all along with all his imperfections making him perfect for me. Re-write for somebody to you! D/E
1. True love and lies

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Authors notes :

Guys I have started to rewrite Somebody to you, some aspects of this story just seemed unreal un I wanted to re-write. So some things are going to change in this story and it's going to be a new story all together. J Happy reading. Not much changes to chapter 01 thou

Elena's POV

I watched the sight in front of me with disgust as Rebekah Michaelson plants a kiss on Damon Salvatore's cheek. I could not understand how these girls could be so stupid to fall for him. But hey usually by this time it has surpassed a kiss on the cheek and they would be off in some random room doing the dirty deed. Every week it was a different girl, like it is some kind of accomplishment. I vowed to myself that I would never fall for him or stoop so low to be one of the names nailed up against his walls. I would not be 'that' girl like I like to refer to each and every one of Damon's girls. They were those girls…

He always had an arm around a girl one way or another, it seemed like he really didn't care who it was unless she wore a skirt, well I can't really say every girl that wears a skirt, I mean he had his standard and would not choose anyone who didn't meet it. Sorry to all the DUFF (Designated, ugly, fat, friend.) What a surprise, I mentally thanked myself yet again for wearing jeans tonight. I wasn't a skirt type of girl.

As always it was one of Alaric or also known as Ric's killer Friday night parties after the football game. Which was held almost every Friday even if there weren't any games. Typical right? His parents was cool like that always assuring the other parents that they would chaperone but in the end they end up buying a lot of cheap liquor and disappearing around 20:00. Not really sure where they disappear of too or what they actually do.

My soon to be boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore had dragged me here because his brother, the man I was watching currently is the Captain of the football team and we just had to support him. I mean what the hell? All the girls he had been with did not even have this much support in their push up bra's. I wasn't one to talk I could maybe do with a push up bra or two seeing that I was barely a b-cup. B for barely boob. I mentally laugh at myself for the silly joke. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and then Stefan is at my side, holding two drinks, one for him and one for me. I take it from him, taking a sip of the cheap beer in the plastic red cup. Finally hitting my red cup status. That was actually a thing. You are not popular until you at least had one picture on Facebook where you are at a party holding a red cup.

"Thanks." I say trying hard not to scrunch up my nose at the awful taste of the amber liquid. Cheap beer means it tasted like shit, Ric's parents really needed to up their game because this shit sucked, and I really could not see how people were drinking this.

"Sure thing, thanks again for coming to the party with me." Stefan says smiling sweetly at me and I can't help but smile back. This boy was such a sweet heart, nothing like his big bad brother. And he totally had the looks to go with it. I briefly wonder how he would go for someone like me. I mean I'm the plane Jane, good girl next door type. To be honest with you, I am 16 and a few months give or take, and never have I ever been kissed, not even a peck on the cheek. So what would he possible see in me? He probably already had a kiss or three might even have been with a girl I didn't know. Nor did I really care, wait I am lying but we will get to that conversation when we get there.

It wasn't like I was keeping track of everyone around me. I personally knew the background of myself, my two best friends Bonnie and Caroline who's standing off to the side and well everyone knew about Damon's slutty ways. I bet you if my parents knew I was attending a party where the infamous Damon was they would have me wear a chastity belt. Yeah even my parents knew about Damon. He was the boy your parents warned you about to stay away from.

But Stefan, Stefan was the boy you wanted your daughter to fall in love with and be high school sweethearts, go off to college and then eventually get married and end up with a bunch of kids. And to tell you the truth I am planning on doing just that. Well I was already in love with Stefan, all that's needed to be done was he had to ask me out to be his girl. And of course I would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Well how could I deny your request? You asked so nicely." I feel like a fool for attempting to flirt with the boy holding me around my waist now. I see his pearly white teeth as he smiles at me.

My aim for tonight was for Stefan to ask me to be his girl, have a fun night out and when he takes me home around 22:45, yeah 22:45 because he was such a good boy and did not want to upset my father, I would share my first kiss with him and that would be the nail to our coffin and we would officially be together and start our happily ever after.

He had been asking me to a lot of events the past few weeks, first we went to the county fair and we spent the day getting to know each other and we had a lot of fun and a lot in common. And then it was the picnic in the park with some of our mutual friends. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. And in the late afternoons he would just happen to walk past my house and we would go on a walk around the block or maybe to the park and just talk for hours. It was nice, it was refreshing.

But that's when I actually noticed Damon more. I noticed his no care attitude, his partying, I noticed that he never had the same girl on his arms twice and they never lasted for more than a week. I couldn't explain why it had caught my attention I just knew I did not want to be one of those girls. Those girls got bad reputations and it was clear what Damon wanted from them, and sex with Damon wasn't a priority to me nor an option. It wasn't even something I thought about till after I got married to Stefan hopefully, and I don't mean having sex with Damon after I get married to his brother. I can see how someone would get confused with that statement.

You probably think I am a goody-goody, and you are right I am but I just value my morals. My parents raised me to be a good person. That entailed saving myself for the right guy, whether it was my first kiss, my first boyfriend or even my first time with a guy. I just wanted to do it right and fall in love with the right guy and have my happily ever after, I might sound like someone obsessed with Disney movies and happily ever after but I believed in that.

I vaguely laugh at a joke Matt is attempting to tell but failing dismally when Stefan disappears to retrieve another round of drinks, leaving me in the company of Caroline and Matt who I suspect like each other. Well it was kind of clear that they liked each other. I mean I could see how they stole glances at each other and the secret smiles that they shared when no one was looking. Hell I was doing the same with Stefan.

"…And he asked 'who's there?' and I was like 'you know who'." I seriously did not think that was funny but I just smiled at him referring to Voldemort of Harry Potter in a knock-knock joke. I look around and the party has dimmed down a bit from an hour back. People had become more comfortable and relaxed, now lounging on the chairs and couches. I could see a few of my fellow class mates passed out. Clearly alcohol got the better of them and they would regret it in the morning.

But seriously who in their right mind would drink until they passed out, much less on the cheap ass bear that was provided. I see Alaric or rather Ric speaking to a busty blonde of to the side and I have a feeling that he might just get lucky for the second time tonight. Like I didn't notice when he sneaked of up the stairs with my older niece Jenna. Men…Some really don't change.

When I turn back I noticed that Damon had decided to joined us. "Donavan, when are you going to ask blondy out? Isn't it basic knowledge you two like each other?" He asks lounging his arm around Matt's neck smiling at him then at Caroline who all of a sudden is staring at the ground at something very interesting I presume and her face just turning to the colour of a tomato. Making it obvious Care.

"Damon…" Matt starts but soon stops because there was no denying it. Damon was right and it seemed that Caroline and Matt was the only ones who really didn't see the click that they had. But still maybe Matt wanted to do it a bit more subtle. Maybe a bit more private and romantic.

"Maybe Matt's just being a gentleman about it, ever thought of that?" I ask and it seems that all attention is on me because I'm sure all four of the people in front of me are now staring at me in shock. Me, the silent girl who rarely spoke is now raising her opinion and nether the less I am talking direct to Damon. I don't normally talk to him, I like to distance myself from him.

"If you still believe in true love and all that shit then you are just as stupid as that dumb bitch Rebekah." Damon snorts and I'm actually hurt that he would say such a thing but taking someone else's feelings in consideration was not something that Damon did so why was I even surprised.

"If being in love and true love is so stupid and I'm a dumb bitch what does that make you? A liar? Because you sell that shit like sweet cake." I respond and it seems like I have taken Damon by surprise which is pretty rare because the man is never outspoken. Never. And I am walking a pretty thin line now.

"A liar? All you girls are the same and you're lying to yourselves, I am not the one at fault because you see the truth and know the truth but still hope for a different ending in the end." Well that was the truth but I was not counted among those sheep because I knew who and what Damon Salvatore was and I would never be one of the girls he referred to just now.

"I see the truth for what it is and I see you for the lying, cheating asshole that you are." With that said I turn from our now growing group and I rush up the stairs to the first available bathroom I can find. My cheeks are flushed and my blood was pumping under my skin. Was this adrenaline that I was feeling or was this anger? I could not focus at this moment because my hands was shaking. How could he just get to me like that? I mean why was I so affected and offended? Was it because I was fighting against everything that he portrayed or what?

Tears were at the edges of my eye lashes threatening to fall. I don't even know why I want to cry right now but I want to smash my hand against the mirror and I want to let these tears fall. I placed my palms on the edge of the basin and I looked at myself in the mirror. Damon just got on my nerve. I should not let this bother me. But deep down it did and still, with everything that I said it would never make a difference because I was a no body, what I said was irrelevant. I sigh and open the cold water tap.

Splashing my now tear stained cheeks just to cool down. To wash away the evidence that Damon had caused. I needed to keep myself under control. If Stefan saw me like this… I didn't want to think about that. He didn't need to see me so wounded up. I close the tap and dry my hands and face with the towel next to the basin. I take a deep breath and look at myself again. Get a hold of yourself Elena! Hell you are not a six year old girl that just lost her favourite dolls head.

I hear a knock on the door and turn to it in surprise. "It's occupied." I breathe out and turn back to the mirror. Could they not see that the door is closed and locked? I mean seriously? Did these people not have any common sense? No, clearly not.

"Elena, it's Stefan," the voice on the other side of the door says and I stop to look at the door in surprise. "Listen I need to take Rebekah home, she refuses that Damon takes her, well he actually doesn't want to take her so she asked me. I'll be back in time to pick you up and take you home." His words seem foreign as he speaks through the bathroom door but I try hard to compose myself and ensure that my little make up that I applied earlier was still in tack before turning towards the door rushing to it. "I'll see you in a few babe." He states and I almost run to the door, fidgeting with the key to unlock it before swinging it open to an empty space in front of me.

I look from side to side and Stefan is nowhere in sight, I was to slow. I sigh and hang my head in defeat as I turn back into the bathroom and walk inside, closing the door softly behind me. He could at least wait until I opened the door before he left. Okay well I didn't say anything to indicate to him that he had to wait. Tonight was just horrible. It was not the way I had planned it and it would not live up to the expectation that I had. Damn Damon and how he just always seems to fuck over everything he comes in contact with.

I walk over to the bath and sit on the edge. This was not the time to completely lose my shit. But I wanted to yell and I wanted to bang my fists against the wall and just tell the world how bad this night really is. But it seems that fate had other plans with me. Well this was it, my night couldn't get any worse than it already was.

The door is softly pushed swinging open and Damon is on the over end. I look up to the ceiling sighing out of frustration. That was not a challenge to say things could not get any worse! "What now?!" I exclaimed still staring at the ceiling as he moves into the bathroom closing the door behind him. That just made me feel more frustrated. Being in close confines with the elder Salvatore was never a good plan.

"What now?! What now?" he replied with another question moving over to the toilet placing the top down and sitting on it. At first I thought he was going to pull his jeans open and use the toilets right then and there in front of me but luckily that did not happen. But really? I was not going to sit in the bathroom alone with this man with my blood still boiling.

I look at him and he has one elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand and he's staring at me innocently, like he had done nothing wrong. His blue eyes piercing into my soul as he watches my every move. I open my mouth to speak but it would be better if I said nothing because my mood was already rotten and entertaining him would only wound me up more.

"Nothing to say now?" he asks raising a brow in question. "No crowd to watch as you try take me down?" he seemed almost hurt as he spoke to me but I would not let my guard down that easily. He wasn't someone that got hurt but he liked to hurt others.

"Just shut up." I say as I push of off the edge of the bath walking over to the basin to check my make up again, not like there was anything that I could do, before I planned on leaving the room.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be now?" he asked as he stood up as well turning towards the door. "Just shut up?" he mimicked my voice and I glare at him through the mirror and he just smirks but I would not commute with him any further. I would keep my ground and leave this bathroom and leave this dumb party as soon as Stefan returned. "Well sunshine my baby bro just texted me saying I should take you home cause he's running late."

I turn towards him and just shake my head in disbelief because Stefan told me that he would be back in time to take me home. "No he didn't." I say as I move towards him the glare still present on my face. If looks could kill he would be buried, yesterday, because he was lying.

Damon just nodded his head as he pulled out his phone and fidgeted with it and then he pushed the screen into my line of vision. And I read the text from Stefan stating that Rebekah got sick on their way home and he would not be in time to pick me up and if Damon could please take me home because I had a curfew and had to be home at 23:00. I look at the little digital clock on the right corner of his phone screen and I see that it's already 22:30.

I huff out of frustration wrapping my arms over my chest. "Fine." I mumble but I can see the clear frustration on his face that he had to take me home was not in his plans for the evening.

"Come on then, don't want to keep mommy and daddy waiting up for precious little Elena." He says as he turns around and places his hand on the door knob to open the door. And that was it. I had it with this man! He was rubbing me up the wrong way since the first day I met him and now this was pushing it too far! No one and I mean no one spoke to me like that.

As he starts to open the door I slam my palm on the door knocking it close again. "What is your problem with me!?" I yell as he slowly turns around with an amused look on his face. Yes I know I am fucking amusing, he didn't have to look so damn happy about it.

"Ooh the little girl wants to play with the big boys now?" he asks and the sarcasm is thick in his voice. And I'm sure that he's doing this on purpose because no one in their right mind would ever do this.

I take a step closer and he is backed up against the wall as I stare at him in disbelieve. "I might be a little girl but you will always be a heartless asshole that no one will ever truly love because you are too much of a fucking dick to see what truly matters. You will never change… I still have a chance to grow up." I say and that's when my palm connects with his cheek and I slap him clear across his face, leaving a red mark where my hand had connected with his cheek.

We are both quiet as we stare at each other in complete shock. I could not believe that I lashed out on him like I had just done. But maybe that's what he needed and I knew he deserved that. I take a step back and now my angry tears are sliding down my cheeks and I really don't care who sees.

I watch as he gently place his hand to his now red cheek and touch it softly before removing it from his face and then he's staring at his fingers like he's expecting there to be blood. But his eyes never meet mine not even once. He silently turns back to the door and opens it before standing to the side to let me exit. My eyes never leave him but I exit the bathroom and I don't even bother to greet my friends because I am still too upset to believe that this just happened. He follows me silently and we both ignore the stares and the whispers that follow.

As we reach the front door he opens it and he then leads me out to his dark blue Camaro parked in the driveway. Quite the opposite of Stefan's Ford Fiesta. He doesn't even bother to open the door as he swings his door open and get into the driver's seat, securing the safety belt. I get into the passenger's side and secure my own safety belt. He turns up the radio to the soft sound of The Vamp featuring Demi Lavato's Somebody to you in the back.

"Lock your door." He states in a low voice and I turn to the side to quickly lock the door before settling down in the leather seat. Safety was at least one of his priorities. I wondered how many girls had ever been in this seat, driving next to Damon. I wondered how many girls he took to his back seat and…. Never mind, I didn't need to think of that. As the lead singer of the vamps voice starts singing I can't help but hum with the song. It was one of my favourite songs at the moment. "_…yeah you… I used to be so tough… Never really gave enough…"_

Did I just hear Damon sing along to one of my favourite song? No that could not be. I shake my head because it was a ridiculous thought.

_"And then you caught my eye…" _I steal a glance at him and yip his lips are moving and he is softly singing. He caught me staring at him and he glared at me. "What?" he asks and I think my mouth is slightly ajar in disbelief.

"Your singing?" I say half raising my brow in question.

Did he just roll his eyes at me? Really! "Well it's my car. My rules. My singing." He replies and his eyes are back on the stearin wheel. I wonder what else is on his play list and if he liked the same bands as me. No wait I should not wonder shit like this because I am still angry at him. I look back to the front window and the street lights are flying by in the speed limit of 40 miles per hour.

He didn't normally drive like this because I have seen him drive before and it was not like this. But I shrugged it off because there was nothing to it. Him driving slow and steady didn't mean that he cared or that he thought I was special. Maybe he was just driving safe for the sake of other drunk drivers that might be on the road. We move back to the awkward silence that we had when we left the bathroom. Just thinking about it made me angry again. He had no sense of self-respect nor any respect for others. He didn't care how people felt. I assume that Rebekah had heard him when he called her a dumb bitch… And that might be the reason why she was angry. I know that I would be beyond angry.

Well she could have been angry for other reasons as well but I think that was the main reason and I'm sure if Damon had just taken her home none of this would ever have happened in the first place. Oh Stefan why did you have to be such a sweetheart. You could have told Rebekah no but he was too much of a nice guy to say no. And that's why I liked him so much.

We rounded the corner to my house and he stops right in front of it. I look at the console in the middle of the dashboard and the clock reads 23:03. I was late and I would be in so much trouble. Damn! How could I let this happen? I unbuckle the safety belt and unlock the door but it seems that Damon is faster than me and he's at my side by the time I open the door to get out.

I don't even look at him as I rush past him to the front door, but he follows me and I wonder why he is doing this. As I get to the door, my father opens the door with a disapproving look on his face. "Dad, sorry I'm late." I say looking at him sheepishly. He glances at me and then at Damon who is behind me.

"Sorry mister Gilbert. My brother had to take Rebekah home and they ran late so he asked me to bring her. So we were running a bit late but I drove extra careful and she's safe and sound. Sorry again mister Gilbert." I didn't believe that Damon had it in himself to sound so sincere and honest as he apologized to my father. I knew my father did not like Damon much but he smiles toward the young man extending his hand to shake Damon's hand.

"Thanks for bringing her home Damon. We really appreciate it." My dad states then he smiles to me and I nervously smile back because I just hoped that Damon would drop me of and go back to the party. "You want to come in for a cup of coffee before you leave?" my dad asks before turning into the house and I follow suite praying silently to God that Damon does not accept the invitation.

"Thanks for the offer mister Gilbert but I need to get home. I'll see you and miss Gilbert at the next game?" he asked as he turns to leave not once making eye contact with me which I appreciate.

"Sure. Tell your mother and father we'll see them at church Sunday." And with that Damon left and my dad closed the door locking it securely. "You look upset Elena, what's wrong?" my dad asks as he walks back to the TV room. I sigh because I knew my father only cared but I wasn't in the mood to explain how the night went down, it would be a bit embarrassing.

"Nothing dad, just tired. The party wasn't that fun." I say as I make my way up the stairs and towards my room, closing the door securely before I throw my jacket onto the chair at my desk. Or my chairdrobe as I like to call it, it's that one chair in your room where you pile all your clothes.

It wasn't like I was lying. It wasn't a fun party, Damon had made sure of it, and basically it did ruin my whole night. Damn Stefan for being such a good hearted person. It intrigued me that Stefan would ask Damon to take me home instead of Matt. And I would ask him about that tomorrow or when I saw him again, which would either be tomorrow if he happened to pass my house or it would be on Sunday when we went to church.

Damon didn't attend church with the rest of his family. But well that was Damon. I struggle as I strip out of my skinny jeans. How could my parents be worried about a boy getting into my pants if I couldn't even get them off myself! The shit you do to wear skinny jeans. I pull my shirt over my head and throw both my jeans and shirt into the hamper.

Maybe a shower would relax my aching muscle and relief me from the stress Damon had caused me tonight. I make my way to the joined bathroom that I share with my younger brother and I strip down completely after locking both doors to the bathroom. I turn on the taps of the shower and wait for a steady stream of warm water before I enter the shower cubicle. The warm water steaming up the whole room and I relish in the fact that at least it was weekend and I had two more days until I had to face the world and Damon.

I rinse my hair and then quickly work my favourite shampoo into my scalp, the smell of lavender fill my senses. Jenna bought it for my last birthday. I grab a sponge and quickly made work of the rest of my body. Cleanliness was next to godliness in my books. And after rinsing and turning of the taps I stepped out into my fluffy purple towel unlocking both doors as I step back into my room.

I rummage through my drawers and found some shorts and an oversized t-shirt that I put on, quickly combing through my hair and tying it in a bun. I was literally over tired and I know as soon as my head hit the pillow I would be down and out for the count. And sure enough I was fast asleep as soon as I covered myself with the comforter.


	2. Stolen kisses and Over reaction

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Authors notes: So guys this is chapter two, it is more and like the same, just corrected some spelling errors and changed a few things here and there but it's going to be a completely different story. I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review.

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sound of Carly Rey Jepsen and I really like you. It's one of those songs that really irritates you and then you start to listen it and by the end of the week the lyrics are known and it's your favourite song in the world. But I really did really like Stefan and I thought that this would be the perfect song to assign as his ringtone. How awkward was it when he gave me a missed call and my phone started ringing and I fought night and day with my school bag to silence it. It was not a pretty fight.

But we have been chatting non-stop since we exchanged numbers, and e-mails and Black Berry messenger pins. I was constantly on my phone replying to a message that he had sent or I would be on the phone with him. I just could not stop the smile on my face as I grabbed for my phone.

"**_Hey…_**" I answer groggily as I look to the clock on my side table. 08:49. Really? It was Saturday didn't this boy sleep in at all?

"**_Hey yourself._**" That made me smile as I turn onto my back and give a little stretch.

"**_You're up early._**" I mumble and I think I hear him smile if that is even possible.

"**_You up for breakfast?_**" he asks and this guy is just the most sweetest guy I have ever met. Almost too perfect.

"**_Sure, what time?_**"

"**_Well I thought in about 5 sec…._**" my door was pushed open and in comes Stefan with a tray in his hands trying very hard to hold his phone to his ear with his shoulder. I could not believe that he had just woken me up and walked into my room! "Hey you…" he greets again as he sits in front of me on the bed placing the tray on my lap. So breakfast was my mother's pancakes with blue berries and a warm cup of coffee. I could die now and go to heaven.

"Wow this is a very nice surprise Stefan thanks." I say trying somewhat to cover myself and attempt not to mess my bed with coffee at the same time.

"Well I had to make up for last night, hope this covers it." I grab a fork from the tray and hand it to him as I take the spoon.

"For now…" I say glancing at him sideways as I start on a piece of pancake and motioning to Stefan to eat with me. I was not going to eat alone. "So tell me what happened…" I say after swallowing a piece of pancake and I look up to Stefan and his smile disappeared for a second before it re-appeared.

"Rebekah got drunk and she mentioned something about Damon calling her a dumb bitch and she asked me to take her home. You know all hell would break loose if something happened to Rebekah. Elijah and Klaus would kill me if something happened to their sister." Stefan explained as he took another piece and fed it to me. But I just could not understand why she was his responsibility. Why would her elder brothers kill him if she was Damon's date in the first place? I raise a brow in question but I leave it at that. "And then on our way to her house she got sick and I had to stop, I then saw the time and I asked Damon if he could take you home." He explained and the way he looked at me made it hard to stay mad at him or to question him.

"Why did you ask Damon? I mean Matt and Caroline was down stairs?" I ask smiling softly to him not really being able to hide my curiosity.

He raised his brow for a moment and then his attention was back on me. "Well he didn't drink anything last night so I intrusted him with your safety, and I mean it's Damon, he would never go for you, he knows you are of limits."

"Thanks Stefan." I say a bit irritated, my attention drawn to the fact that he said that Damon would never go for me. Yes I knew that and I would never date or even consider him but still it pained a bit that he would say such a thing. But I brushed it off and continued with my breakfast, no need to worry over something like that any way because it would never happen, I think after last night the feeling of hatred between myself and Damon towards each other was mutual.

"So if breakfast is done I would like to take you for a morning walk and then take you out to a movie before we retire to my parents place to have a family barbeque." I wasn't sure if he was asking or telling me but I liked it. I liked the way he took charge and the way he made decisions for me, well for us.

"That would be lovely, so maybe if you could take this down to the kitchen you can grant me a few moments to myself?" I look at Stefan sheepishly because in a way I was not used to it, having a guy wake me up with breakfast or caring about me or taking me out all the time so this was pretty new to me and even thou the feeling was alien I enjoyed it.

He nodded his head as he took the tray from me and stood from the bed. "I'll find you down stairs." He said as he winked at me and I am sure if I was standing right now my knees would be weak. Damn you Stefan Salvatore for being so sweet and handsome and caring and just perfect. As he leaves my room and closes the door behind him I hop out of bed, and rush to my dresser. Okay so this was kind of a date. No this was a date, this would be our first date. I wonder if he invited our friends? I doubt that.

I should wear something appropriate for a walk, a movie and a barbeque. And then I find it, the pretty little sundress I bought last summer but never had the chance to wear. I pull the dark blue dress from my dresser and look at it from side to side. It would be perfect. I lay it down and then it's back to the dresser, grabbing a strapless bra and some lace boy shorts. No I did not plan on Stefan seeing them but I like nice underwear.

I giggle to myself as I quickly undress and pull on the boy shorts and bra. I look into the mirror and smiled to myself, matching. Perfect. I pull the dress over my head and then pull it down my body. I smirk as I glance at the mirror, it was perfect. It was strapless and tight fitting around my chest and then it flowed down to my thighs. I twirl in it and decided on a brown matching belt for my middle. To finish of the look I pulled on some brown sandals. Who knew I found a sense of style over the winter?

I walk to my vanity grabbing the brush and pull it through my hair leaving it loose and wavy. I rush into the joined bathroom and quickly but furrowly brush my teeth and rinse my mouth before I put some lip gloss on and puckered up my lips in the hopes that today I would finally have my first kiss. The kiss I have been waiting for since I finally noticed boys. Sweet 16 and never been kissed, that was me! Cliché.

I move to my desk and move the mouse to my computer, powering up the screen. I open a web browser, finding the page to Facebook. I quickly scan all the status up dates of my 324 friends. I laugh as I see that some are very sombre and others prepare for a nice spring day. I activate my webcam and quickly pose for a selfie, posting it with the caption '_Spending the day with my favourite Salvatore… Let the fun start! With Stefan Salvatore._'. I can't help the little ego boost I get after receiving 2 likes on my photo from Caroline and Lexi.

Yeah, yeah I like it to. I grab my phone and purse and my camera. If I was going to spend the day with Stefan, I want to remember it, and I wanted to capture every moment of it. Even thou we already had a ton of photos posted on either of our Facebook pages of the county fair and the picnic I still wanted more and more. Not because I was crazy or anything I just liked to be reminded of all our times together.

I scroll down and see a post from Tyler Lockwood. _'Alaric throws the best parties this side of the county! Can't wait till next week. Loading some photo's shortly._' I had to hit the like button on that and then my face paled. There was a clear photo of me and Damon glaring at each other, clearly we were busy in our heated discussion before I disappeared of to the bathroom. I opened the picture and the caption read.

'_Watch out Damon… This one bites._' I could not believe this. Some people really found pleasure in others dismay. I clicked for the next picture to show and my jaw dropped. Me all teary eyes getting into Damon's car, we both don't look to happy. '_Damon always making the girls cry…._' I would have to ask Tyler not to tag me in these pictures or to take it down. Stefan was sure to browse these pictures as well and this will surely raise questions that I did not want answer.

People and camera's always ruining the moment. I clicked on the next button and a small smile graced my lips. Stefan holding me as I smile up to him… Damon standing of in the back ground and he almost seems sad or is that frustrated? Not really sure. I focused on me and Stefan again. And it was such a pretty picture that I decided to make it my profile picture. Hopefully I would be his girl by the end of the day and I do not have to take this photo of in awkwardness.

I pulled myself from the computer closing the browser and then I was ready. I would not let the pictures ruin my day. I would enjoy myself and spend my day with Stefan. I open my door and I walk down to find my father and Stefan in the dining room. As Stefan's eyes land on me, he stands up and my father looks at me only to smile brightly.

"Well Stefan I approve. You two should have a great day." My dad states as my mother pops her head from the kitchen smiling as well.

"Grayson get her camera and take a picture they look so cute for their first date." My mother squeals and I don't know who is blushing brighter. Me, my dad or Stefan. I hand my father the camera in awkward silence and I walk over to Stefan standing awkwardly next to him.

"Oh Elena, don't be so shy, he already asked permission to take you on a date at least you could pose nicely for the camera." I could not believe what my dad had said. Did Stefan really ask my father's permission to take me out on a date. Sweet. I know. Absolutely sweet.

Stefan just smiles at me as he lovingly wrap an arm around me and pull me closer in an embrace. I place my arm around his back and we both look to my father and smile at the camera as it flashes. And then there is another flash and another. The only thing changing is where my father is standing and how he holds the camera.

"I should have become a photographer." And we start to laugh at him because he's being quite silly, he hands me back my camera but Stefan grabs it from me and places it in his back pocket finally releasing me from his embrace.

"Whatever you say dad." I reply and we don't move from our little embrace as we look at my parents.

"Mister Gilbert, Miss Gilbert we should be going." Stefan says politely and I can't help becoming weak in my knees because this man is just too perfect.

"You two must enjoy the day." My mother states wrapping her arms around my father's waist and I truly hope that what my parents have in each other I will find in Stefan as our relationship grows. We were about to turn when my father whistles to Stefan. "Have her home by 00:00."

Both myself and Stefan was surprised by my new curfew as we turn to the door and finally leave my crazy parents to their own devise. I had cool parents and I would admit that but sometimes they freaked me out just a little. But that's life right?

"Parents…" I mumble and Stefan chuckles to which I start to laugh.

"You said it babe." As we start to make our way down the side wake side by side, Stefan snakes his hand into mine and he grips it softly. "By the way… you look sexy." He moves closer to me as he whispers this to me. And I can't help the blush that is now clearly visible on my cheeks.

"Thank you." I mumble. I haven't been called sexy before. It was thrilling and exciting and made my knees weak.

Walking around our little town aimlessly, talking about everything and nothing at the same time was more fun than one would think. Well if you were me and you were with Stefan Salvatore it was the best thing that could have happened. Every now and then stopping just to take another selfie of the two of us just because Stefan thinks that the previous one was lame. I mean really?

Oooh and the park. I was a model from a far of city that posed every single pose that Stefan would tell me to pose. You would think I'm Paris Hitlon by the way he was going on. And I would occasionally get a few pictures in with just him. I even got him to climb a rock and a tree, posing like Tarzan. That was how most of the morning went as we just walked around and spoke.

I got to know him a bit better. It seemed that our taste in music and movies and well everything differed. The only thing we had in common was that cats ruled the internet! He even made fun of me for my idea of the two tattoo's I wanted to get for my next birthday.

I wanted three little music notes behind my left ear for my love of music and 4 little cat paws on my left wrist for my love for animals, it was something I really wanted and I was half way on getting my parents to agree. He disagreed and told me that I should not get tattoo's because it would mess up my perfect skin. That actually made me feel a tad bit angry because who was he to tell me what to do with my body?

He told me about his love for vehicles and how he would build up vehicles in his spare time. I asked him about his choice of vehicle because he loved old vehicles but he was driving a Ford Fiesta. He told me that he enjoyed working on old vehicle but he didn't want to drive them.

When it was around 12:30PM Stefan led us towards the movies. "So Elena, I mentioned a movie… what would you like to watch?" he asked as we reached the movies and because we lived in an old town the movies was still advertise by weekly changing the names on the notice boards. I remember that they miss spelled Godzilla and it was Goshzilla. And Saving Ryans privates…. Some of the football team members would change the letters as well after winning an important game. I remembered the specific day, Star whores : the silicone wars. My dad almost made an accident that day.

I look up to the names and I am completely shocked because there was no names on the board only the words '_Would you be my girl?_' I was caught by complete surprise as I raised my hands to cover my mouth which was ajar. I just nodded my head numbly as I look to Stefan and then at the notice board again.

"Yes." I say and the smile on his face is priceless as he moves closer and he wraps both arms around me in a warm embrace… This was perfect, absolutely perfect. And I could not have asked for better.

"I was hoping you said that." Stefan said and he placed a small peck on my cheek, making me blush a deep shade of red. I actually hoped he would give me my first kiss because it was the perfect moment but we had discussed my relationship status a few weeks ago and he found it empowering that my moral values was so high. Agreeing that if something ever happened between us he would take baby steps with me. "You can finally change you Facebook status to 'in a relationship with Me'" he said pointing to himself and I giggled.

I could not help but laugh at this because yeah that was what I wanted to do but it could wait. "I'll do it later." I mumble and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me again. "This was perfect. Thank you Stefan." My voice is barely above a whisper but my mouth was next to his ear and he could hear me perfectly. I heard the sound my camera makes as it is switched on and then I am blinded by the light of the flash as Stefan takes another selfie.

After that we did go and try to watch a movie…. Try. I was giggling like a primary school girl and I'm surprised that they did not throw us out of the cinema because of all the noise that I was making. After the movie… I think it was Step Up all in, we made our way towards his house which was only a few blocks away from my own and we were greeted by his mother and father.

"I take it the movie went well?" miss Salvatore asked as she greets us with open arms and welcomes me into her house.

"Better than perfect." Stefan stated as he hugs his father and I simply shake his hand, strange how boys still hugged their fathers right? I mean most guys did it in private. "She said yes."

Miss Salvatore rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Stefan. "Obviously. Elena dear how are you?" she greets and I smile warmly at her.

"Very well thank you miss Salvatore and yourself?" I ask as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Very good. I am so glad you are joining us tonight." She states moving towards the fridge grabbing tomato's and a cucumber and feta cheese. Salad was on the menu tonight with the barbeque.

"So am I." I reply sitting down on the bar stood at the counter, making myself comfortable. I knew the Salvatore's well, they were in my church and our parents got along pretty well. I mean all the people got along in this town so it's not really strange.

"Stefan dear, while I fix the salad please get us something to drink and be a dear and go help your father tame that wild fire he started." I can't help but laugh. Stefan's parents were quiet comical when they were entertaining people. When I look to where mister Salvatore was busy trying to control the fire I cannot help but smile because the words 'stop, drop, roll' pop into my head and I try my best to not laugh out loud.

"Babe what would you like?" he asks walking over to the fridge and I contemplate for a moment but his mother cuts me of before I could answer. Him calling me babe made me all fuzzy inside and I just give him this secret little smile.

"We would like to save the bottle of rosé that's been standing in the fridge for a week now." Well I did like rosé from time to time, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me having a glass or two. I was under parental supervision. I just nod my head and Stefan smiles brightly. "Elena honey, just one favour please?" miss Salvatore says catching my attention and I nod my head. "Could you please go and call Damon in his room?" I smile at her but inside I'm swearing because she just ruined my day completely. I was in no mood to see Damon nor speak to him after what had happened the previous night.

"Sure miss Salvatore." I reply as I stand from the barstool and make my way towards the stairs. I knew this house, well I think I do. Up the stairs two doors to the right was Stefan's room. I have only been in his room twice. He had been sick and I had to bring him his homework and the other time was last week when he wanted to show me his books in his ceiling to floor length book case. Science fiction and some nudy mags… that he tried desperately to hide, but failed.

Damon's room was the one opposite to Stefan's, or that was what Stefan had told me. I carefully make my way up the stair and to Damon's door which is ajar. I push it open ever so lightly.

"Damon…" I call out but there is no reply. I push it further open and look from side to side before entering. Not something I really wanted to do. But I had to go inside to check. His room was very neat unlike Stefan's which was cluttered. He had a queen sized bed with a silver comforter and black pillows. To the far side is a laptop which is open and he is currently logged into Facebook. I move closer absentmindedly. 1352 Friends… Mostly girl. Why wasn't I surprised? I roll my eyes at that.

I take a closer look, his page was cluttered with status updates and photo's. One picture I had been looking at earlier was plastered on the page. 36 Comments, 7 likes. I sigh. People. It was the picture of me in his car. I read some of the comments. _'Damon don't make the girls cry!_' And _'wonder why she was crying;)._' If they only knew the real reason I had been all teary eyed.

I close the picture not wanting to be reminded of that episode and my eye catches another picture. Me staring at Damon as Rebekah places a kiss on his cheek. I looked envious of Rebekah. I closed the picture as well and then I was face to face with my own profile. The picture of myself and Stefan of to the side. I softly smile and then I am reminded that I still need to change my status. I pull out my phone and log into my account via my mobile. I wasn't about to log in on his laptop, that would just be weird. I quickly change my status to 'in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore'. Placing my phone back in my purse as I hit the update button on Damon's computer and soon the new information is on my page.

I'm so caught up in my own antics that I do not notice Damon entering the room and closing the door behind him. "Seems like I don't have a sense of privacy in this house." I hear his voice and whip around only noticing that he is right behind me the second that I turned around.

"Shit." I swear as he looks down at me, he's covered in droplets of water, I presume that he just finished a shower because when I look down his toned body I notice that he's only wearing a towel, only a towel and my cheeks turn 10 shades redder. "Sorry." I mumble trying my best to advert any and all eye contact from him. Looking anywhere but him or his toned chest or well anywhere that I just could not see him

"She swears." He says as he moves closer and now I'm standing between him and his desk. "And she likes roaming her own profile on social networks on other peoples computers." He stated as he places a hand on the desk behind me and now I'm trapped. I can't go anywhere so I remain just where I am.

"Damon, I didn't mean to …. I just…." I stuttered and stumbled over my words as I looked into his piercing blue eyes. I feel like I am drowning in them and that would be an appropriate action for what I just did.

"You just what? Came here to insult me even more?" he stated and I instantly feel bad for the bad things I had said to him the previous night. But he deserved ever word that I had uttered. And I know it hurt him because he's still pissed at me so my words hit home.

"No…" I mumble back. Looking down to where his hand is placed on the desk, his grip is hard and if he had supernatural strength the wood would crush into splinters.

"You did something you can't take back so I wanted to return the favour." He said and then I was dumbstruck because what he said did not make any sense. How would he return the favour? Was he going to tell me shit and think that I was just going to crumble and cry.

"What do you mean?" I ask really confused as to what was going on.

"Since last night, your words keep replaying in my mind now I'm going to give you something that you will always remember." He seemed pretty serious as he leaned down, his face mere inches from mine as he stared into my eyes. "Sixteen and never been kissed…." He trailed of and that's when it happened, realisation hitting me between the eyes as his lips connected with mine and he grabbed a hold of me pulling me to him.

I was caught by complete surprised and I froze because I didn't know what to do… I couldn't understand what was going on like my mind just did not want to work, it just shut off. But as he pulled away and he opened his eyes looking deep into mine it hit me… My arms flew up and I placed my palms to his chest to push him away as tears streamed down my face.

"What the fuck!" I yell at him but he didn't move as he just stared at me, an eyebrow raised in amusement. I try to push even harder just to get him away but still he didn't move. Not even an inch. "Damon!" I yell again but it seems my voice is only a whisper.

"Now we are even." With that he removed his hands from me and turned around walking over to his wardrobe opening the door. I stood against his desk my eyes wide as I face his back still to shocked to believe what had happened. Now we are even? What the hell did he mean by that? Was this payback for the way I treated him last night in the bathroom?

Surely this was an evil cruel world because I did not see justice in his actions. He stole something that I had kept for a special moment, he just swooped in and stole my first kiss that was supposed to be with Stefan! My hand moved up to my swollen lips and another tear rolled down my cheek. How could he?

Between my inner battle and cursing him in my mind he turned around and he kept on staring at me. When he started to speak I looked up at him in surprised. "You going to stand there and enjoy the show or can I at least get dressed in private?" I simply nodded my head and pushed of the desk slowly making my way to the door. As I open it to leave I turn back and he's just standing there arms crossed over his taunt chest looking at me with… was that lust in his eyes?

I shiver at the thought. "Your mother's calling you down." My voice is barely above a whisper as I turn and leave. My mind was completely numb as I walk to the stairs as fast as I can. Did that just happen? Did that really just happen? As I reach the stair case I crab a hold of the railing feeling faint and sick to my stomach. Damon had stolen my first kiss. I would never forgive him for that, it was never his to take in the first place.

But it did happen and I needed to compose myself before going down to face Stefan and the rest of his family. Would I tell him? What would his reaction to this be? He would probably just dump me if I told him. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. I would just be another one of Damon's many girls that he concurred. That wasn't even an option. I needed to keep this to myself, and hoped to God that Damon would do the same. That was the least he could do.

It would ruin my life if someone had to find out. Yes one simple kiss could ruin my whole reputation if someone found out. I was not over exaggerating at the moment, I was dead serious. I don't know how long I stood at the top of the stair case but I know that I saw Damon's door open and he stepped out looking up at me.

As my eyes landed on his, I just felt like crying again. I was such a child. I closed my eyes and he sauntered over to me extending a hand towards me, holding a tissue out to me. "Me kissing you is not the end of the world… might even be the best thing to ever happen to you so cheer up and we'll just forget that this whole thing happened okay?" was he actually trying to persuade me that the kiss wasn't that bad?

I laugh somewhat without humour taking the tissue from him and drying my eyes, was he really suggesting that this never happened? Probably. But I just nodded my head. And then I descended from the stairs, Damon closely following behind me.

The aim for the rest of the day was trying very hard to enjoy it and just ignore Damon. Occasionally I did need to answer him but I tried my best to be polite about the whole situation. I was very grateful when Stefan handed me my glass of wine. If I could I would have gulped down the whole glass but I did not want to seem like an alcoholic in front of my boyfriend's parents who has known me since I was born.

I helped miss Salvatore to prepare the salads and then cutting open the bread rolls and applying butter to each one. And then we went outside and joined the men as they stood around the barbeque and spoke aimlessly about school and sports. A little of this and a little of that. Nothing to serious. I enjoyed spending time here but the kiss kept playing around in my mind and every time I looked up I saw that Damon would stare at me.

Maybe I was just paranoid or the wine made me paranoid. Stefan had become quite the photographer snapping pictures of everyone and everything. He even got a few shots in where both me and Damon was in the picture smiling. I would delete those as soon as I got home.

All in all it had been a fantastic day slightly tainted by the criminal that had stolen my first kiss like it had meant nothing at all. I enjoyed dinner and I enjoyed spending time with Stefan and his parents, but I could not help being bitter when speaking of or to Damon and I think that Stefan had noticed but I tried to hide it. It was evident to Damon thou as he stole glances at me every once in a while. I'm not sure why but I felt uncomfortable with his eyes looming over me.

After dinner I did the dishes with the help of Stefan. Damon had disappeared of somewhere in the house, most likely his room. Not that I care at all. "Elena?" I hear Stefan from beside me as a hand him a plate.

"Yeah?" I say as I grab another plate and I start to scrub it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, my eyes lift to his and they seem truly concerned.

"Everything is good." I say as I plaster on a fake smile and I return to the dishes that are staring at me like a beggar on the street corner. I wanted to tell him that there was something wrong, that Damon had kissed me but I couldn't, I don't even know if he would understand. He would just think I'm like the rest of the girls that fall at Damon's feet.

After the dishes are finally sparkling and everything is clean, Mr and Mrs Salvatore bid us a goodnight as they retired for the night. It was tempting to just stay a few more minutes, maybe even cuddle on the couch with Stefan but I wanted to go, I needed to get out of here and just clear my head because all I could think of was Damon and his kiss, his lips, how it felt. And how wrong it had felt.

As I made sure that I had everything, Stefan grabs my hand and we start to make our way to my house, a cool breeze blowing by in the spring air and I move a bit closer to Stefan in an attempt to keep warm, I had not taken a jacket when I had left the house this morning. "You enjoy today?" he asks as we move along the sidewalk.

"I loved it." I reply, that fake smile still plastered on my face as we turn a corner and my house comes into view. I have never been so glad to see my house in my entire life. "You made it perfect." I say up at the handsome young man walking next to me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He placed a soft kiss to my forehead and I almost flinch away, we stop in front of my front door. "I'll see you tomorrow? And text you as soon as I get home?" he asked as he wraps both arms around me, my shared kiss with Damon soon forgotten , I feel like a love struck teen again as I look into his eyes.

"I'll be waiting for your text." I say and with that the embrace lasts a few more seconds and a last kiss is placed to my forehead. Before he removes his hands and turns to leave. I sigh as I watch him walk off, glancing at me a few time as he disappears into the darkness of the night. I could get used to this. I could get so used to having him in my life, I smile at the thought as I open the door to the house which is dark. My parents must be asleep or they might be out. I lock the door behind me and make my up to my room closing the door behind me.

There were a few things I wanted to do before going to sleep. I reach for my camera in my purse and I feel my phone vibrating. I pull it out and look at it. I have a Whatsapp message waiting for me. Must be Caroline or Bonnie. I switch on my computer and wait for it to start up. I open my Whatsapp application and the message is from a number I don't know, the display picture is way too small to see anything.

I open the message and it simply reads **_'Sorry._**' Who would be sending such a message this time of night? Might be a wrong number or something. I see that the person is currently online and decide to text back. **_'Sorry for?_**'

I place my phone next to me and open up explorer and go to my picture file. I open a new file for today's pictures and plug my camera into my computer quickly uploading the pictures. 398 pictures. Wow that was a lot. But I smile because I know that most of them are pictures of me and Stefan together.

My phone vibrates and I look at the screen. **_'For earlier._**'

What the hell was this person talking about? I decide to add the number to my phone book and I open the profile to look at the display picture. As the display picture pops up I'm face to face with a picture of Damon smiling brightly and this did not seem like the Damon I knew. He seemed truly happy and at ease so unlike Damon. I shudder and then I go back to the message.

**_'Forget about it._**'

I look back to my computer screen and open an internet browser, logging in on Facebook and scanning the status updates before looking at my 12 notifications. Did these people not have a life? I look at the notifications. Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and 6 other friends likes your profile picture. Duh, that's why I changed it.

Stefan Salvatore tagged you in a status. I quickly open that notification. '_Had the best day with my wonderful girlfriend Elena Gilbert. Hope there are many more to come.' _I quickly like his status that was posted about 2 minutes ago and I start to type my reply. '_Forever and a day!_' I hit the comment button and smile. I see that Stefan changed his relationship status as well and he changed his profile picture to a photo of us at the county fair.

I had 3 friend request and I open the request panel. Vicki Donavan wants to be your friend. Accept. Alaric Saltzman wants to be your friend. Accept. Damon Salvatore wants to be your friend. . . I pause and look at my phone. Why would he even add me as a friend? We weren't friends, at this pointed I hated him. I didn't want to be his friend.

I see that I have another message but it's on the Black Berry Messenger application and it's from Stefan. I smile immediately. _' **home. Sleep tight and see you tomorrow. Remember our forever and a day just started**_**_._**' I reply with a simple heart and my phone vibrates which means I have a Whatsapp message.

I switch applications and it's a message from Damon.

**_'Can't just forget it. It's been on my mind since it happened._**'

**_'Don't remind me._**_'_

**_'I'm still sorry._**_'_

I don't know what to reply to that. Did he actually mean he was sorry for ruining my day or just kissing me? He frustrated me so much. I look back to my computer and go to my profile and my pictures. I create a new Album with the name "Forever and a Day" and I start to upload the pictures from today. And as they appear on my screen I tag myself and Stefan. Then I reach the pictures where we were at his house and one picture caught my eye. The one of me and Damon.

We are standing next to each other smiling bright not a single trouble in the world, if the world only knew how I loathed him in that moment. We look at piece and serene. It was actually a very nice picture, I wonder briefly if I should tag him. Well he needed to be my friend to be tagged in my pictures. I move my curser to the friend option and open the panel again. I hover the cursor over the 'decline' button for a few seconds and then I accept his friend request.

I move back to the task at hand and I tag him in the picture of us. The next one was with both Stefan and Damon and myself in the middle and I smile because we are just a bunch of fools. I tag the picture and about 5 minutes pass and my phone vibrates again.

**_'I take it we're friends now?_**_' _

I almost laugh. But I really don't know and maybe I just over reacted today. I mean it was just a kiss and Stefan can always give me a better one. Not that Damon is a bad kisser. Stop that. Don't even think of that again. I needed to erase that whole memory from my mind. The kiss between me and Damon never happened. If I keep telling myself that I would believe it right?

**_'I guess._**_' _I reply and I can see he's typing again.

Now all the photos are loaded and tagged and on my profile. I get an instant notification. Damon Salvatore made your photo his cover photo. I open the window and see it is the picture with me and Stefan and him. I decide to like it. We can try and be civil and we can try to be friends seeing that I would be stuck with him for the rest of my life if I believed in my fairy tale happily ever after with Stefan. Even thou I did loath the man.

I go back to the home page and Damon's status catches my eye. _'We were meant to be but a twist of fate…._' I frown. What does that even mean?

My phone buzzes and it seems like forever that he was typing. **_'Good night.'_**

Did he really just take 5 minutes to type good night?! This man was frustrating. I put my phone on charge and I close all the windows on my computer screen only changing my desktop background to a picture of me and Stefan before powering it down and switching it off.

I remove my sandals and throw them into my closet before taking off my dress and underwear. I would shower before church tomorrow. I pull on an oversized t-shirt and some sweats before tying my hair and getting into bed switching of my bed side table lamp.


	3. Romantics and Zombies

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Authors notes: Chapter 3, yeah some changes that was not expected. It made me sad to write that a girl wouldn't give Damon a chance, that girl would be beyond stupid if you ask me. Where is Stefan? I mean seriously?

Elena's POV

Well Sunday was uneventful as we got ready for church and I saw my wonderful boyfriend and his family except Damon, how surprising right? But I was glad that we did not see each other, I had been dreaming of that fucking kiss the whole night, nightmare after nightmare.

Me and Stefan decided to spend the day at our family's and just have a lazy Sunday. After church I went home, worked on my homework for the following day. Eventful right? I mean how else would I get straight A's and pass school to go to college.

At around 13:00 I got my current book I am reading and curled up next to my window. Cell from Stephan King. I just could not put this book down. It was fascinating as I read each page and I could not wait to see what happened next. It was a lot like the zombie movies that's showing now a days but maybe it's just the way how Stephen used his words that intrigued me.

Hours went by and it was starting to get dark outside so I place the book on my night stand and retrieved my phone from my purse. I had 2 Black Berry Messenger messages and 1 Whatsapp message. I decided to open my Black Berry Messenger first and smile when I see I have a message from Stefan.

**_'Hey babe, thinking bout you. Hope you have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow at _**_.' _Somehow he just knew that I wasn't the type of girl that consistently needed to be messaged and I enjoyed that. I quickly typed a reply. **_'My day is a bore without you. See you tomorrow. XOXO._**_'_

The next message was from Bonnie. **_'Hey girl love the pictures you posted, what's with the pictures of you and Damon?!'_** The message was sent about an hour ago.

**_'Hey Bon, just had an awesome day will tell you tomorrow. We were being silly when we took the photo no big deal._**_'_ I reply and she instantly reads the message and types her reply.

**_'That's what I thought cause you already got your dream boy now._**_'_ I smile as I read this.

**_'Yeah I got him, I totally need to tell you how he asked me out._**_'_

**_'Oh, I know I mean we all saw the notice board at the movies, belief me some heart were broken as they pass that board._**_' _I giggle as I read the message, yeah imagine if Damon had taken a girl to the movies.

**_'Yeah your right but speak to you tomorrow Bon._**_'_ with that I close my Black Berry Messenger application and move on to my Whatsapp message. I see the message is from Damon and he sent it about 10 minutes ago.

**_'Are you at home?_**_' _At first I feel creeped out because it feels like he is a stalker and he want to know if I'm home.

'**_Why?_**_'_ I message back. He is online in an instant before he starts to type.

But I hear the doorbell ring and look at the clock. Who would possibly be here now? I leave my room with my phone in hand waiting for Damon's reply as I cautiously walk down the stairs and to the front door. I almost drop my phone when it vibrates in my hand. But I ignore it and reach the front door quickly looking through the peephole. Only to see …Damon. What the fuck?

I open the door and Damon has one hand on the side of the door as he looks up into my eyes. "You take long to reply and to open the door." He states and walk past me into my house without even being invited inside. How rude?

"You can't just waltz into my house like that." I exclaim from behind him as I follow him into the living room. But really there was nothing I could do to stop him in any case.

He turns his head to me and smirks. "I just did." He plops down on the couch and grabs the remote to the TV. Switching it on and onto the sports channel. The nerve this man had to just walk into my house like he owned the place. I walk to the living room and stand between him and the television, my arms folded over my chest.

"What the hell Damon!" I almost want to yell but the only reply I get is him raising his eye brow at me.

"Standing like that with your arms crossed over your chest makes your boobs look bigger." I am totally mortified at the statement and quickly remove my arms and place them at my side.

"You can't just…" I start but was cut off as Damon pats on the space next to him.

"Just chill Elena. I'm just here because staying home alone while my parents are out is boring. So I thought I could keep you company." Damon says as he gives me that infamous smirk that would have made my knees weak if I wasn't so mad at him at the moment. But what he said did raise a question thou, if his parents were out, and he was home alone, where was Stefan?

"So you took it as an open invitation to come and keep me company?" I ask finally sitting next to him, absentmindedly crossing my arms over my chest once again.

"That is what friends do? Seeing that we are friends now." he stretches the word 'friend' and I raise a brow at him. "And I mean I know your parents are not here and you are lonely and in need of company." How the hell did he know my parents were not here.

"How'd you know?" I say sarcastically and he gives me that panty dropping smile.

"If your parents were here, their cars would be in the drive way." Damon says rolling his eyes and I feel stupid for even mentioning it. I just sighed and looked at the screen in front of me. Why do men enjoy sports so much I mean really? I then place my attention on my phone and read the message Damon had sent. **_'Open the front door._**_'_ I laugh softly because he was an idiot.

I decide to browse my Facebook as we sit in silence the volume to the television was very low. I look over some status updates, nothing really interesting. I had a few notifications but if someone liked a photo or a status it was really irrelevant to me so I cleared my notifications. I see Damon changed his profile picture and I go onto his profile. I didn't really have time to check out his profile yet. Single. Yeah really? Goes to Mysticfalls High. Stefan Salvatore is his brother. Alaric Saltzman is his brother. I move from his about page and his status from last night catches my eye again. It had 37 likes and 23 comments. I open it and I start to read the comments.

Mostly girls asking if he found a new girl or who was he talking about. . . I personally wanted to know as well so I look to him and he seems so caught up in the current football game that he seems like someone completely different. "Damon…" I all but whisper to him and he looks at me with wonder sparkling in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he asks his eyes now fully focused on mine and he's really looking at me, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"You Facebook status?" I ask and he frowns at me like I grew a third head or something.

"What about it?" he asks, I look at the screen again and then back at him.

"What's it about?" I ask and he looks so vulnerable as his eyes meet mine again.

"Don't change the order of the words to my question, by asking a question." He replies and I almost giggle at him.

"I just want to know what it means, or why you posted it." I ask innocently, momentarily taking advantage of the fact that I have distracted him and I grab the remote from his grasp, he doesn't even flinch nor does it seem to bother him that I had taken the remote, his eyes remained trained on me.

I swear that at this very moment his searching my eyes for the real reason I am asking and to be honest I just wanted to know what it meant. "It's nothing." Came his simple reply and he was lying, I could see it in his eyes.

I shrugged it off and I turned away from him and looked back at the screen, scrolling the news feeds, there wasn't anything remotely interesting about any one of them. "Damon where is Stefan?" I ask my eyes still glued to my phone's screen. There is no movement on his side and I can feel his eyes that are still on me, he doesn't make an effort to even answer me. "I mean you said you were home alone? So where is Stefan?" I ask looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"I don't know." What? "I mean he doesn't tell me where he disappears of to. Nor do I really want to know." He says and I raise an eye brow at his answer.

"But what if he had been here with me?" I ask getting more curious as the conversation continued.

"His car would be here." He replied.

"What if he decided to walk over?" I ask because he has done it before. What would stop him from doing it again? But it just didn't make sense because Damon was so sure of himself of his actions that it made me suspicious. "Damon are you lying to me on where Stefan is?" I ask.

"Elena, I'm not lying, I don't know where he is, he's probably of with his friends playing video games or shit." Damon replied and his answer seemed to be completely honest.

"And why aren't you over at Ric's place chilling with him?" I ask, his eyes never looking away from mine and I feel like I'm falling deeper and deeper in the endless pit that is also known as Damon Salvatore.

Damon seems to be fighting an internal battle whether or not he should tell me what is really going on, I can see it in those blue orbs, his hand rises and he runs it through his raven hair. "I wanted to speak to you." His voice is soft like it's a sin what he is saying.

Why did he want to speak to me? Why could he not just send me a message. Why did he need to come over, why did he want to speak to me in person and about what did he want to speak to me about that was so important. "About what?" I ask as I press the mute button on the television remote.

He opens his mouth but no words come out and this must be really hard on him because I have never seen him like this, struggling with words, he is always such a smooth talker and outspoken. "Never mind. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Show you that I am not really as bad as you think. And I wanted to apologize." He suddenly says and I am caught by complete surprise.

"Apologize?" I ask and I know he is referring to the kiss and really I just want to forget about that and I just want to move on.

"For being such an asshole the past two days." He says, so he was apologizing for everything, well at least he is man enough to apologise. I give him a soft smile, I could forgive him, right? Even if he ruined my first kiss.

"Apology accepted. But you really are an ass for stealing my first kiss." I say and look back to the television screen.

"Well if it wasn't for these circumstances I would have done it completely different." I raise a brow at that, what was he implying? "I would make it worth your while." He says and I look at him in complete surprise. He would make it worth my while? He said it with so much confidence, it seemed like he believed that he would be my first kiss no matter what.

"And how would you do that?" I ask curious to how he would have done it, if it was up to him and if it was on different circumstances.

He moves a little closer to me, moving his hand up to lightly brush my cheek, forcing me to face him completely. "I would just be with you, and talk to you, and I would play you some sweet music, something romantic, the words should speak to you, explain to you how I feel and when you least expect it, I would stroke your cheek and I would lean in and take it by complete surprise." He almost whispers as he moves in a bit closer to me, his face just inches away from mine.

I lick my lips absentmindedly making him smile as he stares into my eyes, searching them, and I don't know what he's looking for, I am almost sure that he's going to lean in and consume my lips but he turns from me. I sigh, not sure if it's out of relief or because he didn't kiss me.

But I should not be kissing him so my line of thought was completely corrupted. And I actually feel so relieved that he had not kissed me, I would not survive the guilt trip if I had kissed him, I would feel dreadful and I would be cheating on my boyfriend which so happens to be his brother.

"That would be a great way to give a girl her first kiss." Damon says as he focusses all his attention back on the television even if the sound is on mute.

"And here I thought your brother was the romantic one." I say smiling at him and it seems odd because he smiles back at me.

"I. Damon Salvatore, I am the romantic one not Stefan. He learned everything he knows from me." I frown at this because Damon was not romantic. Did he even have a romantic bone in his body? Usually he would just be with a girl to get into her pants and there was nothing romantic about that.

"You? I mean not to sound rude but all you do is get into girls pants, what is so romantic about that?" I ask. Damon suddenly turns towards me again, fully facing me now a determent look on his face.

"I have a romantic side… I just don't show it because all the girls I've been with only want to be with me for the sake of being with me. No one is in it for the long haul and I'm not sure if any of them could really handle me. A relationship is a two way street and I'm just not sure any of these girl can handle all of me. If they can't even last a week with me what makes you think that forever would work?" I think this is the only time that Damon has actually made sense. I mean there was no snarky remark or sarcastic comment. He just openly told me what's on his mind.

"Do you really want that?" I ask sitting a bit closer to him then I intended.

He furrows his brow and rolled his eyes playfully. "Everyone wants someone to love, you might not believe it but I want that feeling to, I want someone to accept me for who I am, and to love me unconditionally." He gently places his hand on my bare thigh making me shiver and he leans in closer.

"Do you think that I am that person for Stefan?" I ask but Damon moves back a bit and looks down at his hand on my thigh.

"I don't know. It's up to the two of you." Damon replies but he seems uncomfortable on the subject. "I just hope that in the end you make the right choice." He finishes but he doesn't move his eyes and they are now focused on mine.

I give him a small smile because it is true what he's saying, everything depends on how we handle it. "Don't you have someone in mind that you feel there is a possible future?" I ask and he looks at me in surprise.

He played with his eye brows and rolled his eyes which made me giggle before he smiled at me. "I have someone, but I doubt she feels the same." It hurt me that he said that, that someone would not give him a chance. It made me wonder who this girl was.

"A girl who doesn't grant you a chance is stupid." I offer and he winks at me and it just the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. My stomach just did a summersault at the sight of Damon winking.

"Yeah, you would not say that if you knew who this girl is." he said and then he removed his hand from my thigh and he turned his back to me before he lowered his head onto my lap catching me by complete surprise. "On a different note you're kind of stuck with me for the time being, and we have to do what friends do like massage my head and you can try on your new summer swim wear in front of me and we can wash each other's backs in the shower." I almost punch him for that but I laugh softly and I place one hand on his forehead, lightly running my finger through his soft raven hair.

I was quiet surprised at how soft it was, I would occasionally draw my nails over his scalp and he would close his eyes in pleasure I presume. He takes the remote in his hand and he turns up the volume before channel surfing until he got to the series channels and The Walking Dead was on and it is my favourite show ever. "Please leave it on Walking Dead." I almost plead down at him and he just stares up at me smiling.

"Sure, only if you keep doing that with your hand." I laugh at this but my attention is drawn to Rick and Carol on the television screen. "I just love this show." Damon mumbles from my lap and I hum in agreement as I softly stroke his sculp. Being stuck with Damon on a Sunday night was not as bad as I thought it would be.

I think I fell asleep sometime during the second episode that was showing, but at this moment I was being carried to my room, there was a tall figure in front of me and someone was carrying me. Soon I am placed in my soft bed and the covers are being pulled over me.

I can hear my father speak as two figures leave my room switching off the lights as they go. "Thank you Damon for taking Elena to bed…" and then I was off into a land full of soft kissed and hugs, and love songs playing in the background.


	4. Parenting and Awkwardness

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Authors notes: Okay so strange things are happening, Elena is Stefan's girl but why has Damon taken a sudden liking in her, Why is she conflicted in how she feels. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you leave me some comments, good or bed, or any ideas. J Enjoy!

Elena's POV

My alarm was my mortal enemy on a Monday morning. I mean I really hated it for waking me up but I guess I had to get up. I hit the snooze button as I throw the duvet from the bed. I sit up and look at the clock. 06:00AM. I grumble under my breath. The only reason I wake up this early is because I need to shower before Jeremy does. I stumble into the joint bathroom and shut both doors, turning to the shower and turning up the hot water until the room is covered in steam. I get undressed and get into the shower.

The water working on my aching muscles as I work the shampoo and conditioner into my scalp, lavender filling my senses. After my hot shower… well it's actually a normal shower with me in it… I laugh at the silly joke. After my shower I quickly dry myself and brush my teeth.

I walk back into my room with a new strut in my walk. I quickly pull a comb through my hair before I rummage through my dresser pulling out another little sun dress I bought last summer. This one was a bright blue dress with a V-neck, not showing too much cleavage just enough that is appropriate for school. I pulled on my jays and I topped of the look with a small belt around my waist. I move to my vanity and blow dry my hair before straightening it and leaving it down my back.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror and smiled brightly. Perfection! I pack my bag for school and grab my phone as I make my way downstairs. My parents were morning people, I really do not know where I came from because I was more of a noon person.

I head down and my dad is in his usual spot sipping coffee while my mother prepares his lunch. "Elena!" my dad calls to me and I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad." I greet with a smile as I take an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter. You know what they say 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'.

"Elena just want to ask you something before you head off to school." My dad says and I raise a brow at him, him asking questions this early on a morning was never a good sign.

"Yea…" I reply as I sit across from him my eyes daring him to continue.

"Are you and Damon Salvatore friends?" my dad asks and I know exactly where this conversation is going. Remember the thing I told you about my parent that would put me in a chastity belt if I was ever near Damon well yeah. That time has arrived.

"Come on dad. I'm dating his brother of course we'll be hanging around each other more often now." I say already preparing for the preach I was about to get about him being a bad boy and he only wants sex and he wants to get in my pants.

My dad rolls his eyes at me and then he chuckles. "I'm just asking Lena, we were just a bit surprised when we got home last night and you two were cozing it up on the couch together." What? Did my father just say that? I mean come on dad! I roll my eyes at him. So I fell asleep with Damon last night on our couch in our living room? That wasn't even considered as a scandal much less anything else.

"He just came over to talk and I guess we kinda lost track of time." I mumble not really sure if I was telling the truth or was I lying to myself. I wasn't sure what the truth even was.

"Nothing against it Lena, just be careful. I'm sure Stefan would not enjoy it if he heard that you're spending more time with his brother." My mother decides to chirp in. I know there is more meaning behind those words but I just shake my head from side to side. His visit was innocent and there was no getting in to each other's pants or anything.

"We're just 'friends'. And this won't happen again." I say and I know my voice was a pinch higher when I said the word friends, because I wasn't really sure that is what we were, we were still on the verge of getting to know each other, acquaintances is more a relevant word. I sigh as I pass my parents and leave the house. Maybe trying to be friends with him is not the right choice. It would just get ugly and complicated and I did not need that in my life right about now.

I couldn't deny that the time that we had spent together yesterday was nice and I enjoyed some of it but still I felt conflicted about the whole situation. Would I even tell Stefan that Damon came over? Did Stefan already know that Damon came over? What if he knew and I just ruined my opportunity with the one guy I actually like. My walk towards school was anything but pleasant as I jumped from conclusion to conclusion.

I actually felt nervous about going to school and facing Stefan, I felt like I had cheated on him, in a way I did but then again Damon was the one who had kissed me. And Damon was the one that came over to my house and he stayed with me. Not the other way around. I sigh out of frustration and I almost felt like crying because this was just complicated and annoying.

The school yard is half full, cars are pilling in and parents drop of their kids as they scatter to their designated friends circle. I was way too early for Caroline and Bonnie, they might only arrive in the next 20 minutes or so, and standing awkwardly waiting for them wasn't something that sat well with me. I was anxious to see Stefan and I felt scared of seeing Damon, I didn't know if I could look him in the eyes, well both of them for the matter.

I walked into the parking lot and looked from side to side, there was no familiarity among any of the vehicles that I saw. So my only option was to stand around and wait for my friends. My phone lightly vibrates in my hand and before I can look who it is that is looking for me I hear my name being called. I look up and there in all his perfection is my boyfriend, smiling brightly at me.

"Elena!" he yells and I just smile towards him. He looks so damn breath taking with his hair combed to perfection. I return his smile with one of my own as I start to make my way towards him, my phone forgotten with the message that awaits me. Yes I was anxious to see him but his smile sets me at ease.

"Stefan." I hum as he opens his arms to me and embrace me tightly. "Hey, how are you?" I ask still in his embrace and it goes on longer than it should but I am not complaining at all.

"Good now that I have found you." He mumbles into my hair and surprisingly it sends a shiver down my spine and not in a good way. Strange. "How are you?" he asks as he pulls from me, that smile still present on his beautiful lips.

"Fine and dandy." I reply pulling my bottom lip into my mouth and biting it slightly. I felt out of place for a reason unknown to me.

"And I am good too." Damon's voice comes up from behind as he pulls his backpack onto his shoulder. He places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it slightly as if his way to greet me but being discreet about this.

"Hey Damon." I almost stammer and I am not sure what just came over me. I look up into his bright blue eyes, and they almost seem unnaturally blue today, but so beautiful. "How was your weekend?" I ask and I really don't know where this is coming from because I never speak to him in public and it feels like all eyes are on me, everyone is watching us. Was this the after effect of what had happened Friday night at the party?

"Same old, same old." He states moving towards his brother, but he seems restless as he looks around and I don't understand what's going on. Why is everything feeling so strange? "I'll see you after school, saint Stef," he says earning him a grumble from Stefan and he pauses as he looks over to me, his eyes meeting mine. "Later Elena." His casual farewell makes me feel uneasy but I dismiss it as soon as Stefan wraps an arm around me shoulders.

I look up to him giving him a small smile. Something was seemingly off with both the brothers and I just could not put my finger on what was going on. "He's been acting strange since Friday. Don't know why." Stefan says as we start to make our way to the entrance of the school, my friends have since arrived and they are waving us down like maniacs. Something was strange.

My first period was Math, well I was good in math, I love numbers. But my attention was anywhere but what our teacher was explaining. I grab my phone and look at the screen blankly. I had a few messages. One promptly on Whatsapp, it was either my brother or Damon, my money was on Damon. I open my Black Berry Messenger and I have a message from both Caroline and Bonnie.

'**_Hey Elena, what's up? You seem a little off today._**' I'm not sure if I can tell Bonnie what's going on, I know that both she and Caroline disliked Damon and I just couldn't wrap my mind around what they would do if they found out that Damon had kissed me or that he had spent the better part of Sunday with me.

'**_Just trying to get the hang of having a boyfriend you know?_**' I send the text, I know I am lying and that I should not be lying to my best friend but I was lying to myself as well, because every time I see Damon I feel his lips on mine and then I can just remember that kiss we shared so clearly, and then again I am thrown back to yesterday with our almost kiss again. If I was completely honest with myself I wanted him to kiss me yesterday. And for that I hate myself, and for even thinking about it.

'**_You two look so cute. Have he kissed you yet?_**' I blush as I read her text and for a moment I would just ignore it. I move on to the message from Caroline.

'**_Lena! I am so happy for you, you and Stef look so cute and in love!_**' My friends were really supportive of my relationship with Stefan, if it had been the other Salvatore brother, they would have disowned me.

'**_Thanks Care._**' I reply and she instantly sends back a text, and I don't know how she does it to type so fast, I mean seriously.

'**_What happened Friday night between you and Damon?_**' there was that question that I dreaded to answer. I think it was on every one's mind, 'What had happened between myself and Damon?' I should just ignore the question but a second message follows. '**_I mean you both looked really upset? Did something happen?_**' she asks and I just roll my eyes.

'**_Talk to you at lunch?_**' I say and close the application and the subject. What was I going to tell them? I mean telling them the truth would only make things more complicated than it already was. I would need to come up with something before then.

I look at the green icon of Whatsapp, wondering whether I should read what the message would say. Curiosity got the better part of me and I open the application, and there it is, a message from the one and only Damon Salvatore. I open up the message. '**_Can we talk?_**' the question seemed so innocent as I looked at it.

What was it that he wanted to talk about and why? '**_About?_**' I type back and send the message. I look up to our teacher and he's going on and on about finding out what is _x_.

'**_Could you get out of class for a few minutes? I have an open period._**' I sigh not sure if I should, haven't I already given him an opportunity to talk to me. What could be so important that he needed me out of class to speak to me. The only way that I was going to know was if I excused myself and I went to him to talk. Right? Yeah.

I raise my hand and our teacher looks up at me in surprise but he smiles nether the less. "Could I be excused?" I ask and most people have their eyes now fixed on me, I can't help blushing, all those eyes on me made me feel uncomfortable. Our teacher just nods his head as he continues to explain the question on the white board.

I rise from my chair stuffing my phone into my pocket as I make my way towards the door, I can feel the eyes following me and I can't help but shake my head as I turn the knob of the door and I leave the class room silently closing the door behind me, I fish my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen again. '**_Where are you?_**' I ask as I nervously look around and I start to slowly walk towards the bathroom.

Before I even make it halfway towards the bathroom I feel a hand over my mouth and strong arms pulling me into the janitor's closet, the door closing as the darkness consume me. I fight the arms that are wrapped around me and soon I turn only to look into Damon's blue orbs, they look somewhat tense and uncertain.

When he removes his hand from my mouth, sure I would not yell at him for grabbing me, I huff out a breath in relieve. "What the hell?" I ask looking at him up and down. Still not sure what the hell is going on.

"Sorry Elena, I sent you that message when you got to school and I really needed to talk to you." He says and he seems nervous as he speaks to me, why on earth would he be nervous. Damon Salvatore was never nervous.

"Why do you need to speak to me?" I ask wrapping me arms over my chest as I look at Damon, it was hard to see him and the darkness strained my eyes.

He runs his hand through his raven hair as he looks down to the floor. "Stefan doesn't know I was with you yesterday, and the kiss… or what happened Friday night…" he trails of but I know he's telling the truth and I somehow feel relieved at this. I didn't want him to know either. "Don't tell him." Damon says as he looks up and his eyes pierce right through my soul as he stares at me.

"I wasn't planning on telling him." I almost stammer, his eyes were so intense reminding me of the previous night. Damon raises his hand and he softly stroke my cheek, his touch is overwhelming and burns my skin but in a good way and I have to fight the fact that I want to lean into his touch. His thumb ghost over my cheek for a few seconds and his eyes bores into mine.

"Sorry for putting you through this." His voice is low as he speaks, every now and then his thumb would touch my cheek and it would send a shiver down my spine.

I bite my bottom lip, I feel overwhelmed and nervous and anxious. "It's okay." I whisper and the ends of his lips turn up into a small smile. "My life would be dull if it hadn't happened." The words leave my mouth without a second thought as I stare into his blue orbs. I give him a supportive smile and it almost seems like he's leaning closer to me.

"Still, we'll leave it at that, no one needs to know what happened." Damon says and his lips are a mere inch away from mine, he's torturing me. I just need to get onto my tippy toes and move in and our lips would be touching. "It's our little secret." His words were but a whisper on my lips, and as soon as his lips touched me they were gone and he removes his hand from my cheek and then diverts his eyes to something else. I almost feel disappointed at the loss of his touch but I turn from him. I could have imagined the kiss because his lips were but a whisper on my own but I know it was one.

"Secret." I say half to myself and I feel conflicted when I turn to the door my hand on the knob. This should not have happened, not again. "I'll see you…Later." I say as I open the door and sneak out into the hallway leaving Damon in the closet, I needed to distant myself from the elder Salvatore brother. Whatever had occurred between us was gone and it was forgotten as soon as I shut the door to the janitor's closet and it should never be brought up again. I would make a promise to myself that it would never happen again. I move from the closet and I retrace my steps to my class that I had abandoned just so that Damon could apologize to me. My phone vibrates in my hand yet again and I look to the screen.

It's a message from Stefan, and he indicates that he would be missing lunch. I would get to spend my lunch with my friends and then I could think of some horrible lie to tell them on what was going on, and why Stefan had not kissed me yet, my lips tingle at the thought of a kiss but it's not with Stefan and that scares me.

I could not wish for lunch to come quick enough and when it rolled around I couldn't wait for it to be over with. I make my way to our table, Bonnie and Caroline would be waiting for me. I smile at the people I pass and the ones that greet me not really noticing who they are or from where I know them. I'm just polite like that, even thou Damon and I spoke I still felt uneasy. I still had this feeling that I could not get rid of. I wished it away but it just would not budge.

"Elena!" I hear my name and look up to where my friends are waiting just one thing seems to be out of place, Damon and his best friend Ric is sitting right there with them, I almost choke on the air that I am breathing. What the hell?

"Hey." I greet awkwardly as I step closer and both Damon and Ric look at me with smiles on their faces. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask and Ric almost seemed hurt as he scooted to the other side to make space for me between himself and Damon. I did not want to sit next to him, I didn't want to have lunch with him, I just wanted to forget what had happened and continue on with my everyday life.

"Seeing that you are dating Stefan, we're going to hang with you." Ric says motioning to himself and Damon as he pops an olive into his mouth. Over all Ric was fine, I just had a problem with Damon.

"That's cool, having seniors at our table only makes us more popular." Caroline buzzes as she looks to Bonnie who just raises her brow at the blonde. I could not care less if I was more popular, if it meant that Damon would be hanging around.

His silence says it all as he just continues eating his hamburger. Maybe it was a good sign if he didn't speak. "See Caroline gets it, and we get to be with the hot girls. It's a win, win situation." Ric states and I want to roll my eyes at him. "So Elena, future Mrs Salvatore, where is your boyfriend in question?" Ric asks and I see Damon raising an eye brow but he doesn't say anything as he continues to eat his hamburger.

"He texted me that he would not be joining." I say, my stomach grumbling and I can't help the blush that graces my cheeks. How embarrassing? With one hand Damon scoots over his plate of fries to me and motions to me that I should eat some. I think nothing of it as I take a French fry and pop it into my mouth.

"So Elena have you and Stefan kissed yet?" It's like the whole cafeteria went quiet and heard Caroline's question. All eyes were now focused on me as they stared. I can't help but start to fidget with the plate of fries in front of me. Why the hell does this have to happen to me, and I mean serious, every one's attention was on me to hear if I had receive my kiss from Stefan.

"Don't be so nosey Blondy." Damon states, his burger was finally finished and now he was sharing his fries with me. "If it did happen she would have told you by now right?" he asks glancing at me sideways, was he standing up for me? I mean seriously was Damon Salvatore standing up for someone else that wasn't himself?

Caroline's lips are moving but there are no words coming out, he has caught her off guard which happens rarely. "It's on every one's mind, so sorry for being interested." Caroline finally says something and I just shake my head from side to side.

"Nosey and interested are two different things, and you are nosey. So stop, can't you see your making her feel uncomfortable?" he asks his hand has now moved to his side where it's carefully resting in between our hips, I can feel his pinky reach out and touch my hip but I ignore it all together. I look from Caroline to Damon to Bonnie who just has her eye brow raised in suspicion. "Give the girl some slack, I'm sure as soon as it happens she's be calling you up to tell you all the gory detail." He says and I start to blush.

He was referring to me and Stefan sharing a kiss as gory. That was a new way of putting it. It seemed that most of the people had returned their attention to their own tables and discussions. Our table wasn't that important anymore. Thank goodness.

Both Bonnie and Caroline gives me a look demanding that I explain to Damon that this is girl time and I should share all if any tales. I huff shaking my head from side to side. Girls sorry but you won't get anything out of me while Damon is here. I can feel his hand scooting a bit closer and the skin of his hand touching mine, it makes me shiver involuntary making Damon smirk.

"Okay then, party pooper." Caroline starts pulling out her phone, "So who is the flavour of the week?" she continues and my eyes go wide, did she just all out ask Damon who he's having on his arm this week?

"Yeah, spill the beans Salvatore." Bonnie chirps in and I am quite surprised by her. She rarely commutes with Damon.

I am fully aware of his hand now on my thigh, covered only by the flimsy scrap of material that I call a dress, what was he trying to do? I'm trying my best not to blush or to talk, scared that I would stammer and stall and then it will be like word vomit and I just don't want that. I shake my leg trying to get his hand of but he has a pretty firm grip on me.

"I have decided to forgo a flavour this week." Ric almost chokes on the olive he has just consumed and is that juice coming out of Caroline's nose not to mention that Bonnie looks like she just saw a ghost. "I mean, things with Rebekah didn't go over so well, might just take it easy this week." I gulp and try to shake his hand of from my leg again and this time he moves it away.

"What no girl this week?" Ric asks and Damon just shakes his head from side to side, there must be a reason behind this. I am not 100% sure what the reason might be but I think it had something to do with something that happened between me and him.

"Don't think so Ric, I mean I almost had a taste of every flavour this school has to offer." Damon says with a smirk and that's it, I had enough of this conversation, I had enough of Damon. I rise from my seat without another word earning a few awkward stares from our student body.

"Not to sound rude but I would much like to distance myself from this conversation. I don't find Damon's flavour of the week intriguing and I find it just plain fucked up how you talk about the girls in this school like they are objects." I say earning a few gasps because sweet little Elena never swore. Right? Well push my buttons and you get the bitch. "I'm off to class." I say and turn on the ball of my foot to leave.

I make my way towards my next class, I am beyond irritated at this moment and the best thing would be just to finish my day and head home. And that was exactly what I did. I ignored the calls from Bonnie and Caroline when I left to go home not even stopping when Stefan called my name. When I finally got home I through myself in my school work, I had more homework then I actually thought and it would keep me busy until dinner. I did anything and everything to keep my mind of off Damon, and Bonnie and Caroline and in the process I even forgot about Stefan.

Dinner was uneventful because sitting around the dining table was only done on Sundays and today was not a Sunday. So it was in front of the television in the living room after that it was back to my room. I switch on my laptop and soon the screen pops to life, me and Stefan lighting up like the fourth of July. I smile. Maybe I was a bit out there today.

I shouldn't let Damon get to me like that. I mean it wasn't only Damon but my friends as well. And I'm not sure what Damon was playing at, what with the conversation in the closet and him sitting with us at lunch, what was with him trying to feel me up? I had some strange questions running through my head.

I open up my internet browser and go to Facebook. Not really sure why. But I look through the status updates and the pictures, nothing truly interesting. I roll my eyes at some sarcastic comment Caroline had left on a picture Tyler Lockwood had posted. Leave it to Caroline to be the sarcastic one in our group.

I scroll down some more and Damon's name catches my eye. '**_I wonder if he knows, I touched your skin._**' I read it again and shake my head from side to side, I wonder what is going on in that beautiful head of his. I see that Stefan has commented on the said status. 'Going out to the whole girl population of our school?' That was a bit rude by my boyfriend.

I look at the other comments and then Damon is online. And I just stare at his contact on the side of my screen. Maybe he was just this misunderstood teen. Yeah most likely right?

I click on his name and a chat bubble opens. I know I shouldn't but I just want to talk to him.

'**_Hey there._**' I say and it's simple and there is nothing he can really read into right?

'**_So you're up for talking now?_**' he asks and I frown. But my phone starts to ring and it's Carly and she really, really likes me.

"Hey Stef," I greet swiping the phone and placing it to my ear.

"Hey Elena, what's up? You were acting strange today." He asks into the phone and I want to sigh, can't anyone just leave me be.

"Bad day I guess." I mutter back into the phone and I start typing a reply to Damon's message. '**_Yeah, I have cooled down._**'

"You and me both, I'm failing Biology." I gasp at this because I am really caught by surprise, Stefan was a straight A student and to hear that he's flunking was like the end of the world.

"How?" I manage to ask waiting for the elder Salvatore to reply on my chat. I don't have to wait long.

'**_Oh, so why did you up and leave at lunch today?_**' was his simple question. I look down at the keyboard and I can remotely hear Stefan trying to explain to me why he's failing his favourite subject but I can't seem to concentrate on anything he's saying.

'**_I got annoyed, I mean I don't want to hear about the girls you've had or that you're going to have. You treat them like object and that doesn't sit well with me._**' I reply and there is a pause on the line which Stefan was on.

"Elena? Are you listening?" he asks and I just roll my eyes.

"Yes, but really Stef you should just relax and get your head in the books." I say not really sure if that was what we were speaking about.

"I know and thank you for your support. You're a great girlfriend." He says and I smile even thou I know he can't see it. "But listen I have to go, I'll chat to you on Black Berry Messenger?" he asks and I'm a bit surprised because we barely even spoke just now.

"Okay, get your study on." I say attempting to make a joke but failing horribly.

"Miss you." Stefan coos into the phone and seconds later the line is dead and I am still staring at my chat bubble with Damon because he's taking forever to reply to my message.

'**_So it had nothing to do with the fact that I was next to you with my hand on your thigh?_**' he asks and I shiver because my leg starts to tingle where his hand had been.

'**_I don't know what's your game Damon but you should stop, and I mean it. I'm dating your brother._**' I send back and within seconds my phone is ringing again but it's not Carly with I really, really like you. But Damon's name is flashing instead. I'm not sure whether I should answer or not but I swipe my hand over the screen and bring the phone to my ear.

"I don't have a game." His voice almost sounds rough and raw with emotion, did I hit a nerve?

"I mean you're really confusing me with everything that's going on." I reply as I turn from my laptop and I start to make my way towards my window sill. I sit down and stare at the dark world that surround me. Everything on his end dies down and for a moment it seems like he's not even there. "Damon?" I ask and wait a few seconds.

"Could you maybe come down?" he asks and I frown but from where I am I can see there is someone standing in the front yard.

"Are you in my front yard?" I ask because I can't make out the figure.

"Yeah." Something is wrong with Damon and I am not sure what's going on but he doesn't sound right. Maybe jumping of my window sill and rushing down wasn't the best option but I felt the need to go and see what was going on with the man.

"I'm coming." I say and I end the call as I rush past the living room, my parents not even paying attention to me as I fling open the door and shut it loader then I should. My feet pitter patter down the steps and there Damon is, he's just standing there.


	5. Teardrops and guilt

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

A/N : Okay! Okay I know I took long to update but it has been few busy weeks. I was nominated for an Prestige Awards at work, and I got really excited and happy and nervous because it's like the Golden Globes for movies but we get Prestige awards at our work. So I was beyond nervous because I needed to get a dress and make-up and hair and just about everything. So then at the awards I was the winner. Yip you are looking at the Support Employee of the year 2015. And then after taking pictures for the local paper I fell, and I hurt my leg, maybe torn my ligaments…. But I will try to catch up ok! Back to the story! I hope you like this chapter, it's a real whirlwind with emotions and twists and turns! But less of me more of Somebody to you! Thanks for the great reviews! Keep it up!

Elena's POV

I have seen a lot of things in my life, but seeing Damon Salvatore on my front lawn, his head hung low and was that tears on his cheek? I have never seen Damon so broken if I may use the word, so vulnerable. I stop a few feet from him and his eyes connect with mine. They seem raw.

"Damon?" I ask and take a step closer when he doesn't make an effort to move. "Are you okay?" I ask and I am beyond concerned. I mean I have never seen him like this ever before and it scares me.

"Elena I promise, I'm not playing a game." He says, his voice so raw and full of emotion. "I promise this is not a game, this is all just so fucked up." He exclaims, sorry but I lost him there, what was he talking about?

I turn my head to the side because confusion always looks better from the side. "What are you talking about?" I ask taking another step towards him, he doesn't make any effort to move what so ever.

"Everything, everything is just fucked up." He repeats and I have no idea what he's talking about but having him here on my front lawn looked a bit suspicious, I mean anyone can pass my house and see him here and I doubt that he wants anyone to see him this vulnerable. I extend my hand and grab his in mine, an electric current running from his hand to mine as soon as our skin touches. I almost pull away because I am sure that I am only imagining this.

I start to pull on his hand, he needs to follow me inside, we need to talk and doing it out here was not helping. I don't care if my parents do not approve, I just needed to talk to Damon and get everything straight on what is going on. I needed to understand what he was talking about and why everything is so fucked up. I turn, with his hand still securely in mine as I start to pull him towards the front door. "Let go inside and talk." I say, I don't wait for his reply.

Sneaking into the house unnoticed was not hard at all when your parents are in the television room watching a show and the volume drowns out everything including the door opening and the creaking of the stairs. Soon we were well on our way towards my bedroom, I close the door behind me, I didn't want anyone to eavesdrop while I am having a deep conversation with Damon. I lead Damon to my bed, letting him sit down on the edge, he does so and he looks around nervously. I had never had him in my room much less another boy other than Stefan.

I pull my chair from my desk up to the bed and I sit across from him. We needed to talk face to face. I had this thing about looking into a person's eyes when speaking to them. They won't doubt my honesty and wont question my lies. "Damon what's going on?" I ask and his eyes meet mine. They are a clear blue, not something I have seen before.

"I'm trying to be your friend." He mumbles and it's almost inaudible.

"We are friends." I say taking his hand in mine and squeezing it.

"You don't understand Elena." He says as he straightens up. "Everything is just so fucked up and it's a total mess." Damon says and I can clearly see that he's frustrated. It breaks my heart to see him like this, even thou I have only ever seen him as a playboy, but this, he seems so vulnerable. I look straight into his eyes. Wait, is that a bruise forming around his left eye?

"Damon were you in a fight?" I ask and he almost automatically turns from me, verifying my suspicious. He had been in a fight, not sure with who or why. I pull my chair closer and with one hand I touch his cheek softly lifting his face to look at him. "Damon who did this?" I ask and he instantly looks to the ground. He wasn't going to tell me.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbles and I want to smack him because it does matter. Everything matters. I touch his cheek as softly as he had done this morning and I lift his gaze to me, I stare into those magnificent blue eyes, trying very hard to find the answers to my questions.

"It matters to me." I say running my thumb over the already swollen and bruised skin. I couldn't help but feel over-protective of him, I wanted to know who had done this to him and why. I would surely beat there ass or my father would. Or Stefan would. Wait might it have been Stefan who had done this. "Where's Stefan? Did he do this to you?" I ask, my brows knitted together as I wait for his answer.

Damon lightly shakes his head from side to side. "Stefan is at Tyler." Damon replies and I raise a questionable eye brow. Why would Stefan be at Tyler? And why would he not tell me?

"I spoke to him about a few minutes ago, he didn't mention anything about being over at Tyler." I say making Damon look away. There was something that he was not telling me and I didn't know why. Maybe I should not question him about it, maybe he would tell me if and when he was ready. I stroke his cheek with me thumb again and he leans into my touch automatically "You know you can speak to me?" I ask and he just closes his eyes and nods his head lightly.

"I know. Sorry for ruining your night." Damon says.

"You aren't." I say and I have this overwhelming feeling to hug Damon and that is just what I did. I removed my hand from his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. He doesn't fight against it or moan about how affectionate I am, he just melts into my touch and wrap his arms around me pulling me closer. He holds me against his strong body and by the intensity of his embrace I can tell that there is something seriously wrong but I knew I wouldn't get it out of him. And if he didn't want to tell me I would not force him. That is something that I have learned from Caroline. If someone doesn't want to tell you something don't force them. You do more harm than good.

We just stand like this and I keep him in my arms softly rubbing a soothing circle on his back with my hand. It feels so natural just to hold him like this. I know if I was upset I would want to be held like this, you just understand, no questions needs to be asked or answered.

I have to stand on the tip of my toes to rest my head on Damon's broad shoulders, I can feel his breath on the side of my neck, every once in a while sending shivers up and down my body at the close proximity of our bodies. I can feel his lips in a tight line against my neck as he just holds me. There was more to Damon that a person can see on the surface.

I pull back a bit and I can feel him fighting against it, that it's too soon to move away, too soon to let go, but I don't let go, I just need to look into those blue orbs. And when I see the tears brimming on the edges of his eyelashes I know, I just know there was something but he would tell me when he was ready. I remove my arm from him and place my hand on his cheek. The bruise turning a light shade of grey blue.

I needed to get ice for that, or it would look bad in the morning, the swelling will surely increase. I touch the bruise lightly and he flinches but doesn't move away from my touch. "Does it hurt badly?" I ask swiping my thumb over the area again.

"I have felt worse." He almost whispers and I look to the bruised flesh again moving a bit closer placing my lips to his cheek and softly kissing it like a mother would do to a child. My lips linger far longer than it should but I don't care and it might send the wrong impression. I move back and I stare into his eyes again. "You have no idea what pain I'm going through." He whispers and I frown. I didn't even think that Damon knew what pain was because he usually inflicted it onto others.

"I just don't what you to have pain, to hurt." I say and there is more meaning behind our words. Whether or not we see it I don't know because now I only think of the physical pain he is in, not knowing the true emotional pain he might be going through.

Damon inches closer, our noses touching lightly, our breath mingling together. I should not be this close to him. "At the moment there is nothing I can do to stop the pain." He says and I notice the emphasis he puts on the word 'I'. Maybe there was something that I could do but he could not.

"But what can I do?" I ask searching his eyes for an answer, any answer that could stop this pain that I can see clearly in his soul.

"Don't stop me." He breaths, I stare at him unsure of the meaning to his words, the agenda hidden behind it.

"Stop you?" I ask as I feel his hand move up my back, his palm flat between my shoulder blades, he inches it up ever so slowly and my body shivers at his touch, and then I feel his palm at the back of my neck and his skin sets me on fire, it tingles and it sets in motion that I move closer to him our lips a mere whisper away from each other.

"This…" he whispers, his lips brushing mine as he speaks the word, that single word sending my body in overload as I move closer ensuring that our lips lock completely. I know that I want this, and wanting this is so wrong, but all that I could think about was his lips, his kisses, our kiss. I wanted it so badly. When he finally notices that I am promoting this idea, I'm not moving away and that I am actually initiating this, he pulls me flush against his body as his lips move over mine, moulding together as our breathe entwine. We are breathing the same air, literally.

I don't want to stop and I can't find it in myself to stop because I just don't want to, I want to give into this, I want to give into this kiss like this is the last kiss that I will ever be sharing with someone. I feel Damon lick my bottom lip, his tongue hot and wet as it leaves a trail over my lower lip and it sends tingles right over my whole body, something so foreign to me but so inviting at the same time.

I know I am pretty new at this and I literally only had my first kiss a few days ago and this is a whole new level of intimate contact for me but it's so inviting yet it being foreign does not register in my mind. It feels so natural and I have seen people making out in movies so I just try to do what they do so I grant Damon entrance to my mouth and I can feel his tongue dart into my mouth without question or doubt. He coaches me and he strokes my tongue with his own and it feels beyond exhilarating.

I copy his movements, and I notice the small moan he tries to repress as I stroke my tongue over his pallet. He must really enjoy that, but I dare not look at him, my eyes are shut tightly as I let myself feel what I have been waiting for so long to share. I move to the side and Damon takes this chance to suck on my bottom lip, lightly nibbling at it but I slowly feel him move away, his hold not once breaking.

My mind is screaming at me to breath, to open my mouth and breath in much needed air. And that's what I do, I take in a big breath of fresh air but I can taste Damon on the tip of my tongue and I smile as I slowly open my eyes, he is looking at me, his eyes a soft sensual shade of blue, so relaxed. The one side of his mouth moves up in a one sided smile. His hand remains on the back of my neck as his other moves to my face, his fingertips ghosting over my red fleshed cheeks.

My face feels warm, I'm blushing, I know it just by the heat my head is radiating. His eyes focus on mine and there seems to be a new spark in there, a new Damon, behind all of this. I look from his eyes to his lips and they are swollen and a bit pinker then I remember them being.

I guess he took that as an open invitation to pull me to him again, I didn't push him away, I pulled him as close to me as I could and I moulded my body against his. This was wrong, I should not be doing this, I should be pushing him away not pulling him close to me. I know I am going to go to hell and I will burn but this was it. This kiss was soft and a mere peck on my lips when he completely pulls away.

I instantly miss his hand holding my neck in place, his fingertips on my cheek, but they now found a spot on my hips as he holds me there in place. "I…" he starts but he trails of, his eyes now set on mine, there is a new sense of hope twinkling in his eyes as he stares back at me.

"You?" I ask my hands now firmly holding on to his toned biceps.

"I should go." Damon says and he turns from me without a second thought. I look at him in surprise, where had that came from? Did he regret kissing me, did he regret coming to my house and talking to me.

"Stay. I mean please stay, where else would you go?" I say a bit nervously as I look to the clock on my bedside table it was past 8 already and I should almost get ready for bed but I didn't want to send him away yet. His eyes dart away for a mere second before looking back at me and he has this sad smile on his face.

"Yeah where else?" he asks and it seems like a rhetorical question but I do not miss that sadness in his eyes.

"Home." I reply giggling but I don't miss the shock in his eyes. There had to be something wrong at home, he would not react like that. Was there problems at home and that's why he and Stefan wasn't at home right now? "Damon what's wrong?" I ask and he refuses to look at me, he's looking anywhere but my eyes and that confirms my suspicion that there was indeed something wrong.

"Nothing, it's nothing okay?" he asks but I shake my head from side to side because there was indeed something.

"But you would tell me if there was something right?" I ask and only then he looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah." He replies.

Okay I needed to change the subject as soon as possible. This was going nowhere slowly. I give him a small supportive smile and I pull him towards my bed again, in this whole ordeal, of us kissing and crying he had gotten of off the bed and we were standing randomly in the middle of my room. So when we reach my bed I motion to him to take a seat and I take a seat next to him plopping down as I relax onto the mattriss. He remains up right and I watch him from where I have now laid down.

He seems a bit stiff. "You're not normally this nice to people, you know that?" I ask and he doesn't even move.

"I'm not nice to people over all." He says as he continues to stare out in front of him.

"You're nice to me." I say in a small voice and at this he turns to his side to look at me.

"If I can recall I was an ass to you a few times." He says now facing me and there is a small smile on his still swollen lips, if I could get a chance, I would kiss him again. I have decided that there would be no bad feelings tonight, there would be no yelling and screaming at myself for my shitty morals or a fucking guilt trip. I would not feel bad about something that I actually wanted.

I wanted Damon to kiss me again, all I could think about was his lips on mine and I should not feel guilty for something that I want and that I get. I mean yes I would feel guilty because I am in a relationship with Stefan but I would not drag him into this mess, this was our mess and we sorted it out, If my kiss had really helped Damon then so be it, I would not feel bad because I helped him and his pain.

I would not cry over yet another kiss that had been stolen from me and I would not cry because I feel like shit for literally cheating on Stefan. I needed to get that want for Damon out of my system and if that meant that I had to kiss him then I would do it again. This was something that I needed to get out of my own system as well and I think that now that I have done the deed I will be over it and can work on it and completely forget about it, it will just be a distant memory that I will eventually forget. I smile at that thought. One more night just enjoying Damon's company would not hurt as well.

"Well you turned that around." I reply and he just smiles as he to lay down on the bed next to me. We are now both facing the ceiling of my room. "Damon do you feel better?" I ask my eyes still fixated on the dull blue paint that decorate it.

"It feels better now but I know that it's going to hurt like a mother fucker in the morning. It will always hurt." He says and his eyes are fixed on the ceiling as well. Could a punch to the jaw always hurt? Could the hurt really continue? I frown at that thought, I know if he had broken a bone it would be something completely else and that sometimes he would still get ghost pains but a punch to the jaw?

"You really think it will always hurt?" I ask and there's a moment of silence between us, you can only hear our breathing.

"Do you regret kissing me?" the question sound foreign to me because I did not expect it, not from Damon, why would he even ask such a question.

"No." I reply as I turn to my side and then on my stomach, propping my elbows on the bed and resting my head in my palms as I look at the computer screen. It's currently of because my compute goes to sleep if I don't use it in 30 minutes. "Why?" I ask and I look to Damon, he still staring at that damn ceiling.

He sighs and turns his head to look at me. "I thought you would, seeing that you're with my brother." I frown at this, did he really have to remind me because I am trying really hard not think of that right not.

"Don't, let's just not talk about that right now." I say turning to the side and look to my discarded phone. "Let's just be Elena and Damon, like yesterday…" I say turning back to him and he's looking straight into my eyes his mouth slightly open.

"Okay I won't send you on a guilt trip." He says, I feel one of his hands on my side and then I am on my back next to him my head resting on the bicep or was it his chest? Not sure. But I move a bit closer and now we are right next to each other our sides touching, my head resting on his arm which is holding me. "The world can wait till later." He says but I can't see his face so staring at the ceiling was the next best option.

"Why are you like this with me? I have never seen you like this with anyone else." I start because the room was now ours, it was an Elena and Damon safe zone. I could ask him some questions and he would answer them truthfully right?

"I can't really explain it." Damon replies. I take a deep breath as I awkwardly let my hand flip flop all over the place until Damon grabs my hands and then let it rest on his chest and the other on my stomach and he keeps them there in a soft yet firm grip, I relax into his touch.

"You're so human to me, so soft and kind, so open… With the other people you're closed off, a brick of ice that fire can't even melt." Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say but I just hear him take in a deep breath.

"Leaving yourself open is not safe, anyone can take advantage of that." He says, maybe he was this open to someone before and he got hurt, maybe she didn't feel the same way as he did. Maybe he was hurt.

"And you think I am a safe choice?" I ask turning my head somewhat to look at him.

"You won't take advantage of me." He says and there is a hint of humour in his voice. But it's true I could and would never take advantage of him. "And your one of the only girls at our school that's not into me." He says and that is followed with a chuckle. I give a quiet giggle but look back to the ceiling.

"Have you ever been in-love?" I ask moving closer to his side, this could be seen as cuddling and if anyone was to walk into the room right now I would be so dead, but it felt so natural to be here with Damon. I felt safe.

"Once, maybe, I don't know." He answers and he seems truly confused by his answer. I turn on my side and rest my chin on his chest as I look at him. "Are you in love with Stefan?" he asks, and I know he doesn't mean to send me into a spiralling depression and guilt trip, he's just asking.

"I like Stefan." I say because yes I did like him, I found him attractive and he was completely perfect for me.

"Are you in love with him?" Damon repeats his question and I am staring into his eyes.

"Yes." That's a lie and I know it. I mean I didn't even know how it felt to be in love how could I know that I am in love with Stefan if I didn't even know how it felt.

Damon gives me a half-hearted smile then he looks back at the ceiling. "Sorry about tonight." Damon whispers and my eyes focus on him yet again because why is he apologizing. "You obviously like my brother and I am really complicating everything, and ….Shit sorry Elena." Damon said his voice is strained. "Can we just maybe forget anything happened? Can we go back to normal? Can we be friends?" he asks but I know he's finding it difficult to speak to me.

"Damon…" I start but he shakes his head from side to side to stop me.

"We are friend, and if that's all I can get then I'll take it." He says and he's just so confusing.

"We are friends." I repeat his words but he still refuses to look at me.

"So let's just be friends and act normal forget everything." He says and I nod my head even thou I know he's not watching me but he can feel my movement. "I'm sorry." He continued and this was really pushing me and pushing me towards that guilt trip that I am trying very hard to avoid. But it was inevitable. The silence filled the room, I had nothing more I could say as I am consumed by my guilt and despair, and Damon, I'm not sure he knew what to say, or if he had anything to say.

I woke up still wearing the dress I wore the previous night. I felt so bad, and I didn't mean sick. I wanted to cry because avoiding that guilt trip was the worst thing that I could have done. Somewhere in our awkward silence we had fallen asleep and I was plagued with nightmare. Endless nightmares that Stefan found out, that Stefan knew. And he knew I enjoyed the kiss, my guilt was eating me up.

So getting ready for school and packing my bag was interrupted every now and again by me retrieving a tissue and drying my guilty tears. I was so fucked. I don't know where Damon had disappeared of to, I don't even know when he left and how he left but he was nowhere in my room and I was actually worried about where he could be, was he safe. Was he okay. Did my parents find him in my bed and chase him away? I'm sure I would have been woken up if that had happened.

I can't tell you that I was happy when I woke up and I couldn't find him, I was sad to tell you the truth and that made my guilt even worse. I grab at my phone, ignoring the Black Berry Messenger messages and going straight to my Whatsapp Icon, that green icon calling to me like a flame to a moth, I scroll down until I find the name I am searching for.

'**_Damon?_**' I send the message and look at the screen for a few seconds longer. I needed to get down stairs, I needed to get to school. I place my phone in my pocket of my jean shorts and grab my backpack. I hope I remembered to pack all my book.

I fly down the stairs and I don't even bother to look into the kitchen where I know my parents are. I just yell my farewell because I am late. Okay I wasn't late, I was just having a bad morning, and feeling guilty and worried and feeling guilty that I am worrying over the wrong person was not the best feeling.

My phone vibrates and I snatch it from my pocket and look to the screen. '**_Elena?_**' Was his only reply, I felt like crying, I knew he was okay but still it felt like I had a mini heart attack when I could not find him this morning.

'**_When did you leave? I was worried sick?_**' I reply, my fingers flying over the touch screen of my phone.

'**_I left around 5._**' Why did he seem so casual about the whole thing? I mean seriously I was worried sick and he just casually says that he left me and my house at 5 this morning. '**_Why were you worried?_**' I look at the screen complety wordless.

Why was I worried? '**_I fell asleep next to you, I woke up and you weren't there, I couldn't find you!_**' came my reply, he reads my message but he doesn't start to reply, I raise a brown, maybe he was driving or busy and he would reply later. Right? Sure.

I kept on walking to school waiting for his reply, waiting for his message but I don't get one. By the time I get to school, I am 5 minutes from being late. I went from worried to angry as I look over the parking lot and there is the Camaro, Damon is on the bonnet speaking to Ric and Tyler Lockwood. I shake my head from side to side. I don't even know why I was worried in the first place. I mean he shouldn't even have slept at my house in the first place, he should have not slept in my bed, next to me. I should not have been worried about him. And my guilt only got worse because I was worried about the wrong fucking brother.

Damon was right last night, we were friends, we would act normal and we would forget anything had ever happened. I had no right to be worried about him or angry at him because he was not replying to my message. I had no right. Maybe he just wanted to make that clear to me. Maybe this was his way of telling me we are going back to normal. Because I am dating his brother.

I stop for a moment as I look over the lot of cars. Damon is on the one side talking away with his friends, Stefan is on the opposite side of the lot and he's busy speaking to my friends. What kind of boyfriend would do that, put up with your friends? Stefan looks over to me and as soon as he sees me he gives me a smile and he waves, for a few seconds he turns to Bonnie and Caroline and then all three are looking my way waving at me.

I had a perfect boyfriend with great friends. Why would I want to give that up?

I walk over to them and smile, I know that my eyes are a bit swollen and the closer I get to them the harder it gets for me to breath. But I take in a deep breath… It doesn't taste like Damon. That's a good thing.

"Elena, hey you're late!" Bonnie starts as I get to them and I give her a one sided hug as I smile sheepishly at my friend.

"Yeah sorry bout that." I say as I move to the blonde and before she pulls me in for a hug she gives me a disgusted look.

"You look like shit." I glare at her, and I swear I could just punch her in the face right now. But I hug her nether the less because I know that she means good.

Before I have a snarky remark for my blonde friend Stefan pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. "She's still beautiful to me." He said as he smiles at me and he actually moves closer to me and then his lips meet mine in a soft kiss. I stand there in complete shock and completely still as he pulls away opening his eyes to give me a warm smile. Did Stefan just kiss me? Was that supposed to be my first kiss? That was not what I expected.

I open my mouth to say something, to thank him for his compliment but the more I try to say something the more I block up. I just could not say anything.

"Elena?" Bonnie asks and she actually looks worried as she stares at me, I glance at her and then at Stefan who still has that smile on his face, like there is nothing wrong in the world and this is something that he does every single day. I look to Caroline and she is beyond excited, I can literally see fireworks going off in her eyes. I look past her, because there I can see Damon looking at our group.

His eyes hard as they focus in on me and I am not sure what I should do, and why I feel guilty. Why would I feel guilty if my boyfriend kissed me?

"I need to go to class." I say and I just turn on the ball of my feet and rush into the school building, not waiting for another word, or anyone to follow behind me. I just don't fucking know what just happened because I just went completely blank. There was nothing in my vocabulary, not even one single word that I could utter. There was no thought I could conjure up.

I rushed into my first class, English Lit and I sat down at my chair. I needed to regroup. I needed to get it together. I am all over the place and I don't even have a reason why. I sit down and I take in a deep breath as I blankly look at the blackboard in front of me. I know I didn't have class with either Stefan or Caroline or Bonnie. I just could not face them now.

What would I even say? What would I tell my friends what's going on with me? I look up as the teacher walked into our class and I just kind of spaced. And by that I mean I fell from my chair and I fainted on the floor.


	6. Visits and Phone Calls

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

A/N : Hey guys so I was on a roll with Somebody to you this week. I just didn't want to stop writing and I still feel that way even thou I am busy as hell. But I try to work on it every chance I get. I have so many ideas of what I still want to write and I am pretty excited. So I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback and reviews. You guys are the best! Please continue to read and leave me feedback. Thank you guys.

Elena's POV

So I fainted in class, I just fell from my chair and I was out cold. I was taken to the nurse's office and my dad was contacted to come and get me, I even had to go to the doctor who prescribed me some meds. I know I wasn't really sick but I sure looked and felt the part of a person who had flu. And I mean we are in early spring so flu was an option. It's not like I wore my pyjama's last night and I was tucked underneath a duvet and a blanket.

I went straight home after that, under strict orders from my father and our doctor, I took my meds and I slept it off. I mean there is no better way to escape the world by just sleeping it away. So when I eventually woke up later I was bombarded with Black Berry Messenger messages. And then it was phone calls from my friends and my boyfriend and I had to listen to them endlessly talking and chatting away and how they were worried and all the gossip in and around the school about what happened to me. Like I wanted to know that. I had bigger things to worry about. I even had a surprise visit from Stefan when he just happened to pass my house. Yeah right…

So I did what any normal person would and I invited him into the house. I went straight to bed and got back in. He followed and sat on the chair from my desk that was next to the bed, the one I had been sitting on the previous night.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks and his eyes scan me quickly searching for any visible sign that I might be sick.

"I'm fine Stef, the doctor said it's just some flu symptoms." I say smiling at him. It wasn't a real smile thou and I felt saddened that I had to fake for my boyfriend. "I hope you didn't catch it when you kissed me." I say and his eyes light up at the mention of the kiss. I knew that it was something that we had to talk about, eventually.

"I doubt it." He says very optimistically. "So…." He starts and I already know what he wants to know and I'm not sure what I am going to tell him about the kiss, how I felt, was it good. I hadn't even thought of it until now. Because it wasn't that spontaneous or spectacular, it wasn't really something that had me thinking about it, it was plain if there has ever been such a thing. "I know you are sick but how was the kiss?" he asked like he needs my approval on the subject.

I look him straight in the eye and I am really contemplating whether to tell him that I did not hear wedding bells when he had kissed me. But wouldn't I just be killing his dream, his vision. Wouldn't I be putting him down? And I mean I am not even experienced in that field so who was I to judge him and his kisses. I mean he could surely do better, we can do better? Practise makes perfect right? We had a lot of time to practise. "Sweet." I say and I sound a bit too sarcastic but he smiles to me and his smile is contagious.

"So you liked it? It was okay as your first kiss?" he asks.

"It was completely unexpected. But yeah I liked it." I reply placing my hand on my lap, maybe I had just said that to convince myself but it was not working at all, I suddenly look down and I forgot my duvet cover was covered in tissues. Eeuw.

"Well the next one will be even better." Stefan replies with a smile and I really hoped that the next one would be better. I just needed to know that we were still okay, that we were going to work. I needed that one great kiss from Stefan that would have me hearing wedding bells and my toes curling. Just for confirmation.

'_You don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand, we were meant to be but a twist of fate…' _I look from side to side, to find the source of the music now filling my room, I start to rummage through my tissues until I find my phone. I look to the screen then at Stefan who is staring straight at me with a confused look on his face.

I look back down to my flashing screen and swipe my finger over the screen bringing the phone to my ear. "Hi." I greet into the phone pushing the duvet from me as I stumble to my feet and slowly try to apologize to Stefan as I make my way towards the bathroom. But he seems to understand and he nods his head.

"**Hey.**" Damon's voice seems rough. But when does he not sound rough? "How are you feeling?" he asks and I can hear him gulp, like he's nervous about phoning me, about talking to me.

"**I'm okay, still feeling sick thou**." I reply as I enter the bathroom but I don't close the door, I really don't want make Stefan more suspicious then he already was, I only grab a glass and I walk to the basin to pour myself a glass of water.

"**I'm sorry, it's my fault.**" He says into the receiver and I shake my head from side to side because it was not his fault. And it is completely ridiculous that he thought such a thing.

"**No, it's not.**" I reply as I place the glass in the basin and open the tap pouring the glass half full before closing the tap and grabbing the glass again. "**I have company at the moment could we talk later?**" I ask turning back to my room, I watch as Stefan curiously look around, like he would actually find something of interest.

"**Stefan?**" Damon asks and I can hear the coldness seeping into his voice.

"**Yip.**" I reply popping the 'p'.

"**Okay, I'll call later?**" he asks and I know that even if I say no he would still call me or I would call him.

"**Bye.**" I say taking the phone from my ear and re-entering my room, Stefan looks up to me and he smiles yet again, that smile is absolutely infectious. I can't help but smile back at him. "So that was Bonnie." I say walking back over to the bed.

"Oh okay, you should have spoken to her, I can always wait." Stefan says as he stands up pulling my duvet cover away so I could get back into bed. See he was such a great boyfriend, so perfect.

"Nah I can call her back later." I say as I start to get comfortable on my bed and it's actually really awkward with Stefan here, just sitting there staring at me. But I guess I should just get used to that, because if we are in it for the long haul, we'll have to do this for one another right? That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do right? Sure. "So anything exciting happen?" I ask hoping to break the silence and Stefan looks to the side and then back at me.

He seems hesitant before he starts to talk. "Damon was in a fight, he got a black eye. I don't know who he was fighting but it makes me wonder." Okay so Stefan didn't know about what had happened with his elder brother yesterday. It made me question his silence towards the matter with me as well.

"Oh did he come home like that after school yesterday or what?" I ask because I clearly remember that when Stefan had called me yesterday he had not been at home and that he had been at Tyler's house but he hadn't told me.

"I don't know I spent the night at Tyler. He's helping me with my biology." Okay so he didn't hide the fact that he had been over at Tyler's place and that he was getting help, but what I just could not understand was why he was failing in the first place because he was a great student, he always did great.

"How is the biology coming?" I ask as I raise a brow.

"I just don't know what happened. I mean I'm struggling to keep up with my homework and studies. I think that I'm just so exhausted from running through your mind the whole day that I don't get time to study." That was the lamest pick-up line that I have ever heard but I smile and giggle because I just can't be rude.

"Good one Stef." I say and then look to the clock on my bedside table. It would be dinner soon and then I had another round of meds to consume, but Stefan caught on pretty quickly as he said his farewell and kissed me on my forehead before he left.

I just don't know what was going on, there was this awkward silence hanging between us between every and each sentence. There was this alien feeling when we were alone together. I felt nervous and not in a good way. I just could not stand being alone with him. But the question was did we ever really spend time alone? We were always with other people. I know conversation was easier then. Conversation was easier if you weren't the one speaking and believe me that is why I am friends with Caroline because she loved to talk. But when we were alone it was awkward and it was stiff.

It wasn't like me and Damon, just easy going. Maybe it was because I was trying so hard, trying to be the best girlfriend. Maybe I should just ease up around Stefan, be me. There was a time where we could have a conversation about everything and nothing at the same time and it was good and it was fine, it wasn't this awkward stuck up shit that we had now. Was it because I had cheated on him, was it because I kissed Damon and I had enjoyed it?

It couldn't be and I was surely imagining things. I was imagining everything.

After dinner I took a shower and took my meds then I settled into bed. I took hold of my phone and stared at the screen for 5 minutes, wondering whether or not to call Damon. He had said that he would call me? Would it be wrong if I called him? I go to my contacts and I select Damon Salvatore. The press the phone to my ear and I listen as it starts to ring.

It takes a few rings but he eventually answers the phone. "**Hey.**" He sounded short off and like he wasn't in the mood to talk to me.

"**Hey, so …**" I start of and this feels awkward. This isn't right but it doesn't feel wrong at all.

"**Saint Stef gone?**" he asks and I can't help but giggle at his reference of Stefan. It was kind of catchy and if I didn't stop thinking about it I would be calling him that as well.

"**Yeah. He left.**" I reply into the phone.

"**How are you feeling?**" he asks and I can hear him move and then there are some rustling that sounds like sheets, he might be sitting on his bed now.

"**I feel sick, doctor says it probably flu.**" I say rolling my eyes because why was it so easy to speak Damon but I couldn't even utter a sentence to Stefan.

"**You coming to school tomorrow?**" he asked and I wonder why the currently interest in my academic career.

"**No, I'll be back on Friday.**" I reply, my doctor had booked me off sick but suggested that I might be good and well enough to return to school on Friday which is a complete waste because I skip the whole week. "**It actually sucks.**" I say looking to the clock on my bedside table.

I hear some movement on the other side and then it's quiet again. "**You should just rest and get better.**" His voice sounds completely toneless, like there is no emotion, and like he doesn't really care.

"**Damon…**" I ask and the line goes quiet yet again for a few second before I hear a 'hmm'. "**Did you see what happened this morning?**" I ask and now I am referring to the kiss his brother had planted to my lips. Might it be that he was upset about that?

There is a long silence yet again. I know he's thinking about what he should say because I remember the look in his eyes when I saw him. "**Yeah,**" was his only reply and the lack of his verbosity really spoke loudly. Silence said everything but I just didn't know what he meant.

"**Sorry to have mentioned it. I'm just gonna go.**" I say and I was about to end the call when Damon's voice stopped me.

"**You got your first kiss, congratulations. Not really a perfect first kiss, but I'm sure he didn't know you were sick.**" That answer was well thought through and I knew the hollow meaning that it held.

"**Sorry. I wish you hadn't seen it.**" I say before removing the phone from my ear, I didn't wait for his reply, I just ended the call. I was sorry that he had to see it, I didn't want him to see it, and because I saw him I will always see the betrayal, the hate, the sadness. Yes he was acting this way because of the dumb ass kiss. But why was I so worried on how he felt? I was dating his brother and not him so what he thought and did had nothing to do with me.

I turn on my side and stare at my phone screen a while longer. I scroll through the menu and stop on the icon for Facebook. Maybe some Facebook would keep my mind off of Damon and of my shitty 'first' kiss that I shared with Stefan. I just wish that I could get amnesia, and I could just forget about everything.

I open the application and wait for the home page. There are statuses updates scattered all over and pictures being shared and posted. Caroline has taken yet another school outfit selfie and posted it, it already had 15 likes, yeah must be the cleavage she's sporting. Bonnie spent the afternoon with her grams. Rebekah Michaelson is feeling sad and lonely. Missing that special someone.

Why did people feel the need to share everything with this world? I look at a status Stefan has posted. '_You got me thinking that we can run away…_' What the fuck was he talking about? Who has him thinking that they can run away. I decide to leave a comment. '_Who said anything about running away?_' When and if he replied to my comment was another thing. But I go back to the main menu and scroll down.

Somehow Damon always has this way of catching my attention and all the girls on his Friend lists attention. I look at the status that he has posted. '_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow._' Those words seem so familiar, I know that I have heard them somewhere.

I quickly change apps from Facebook to my Music player and I search 'Iris – Goo Goo Dolls.' And it finds it instantly. I might be wrong but that status is the opening line to Iris. I click on play and return to Facebook as I stare at the status and I wait for the song to start.

I feel goose bumps cover my skin as I listen to the words because there is so much feeling in this song, so much emotion something that Damon would never be able to show. I have read somewhere that if a girl asks you to listen to a songs words, it's to tell you something that she could not say to you. Was it the same with men? Was this the case with Damon?

I click on the status. '_You don't want the world to see you, because you don't think that they will understand, and when everything is meant to be broken you just want someone to know who you are?_' I type it and look at it, reading it twice before I post it. I really don't care what anyone thinks, if or if they do not see this. This is Damon's way of talking and if you can understand it then why not reach out? Within a few seconds the comments start rolling in from the girls. Asking him if he has another girl or who is the new girl or why does he break their hearts, my comment all but forgotten. I can't help but laugh at it without any humour.

'_You don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand, we were meant to be but a twist of fate…' _the light on my phone flashes with the same name as earlier. 'DAMON SALVATORE' Did I really want to speak to him? I turn onto my back and I continue to look at the screen flashing, listening to the song that was now designated to his number.

"**Hi…**" I didn't know what else to say or how to greet him.

"**Don't ever just hang up on me like that.**" He sounded angry to tell the truth.

"**Or what?**" I ask and I actually roll my eyes because who was he to tell me what to do.

"**Just don't.**" Damon says and there is this authority in his tone that actually makes me smile.

"**You were being rude.**" I reply because he was, his last comment before I dropped the phone was rude and sarcastic and he should not have said it.

"**Elena I am who I am, and I can't help that. I'm Damon Salvatore, I make rude comments and shitty remarks.**" He says and it's like he's trying to defend himself but I know he isn't like that, he's just trying to keep up that badass persona.

"**Not to your friends.**" I say as I stare towards my wall covered in pictures and notes and cute kittens. Man I was a sucker for cute kittens.

"**You're the only one I have so it's hard getting used to.**" He replies and even thou he might not be telling the truth I can't find it in myself to doubt him or what he's saying. "**I'm trying.**" He continues and he sounds so defeated and I wish that he was here right now, that I could look at him as he talks to me.

"**Damon I really don't understand you, you give me these peaks and visions of the true you when we spend time together and then the next moment you push me out. I get it, you don't want the other people to see you like this because it would not fit this man-whore, badass persona you've got going for yourself. But I have seen the real you.**" In a way I was telling him to pull his shit together to stop pushing me away, to stop being that asshole he is but I'm not sure that it would ever happen.

"**Elena…**" he trails of and I really wonder what he wants to say. "**You ever felt like your world is way too fast? That nothing is real and nothing will last?**" his question is sincere and it has me thinking.

I bite my lip as I look to the ceiling. Have I ever felt like that, that my world is way too fast? Sometimes it feels like time just flies by but there is nothing I can do to stop it. But I wasn't sure what he meant by nothing is real or that nothing will last. Was he referring to us? To our friendship? "**Sometimes.**" I reply and it's soft.

"**You don't really understand what I mean,**" came his quick reply and it was like he was reading my mind.

"**Damon…**" I start but I don't know what to say.

"**I'm being torn into piece, my heart is reeling, because…**" the line just died. What was he going to say? I needed to know, I needed to know what he was about to say, I look at my screen and I try to phone him again and again but his phone keeps on going to voice mail and this means that his phone must be off. What was he going to say? Why was he being torn into pieces? Why was his heart reeling?

I had never felt more confused in my life. I laid in bed and waited and waited but he never called back. He didn't reply my text or messages. It was like he just disappeared from the globe.

When Friday finally rolled around, I was more confused than anything else. I could not think straight. I hadn't spoken to Damon since Tuesday. He didn't answer my calls. He didn't reply my messages so I just stopped sending them, I stopped calling him. If he just could not press a button on his phone to talk to me then I would not continue to worry about it. If Damon wanted to be like that then so be it.

I woke up with a new strut in my walk and I got ready for school. I was early today as I started my way towards school. Stefan would meet up a bit later, he said that he was running late this morning. And I know Bonnie and Caroline would only get to school 10 minutes before the bell rang, yet I wanted to be early for school. Maybe it was because I got some fresh air and had time to myself to think. That or there was seriously something wrong with me. Which was more likely.

When I get to school the parking lot is abandoned except for the 3 lone vehicles parked randomly. One of the cars is Damon's Camaro. Why he's here this early is beyond me and I wouldn't question it. I walk to the side to where the benches are, I was hoping not to run into the elder Salvatore today. I wasn't in a mood for him and how he just confuses me so much.

I get to the bench and I lean against it as I look over the parking lot. I was really early.

I didn't have any homework to finalize or catch up, I had already done it yesterday after Caroline was nice enough to bring me my assignments and homework. So I would have the next 30 to 40 minutes to myself before my friends would be here. I wonder if Ric will be hosting another party tonight.

Would me and Stefan even go to the party? I am optimistic about it but I know it's his scene and I need to support him and be on his arm, I wouldn't want another girl trying to get his attention. I look from side to side, there is a cold chill in the air, and it makes me wish that I brought a jacket.

I feel material on my shoulders and when I turn to look what's going on I see Damon was just draping his leather jacket over my shoulder. I'm sure that my eyes are wide in surprise as I look at him. Why would he give me his jacket? He never lets anyone wear his jacket but him. From what I heard it was very expensive and special to him. None of his flavour of the weeks has ever gotten the chance to even touch it. Why would he even be outside here with me.

"You look like you are cold." He says as he stands next to me, and we both are now watching over the parking lot like it is the most exciting thing to ever happen to either of us. The school parking lot….. Who was I kidding?

"Just a bit." I say pulling the material closer to my body. I am almost drowned in the scent that is Damon Salvatore. Leather, pine trees and was that bourbon. I was sure imagining that because Damon would not drink, not at school anyway.

"How are you feeling?" he asks and he's so close to me I can feel his heat radiating from him which makes me shift as close to him as I can. I was cold and even with his jacket I got chills.

"Better I guess." I reply, I wasn't really in the mood for him. But I had so many question that I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know why he had hung up on me, why we had not spoken in three days. Why? But I was too scared to ask, would he react like he did the previous time when I questioned him on where he had disappeared of to? Damon wraps his arms over his chest, his shirt showing of all his muscles. He was really masculine and I fight the urge to lick my lips. "What do you want from me Damon?" I ask turning my head sideways to look at him.

He doesn't move an inch, he continues looking at the vacant parking lot like it the most normal thing in the world. "No Elena it's not what I want from you… All I want to be, is somebody to you." His voice is low with longing. I look to his eyes then I look back to the parking lot. "I'm in love with you." The words seem so unreal as he speak them, this all just feels so unreal, my world just stopped surely. And his word just linger in the air as we both stare towards the lot. "I'm in love but you just don't care…" he trails of on the last part and I can't stop the tear that runs down my cheek, and I know he can't see it but I know if he does he knows that I heard his words.

The thing is Damon Salvatore just didn't fall in love, he didn't do the whole 'in-love' and dating scene, Damon, had one night stands. He didn't do the long term thing. It just wasn't him, and that's why his words just didn't want to sink in, they didn't want to register.

I open my mouth to tell him that he's lying, that he's not fooling me but I just can't because I don't know whether it is the truth or if it is a lie. Why would he tell me that, why would he tell me that he's in love with me when I am clearly dating his brother.

Why now? I move my hand and I touch his and then my hand is in his and I am holding his hand to make sure that he's here, that he's real and that I am not just imagining this, that I am not hallucinating on my flu meds. Because this was one sick joke. "Damon." I say but I can't look at him, I just can't.

"Elena, I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow, you are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and all I can taste is your smile and all I can breathe is your life, sooner or later it will be over, but I just don't want to miss this… miss you. I just don't want the world to see me, because I don't think that they would understand, when everything seems to be broken I just want you to know who I am." His words are soft and it reminds me of Tuesday night. All this time it was for me, everything was for me. It was clear as day light, his status updates, and everything was for me.

I move from next to him so I can stand in front of him, I needed to look him in the eye, and he needed to tell me that this was one big joke, I didn't give a flying fuck if he saw the tear that had secretly escaped my eye. I look into those clear blue eyes, I'm searching for an answer, any answer, or explanation that this is just a big fat lie.

"Have you listened to the song I have assigned as my ringtone?" he asks and he's not budging, his eyes are looking as serious as he had that first time he had kissed me. I shake my head from side to side because I never thought anything of it, I just fought that it was just a song, just another song on my play list, but come to think of it, I didn't even have that song on my play list.

"No I haven't." I breathe, his left hand brushes past his jacket as he takes his phone from the inner pocket, his finger fly over the screen.

"Then listen to it." He says as he pushes his phone into my hand and I stare at it blankly as the song starts. His hand is out of my grip as he turns his back to me and he starts to walk away as soon as the lyrics start up.

_"You don't understand, you don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold his hand  
We were meant to be but a twist of fate  
Made it so we had to walk away_

_Cause we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now_

_Yeah we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now_

_(1, 2, 3)_

_I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily_

_It's 4am and I know that you're with him  
I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin_

_And if he feels my traces in your hair  
I'm sorry lord but I don't really care_

_Cause we're on fire, we're all on fire  
We're on fire now_

_Yeah we're on fire, we are on fire  
We're on fire now_

_I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily  
So happily  
1, 2, 3, 4_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh we're on fire now_

_I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily_

_I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I want to be the one  
Who holds you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So come on baby be with me so happily"_

I stare of into the distance I had watched him leave, as I listen to the song. Did he really mean this? Did Damon mean this? Every statement that had been in this song. I look down at the phone and I was actually having Damon's phone, I was wearing his jacket. Was he going to come back? Was he going to come and get his things? Did he want me to follow him to where he had disappeared of to?

I stared blankly of into nothing for such a long time. My thoughts are void, there is nothing there, it was just completely blank. How can Damon have this effect on me? How can he turn my world upside down like that? Why?


	7. Borrowed jackets and bitchy remarks

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

A/N : Thank you to all the people who read the previous chapter and who left me a review! It is highly appreciated! You guys are the best and don't ever forget that! So here is chapter 7 and I hope you guys enjoy it. I was really undecided on this chapter and how I wrote it but if I look at the flowing chapter it seems perfect. So here it goes! I hope you guys love it and remember to leave a review! 3

Elena's POV

"Elena?" my name sounded like an echo. I look to the source and Caroline is standing there, her brows raised in confusion.

"Hmmm?" I ask, where did she come from? I feel like I have been staring at nothing for so long that I didn't even notice Caroline come up behind me. I look back to the spot where Damon had disappeared of too and look down at my hands, his Samsung S5 still in my hands. I should probably hide it? Right. I tuck the phone in my pocket and turn to face my friends.

"Are you a bit loopy? I mean did you take meds this morning?" Caroline asks when I finally face her and then I notice that she isn't alone, and that Bonnie is here with her, both of them are staring at me like I have lost all my marbles.

"What? No why?" I ask trying to recover because clearly my friends think that I am highly medicated.

"We've been here for like 5 minutes calling you." Bonnie states as she waves her hand in front of me.

"Sorry guys I was just lost in thought. My mind has been all over the place lately." I say and at least I was a bit honest. I mean I wasn't all out lying to them. I was just hiding the real reason that has been on my mind for the past week now. "Hey Bonnie," I say as I take a step towards her, grabbing Caroline with my other arm to pull her closer and I embrace both of them carelessly. "Care, I missed you guys." I say as I hug them, and they wrap their arms around me to.

"Aw Elena we missed you to." Caroline coo's into my ear as I hug both of them.

"Elena, you smell like liquor and pine trees." At that I completely freeze, yes I was still wearing Damon's leather jacket. Shit I completely forgot about it but it was growing on me and I liked being warm and that I am surrounded by the smell of all things Damon, I pull from my friends and look at them sheepishly. How the hell was I going to explain this to them?

I feel an arm wrap around my waist and then I am flush against a strong chest. "Hey babe." I hear Stefan's voice right next to my ear as he says this and I feel like I am going to faint because this shit just got real. I loosely drape his arms around me and I turn in his arms to look at him, smiling. It felt like I had to put up a big facade when I wanted to pull the sides of my mouth into a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Stef." I say leaning in and instead of kissing him, I peck him on his cheek which was hard as well and I felt disgusted with myself for doing just that. I just needed to remind myself that this was my boyfriend and that I liked him and that his brother was in-love with me. Fuck. "How is my favourite boyfriend?" I ask and I almost choked as I registered what came out of my mouth. He was my only fucking boyfriend for fuck sakes.

"I'm your only boyfriend…" Stefan says and then he winks at me luckily he took it as a joke, which was good. "I hope." I nervously laugh at that then look at Caroline and Bonnie who just keep on smiling at me like maniacs, was there something wrong with them? "I'm good now that you are back. How are you feeling?" Stefan asks and now he just holds me closer. I feel like I can't breathe, that he's holding me too tightly, almost like he is smothering me.

"I'm feeling better thanks." I reply looking around nervously, I didn't want Damon to see this, I didn't want to be in this position and let Damon see me because I can't take it again if he looked at me with hate and disgust. It would just upset him and me too because now I know how it felt like for him and it would make things so much more difficult for both of us because I just don't want him to get hurt, even thou I know he is hurting right now.

I look to Bonnie and the dark haired girl is smiling brightly as she pulls out her phone and I swear she snapped a picture of me and Stefan but I could be imagining this. "So are you guys going to Ric's party tonight?" Caroline asks, and I know that she wants to go because then Matt will be there, and she really likes Matt. And they have been trying to get together for the past few weeks but it's just not happening.

I look from Bonnie to Caroline and I feel Stefan's lips on my neck and it makes me feel nauseous, but I fight the urge to empty my stomach right there in front of them. "Yeah so are you joining us for Ric's party? Come on Elena?" She's actually pleading with me and I shake my head from side to side. She was joking right? Right. But they would not go if I wasn't going, and well I wasn't that sure that we would be going because I was sick and my parents will be against it.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my parents." I say as I try to wiggle out of Stefan's grip which I am struggling with, the bell is about to ring and I needed to get my backpack.

"Leave it to Stefan. I'm sure they'll say yes if he asks." Caroline states with desperation in her voice. Where did this come from? I grab for my backpack and throw it onto my back. I really didn't feel like going. If I said no then Caroline and Bonnie would guilt trip me in going and I just didn't want that. I look to Stefan and he looks very hopeful to accept the invitation.

I take a big breath, I might as well go and have Stefan ask my parents. "If Stefan can get my parents to say yes then yes we'll go." I say almost rolling my eyes when Bonnie and Caroline high five each other. Stefan is soon to follow as he high fives both girls. I raise a brow at them and their antics. What happened in the three days that I have been at home? Did everything just change over-night? "So I'm off to class, I'll see you guys at lunch?" I ask and all three look at me with a smile on their faces.

"Sure babe." Stefan is the first one to greet me as he takes a step closer, kissing my cheek as he goes, and Bonnie and Caroline act like two tween girls who just met their boy crush for the first time. I give them one hell of a fake smile before turning on my heel.

What the fuck happened? I mean why are Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan all best friends, and full on friendship now? I mean they were friends before we dated but not like this, not like they are going to talk about me behind my back now that I have left and Stefan will send them messages for advice and shit like that because that was just off. It almost seemed that Stefan was more in-tune with my friends then I was. I start to make my way towards my first class for the day which so happened to be on the other side of the school.

As I made my way towards my class I couldn't help but notice the strange looks that I got from half of the girls that saw me, that only made me pull the leather jacket closer to my body. What was up with the people today? If my friends and boyfriend was not acting strange then all the other people were. Did I miss the memo? I turn down one hallway into another and soon the door to my class is in view. I could not be any more happy. I walked into the half empty class and took my seat, science oh how I missed this class.

I place my backpack next to me and pull out my books opening to the page that I think we are. I look around slowly, as the other people started to take their seats, and they either pulled out their phones or they would pull out their books. I sigh, as soon as this day is over I could go home and I could just relax.

"Elena!" I look to my side and isn't it Rebekah Michealson? I give her a small smile as she takes a seat next to me, taking her assigned seat. I had no problem with Rebekah, I only thought that she was a vain bitch that was completely self-absorbed and that she thinks the sun shines from her ass.

"Hi Rebekah." I greet and look back to my textbook again. I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone especially her.

"Why are you wearing Damon's leather jacket?" she asks like it's the most absurd thing in this world and I almost freeze as I listen to her question dripping with jealousy. I look down at myself and then I look to her blinking twice, I didn't know what I was going to tell her but I had to come up with something pretty fast.

"It was cold this morning and I forgot my jacket." I blurt out and the blonde narrows her eyes at me, like she doesn't believe a word that leaves my mouth and I really can't blame her because I sound like a complete idiot.

"So he just gave you his jacket?" she asked in annoyance and this time I raise a brow at how jealous she is about the fact that Damon had given me his coat.

"Borrowed," I say, correcting her.

"He never lets anyone wear that jacket, what makes you so special?" She asks, and I really can't figure out why she keeps on asking the same thing over and over again, the jealousy and clear annoyance not even hidden anymore as she stares straight at me. I narrow my eyes at her and she almost snorts at me. Oh yes now I remember, he dated her last week well not really date, Damon didn't do the whole dating thing. She was the flavour of the week and now she's nothing to him and she didn't even get her chance to have him.

"What's your problem?" I ask but I know what is her problem loud and clear.

"I'm just asking, I mean your dating Stefan so shouldn't you be wearing his jacket?" she asks and she was really getting on my nerve now because she keeps on with the same thing. I feel a sudden vibration in my pocket and I reach for it. At first I grab the wrong phone because now Damon's phone is staring at me, the background is some exotic car but there is no indication that it was his phone that had vibrated and then I place it back in my pocket. I pull out my phone and look at the screen. Rebekah didn't miss the exchange of phones at all and she only smiled as I glanced at her before unlocking my phone and opening my blackberry messenger.

'**_Just wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful today. And I like you so much! And by the way your parents said yes for tonight._**' I look at the message again. How the hell did Stefan do it? When did he ask my parents about tonight? Why was he being so sweet and caring? Why was he so damned perfect?

"So?" Rebekah asks and I look at her, and if looks could kill she would be death right now because I was staring daggers at her.

"Damon borrowed me his jacket this morning because it was cold okay? And yes I am dating Stefan but he wasn't here when I got to school and Damon was so he gave me the fucking jacket." I say in a harsh tone earning a sharp intake of breath from Rebekah and a gasp from some nearby people. Rebekah's eyes are wide as she stares at me, not quite believing that I had just snapped at her. But she was really getting on my nerves. "And stop being so jealous, you have nothing to be jealous about. Besides you're wasting your time if you think that you and Damon are ever going to be more than a week fling." I say as I look back to my phone.

'**_That was fast, when did you ask them?_**' I type back as fast as I can and I don't even look back at Rebekah because after 8 seconds she still hasn't made a comeback and that was the cut of time for snarky comments or comebacks. But I could not care less. I just couldn't explain my sudden outburst. I was so angry as she kept on asking and asking and I lashed out and I actually felt disgusted to think that Damon actually spent a week with her, now I was the jealous one.

'**_I phoned after you left for class._**' It frustrated me that he had done that but I did tell him that he should ask my parents so I am the only one to blame, but the fact that he had wasted no time and just all out gone and did it frustrated me.

'**_Thank you._**' I reply sighing as I rest back against the chair my head hanging in defeat. I felt like crying, like just sitting here and cry like there is no tomorrow. And it wouldn't even matter that everyone in this room sees me. I couldn't care less. I just felt so depressed and I couldn't explain why.

I place my phone back in my pocket and take a deep breath before I sit back up and I look to the front of the class, our science teacher had already arrived and she was bitching and moaning about people who did not hand in their assignments, and that some are still due and she even threatened to fail them if it wasn't in by tomorrow.

When the lunch bell rang I marched… well more like slowly strolled to our normal table in the courtyard in hope to just get away from school and classes for a bit, I wanted to relax and I just didn't want to worry about everything. As I walk toward the courtyard I hear my name being called, when I turn to the sound, it Damon. I could of guessed that it was Damon because it's that obvious. He seems unaffected by everything and anything as he walks over to me, passing hordes of girls who are all drooling over him.

"Hey." He greets and I meet his gaze for a mere second before looking down, I wait until he is next to me and then we start to walk again, he's going the same direction that I am going in. "You okay?" he ask but I continue to walk silently next to him. I was not okay, I was confused. I didn't know what was going on, what I wanted and what I needed. I was undecided at the moment. Everything was just contributing to my confusion.

"Yeah," I say, I poke around in my left pocket for a few seconds before I pull out his phone and hand it to him, it was about time that I handed him his phone and I didn't want it with me anymore, not that anything happened. It didn't ring, he didn't get any messages and well I had this big urge to look around on his phone but fought against it. "Here," I say extending my hand towards him. He only takes it from my hand and he places it back in his pocket like he didn't have a care in the world. I start to wiggle out of his jacket and as soon as it is of and in my hand I hand it to him. I can see people watching us and I really didn't want to make a scene or draw too much attention to us but then again I could have pulled him aside and gave it to him. "Thanks for your jacket." I say.

He's hesitant as he takes the jacket from me and he slowly pulls it on without a problem. "You could have kept it if you are still cold." He says and the way he's acting now is completely different from how he had acted this morning after he played me that song and disappeared. He acted like it never happened like everything was right in the world.

"I'm fine." I reply as we start to walk again and we take a turn and make our way to my groups table. I thought that he might have stopped or he was going to go to someplace else but he keeps on up with my pace and he remains beside me.

"Could we maybe talk after school?" he asks and I finally look up into those blue orbs of him it was getting harder and harder just to look into those blue eye and refuse to feel anything for the man that they belonged to. He looks completely worried and I don't even know why he would be worried because clearly he wasn't in the same amount of turmoil that I was currently in. Maybe he was just better in hiding his emotions than I was.

"About?" I ask and I am fully aware that I am only replying him in less than five words sentences and he might be getting irritated by it. But I was more irritated at myself than anything else.

"Please?" he asks almost pleading and as I look into his eyes I just break, he's so tall and handsome as hell and it's just so hard to tell him no, that I don't want to see him, that I don't want to talk to him. Because in all fact is that I wanted to see him and I wanted to clear the air, I wanted to talk this out with him

"Did you really mean what you said this morning?" I ask and he stops completely as he stares into my eyes, and there is a girl that almost walks into me because I stop to but I don't care and I almost pushes her away from me.

"Every single word." He replies, his eyes are now focussing in on mine there is no doubt in his actions or words. "Please could we talk?" he asks again.

"Are you going to Ric's party?" I ask and no this isn't me trying to change the subject or trying to avoid it.

"Yes." He answers.

"I'll see you then? We'll find a place to talk there." I say and he just nods his head. I could not afford him coming over to my house after school. With Stefan being so unpredictable he might just pitch at my house earlier and he'll find Damon there and then everything would just be up in flames. Besides I needed to have some time to myself, I needed to think. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I had until tonight to figure that out.

"Okay." He says and then he turns from me and he just disappears yet again, like he had done this morning. How he did that was beyond me thou. I stare at his back until I can't see him anymore and I sigh before turning on the ball of my heel and make my way over to our table. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt was already there waiting for me.

I took a big breath and stalked over to our table, as soon as I come into view Caroline and Stefan waves me over both of them smiling like idiots as I come closer and closer to our table.

"Elena!" Caroline yells and I just shake my head as I take a place between her and Stefan not even bothering to greet them with a hug or a kiss on the cheek, I had already greeted them this morning so why must I greet them again?

"Hey guys, sorry about that." I say making myself comfortable being a safe distance from Stefan but he moves closer to me and he places his hand on my thigh smiling brightly. He leans in closer and he has this deep frown on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asks and I'm not sure what he was referring to and playing dumb was actually my only option. I raise a brow at him in question.

"What do you mean?" I ask and look to Bonnie and Caroline both of them frowning at me.

"With Damon?" Stefan asks. I try not to show any expression as I look from my boyfriend to my friends. "You seemed uncomfortable." Stefan says and I take a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Oh that, no it was nothing really." I reply and I know that is the lamest reply ever but what else could I do?

"Why were you wearing his jacket?" Stefan asks and this really upset him because the tone in his voice changed completely. Was he angry that I was wearing Damon's jacket? Was he jealous?

I sigh again because I really thought that it had gone unnoticed, I just hope he didn't see me give Damon back his phone, how was I going to explain that? "I forgot to take a jacket this morning and he offered his to me because it was cool outside." I reply and Stefan raises a brow to me like he doesn't believe me as well. What was it with the people at this school?

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Stefan asks towards our friends and they nod as they continue their conversation with Matt like it had never been interrupted at all. I was caught off guard by the request as well as he grasped my arm and pulled me up to follow him. I didn't even have a say in this.

We walk for a bit, till we reach a secluded area and we stop as Stefan looks at me and he does not seem one bit happy. He looks irritated and angry and just overall frustrated as he looks from side to side and then he looks to me like I have all the answers in the world.

"Elena please be honest with me, why were you wearing his jacket and about what were you talking about?" he asks catching me by complete surprise.

I stare at him a few seconds longer wonder why we were having this conversation, why the sudden questions, was he insecure about me hanging around with Damon? "Seriously Stefan?" I ask almost rolling my eyes when he nods his head. "I was early for school this morning and I forgot my jacket, he offered me his jacket because I was sick and I am still recovering from flu so that was why I was wearing his jacket. And we were just speaking about me, how I felt and I asked him if he was going to Ric's party. That was it. What's up Stefan?" I ask and he looks down to the floor like he can't even face me at all.

"You've just been acting strange. And every time I talk to you about Damon, your attitude and mood changes, I just thought something had happened at last week's party, maybe something happened at our house last Saturday." He explains as he runs a hand through his hair. He didn't know how right he was.

"I'm not acting strange." I say trying to focus just on that fact, if I took the spotlight away from Damon he wouldn't focus so much on it. Yes now I am trying to change the subject.

"You are, you're not like you had been last week. You're just acting nervous and you seem scared and unwilling with some things. And when I came to visit you when you were sick, it was so awkward. We have never been awkward." Stefan states and even thou I know it's true I need to deny it, to make him believe that nothing has changed.

"Having my first boyfriend and everything is a big step for me, I don't always know how to act or react Stefan." I say and I give him a small smile to try and tell him that this is what is going on. "You have had girlfriends before, you know how it is, for me this is all a new experience. I need to get used to it." I say and he actually smiles to me. Thank goodness he believed me.

He takes a step closer to me and takes a hold of both my hands in his as he pulls me closer to him. But he continues to smile even thou I want to resist this so badly. I move an inch closer and then another and then I am flush against his body and he gives me that breath-taking Stefan Salvatore smile.

"It's going to be okay." He says as then he leans in closer until his lips softly touches mine and believe me I wanted to pull back to break of the kiss but if I did I would be blowing everything up. He would surely know that there is something wrong and I just didn't want that so I stay completely still as he kisses me fully on my lips, and this time it wasn't a simple peck on my lips, he was really putting in all his effort, or I think he is.

His lips are nothing like Damon's lips, his kiss lacks passion and emotion and it feels like he's just kissing me for the sake of kissing. With Damon my head spins and there is a whole zoo in my stomach, and my stomach makes flip flops and with Stefan, there is nothing, completely nothing. My lips don't even tingle when he pulls away, slowly opening his eyes to see me, I quickly put up a smile and he smiles back.

"That's how I planned our first kiss." He says and I didn't know why he keeps bringing it up, it's like talking about a budget when having sex. It was pointless and it should be avoided at all time. But I smile as I nod my head at him. I might be a bad liar but Stefan believed me and that's all that counted at the moment.


	8. Punches thrown and Badmouthing Others

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : So guy I finished yet another chapter and I think that this is a good chapter. It has a lot of excitement. A lot of you want Stefan out of the picture…. Soon, so sorry he's kind of still in the picture. But I think we will be seeing Stefan's really colours in this chapter. The break up is in the near future, I promise. Just a thank you to everyone that ready chapter 7 and the awesome review! You guys, I don't know what I would have done without you! Sneak peak of Chapter 9, Ric's party isn't over yet and there will be lots of Delena in Chapter 9 as requested. Remember to check out my other stories, the story of my life, Crawling and Routine. J Enjoy!

Elena's POV

Why do I feel guilty about kissing Stefan? Maybe it's because it feels like I am leading him on. Yes because I don't feel the same way about him like he felt about me. It had changed, it had only taken a week. One week and my whole fantasy fairy-tale with Stefan had been crushed and it wasn't even Damon's fault well it kind of was. I didn't want to be with him, I didn't feel the same way I felt last week. Everything had changed. And it's true because anything can change in a blink of an eye.

My vision of us dating and getting together, and being with each other for the rest of our lives had been shattered. Was it Damon's fault? Maybe. Was Damon the cause? Yes. But I couldn't deny it, I did like how I felt when I was Damon, I liked how we could be so casual, and I liked that we could talk to each other about everything. We were still acting normal towards each other even thought we had kissed multiple times now. It wasn't like it was with Stefan, where his kisses made me nauseas and nervous and sick. I felt sick after kissing Stefan at lunch but I kept that little bit of information to myself.

I didn't even feel guilty anymore that I had cheated on Stefan with Damon, I didn't regret kissing Damon. I craved to do it again. To feel his lips against mine and I know that I should not be thinking about this but still I could not stop myself even if I wanted to. Damon was the only thing that was currently on my mind.

We are now on our way towards Ric's house, Stefan is in the driver's seat and I called shot-gun, like it should be. Caroline and Bonnie are in the back seat talking boys and music and fashion while I was staring out the window. When I got home after school my mother had been waiting for me and she had spoken to me about boys. She wanted to give me that talk but I beat her to it and told her that the school and my father already had that talk with me. Because in actual fact my father was a very hands on man and he didn't want me making stupid mistakes while I was still in school.

That was one thing my father was adamant on, I needed to know what kissing lead to, unplanned pregnancy. Believe me it was awkward when we had talked about it and I surely wanted my mother to be the one to tell me where babies came from and how they were made and all the gory details. Even thou my parents trusted me to make the right choices they still wanted me to be safe. So my mother got me contraceptive medication and then she spoke to me about that. Even thou I told her countless times that myself and Stefan would never engage in sexual activities before marriage, well we were never going to, that's the point, she just wanted me to be safe. I could understand that.

She explained that anything could happy at a party or where boys might take their chances or I might be a victim to a sexual assault. It was better to be safe than sorry. I could understand that as well. Even if I did decide that I wanted to become sexually active, I could not count on a condom alone to be safe and to prevent an unwanted pregnancy. As I remember correctly it was because of a broken condom that I was born. Yes too much info I know.

After an hour long speech from mother dearest I headed upstairs and I started to get ready and now we are on our way towards Ric's place. I didn't get a chance to really think what I was going to say to Damon, what I was going to do about the whole situation. I just knew that we needed to talk, we needed to clear up things. I felt nervous and that was one thing that I could not explain to Stefan who was sitting next to me, his hand on my thigh and I felt absolutely sick.

"I really like Matt, I just wish he would ask me out." I can hear Caroline in the back of the car and I roll my eyes as I look over at Stefan and he just stays focused on the road.

"Why don't you just ask him out Caroline?" I ask turning half in my seat to look at my friends and trying my best to shake of Stefan's hand and she raises a brow at me. "I mean we live in the twenty first century, it's not uncommon for a girl to ask a guy out." I say and she actually glared at me.

"I'm old school, I believe that guys should be the one who asks the girl out." She says before brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I want what you and Stefan have." She says and at this I turn towards Stefan and he's smiling like a maniac.

"Maybe he's just shy, Care. I'm sure he likes you but because my brother was such an ass last week he's just shy to ask you." Stefan says focussing once again on the road.

"Yeah your brother is an ass." Caroline agrees.

"What's up with him anyway Stefan?" Bonnie asks finally breaking her silence or I just didn't hear her speaking earlier.

"Don't know hay, Damon is Damon." He says turning on his indicator as he turns into the road where Ric lives.

"He's been really acting strange this week. I heard from Vicki that he's been going solo this week…" Caroline says and it is like it is a complete scandal that he does not have a skank on his arm this week. I roll my eyes at my friend because this wasn't a concern to any of us. "She did mention something about him being into a girl. He's been having strange Facebook statuses." She continues and I almost sigh, this is ridicules.

"I saw. I mean it's like weird soppy love quote. Wonder who is on his mind?" Stefan asks and the answer is simple. It was me.

"Well, all the girls are fighting for his attention." Bonnie says. Out of this conversation there is nothing positive. Like nothing.

"Guys just leave him be. He's a person to, you don't know if he likes someone or if he's in love." I find myself saying and that earns a gasp from Bonnie and Caroline because why would I stand up for the elder Salvatore. I would never do that in my right mind. If they only knew?

"You basically hate the guy, now you are standing up for him? What's up with that Elena?" Caroline asks and this seems to catch Stefan's attention as well.

"Just stop badmouthing other people Caroline. It's pretty fucked up. You are not God, you don't get to judge them and their actions." I say just as Stefan parks his car, and now silence has filled the car. Was I wrong to say that to my best friend? Maybe but it wasn't nice nor fair. So as soon as Stefan shuts of his car, I pop my safety belt and I bolt out of his car and towards Ric's house, the front door wide open.

I am well aware that I just bitched out my friend and stormed of but they were getting on my nerve and I mean Stefan was right there badmouthing Damon as well, what type of family does that? I stalk into the house that is packed with people drinking and dancing. I make a b-line for the kitchen and grab a red plastic cup walking over to the keg.

Yes I was on the verge of consuming shitty cheap beer. And that is just what I did. I poured myself a cup and then downed it, it felt like I was drowning out all my problems and frustrations and it felt good but it tasted like shit. As soon as I took the last gulp of the sucky bear I placed the empty cup on the counter. My friends have finally caught up with me, which feels like it took forever, took them long enough. But it seems that Stefan had disappeared to get us something to drink or so it may seem. Idiot, I was already standing right next to the keg.

I turn just in time as Matt wraps his arms around me to great me. "Holly shit Elena is that you?" He asks as he lets me go and he gives me a once over. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pretty black boob tube that fit my body like a glove. I matched it with a pair of black cowboy boots and a petite necklace. My hair was wavy and let down, down my back. I wore a hint of mascara and some lip gloss. All I actually needed now was a cowboy hat.

To be honest Stefan had drooled over me as soon as he saw me. I even got a thumb up from our fashionista Caroline. My camera was tugged into my back pocket and my phone in my front pocket but this was a natural look for me and I could not understand the big fuss. I just smile at Matt like he's a complete idiot because sometimes he really is. I am standing silently and very awkwardly with Bonnie, Matt and Caroline waiting for Stefan to bring our drinks, when Damon strolled through the front door, he is completely alone, no date on his arm tonight. His eyes landed on me for a mere second maybe two, he looked a bit longer then he should before disappearing to the back yard. I would need to talk to him later. Or as soon as possible.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and then I am in one of Ric's bear hugs and he twirls me around like I am a kid. When he places me on the ground he looks me up and down and whistles. "Damn Elena, if you weren't taken by Saint Stef and I wasn't after your niece then I would eat you up whole. You look mighty fine tonight." He states and I blush at his compliment, typical Saltzman.

"You're a stud yourself." I reply playfully as Stefan finally returns juggling our drinks. I take the cup he offers me and he hands Caroline and Bonnie each a cup filled with the cheap, horrible tasting beer. Oh what fun it was to be at a high school party. "Ric, your parents taste in alcohol is worst then Bonnies taste in men." I say earning a glare from Bonnie but she knows I'm joking or am I? After my little outburst I'm not really sure if I am joking.

I feel some weight shift from my back pocket and it seems that Ric has successfully removed my camera from my pocket. He switches it on and pull me to him before taking a picture and then another and one where he kisses my cheek. This might be the first time that I have ever been popular enough where a guy randomly walks up to me and takes a selfie with me. Well, that is until Stefan grabs the camera from him and he's on my other side now I have both these guys kissing my cheek and Stefan is taking a picture. I feel completely mortified by both men kissing me and it makes me sick to think that Stefan's lips are actually touching me, not that much for Ric thought. He kind of felt completely harmless.

Stefan is worse than Rebekah and Caroline combined when it comes to taking selfies. At first I thought that he would get angry at Ric's antics, which would be obvious because how would you feel if another guy kissed you girl even if it was only on her cheek, but he just joined in acting like there was nothing wrong with it at all and it made me feel a bit awkward. I finally caught sight of Damon and he's standing of to the side holding a red cup, he looks anything but happy and I can completely understand why. He even shoots me a glare which hurts.

But as soon as Ric and Stefan was finished with me, they made sure that all the girls got turns to be sandwiched between either Ric and Stefan or Ric and Matt or Stefan and Matt being kissed on their cheeks. I thought that I would get jealous about Stefan kissing other girls but I was surprised when I actually felt nothing and I even opted to take the pictures for the other people. I was sure that I saw Caroline blush seven kinds of red when Matt kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Another pair of arms circled around my waist and when I looked to my side it was Elijah, Rebekah's elder brother that is now in college.

"Elijah! It's great to see you! I haven't seen you since you left for college!" I say as I turn around to give him a proper hug, in all he was a really great friend and I absolutely loved hanging around with him, he always seemed so mature, so natural, with him there was only good in people until you really fucked up.

"Well you never reply to my messages!" he states and for some weird awkward reason I feel uneasy in his arms, like I just do not belong. The feeling multiplied tenfold when I was with Stefan.

"I got a bit pre-occupied, I guess." I say sheepishly when he lets me go and I immediately take a step from him. That's when Damon decides to step in and make his presence known to everyone.

"Elijah! Man haven't seen you in ages!" Damon states as he gives Elijah's hand a firm shake. It was no secret that the elder Salvatore and the elder Michaelson were great friends, well he was one of Damon's only friend's along-side Ric that is. They shared mostly everything and anything except their taste in woman.

"Same to you. How's high school treating you?" Elijah asks glancing around. "No girl on your arm tonight?" he asked like it wasn't a normal occurrence for the elder Salvatore to not have a woman on his arm. Damon only shook his head from side, I'm not sure if he had a reply to Elijah or if he just didn't want to say anything.

"Nah, this one …" he started to say as he threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him, and it didn't feel socially awkward at all. "Actually outed me for the bad horrible man whore that I really am so I guess the girls got scared away." I could not believe that Damon had just said that, how could he even think that, because that was complete bullshit, maybe he was just bullshitting me by telling me that he was in love with me. Maybe this whole thing was just a bullshit story. My mouth hung open as I looked up to him but Elijah only laughed at him like it was an everyday thing.

When Ric suddenly appeared out of nowhere with my camera, Elijah moved to my side and he was smiling brightly as Damon placed his lips to my cheek and I swear I tried to look upset, to fake anything but I was completely speechless and confused but there was still a smile on my face indicating that I actually enjoyed it. Right after the flash went off and the photo was taken I was pulled by my arm forward and completely out of Damon's grip and reach. It seemed that Stefan had seen Damon's actions and he was deeply offended by what his brother had done as he pulled me to his side and placed an arm around me.

"What the fuck Damon? That's really not cool." Stefan stated glaring at his brother and it is clear that the kiss on my cheek from the elder Salvatore had infuriated the younger brother, he actually seemed jealous. And I tried to understand where Stefan was coming from but the kiss to my cheek hadn't even upset me, even in the slightest, I rather enjoyed his lips on my skin.

Damon just starts chuckling as he places his hand on my upper arm. "Oh, you think Elena likes it when you kiss Bonnie on the cheek and Caroline? Her best friends? Don't give out what you can't take Stefan." Damon states narrowing his eyes at his brother before he pulls me back to him and out of Stefan's grip almost like he was taking me away from him and that I belong to him. Stefan snorts at Damon before he looks to me. And to be honest I stood behind what Damon said so I gave Stefan a disproving look.

"I mean… Elena you know…" Stefan was mumbling like a complete fool and then he lets go of me completely and now I am back at Damon side.

"Don't dish out what you can't take Saint Stef, and besides you were kissing them, she received kisses from Matt, you and Ric but you throw a hissy fit if I give her a peck on her cheek, and it wasn't even the other way around." Damon replied before continuing with a very sarcastic tone. "So chill out Stef. Not like she'll up and leave you for me." I look from Stefan to Damon and I frown at both of them. They were acting like complete children.

With that said Stefan just rolls his eyes at Damon like it was really no big deal but the facts that Damon pointed out was a tad bit irritating. Why would he get so angry, may I even say jealous? I mean seriously was Stefan that insecure? "Yeah, true she would never go for a fucking man-whore like you." He almost yells, all attention now centred around our little group I could not believe that Stefan would say that, well maybe behind Damon's back but not like this.

"Ouch Stef, that almost hurt." Damon states narrowing his eyes at Stefan almost pulling me behind him. He glances at me once more before looking straight at his brother and I am unsure what's going to happen now.

"You're just a fucking sour bastard Damon. You just don't get the girl, you don't get to fall in love, and keep her, and you're a heartless fuck." Stefan steps closer towards, and Damon just stands his ground as he looks at Stefan. I could not believe what I had just heard, I mean seriously why these two would be acting so strange, basically on the verge of throwing punches at each other. "There is no place in your heart for anyone except yourself."

"Stefan!" I find myself yelling as I try to make my way over to him but Elijah grabs a hold of me and pulls me back.

"I really don't give a fuck. Because you know nothing." Damon countered casually staring down Stefan. He was showing no emotion towards the younger Salvatore what so ever, it's like water of off his back but I knew the meaning behind his last sentence, Stefan didn't know anything.

And that's when Stefan's fist connected with Damon's jaw sending him to the ground, he was hit with so much force that it sent him tumbling to the ground onto his ass. I stare in horror as Damon sit up and brings his hand to his lip, there's a small smudge of blood on his fingers and then he looks up at Stefan with a smile, he is actually smiling as he start to rise from the ground.

"Fuck you baby bro." Damon says and he turns on is heel and elegantly walk away from the crowd like nothing had even happened. What the hell was that? Why did Stefan just snap like that, there wasn't even a reasonable cause for him to act like that. I look up at Elijah and then to Ric's shocked face as they now look towards Stefan and he's seething with anger.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Stefan yells and I just can't believe what I saw but the way everyone just scattered leaving me with Stefan, Ric and Elijah was swomething. These people could really move away quickly.

Elijah still has his hand on my arm as he keeps me in place. "Stefan that was uncalled for!" Ric exclaims as he now stands in front of me, like they are trying to protect me or something.

"Fuck you Ric!" Stefan yells in rage.

"Fuck off, I don't want you here." Ric says and Stefan relaxes for a mere second.

"Fine, I'll fucking leave." Stefan says and this is the first time I have seen him this angry, this mad. I could not believe that I actually liked this guy. That I am actually dating him. "Elena, let's go." Stefan calls to me but I just shake my head from side to side in disbelief. I was going absolutely nowhere with him.

"No." I say and both Ric and Elijah look at me in surprise.

"Elena, let's go." He says more firmly this time.

"I said no Stefan, you need to go and cool down or something." I say and he's glaring daggers at me. His eyes instantly softens up and then he half smiles at me. "Just leave." I say one last time and this time I don't wait around to see his reaction. I turn on my heel, I needed to find my friend, and I needed to find Damon to see if he's okay. I walk off without another word or anything from Stefan, Elijah and Ric.


	9. Difference between Hot and Beautiful

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : Hey guys! Here you go! Another chapter because I like you guys so much! And here is Delena from top to bottom. I hope you guess love this chapter. It is somewhat of a cliff hanger but the other part is gonna be great. That I will promise you. Thank you for everyone who read chapter 8 and remember to review.

Elena's POV

"Have you seen Damon?" I ask as I enter the living room but the couple standing there just shake their head at me. This was the continues question that left my mouth everywhere I went. I could not find him anywhere and this made me worried. An angry Stefan was the least of my problems, he was a big boy he would get over it like I was getting over him.

"Have you guys seen Damon?" I ask entering back into the kitchen, I have been here twice since I left Ric and the others, it's been almost 30 minutes and still no sign of the elder Salvatore.

"Haven't seen him. Sorry." The guy says and he actually has the nerve to check me out. I'm way too occupied to even really notice. I sigh because what Stefan did was completely fucked up and I wouldn't forgive him for that. I know it's petty and probably sibling rivalry but the fuck with it. Damon didn't deserve it, and Stefan didn't know what he was fucking talking about.

I look around the kitchen once again and everyone I know have seemingly disappeared. The only places I have not looked at yet was up stairs, the bedrooms. Damon might have gone to Ric's room right? Where else would Damon be if he hadn't gone home, but I doubt that because his car was still outside. I dash up the stairs and barge into Ric's room only to find that it is completely vacant. Where could Damon be?

I turn and move to Ric's parent's room which is full of emptiness as well. I sigh once again, I was really close to giving up hope of finding the elder Salvatore. I turn the corner and head towards the bathroom, my bathroom where I had my mini meltdown last week. I needed to go to the ladies room in any case.

The door is slightly open and I take it that it's empty, if anyone was in there they would have closed and locked the door right? I walk in and close the door before I look up and I am face to face with the man that I am looking for. He's staring at me in the mirror, his right hand holding a cloth to his swollen lip.

"Damon?" I ask in surprise like it's not really him.

"Did you close the door?" He asks and most of what he says is a mumble because of the cloth, bit I don't understand why he's talking about the door.

"What?" I ask frowning at him and he takes to cloth from his lip, turning form the mirror to face me now, it's still bleeding by the looks of it and I rush over to him.

"Did you close the door?" he asks again.

"Yes, why?" I ask before I reach him and I bring my hands up to his cheek, my thump running over the bruised flesh, I can feel him shiver underneath my touch. "Are you okay?" I ask the question that has been haunting my conscious for the past 35 minutes.

His eyes meet mine for a mere second and then he looks down. "The door was left ajar because the lock is broken. Now we can't get out unless someone opens the door for us." He says but he doesn't seem disappointed by the matter that he is now trapped with me, he didn't even seem fazed.

"Fuck." I half mutter under my breath and move back to the door. Being locked in with Damon in a bathroom wasn't exactly my plan on how I was going to spend my night. I could not decide whether I was delighted or if I felt like panicking. I just knew that this would look extremely awkward if someone did open the door. "I really didn't know." I say placing my hand over the door knob and I try to turn it both sides but it would not move.

"When I first noticed it took Ric two whole hours to figure out that I am in here." Damon say. I look over my shoulder to him and he has turned back to the mirror, he's studying the small cut on his lip that he received from Stefan. I'm not sure how I felt about the whole situation and I needed to know why these two were acting like complete buffoons, why had they gone off at each other. "We might be stuck here for a while." Damon says and I sigh.

I turn towards him and make my way towards the bath to sit on the edge. The way things were left this morning and at lunch made it awkward to be with him alone with no one around. I felt awkward about the whole situation. I sat on the edge of the bath and looked straight at the door, hoping by some miracle that someone comes to our rescue.

"Why are you two acting like this?" I ask and Damon looks from the mirror down to me. "The comment, the harsh words, the punch…" I ask to make it clear what I was talking about.

"Let's blame it on sibling rivalry." Damon states, moving over to where I was sitting and he takes a place on the floor next to me.

"Don't do that Damon. I want to know the truth." I say placing my hands on either side of my body and I look down to where he is sitting.

"He was pretty pissed about you wearing my jacket, so we exchanged some words when we got home." He replies like it's not even a problem at all. His nonchalant attitude towards this only ignited the fire that was burning inside of me.

"He's angry that I wore you jacket?" I asked frowning somewhat, I had given him a perfectly good reason why I was wearing Damon's jacket but it seemed that he took it way to personal, and in a way it seemed that it seemed like he didn't trust what I had told him, that he was second guessing me when I told him the honest truth.

I can hear Damon sigh from next to me and he rest his head against the edge of the tub and he looks at me, those blue eyes boring into mine. "He was very… how do I put it? Adamant that I was talking to you way too much and that I am trying to steal you away from him. He kept on going on and on about the same thing. He seems very insecure concerning your relationship and blames everything on me." Damon says and I almost can't believe that he has this no care attitude towards this.

"What do you mean?" I ask and his eyes never leave mine as he stares up to me. "What's your fault?" I ask because I'm pretty much confused.

"You acting strange and the way you give him the cold shoulder. Caroline and Bonnie told him that you're just trying to get used to having a boyfriend now." He continues and I couldn't believe a word that came out of his mouth right? Was I really acting so strange? Was I really giving him the cold shoulder? It couldn't be I mean Damon must just be full of bullshit and now he's taking his anger out on me.

"I don't act strange." I reply and Damon lowers his head. Breaking all eye contact with me. "Do I?" I ask and I can hear Damon sigh.

Damon stretches his legs out in front of him and it just looks like he's about to make himself comfortable. He pats the spot next to my feet and I take the hint that he wants me to sit down next to him, besides my ass was really hurting because of this edge.

"Maybe it's because you feel guilty or angry or happy, your acting strange towards others and you don't even notice it." He says as I move down to the ground and take my place next to the elder Salvatore brother.

I bring my knees up against me chest and rest my chin on top of my knees as I look towards the door. "Do I act strange around you?" I ask, there is a few seconds of silence before I can feel Damon wrap his arm around my shoulders, like a guy would do to a girl when watching a movie.

I feel his hand on my shoulder and he just leaves it there. "Not at all, I enjoy being around you." He says and I find myself moving my head to the side and to rest it on Damon's shoulder. "You're the only girl, that speaks her mind, that's not afraid to show who she really is." Damon says and I really just want to shake my head because where was this coming from?

"I speak my mind?" I ask and he chuckles at that.

"You are who you are, you're not fake or plastic. You're the only real thing in my life right now." He says and at this I turn my head to look at him but with the way we are seated I only manage to press me head into his toned chest. "When you spend time with me you actually talk to me, you listen to me, you don't try to impress me or try to get my attention, because just when you walk into the room you have it. You don't try so hard for me to like you, I just do." Damon says pulling me a bit closer to him as we sit there on Ric's bathroom floor.

"That's something new. I always just thought you ignored me, and the only reason you ever spoke to me was because of Stefan…" I trail of because I wanted to talk to Damon and not constantly remind him about his brother.

"I liked you way before Stefan even started talking to you." Damon says as I raise my hands to touch his hand resting on my shoulder, I take his hand into mine and I start to softly play with his fingers as I listen to him talk. And now was the time to keep my mouth and to listen to Damon talk, because this man sitting here with me wasn't the Damon people got to know, he wasn't that guy with a different girl on his arm, he wasn't that egocentric prick that everyone loved to hate, he was Damon Salvatore, the real Damon Salvatore, behind all those walls he had built up around his heart, he's the guy who came to my house last Sunday making himself comfortable. The guy that falls asleep with me while watching The Walking Dead, he's that guy that calls me out of class and into the janitors closet, the guy who stands up to my friends when I don't have the will. He's that guy that pitches outside my house at night with a swollen eye and a tear down his cheek, he's the guy I fell asleep with and I get worried sick about when I wake and I can't find him. He's that guy that calls to make sure I'm not too sick or filled with guilt and the guy that confesses to me that he loves me. This was the Damon that only I saw when no one was around and I knew he was this guy just for me. When he was like this, he was my Damon.

"Tell me about it." I whisper as I make myself comfortable in his arm. He brings his other hand onto his lap and I greedily grab for it as I hold it, softly stroking his fingers.

"Well I have always thought that you are beautiful, and you were always that one girl that I wanted but I knew it wouldn't just be that one week fling thing… You are not like that, you are special and unlike the rest. And because you seemed so distant and uninterested it made me interested." He says softly nuzzling into my hair making me shiver.

"Oh so you only liked me because I'm hot?" I ask as I look to him and he's just smiling at me shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I said beautiful. Besides you are beautiful, sluts are hot, and you are not a slut, you have much more class." He says and I actually blush at the compliment that he had given me. "But your beauty is one of the many reasons I like you," he says and he takes a breath and it's so soothing to feel his chest rise and fall as he breaths. It reminds me of that night he slept over at my house. "I followed you on Instagram and I watched you profile on Facebook sometimes and you are such a free spirit, nothing gets you down, even in your silence you spoke louder than screams and yells I have ever heard… And I just think that was what drew me in closer."

"How can a free spirit who loves to express themselves be silent?" I ask as I listen to the soft putter patter of his heart against my back.

"That's just how you are. And the way you hold yourself, and the morals you stand for. Girls these days…" he trailed of at that.

"Complete sluts." I reply and he chuckles.

"Yea, but not you, I love the way you preserve yourself." Damon says nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck and I almost moan because his hot breath on my skin was making me shiver non-stop. "You don't let any guy walk over you and take what he wants." He says and I can almost feel the words on the skin of my neck.

"Yet you walked right up to me and stole my first kiss." I say and I can feel his lips form a smile. Cocky bastard.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about that." He whispers and this situation has completely turned around as I sit here next to Damon enjoying him holding me. I can't even remember why I wanted to talk to him in the first place but right now it only felt like it was me and him in that bathroom, on our own little planet and I didn't want it to stop.

"I'm not. I would have preferred that kiss to any of the other kisses I have receive." I say and I can feel Damon tense as his body stops moving and for a second I almost think that he is frozen. "What's wrong?" I ask and then he starts to relax again.

"I don't want to think of you ever kissing anyone else ever again." Damon almost whispers next to my ear and I know how this must be for him, and that I should not have even said that.

"Sorry." I say and then I feel his teeth on me and his hands at my side as he starts to assault me with his finger tickling me and playfully biting me and I yelp out of surprise before I start laughing, and I am desperate to stop Damon from tickling me but he just finds a way around my hands. "Damon!" I yell in between giggle and he just won't stop as he tickles me.

I try to grab at him, tickle him, even bite him but he is a veteran at dodging all my attempts. I can't stop the tears that star up at the corners of my eyes as I try my best to defend my small body from him but it is all in fain. When I feel my back on the ground and he's almost hovering over me I see an opening as I poke his side instantly stopping him. He looks at me like I just stole his beer and then I poke him again and he smiles at me and there is even a chuckle that leave his lips.

I take the upper hand as I start my assault on his sides and his chest and I even start to overpower him until he has out maneuverer me and I am now in between his legs, my back against his chest. "Please…" I try and a tear runs down my cheek as I try to look at him over my shoulder.

"Please what?" he asks, he looks so serious.

"Please stop, I'll do anything." I plead looking at him smiling and he just smiles back at me.

"Anything?" he asks and he wiggles his eyebrow at me in a suggestive manor and I can't help but laugh because this was heaven. And I just didn't want it to stop.

"Ask of me what you want, I will decide if it's a yeah or nay." I say all majestically and this earns me another chuckle.

"A kiss?" he asks and he's completely serious as he asks this. A kiss was harmless, well not really because I felt a zoo every time his lips touched mine.

"One?" It was more a question then an answer as he pulls me back against him, his eyes connected to mine and that blue orbs seem so alive as they stare into my own eyes. I take a deep breath as he slowly moves closer to me until our lips lightly touches in the softest of kisses. I revel in the feeling that he evokes in me. Because forget about the damn butterflies, I feel a whole God damned zoo every time his lips touches mine. My right hand slowly moves up to his cheek because I don't want him to stop. I don't want him to pull away and it seems that he feels the same need as he lightly stroke my cheek.

Even thou this position was really awkward and it was hard trying to break my neck to kiss him everything had to come to a stop when I notice something that's flashing. When I tear my lips away from Damon and turn towards the door of the bathroom Ric is standing there with my camera in his hand. He looks completely and utterly shocked and I hope that he's just drunk.

"Ric?" Damon asks but he doesn't move, he just slowly places a hand on my leg as in to comfort me. I remain sitting in between Damon's long legs as I stare at Ric in complete and utter shock.

"Fuck me." Ric says and he blinks several times and then he looks away, to the roof, to the ground, everywhere but at us. "I'm so sorry Damon…. Elena" Ric mutters but I think I am too shocked to say or move or to do anything for that fact. I watch as Ric is about to turn on his heel when Damon calls to him.

"Ric wait… Stop right there." Damon orders and with some awkward movement we are both on our feet and I know that I am blushing beet red at the moment so I turn towards the small bathroom window as Damon walks over to Ric. "Could I speak to you for a minute?" Damon asks and I dare look towards them but I regret it because I see Ric still seem completely shocked.

"Sure, outside?" Ric asks as the door is being pulled open and both of them disappear out into the hall. I cannot believe that this had just happened. That someone had caught us out. I'm just half glad that it was Ric and not Stefan himself, or Bonnie or Caroline or anyone else for that fact because I know if this gets out I am completely dead.

I can hear Damon and Ric right outside the door as they speak and I listen, I know it's rude to eavesdrop but hell I needed to know what was going on. "What the fuck Damon?." Ric says and I actually feel guilty now, remembering that we were among other people and that my actions can ruin other people.

"Ric you know how I feel about Elena. How I constantly bitch and moan to you that I would never get a chance with her, please man just don't tell, just make like you never saw that. I beg you." Damon says and he's actually pleading. "You know I'm in love with her." Those last words makes me feel guilty that we got caught and now we don't just lie to everyone but we are asking another person to lie with us.

"I know. You deserve her not Stefan." I listen closely because it's becoming harder and harder to listen what he is saying.

"So please, you saw nothing, you know nothing." Damon says and there is silence from Ric and then a loud pound sound like when you fist pound someone or something.

"Sorry for interrupting. But could you guys just move to my room or my parent room? I really need to go shit." Did Ric just say that he wanted to go and shit? What the fuck seriously? Okay I need to get out of here and fast or Ric will shit his pants, literally. Damon pops his head into the bathroom and he sheepishly smile towards me when I look at him, that was a sure sign it was safe to go out now. He extends his hand towards me and I take it without hesitation as he starts to lead me out of the room and I am still pretty red in my cheeks when I walk past Ric, and he's just smiling like an Idiot towards me. "Sorry Elena." Ric says, I just nod my head towards him and then I see that damn thing that had interrupted us in the first place. I grab my camera as I pass Ric but Ric just darts into the bathroom.

Damon blindly leads me towards Ric's room and shuts the door safely behind us once we are safe in the confines of the room. My first thought is that once the door is close my lips will return to Damon's lips and we will continue our kiss that was so rudely interrupted but I was not so pleasantly surprised when he grabs my camera.

He pulls me closer with his other arm and raises the one holing the camera into the air and I can't help but to wrap both my arms around him and pull his as close to me as I can as I smile and the flash goes off. "Our moments together are so few and far apart, so I want to cherish each and every time that we are together by capturing the moments we share together." He says looking down to me, his arm still outstretched with my camera as he snaps away, I really don't care because I turn towards him, moving my hands up to his cheeks and then I look into his eyes.

"Capture away." I say leaning closer and softly pecking him on his lips. I felt on fire, I felt like nothing could stop us and that the fear of being caught again fuelled me to kiss him longer, touch him more. I can hear the faint sounds of music as Damon moves his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

A rather catchy tune starts up and it made me want to sway my hips, it kind of made me think of Damon. And when the song finally started I pulled away from him. "_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love'd you to love me, I begging you to beg me, I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love'd you to love me_" I sing along to the song and I see Damon smile brightly as he kisses the tip of my nose as I continue. "_I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early from work, if you say that you love me._"

I was very surprised when Damon actually joined in as well. "_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying._"

"_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love'd you to love me, I begging you to beg me, I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early from work, if you say that you love me_." I sing smiling brightly because I wanted Damon to want me, I needed him to need me, and I wanted him to love me.

"_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying_." I giggle as Damon sings that part and then as we reach the last part I look him straight in his eyes.

"_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love'd you to love me, I begging you to beg me, I want you to want me, I want you to want me, I want you to want me, I want you to want me_" The last past was me and Damon as we combine as we sing this old sign like it was the new shit. He leans in once more and this time there is no restraint in the kiss or his actions and I just let go.

I let go of the fear, of the guilt, of the pain I felt, and most of all I let go of Stefan because all I needed was Damon. I was the one who deepened the kiss this time as I wrapped my arms around his neck securing him to me, if there was anything that Damon had taught me, it was clearly how to kiss, I swept my tongue over his bottom lip and he parted his lips and I took full advantage of this as I snuck my tongue into Damon's mouth and I tasted each and every part of his mouth. His tongue would every now and again brush against mine and it would send a shiver down my spine.

But like everything in life this kiss had to end because it was interrupted by Carly Rea Jepsen, and She likes me. I should really, really, really change that ringtone. I pull away from Damon, but my arm remain securely around his neck, I let my one hand run down to my pocket and I pull out the damned phone, Stefans face flashing on the screen as the ringtone continues. I wasn't going to answer.

But when I looked at the top right corner of my phone I almost gasped, curfew was roughly 20 minutes ago and I was so deep in shit if I got home, I would surely be grounded. I look towards Damon, my eyes wide. "I'm late for curfew." I mumble and Damon blinks twice before looking down at my screen to see what time it is.

"And you have one missed call from Stefan, and 2 messages." He says as a matter of fact, like it's normal and he raises his brow at me.

I almost snort but I pull away from him. "Damon, I need to get home or I am in deep shit." I say, because losing my parents trust was way worse than an angry boyfriend. I grab for Damon's hand and I start to pull him but he only smiles towards me. "Let's go already." I plead and he just smiles as he starts to follow behind me. He stops once we are outside of the bedroom door and pulls me behind him.

"Discrete Miss Gilbert." He says with a shy smile on his lips and I know what he means, he's checking to see if there is some people standing in the corridor to avoid more incidents like the one that happened with Ric. And believe me I would be beyond mortifying if someone does happen to see use sneaking around holding hands. He looks from side to side before he starts to lead me down the corridor, our steps are evenly placed as we try our best to not be obvious.

The trouble came when we got to the stairs because some had passed out on the stairs, some were making out on the stairs, some even made out with people passed out on the stairs… With delegate movement we maneuverer down the flight of stairs without being notices.

Once we get to the door I pull on Damon's hand and he immediately stops as he looks towards me. "What?" he asks and his eyes are wide as he stares at me.

"We didn't greet our friends." I mumble, yet again that is one lame excuse and I don't even know why I said it.

"Your late already." Damon says and I shake my head because he is right and we should really just get home. I nod my head and he proceeds out the front door, I'm not sure if we got by unnoticed but no one called our names or indicated that they saw us what so ever.

We get to the car and he slips the key into the slot to unlock the door and open it for me. Why aren't we a gentleman all of the sudden. But I smile to him and get into my seat grabbing for the safety belt. He closes the door and he rushes to his side, as soon as he is next to me and he is buckled up he looks at the front windshield or maybe through the front windshield, seeing that it's glass. He looks from side to side and I know he's making sure that no one is looking our way before he roars his car's engine to life and we back out onto the road.

"You think anyone saw us?" I ask as we start to make our way towards my house, and I can imagine my father already waiting for me at the front door, just dying to ground me for life.

"I don't care if anyone saw us." Damon says and I turn to him and give him a very confused look. "I mean that I don't care if they saw me with you, I would like them to see us together but I don't think now is the right time." He says and I nod my head.

"Damon, would you ever consider dating?" I ask and I really wanted to ask if he would ever consider dating me but I just needed to see his reaction to the question at hand.

"Dating?" he ask glancing at me and I nod my head. "I would date you, for sure. But not so much any other girl." He replies looking back to the front of the car as we silently drive.

"So you can see yourself with someone, that someone being me, for more than a week?" I ask and I am now facing him fully.

"With you? Forever wouldn't be long enough." He says and I actually feel happy listening to his answer, it made me feel warm inside. "I've been hanging around for about a week, two weeks and I just love getting to know you, to talk to you. If I could spend my life with you then I would, because I just can't get enough of you." I raise my brow at him because we have been interacting the past few weeks and I enjoyed his company more than I had when I first met him. I didn't know he could be this sweet and caring.

"So you're not just here for my kisses?" I ask and at this Damon chuckles.

"Well there is no denying it; I do enjoy your kisses to." Damon replies and at this I giggle. "But my main goal in life is to corrupt your young innocent mind and lure you into my bed…" He actually winks when he says that and I really think for a moment that he's serious, I can't hide my shock as I stare at him and then he starts laughing, right from the pit of his stomach. "I'm joking."

I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "You almost got me there." I say but my purity was a very, how can I put it, touchy subject. I get very awkward when people speak about sex or I am in a position that might be sexual and I start to blush like crazy so now I am beet red and Damon is glancing at me strangely. "Um yeah…" I say as I turn back into my seat and face the front of the car.

After that, silence fills the car and we just focus on the road that Damon is driving on until we get to my house. The lights are off and it almost seems abandoned as Damon turns into the driveway and comes to a complete stop in front of the garage which is usually taken by my father's Ford Ranger, but it is nowhere in sight. Either my father was not here or both my parents were not here. I reach for my phone and pull it from my pocket.

I still had two unread messages. I open the messaging option and one message is from my father. He must be out looking for me and there is another from my brother which I find completely strange because he never text me he would usually Whatsapp me. I look to Damon and his eyes are focus on me.

I open the message from my father and I read it out loud. "Lena, we had to leave to drive to Richmond, uncle John he was involved in a car accident. We'll be back tomorrow. Be safe and love you." I look to Damon and frown, oh so uncle John who was my father's brother was in an accident? Oh okay. "Looks like I'm probably home alone tonight." I say as I move back and open the message from my brother indicated that he two was staying over at a friend, typical.

"So they just left you here alone?" Damon asks and I nod my head at him as I close the applications and place my phone back in my pocket.

"I guess." I say as I start to fidget with my safety belt until it pops open.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" the question was innocent and the meaning behind it sweet but why did I suddenly feel shy and nervous and naughty. If I didn't let him stay I would be home alone, if he stayed, I would not be alone and we could spent more time together.


	10. Soda or Hot Chocolate

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Chapter 10

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : Yip a all new Chapter because you guys are pretty adamant about it! But I decided to change a bit of the story line that I had in mind. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just sorry I took so long, my one furbaby got kidney stones and he had to stay at the vet over the weekend and I was so worried about him so I wasn't up for writing or anything else but here you go! Thank you to all my amazing readers you are amazing and thank you to everyone that left me a comment and a review! You guys rock! Hope you guys enjoy it.

Elena's POV

I remained silent for the longest of moments not sure whether to accept his proposal. I took a deep breath, because I mean would it be so wrong to let him stay over? I would feel much safer knowing that he is here with me. But then again what if someone found out? I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and nibble at it lightly.

"Stay." I finally say and I guess that was the nail to the coffin. Damon smiles at me as I start to lead him into the house. This would not be the first time that Damon would spend the night but it would be the first time that we would be alone together which made the possibilities endless. Even with the possibility that Stefan could pitch up at my house I still felt at ease with Damon with me.

I enter the house clicking on the light instantly regretting it because the light is just way too bright for my eyes and I have to squint until my eyes could focus. I can hear Damon behind me as he closes the door and locks it behind him. I smile as I make my way towards the kitchen and I can hear his footsteps following me closely, like he's afraid I would just disappear.

"Something to drink?" I ask switching on the light to the kitchen.

"What are you offering?" he asks, I look over my shoulder and smile at him almost rolling my eyes.

"Soda or hot chocolate?" I ask moving over to the fridge and opening it to see what was up for grabs.

"Soda please." I smile as I grab two cans of cola and turn towards him, he's awkwardly standing at the entrance of the kitchen like he's not sure where to go or what to do, he looked a bit uncomfortable. I walk over to him offering him the soda as I start to make my way back towards the stairs, I really just wanted to get out of these clothes and get comfortable. He follows suit switching of the lights as we go and I can't help but smile.

I couldn't explain how at ease I felt with him here, strangely enough I didn't feel one bit worried as we make our way towards my room. The past week had been absolutely confusing and thrilling at the same time and getting to know Damon was the highlight. I had a bunch of questions that I wanted to ask him I had a mouthful I wanted to tell him. Hopefully I would get a chance to do just that.

I switch on the light to my room and look around it, everything was still perfectly in place as I left it when Stefan came to fetch me. I was having a inner battle with myself on when I would be leaving Stefan and how I would tell him, how long was I going to wait. The thing is I didn't want to wait, I wanted to end our relationship as soon as possible. I sigh because opting to dump him via Facebook or text message was considered for several seconds but I wasn't that heartless.

I place my soda on my bedside table and I turn to face Damon as he walks over and he sits on the edge of my bed, his soda firmly in his hands, he seems nervous and I could not understand why. "Everything okay?" I ask, he instantly looks up to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, I haven't really ever spent the night over at a girls house." He says and I raise a brow at him.

"Seriously?" I ask taking a seat next to him.

"Yip, but Monday night doesn't count." He says and I do recall that he had spent the night but I smile and shake my head from side to side.

"So you never stay over?" I ask as I move my gaze down to the floor and I lean down, taking my shoes of, my feet hurt like hell.

"Never really have a reason to." Damon replies, bringing his soda to his mouth and taking a sip. I successfully remove both boots and place them to the side before I struggle with my sock and soon my feet can breathe.

"Do you have any special specific reason tonight to stay?" I ask placing my hands at my side as I look at him. He looks down at me and a small chuckle escapes his lips.

"You." He replies and that makes me smile like an Idiot.

"You are such a charmer you know that?" I say as I rise to my feet, I wanted to get out of my clothes and take a shower before I would retire to bed, even thou it felt awkward as hell with Damon in the same room as me. I walk to my dresser and pull it open, I needed some pj's and I should maybe give him some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I rummage through my dresser until I find a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I throw the clothes around and I know that I will most likely have to rearrange my clothes tomorrow but it didn't bother me. "Would some shorts be okay for you to sleep in?" I ask looking over my shoulder and Damon raises a brow.

"I have boxers." Damon replies and I blush as I nod my head, I took him more as briefs man but okay.

I close the dresser drawer, placing my pj's over my arm as I turn to him. "Shower?" I say as I hint my head towards the bathroom door and at first Damon has this blank expression on his face and then his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and I smile because he looks absolutely adorable with pink cheeks.

"Sure." He says, I smile as I nod my head and I start to make my way towards the bathroom, just a quick shower in some warm water would do wonders. Besides I felt a bit dirty and I hated feeling dirty when I went to sleep. It was a gross thing. I glance one last time at Damon giving him a small smile as I open the door to the bathroom and pulling it close behind me.

I place my pj's on the counter next to the sink and I look at myself in the mirror as I take a deep breath. Damon was going to stay tonight, I told him to stay. It's not going to be awkward, it won't be strange. I wanted him here. But I couldn't help but feel nervous to sleep next to him, last time it just happened but now it was intentionally and maybe that's why I felt so aware and awkward.

I take in a deep breath and smile to myself because this is what I wanted right? I look at myself one last time before I walk to the shower and I turn on the taps, the water start dripping to the floor. I turn from the shower and I hear a knock on the door, a bit surprise I look to it. "It's open." I say and moments later the door creeps open and Damon pops his head in.

"You ready?" He asks and I frown at him because what was I ready for, and then he pushes the door further open and he's only in his boxers as he takes a step inside the bathroom that starting to steam up. I blush a deep red as I look at him, his strong chest, his chiselled chest. I really didn't know he looked this good without a shirt.

"Ready?" That was the only word I managed to say and it sounded more like a statement then a question as I start to blush and really someone could write a book about me, 51 shade of blushing. Damon raises an eyebrow at me like he doesn't understand.

"Elena are you okay?" he asks as he take a few steps closer until he is right in front of me, just within my reach. Did he mistake my statement of taking a shower as an invitation? It could be and that might be why he's here in front of me looking at me.

"Yeah…" I manage without stuttering. I couldn't quite explain the sudden excitement I felt of the idea of showering with Damon, would he undress all the way or would he stay in his boxer, the image of a naked Damon had me blushing even more but I wanted it so much more. I was tingling from head to toe as I thought of all the possibilities that was now presented to me. I raise a shaky hand, placing it on Damon chest. His reaction was priceless as he shivered at my touch, I shivered to and the feeling was overwhelming.

I raise my other hand and slowly place it on his shoulder. This was the first time I have ever been this close to a half dressed man. It made me want to touch his whole body, his biceps, his chest, his back, his shoulders, I shiver at the thought. Damon was complete perfection as I run my hand over his chest, this results in him taking in a sharp intake of air. His skin is smooth and soft and I love the feel of it.

I know what this could possibly lead to, shower, both of us naked… Yet I didn't worry about it. I was actually wondering how it would feel, his touch, his hands on my skin. I wasn't scared just nervous because this would be, well this is the first time that I am with a guy in this close proximity, touching. My lips are eager to touch him and I long to kiss him.

"Elena?" Damon asks, his hands still immobile next to him like he's afraid to touch me. I could not lie to myself I wanted to kiss Damon so badly right now, I wanted to feel his hands on me. I was beyond curious to what this might lead to. I lean in closer my lips a few inches away from his as I search his eyes. I think he took that as a queue because he leans closer and then everything happens all at once, his lips gently touches mine his hands are on my hips as he pulls me closer to him, flush against his chest.

His lips moulds against mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue flicking over my lips, but before I give him entrance to my mouth my tongue darts our and wages a sweet war against his. His hands are resting on my hips, they don't move or opt to do anything but stay where they are which makes me frustrated. I have this need to be with Damon, to feel him, taste him, be with him.

My hands move from him and then they are at the hem of my top and I am tugging at it drastically trying to rid myself from the evil material covering me. The steam is making it impossible not to feel warm and I needed to take of my clothes because I am starting to overheat. As soon as Damon catches on to what I am trying to do he takes a step back, he seems surprised. I successfully pull the article of clothes over my head and throw it to the ground and Damon tries to keep his eyes on my face but they travel to my chest, to the strapless bra covering my breast.

"What are you doing?" he asks and now I'm the one frowning because here I thought we were going to shower, and make out.

"I can't shower with my clothes on…" I reply, his eyes light up like the fourth of July as my hands move to my shorts and I unbutton it, zip it and pull it down letting it fall to the floor. I step out of my shorts and look to Damon. I really don't know what came over me, I just knew I wanted this, I wanted to get into the shower with him. I just needed to remind myself that whatever happens between me and Damon that I am going into this willingly and that I should not have seconds thoughts or regret afterwards.

I look up to him and then down at myself and I know that I'm only in my underwear which would be a first for me. I have never stood in front of a guy in just my underwear much less in my bathroom, preparing to take a shower, I knew that I needed to get rid of the underwear as well if I wanted to shower it's just I felt nervous. I look to Damon and he's completely still as he looks at me, I glance over his body once again and I can't help but notice the tent he's sporting at the moment.

In this I know that I am leading him on yet I wanted to see his reaction to me. And it was nothing what I expected. I take a step closer to him raising my hands to his cheeks, leaning in really slow as I consume his lips again. How far would we go? That question flew out of my mind as soon as he placed his one hand behind my neck to deepen the kiss and the other in between my shoulder blades as he pulls me closer.

I take a step closer and he takes a step back and we do this little dance until we reach the shower. He pulls the shower curtains to the side and steps in never leaving my mouth, his tongue tasting every inch of my mouth it can find. When we are both in the shower and the curtain is drawn again, I gasp into his mouth at the warmth that the water provides, soaking both of us. Damon's hands remain either on my head, neck or on my back and they do not move from there.

I pull from him and look into those clear blue eyes. I can't explain what I see in those beautiful eyes but I smile to him as I reach behind me, trying to find the clasp to my bra and as soon as I find it, I take in a deep breath before unhooking it and then I let go as it falls to the floor leaving my chest completely naked for Damon's viewing pleasure and did his cheeks just turn pink? I could not believe it as I look up to him.

"You're blushing." I say and I know as soon as the words leave my mouth I start to blush.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Damon whispers into the dead of the night and yes that just made my blush a whole lot worse. "How I want to touch you and feel your skin underneath my fingertips." He says, I bite my bottom lip as I try to steady my breathing, I can't explain this feeling inside of me because it's completely foreign, something that I have never felt before. Even thou I was scared to see what it was I was beyond curious.

"What's stopping you?" I ask a bit breathless and I watch as his eyes roam over my body, it makes me shiver.

"I care about you." Was his simple reply, even thou it held so much meaning. But still here I was half naked in front of him soaking wet, everywhere if I may add and he didn't want to touch me because he cared about me, I ached for him to touch me, to kiss me. If there was going to happen something then I had to make more of an effort, maybe if I touched him. I glance down his body and he's still sporting a mighty fine tent.

To be honest I have never seen a man naked in real life even thou I knew how a penis looked like. I have seen a few in forms of pictures but that was about it, yes I was educated in sex but I have never initiated it or experienced it and now with a golden opportunity presented to me on a silver platter, I didn't want to let it slip through my fingers. I move my hands towards Damon and I softly touch his chest, I can feel him shiver underneath my touch.

I slowly move my hands down his chest, touching the muscles and I can hear his breathing become more erratic. I mean seriously this man sounded like he was going to pass out pretty soon. I hook my forefingers in the waist band of his boxers and look up at him innocently. He rolled his eyes and takes a deep breath. Even though he was the more experienced one I was making all the moves. I start to tug on the waist band and soon his boxer are slipped passed his hips and it falls to the floor in a heap and I don't look down just yet.

"Elena." Damon calls and my eyes meet his once more. "If we start this, just know I won't be able to stop." Damon says like it's a sin, but I smile at him.

"Who said anything about stopping?" I ask my voice a bit shaky. Who ever thought that I was thinking about sex with Damon as we stand exposed in front of each other. I wanted this, I would not regret this. I wanted Damon, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to feel his hands on mine. I know he was testing me when he came into the bathroom and he never thought that things would go so far but now that we are standing here, this was going to happen.

"You sure you want this?" Damon ask and for a mere second, I had second thoughts about this. But I nod my head, sucking my lower lip into my mouth nibbling it somewhat. I move my hands towards my waist then my hips and soon I hook my fingers into the waist band of my underwear and as I start to tug on it, Damon stops my hands. I'm surprised by his sudden movement to stop me but he doesn't, he pulls my hands from my underwear and raise them as he takes a step closer pushing me to the wall of the shower.

The coolness of the tiles instantly cooling my overheated skin, his lips find mine a few seconds later and now I am pinned against the wall my arms above my head. He consumes my lips like it's his last life line as he kisses me with new fire and I moan into his mouth as soon as I feel his body against mine. His chest against my, his lower body against mine and I can feel his erection against my stomach and I gasp into his mouth.

His hands leave mine and soon they are on my hips then on my ass and he grips my tightly, pulling me towards him. My stomach is turning and it feels like it's doing flip flops as his tongue consumes me and all I can touch, feel and taste is Damon. He pulls me up against him and I automatically wrap my legs around him waist. He grunts into my mouth, making me shiver. His erection pressing against my centre, the only thing stopping it was my underwear.

I slowly bring my arms down and wrap it around his neck as I pull him closer and closer until we are flush against each other. I feel overly excited, there is a wetness seeping between my legs and I know that I want Damon, the small amount of friction between us is sending my body into a fit of spasms and this is all new to me but I want it because it feels like heaven.

His left hand slowly moves to my breast as he softly massages it, flicking the nipple with his forefinger and thumb every once in a while until it is pebbled and erect, he moves to the other breast and gives it the same treatment and I softly moan into his mouth, his kisses are needy and passionate and urgent. He moves from my mouth and kisses and suck at the skin underneath my chin and my neck.

Everywhere his lips touched, it sends me in to overdrive, it made me want more. I needed more as he rocked his hips against mine making me moan even harder. The need that I was currently feeling was overwhelming and I just needed some friction to ease the current tension that was building up inside of me or I was going to blow. If this is what sex felt like then I just could not understand why someone would want to wait. It is thrilling and I feel like I'm going to combust from the inside out.

Damon finally pulls from my neck and he looks me straight in my eyes. "You sure you want to do this?" he asks. I try my best to pull myself together, my heart is racing and I feel like I just don't get enough air into my body. "We can always stop, if you're not ready." He says and I know this is a big decision that I am making but my mind is so hazy that thinking straight isn't an option. But every fibre in my body wanted this, and I wanted this with Damon. Fuck the consequences.

I press my chest into Damon's chest and this only makes him shudder. "Are you having second thoughts?" I ask because maybe he wasn't sure about this, maybe he wasn't ready.

Slowly I unwrap my one leg from his waist and place it on the floor before I start with the other leg. Damon presses his forehead against mind and now our eyes are locked as we stare at each other. "No. I just don't want you to regret this, to regret me." His answer so soft that I have to strain my ears to hear him above the sound of the shower and the water.

When I finally have my other foot on the floor I grab a hold of his shoulders, I lean into him and then place a soft kiss to his already swollen lips. "I don't regret anything with you." I say, my hands flying from his shoulders to his biceps, to his elbows to his wrists and finally his hands as I guide them to the last piece of clothing I have on. I hook his fingers in the waist band and guide him to tug it down my body. He watch as the sides of his lips turn up into a smile and he finally figures out what I am trying to do.

He places one last kiss to my lips and then he kneels down in front of me as he pulls my underwear down my legs and he waits there until I step out of them. He doesn't stand up just yet as his hands travel back up my legs, over my thighs and then they are on my hips. He moves in closer and this makes me blush a deep red as he kisses my hip bone from side to side. I feel his fingers travel from my hip and then it's at my centre and he softly strokes over my lips which sends me into a fit of shivers then they dip in and then I feel his tongue as he starts to lick. I try my best to stand still but I find it hard so I lean against the wall of the shower as I spread my legs a bit.

I can feel him lick and then suck and swirl his tongue and I try my best not to moan but it's in vain. It's becoming harder and harder to focus as the tension starts to build up in the pit of my stomach, it's such a foreign feeling making me wonder if this is how I should feel because my breath is come in as gasps and it feels like I'm building up to something, I'm just not sure what yet.

Damon dips his tongue deeper into me and that sends me over that edge that I was pushing towards. As my whole body tightens and I want to press my thighs together because the feeling of euphoria is bubbling inside of me as I reach an all-time high and I release all my frustration and tension. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips and I try to hold onto Damon for support but my knees are weak.

As soon as I feel that my legs are stable I try to pull Damon up, and without any doubt he rises to his feet, his eyes now level with mine. He leans in a bit closer, placing his lips to mine in a sweet and sensual kiss, I'm still trembling from the impact of my first orgasm, he tastes different now, a bit salty.

"You taste so good." He mumbles against my lips and I instantly start to blush a deep red. That saltiness was me. I blush even more when realization hit me, my knees becoming weak again. My breathing does not want to calm and I am panting so hard right now, I think the neighbours will be able to hear me at this point. I just could not believe that he had gone down on me, just like that and how mindblowing it felt, how mind-blowing that orgasm felt. I take in a deep breath as I try to steady myself. "You want to continue?" he asks as his eyes lock onto mine again. If this was just foreplay I was dying to see what sex could be like. Okay not so much dying but I was looking forward to what it might be like.

"Yes." I breathe, the smile on Damon's lips is anything but contagious. His movements were steady but fast as he close the taps and the water making me wonder what he was planning when he started to lead me from the shower stall to the door that lead to my bedroom leaving a trail of water as we go. I must say that all rational thoughts have left me and the feeling that Damon had invoked in me was now powering everything that I was doing. I might have been lust driven and this might not have been how I planned this but I would be damned if this passed me.

We reach my bed and Damon twirls me in his arms until I am secure in his arms before his lips find mine. I am well aware of his member pressing against my stomach, twitching ever so lightly as it touches my skin. I shiver because this was happening and I was going to do this. Before I know it we are both on the bed and it's just pillows and hands and kisses everywhere. I glance down Damon's body and get a sight of him, his length and I blush a deep red, I have never seen a man naked up close and personnel before. This was all becoming so real.

So when Damon softly nestles in between my hips, perched up on his elbows, his eyes looking into mine, I finally realised in what position we were and what we were about to do, I froze and Damon instantly noticed this. "Elena are you okay?" he asks, he seems so worried that there might be something wrong or if I might be hurt.

I bite the inside of my mouth as I start to jump to conclusions, that maybe he just planned this, that this is the only thing that he wants from me. "What's going to happen after this?" I ask and he narrows his eyebrows at me. But he understands my question and the insecurity behind it.

"What do you want?" Damon asks not at all putting me at ease by answering my question with another question. But I wasn't sure what I wanted, one thing was for sure, I wanted Damon.

"I want you." I reply biting my lower lip and pulling it into my mouth. "I want us… a relationship… Something to hold onto." I say and Damon actually chuckles as he leans in to place a kiss to my lips.

"You already have me." Damon says as he places another kiss to me lips. "You won't get rid of me that easily, if you want me I'm here to stay." Damon continues in between kisses and this makes me smile because that was what I was worried about. That he would float away and this would be a one-time thing. "Even if you told me you weren't ready right now I would still hold you and sleep at you side tonight and tomorrow I would continue to fight for your heart." I smile at that because it meant the world to me.

Even thou I wanted to ask him what about Stefan, what should I do even if it was clear as day light that I would leave the younger Salvatore, as soon as possible. I would have dumped him in a text or a phone call but I wasn't a bitch like that.

I lean up to him pressing my chest to his as I kiss him, even thou the world was full of surprises and I was here naked and ready to be with Damon, tomorrow would come with its own problems, and we would handle them as we go, I would not push him away nor would I deny him anything. I just knew that right now I was meant to be with him doing what we were going to do even if this opportunity only presented itself this one time.

"Well I never said you should stop." I say with a giggle, Damon chuckling beside me as he pushes his hips forward.

"You sure you want your first time with me?" he asked and I just nodded my head. "Do you by any chance have protection?" Damon asks and I go beat red not expecting such a question from the man on top of me but at least he was honest and well I was on the pill, what could the harm be. I mean I have been on the pill for like a few months so there was no threat.

"I'm on the pill…" I somewhat whisper, Damon nods his head but he still seems hesitant. He moves his hand down his body until he reaches in between us, softly grasping his member and I dare look down, curious to what he was doing as he took the head of his cock placing it at my entrance sliding it over my lips a few times, that there was enough to send me over the edge yet again.

I know that once he start there was no turning back and somehow I tried to convince myself that this would not hurt that much, it would be okay. He placed his tip at my entrance and then his kisses my forehead and the top of my nose and then just as he reaches my lips I shut my eyes as he starts to enter me. And the first few seconds wasn't that bad and then I feel his lips on mine in a deep kiss and it almost draws all my attention to his lips and then with one swift and steady movement he pushes inside completely and my whole body freezes because I did not expect that.

It's like the pain shoots through my whole body and I just want Damon to stay still because if he moves it hurts even more, he was quite a size to fit. And I am sure that I was not equipped to handle his size as a beginner. I can't stop the tear that escape my tightly shut eyes but Damon's there as he slowly strokes my cheek and kisses away the tear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." I hear him whisper against my ear and I feel him slowly move from me, but I grab at his shoulder and pull him closer, the somewhat friction soothing the pain that is softly subsiding.

"Just move…" I whisper as I slowly open my eyes because I'm worried that I scared him but when I open them all I see is worried blue orbs staring into my eyes. He softly pulls out and then pushes back in and it sends a jolt of pleasure through my whole body. I pull him to me and I kiss his lips, in a way trying to motivate him to move, pick up the paste.

He's a quick learner and he senses my need for the pace to increase and he does so slowly. I find myself spreading my legs a bit wider as I hook a leg over his hip and he's the one to moan at this new position. Even thou all of this is new to me. He hits a bit deeper and a bit harder and that has me moaning like crazy and I thank the heavens that there is no one at home. Our breathing is starting to escalate to gasps coming in, in short intervals of each other. That same feeling he invoked in me while he was going down on me in the shower starting up again.

My hands now on his back raking my nails over his skin and I swear that I am drawing blood but I will tend to all sex related wounds in the morning because this was far too overwhelming just to stop now. His hand goes down my other leg and brings it up over his hips and now both of my legs are wrapped around his waist tightly and I feel like I could die and go to heaven right now because I'm so close to busting into a million pieces of pleasure. Damon leans down and his lips are all over my neck and it feels like fire to my skin.

From one side of my neck to the over to my collar bone and then he's kissing my breasts and he starts to lap at my nipple and I'm sure that I am on the verge of screaming at this moment because his mouth is hot and heavy on me and I just don't know how much more I can take of his sweet torture.

He moves to my other breast and I can hear him grumble as he picks up his paste his movements becoming more erratic but gentle as not to hurt me. "You're so…." He doesn't finish that sentence because I have reach the point where I just can't keep on holding anymore as I tighten my legs around his waist, my whole body goes into spasm and contract and it's like I am dipped in a pool of heaven because everything just feels like a cloud.

I don't even notice as Damon tenses but I can feel him under my touch, and I think that he might just have had his own orgasm but I am too caught up in the high that I am currently on to focus on anything else but how good I feel, how great everything is. I'm sure I have a big fucking smile on my face as I stare up at Damon and he slowly comes down, most of his weight now on me but I'm not too worried about that. That was… just I don't know because I have no words to explain how I feel or what I feel besides the love and admiration I feel towards the man who now has his forehead to mine.

His eyes are shut and he's breathing deeply, he has this lazy smile on his face and I am sure that I am mirroring the same look but I couldn't care less. I don't know where I get the strength but I lean up and place a kiss to Damon's parted lips and I actually catch him by surprise as he slowly opens his eyes. He just looks into my eyes like I am the only thing that matters to him.


	11. Double Dates and Facebook Status

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Chapter 11

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : Hey there! So I know this update took like forever. But I had a real hectic week. I just didn't have time. And then I got a new laptop and I had to wait for my programmes to be installed and activated and it was just so hectic! And I re-typed this chapter twice because I just could not get the hang of it but I think that you will like it! And I am already in the middle of chapter 12 J I need to work overtime to make it up to all my readers. Thanks to all the lovely reviews! You guys are amazing! Really you are. Keep up the good work!

PS if you like Somebody to you, please follow my profile and check my other stories Routine, Crawling and The story of my life. You guys are the best! LOTS of love!

Elena's POV

I didn't feel different, if anything, I felt the same physically. Mentally I was stable, more stable then I have been in a long time but emotionally I was all over the place. I didn't know what I was feeling because this need, this intensity to be with Damon just grew stronger and stronger every second I lied next to him that night, I wonder if I even fell asleep or when I fell asleep. After we cleaned up a bit we just stayed in bed facing each other in the dark, and even in the dark he carried the sun in his hands for me.

There is this sparkle in his eyes that tells an endless story, a promise of a fairy-tale yet to be told. Yet there was still a few unfinished business to attend to before the fairy-tale could start. But I didn't want to think of that right now. All that mattered was Damon that was next to me, I could feel his eyes on me, watching me like I was watching him, looking for anything that might be out of place or wrong but I could find nothing.

Was this how it felt when you fell in love? When you actually want to share your life with someone, I know that we are both still pretty young and there is a life time awaiting us but, him here next to me, in my bed, it felt right. Yet I couldn't tell him that I was in love with him, I was scared. And of what I have no idea. The fact that he could reject me was right there it was just whether I took a leap of faith.

When his breathing calmed and I couldn't see that sparkle in his eyes anymore because the lids had fallen close I just stared at him. I stared for seconds, and for minutes even and I just looked at the man that was next to me. I felt so much towards him and I felt like it was bubbling up. I take a deep breath as stroke his cheek softly, he doesn't move, he just lays still his breath completely at ease, I know he's sleeping I can tell by the way he inhales. I stroke his cheek again.

"I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore." I softly whisper placing my palm to his cheek. Even thou he was sleeping and technically this didn't count as any declaration but it was the only way I could tell him how I felt. "I'm falling so hard for you, it's not even funny. And the saddest part of this is I can't even tell you face to face. Because I'm scared. I'm scared to take that leap of faith because I don't know whether you're going to catch me." I don't stop the rogue tear that runs down my cheek.

The thing is I wanted a relationship so badly I settled for the first best thing I found which happened to be Stefan. I just settled, which I shouldn't have. I should have looked for the person that compliments me that brings out the light in me. But tonight we held each other and kissed and pushed each other's darkness into the corner, believing in each other's light, each other's dreams.

"I wish all of this could have been different, I wish we could have just gotten to know each other and then we would have gotten together." I whisper, believe me I felt really bad that I was technically Stefan girl and now I was going around kissing Damon, spending time with Damon, sleeping with Damon. Not that I regret it, not even one bit. I just felt really bad for doing this to Stefan because I believe that he's a nice guy, and whatever was getting him angry was going to blow over. I just think that my timing to break up with him was a bit bad. But I needed to do that, I needed to break of things with Stefan. Even thou I know that me and Damon can't just jump into a relationship from the get go.

Yes I know what you are thinking, and yes I am thinking of both our images, I would look like the slutty, cheating ex-girlfriend and Damon well let's just add cheating to Damon's already bad reputation. I didn't want that. I take in a deep breath, I was not expecting this and yet I was happy that it had happened, that Damon came into my life. I smile to him even though he's asleep… If everything went according to plan this weekend I would end my relationship with Stefan and I could clear my conscious and I could start building with Damon if he was ready for it.

Nothing went according to plan! I mean seriously everything just got so confusing and irritated and I just don't know how to explain this. This whole weekend from Saturday was just so busy and messed up. I woke up to find that Damon had slipped out of the house, but he had a valid reason that is. He had to go to football practice. He left me a little note on my computer screen with a smiley face. I smiled as I pick the sticky note from the screen and read the message.

'Elena, when we kissed it's like everything good that had ever happened to me had all happened in that one moment. xxx I'll talk to you after football practise.'

I read the message again and again and I couldn't stop smiling like a complete fool because of that. Other than that small message from Damon my weekend was just fucking awful. My father and mother came back and they were not in a great mood, might be because dad said that Uncle John could come and live with us until he was well enough to look at himself or it was because Jeremy wasn't home or it was mom bumped dad's car. I really don't know. They were really up in each other's business.

Then the fighting with Jeremy started because he was never at home and why was he always at his friends, and how could he leave me alone at home. What they didn't know was that I wasn't alone and that Damon had spent the night, but what they do not know won't hurt them right. Them my mother was so agitated with my father. It was just a bloody mess. Even when I asked if I could go to my friends it was just a plain 'no'.

When all else failed I went up to my room and I closed the door and I just walked over to my computer, looking at the message Damon had left, smiling for a half second before I switched on my computer. I pulled my phone and my camera closer and I downloaded the pictures that was taken the previous night. I opened my pictures and created a folder. I liked to be organized. And then I plugged in my Camera and waited patiently for the pictures to load. I swiped my phone and I opened my Whatsapp message application. I move over all my contact and stop on Damon's name.

'**_Hey my parents are back not in the best of moods thou._**' I send a message not even waiting to see if he reads it or replies. Strangely enough my phone has been completely silent. Caroline hasn't messaged me, nor has Bonnie or Stefan for that matter, not like I wanted to talk to Stefan but I knew that I needed to. The sooner I broke up with him the sooner I could get on with my life.

I move over to Caroline and I look at her profile picture, it's this little teddy bear holding up a flower, which is adorable. I start to type her a message because this was really un-like Caroline, She was always one to blow up my phone with messages on a weekend.

'**_Hey Care, why so quiet?_**' I ask and look to my computer screen, it was packed with pictures of every one from Rebekah and Elijah to me and Ric and Stefan and Damon. I stop as I look at some of the pictures, some of which I recognise when we went on a semi kissing spree. I focus on the pictures of me and Damon and look at them, we looked so happy, so close, we looked more like a couple then I did with Stefan which is pretty hard to believe but I can assure you.

I look at the pictures and they tell a story, from when we get to the party where you can clearly see I don't want to be there until I see Damon walking in and it's unmistakeable that I did notice him and that I even smiled more, I look at the pictures of Stefan and Ric kissing my cheek and then it's Damon and I actually blush. I stare at the picture for a few seconds longer. Was it so wrong to fall in-love with Damon? I know that he has a heavy heart, a messy soul, a reckless mind, and I think it's beautiful the way he carries himself. My phone vibrates and instead of continuing with the pictures like I wanted to I pick up my phone and look at the screen. Caroline read and replied.

**_'_****_Big news Lena! Guess what? So last night Matt asked me to be his girl! That's so amazing right.'_** I smile at my babbling blonde friend because I know that this is what she wanted for the past year now.

**_'_****_Great news!_**' I reply and I quickly select all the pictures and I start to copy them to my computer, I open up my internet explorer and soon find the Facebook page. I needed to check what was happening.

**_'_****_I mean Elena that's the best thing since sliced bread. Now we can double date. Just think about it, me you, Stefan and Matt._**' I get this nauseas feeling in the pit of my stomach as I read the message. **_'I already texted Stefan and Matt and they are up for it.'_** Wow okay what happened to talking to your best friend about it first, see if she's okay with it. I look to my computer screen and I see that the pictures have been copies. I scan through the pictures again until I reach the picture Ric had taken of me and Damon in the bathroom, completely wrapped in each other's arms and lips.

I open a new folder and I place all the pictures of me and Damon in it, from the one in the bathroom to the pictures we took in Ric's room. I could not afford posting them on social media at the moment.

I look back to my phone and at the message Caroline had sent. Even thou spending time with Stefan and other people in a double date was the worst idea I could think of, I still had two parents down stairs who was not in a good mood and they would not agree to it. But it made me wonder why Caroline was approaching me with this proposal and not Stefan, I mean why were they talking, why was there no talking to me?

**_'_****_Sorry Care but it's a no go from my side. Maybe get someone else._**' I replay even thou I was a bit upset that either of them did not speak to me about this firts, they first spoke to each other. This made me wonder about what Damon had told me the previous night, about me giving him the cold shoulder and my friends telling him that I'm just adjusting to this new relationship. Why would he speak to them about me. I raised a brow something was up.

**_'_****_That suck's but I'll tell Stef._**' Why should she tell Stefan I mean I could but yet again it's like we're not even dating. **_'I need to go get ready thou, talk later, laff u Lena._**' Okay I don't even reply to that. I didn't need to. I just sigh and look to my computer screen. When all the pictures are finally loaded onto my computer and sorted I check my Facebook. So many Status updates so many people who really can't spell. I scroll down, there are already some pictures from the party loaded on from a few people. Tyler included.

I have this thing, if people take pictures of me or load pictures of me onto social media I like to download the pictures. I feel that I'm going to lose moments if I don't have all the moments and like Damon said some moments are so few and far between. I start my routine and click on pictures that I am tagged in and I start to download them one by one into a sub folder. I look at the previous weeks pictures and save them to. I look at a few pictures that Tyler took and this one picture where Damon kisses my cheek is taken at such an angle that you really can't make out if its just for fun or real. I'm sure Stefan will be pissed about that one.

After all the pictures are sorted and saved I upload my picture, well just a few, not everyone needed to see everything that happened at the party. As I wait for the pictures to upload into the album I check the new Status update. Stefan changed his profile picture. I furrow my brows and click on his profile. He's alone on his profile picture, this picture must have been taken recently because I haven't seen it yet. His cover picture is still a picture of us, but I don't get upset because why should I get upset? I mean it's just a profile picture it's not like I can't change mine. I shake my head, I am being stupid.

I go back to my news feeds and look as my pictures are now on the news feed, instantly there are likes and comments and I knew this was coming, I mean if you want to upload pictures you need to prepare yourself for this. I start to go and I would just read the comment and smile and like until I get to a picture of a picture I must have forgotten to take out, it's me holding onto the elder Salvatore smiling at the camera as he holds me and smiles. Bonnie is the one to leave a comment on this. **_'Something I should know?_**' was the only comment and I instantly delete the picture. I know I pretty much screwed up and I hope to God that Bonnie was the only person who saw this.

A few second later my phone vibrates. And I look at it in horror as I see Bonnie's name flashing brightly. I don't want to answer, I don't want to talk to her but the more I think of it the worse I feel until I finally grab the phone swiping the screen and bringing it to my ear.

**_"_****_Hey Bonnie._**" I greet and I sound nervous like fuck. What the hell was I going to tell her? I mean that is why she's phoning me.

I look back to my screen and I scan through all the pictures I had loaded, there was no other and I almost sigh in relief. **_"Don't hey Bonnie me Elena. What the Hell was that? Don't think I didn't see you taking down the picture._**" she almost sounded angry, okay she did sound angry and I know that her anger was pointed towards me.

**_"_****_I can explain."_** I start and then I almost do a double take as I see Caroline just updated her status to **_'Caroline Forbes feeling fabulous with Matt Donavan, Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Michaelson.'_** What the flying fuck. **_"What the fuck?"_** I yell into the phone as I stare at the status. I thought she would take another couple, I didn't tell her that Stefan must take another girl!

**_"_****_That's how I reacted to!_**" Even thou Bonnie had no idea why I was acting like this I did and I was angry. Even thou I had no right to be angry. **_"I can't believe you took a picture with Damon, I mean seriously was that after Stefan was chased away or before because it all depends."_**

**_"_****_No Bonnie it doesn't depend on anything, so we took a picture so what? Is there really anything wrong with that?"_** I ask and I instantly try to go to another page, any page, I end up on my profile page and I stare at the picture of myself and Stefan looking al happy.

**_"_****_Sorry Elena I just thought… I thought Stefan wouldn't like seeing it and I automatically thought the worst."_** I hear my dark haired friend say and I feel bad that I went off at her that I just snapped, but still it was so easy to jump to conclusions these days.

**_"_****_It's okay Bonnie sorry I snapped." _**I say as I keep staring at the picture that was in front of me, and not just the one, but both my profile picture and my cover picture. I didn't love Stefan I was never even in love with him and I knew that day when Damon asked me if I was in love that I was lying, he could even tell that I was lying but still.**_ "Just forget it Bonnie, we took a picture but I took it off so no harm done." _**I say and I can hear my friend exhale in relief. We spoke for a few moments more yet I could tell her nothing that was going on in my life. I was living a lie and I didn't want to.

After saying our goodbye I just left it at that, I didn't go back on my phone or any social media for the rest of the night. I just felt so conflicted because I was jealous about Stefan spending time with Rebekah yet I was in love with Damon and I had slept with Damon and I wanted to be with Damon. Who was I to feel like this, who was I to judge him on his actions and what he did and with who. Was it the fact that we were still in a relationship? Not really but it felt that every second that passed we were drifting further and further away from each other and I welcomed the feeling with open arms.

I didn't hear anything from Damon, not that I was trying from my side. I'm sure he did try to phone me or even text me but I didn't want to answer because what I was doing to him was worse then what I was doing to Stefan. Here Damon was willing to give me everything and I am postponing the end of my relationship with his brother. Well it's not like Stefan tried to contact me. Caroline tried to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to her, I needed to talk to Stefan I needed to see him in person and tell him that this was over and before I could move forward with Damon I had to end it with Stefan.

So when Monday morning came around and I found myself walking to school I felt like I had lost my heart along the way. I made myself numb to the thought of Stefan. And I tried not to think of Damon but he crept into my thoughts ever now and again. So when I pass by his car in the parking lot he looks at me through the windshield. His eyes are sad and that moment when our eyes meet I can't help but give in and I rush to the car and I don't care that there are other people in the lot, because I just wrap my arms around Damon as he gets out of the car and he takes me into his arms without a question.

"I need to break up with Stefan." I whisper into his neck as I hold him close to me because I missed him, I missed him Saturday and I missed him yesterday. I just missed him so much.

"I know." Is his soft reply and I just relax at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this." I hear him say and I actually chuckle. He was not the cause of this. None of this was his fault he just acted on his feelings a bit too late and now I have come to my senses and I know what I want. And I want Damon Salvatore. I need him more then I need anything else.

I pull from him and look into those bright blue eyes, they still hold that spark that they had Friday night as we laid in my bed. "It's not your fault." I half mutter pulling away from him and he just shakes his head from side to side. "Well maybe it's your fault." I joke as I pull away to look at him and our eyes meet for a few seconds.

"One of the many reason I fell in love with you." Damon says with a wink and now I am at arm's length as he smiles to me. I find it strange how he can openly say that he's in love with me, that he's so open with his feelings when it comes to me and me? I can't even utter the words in his presence, only when he's a sleep next to me.

"Why is it that you fell in love with me?" I ask and this catches him completely of guard as he looks at me raising one eye brow in question.

"I fell in love with your courage, your sincerity and your flaming self-respect." Damon replies and I smile because his words are sweet to my ears.

"You know to love someone isn't just a strong feeling. It is a decision, a judgement and a promise." I say as I take a step closer to him and I am well aware that the parking lot is becoming more and more crowded as we stand here confession our love to each other.

Damon took a step closer as well and wrapped me in his strong arms, wrapping me in a blanket, protecting me from the world that awaits us. He leans closer and he softly presses his lips to my forehead in a kiss so forbidden. "Well you made that decision, judgement and promise when you told me you're in love with me. And I'm more than willing to do the same." At first I don't know what to say, I'm not sure I heard him correctly. I pull from him and look into those sparkling blue eyes.

"What?" I ask and Damon just smiles at me.

"I heard you loud and clear the other night…But I'll wait until you say those promising word to my face." Damon says only confirming my suspicion that he had heard my declaration that I was in deed in love with him and I blush a deep red. He could have fooled me because I was 100% sure that he was sleeping.

"You were supposed to be sleeping." I say with a shy smile embarrassed that I have been caught out.

"So were you." Damon says and then he's a foot away from me and on the hood of his car and I am caught by surprise by the sudden loss of his warm body against mine. "You blonde irritating friend is coming in at 3'o clock." At this I frown and then I understand what just happened. I look to the side and yes indeed here comes Caroline with Matt in tow.

"Elena!" the ecstatic blonde yells upon seeing me and she waves her hand in the air like she's trying to land a plane and I just smile before turning to Damon one last time to wink at him and believe it or not he started laughing at my antics but he winks back and then he turns on his heel and slowly strolls away whistling to himself. When I turn back Caroline is in front of me smiling brightly from ear to ear. "Lena! How are you? How was the weekend?" she asks and she lets go of Matt for 2 seconds to give me a hug before she is back in his arms.

"I'm okay seems that you are better thou." I say smiling at them.

"What was that all about?" Matt asks and I'm not sure if he was referring to my answer or how Caroline was hugging me so I frown.

"What was what?" I ask and now Caroline if frowning to.

"You and Damon, you were just standing here and then when we came he walked away." Matt questions and I raise a brow at him. So he had noticed that?

"I'm sure Elena was just greeting Damon. Right Elena?" Caroline asks like she is completely unaware of anything that is going on around her. The only thing that matters is Matt.

"Yeah just said hi." I say shrugging my shoulders. "How was your weekend?" And I instantly regretted because the look on her face went from complete happiness and then she was pensive.

"It was good, we went out for some lunch with Stefan …"She trailed of but she didn't need to because Stefan made his appearance known at that moment, Rebekah in tow.

"And Rebekah right? How was it? I mean it had to be good because you posted status updates and pictures on Facebook all weekend about the great time you had." I reply okay so I did go onto Facebook late last night and it only pissed me of more because it seemed that Caroline found herself a new best friend with the way she and Rebekah was smiling and posting and shit. But I needed to keep my cool. "Hey but it's cool right. No harm." I say completely calmly as Stefan now joins us and I am unaware why Rebekah is joining us as well because she was not part of our little group of friends.

"Elena I didn't mean anything by it." Caroline quickly says and Stefan raises a brow as he looks from Caroline to me and I just give them this sarcastic smile. It really didn't make me angry that they were out together but that Caroline condoned it. I was madder at Caroline than anything else.

"Hey babe." Stefan starts and I'm not sure if he wants to hug me or hold my hand but I pull away from him avoiding any and all contact from him.

"Hey, I'm late for class." I say with a curt nod before I turn on my heel and I start to walk towards my class. Even thou school only started in about 20 more minutes. The thing is that I needed to speak to Stefan, I needed to break up with him but then I saw him and I saw Rebekah with him and I just got pissed off and I needed to keep my cool because I had no reason to be angry and I needed to get that in my head. When I got to glass I tried to focus. I really did but nothing the teacher said drew my attention.

I pull out my phone and go to Whatsapp and I beeline to Damon's name instantly. '**_Did you listen to everything I said that night?_**' I type as I try to preoccupy my mind with anything else. Damon doesn't respond immediately so I move to Facebook and look at the news feeds. Damon Salvatore feeling in love. There is a picture attached. The caption reads : '**_Wouldn't it be the perfect crime if I stole your heart and you stole mine?_**' I smile because I know it's aimed at me even thou I am not tagged.

Seconds later my phone vibrates and I switch applications. '**_Yes, and it was well worth the wait._**' Was Damon's reply and I just shake my head from side to side smiling brightly. But the next step was to talk to Stefan, to tell him that this wasn't working and that we should maybe just separate. I sounded so formal right now that I almost laughed at myself.


	12. Don't act so Perfect

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : Sorry I took so long to update. But my internet was down and they could only fix it today. I wanted to continue with it but the other part wasn't ready yet! But I hope you guys enjoy this short but powerful chapter! And I'm trying my best to keep all my stories up to date. So guys just relax and know an update is coming soon. Most of the delay was that I was on leave Wednesday and Thursday to update my stories and when I got to work on Friday my internet was off and then they only came out today to fix it so here is the update. Please forgive me! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

LOLS

Elena's POV

I waited through three long periods to get to break time, this was it I was going to face Stefan and do what I have been dreading to do since I knew I felt feelings towards Damon. I was feeling scared, nervous and I felt sick to my stomach. I hadn't spoken to Stefan since this morning nor Damon but I knew what I had to do and I had to do it. So after class I rushed out and made my way straight to Stefan's class, he just had PE. I would wait for him and then from there I would ask him to walk with me to a secluded area where there was no one around and I would break the news. I waited outside the door and watched on as class mates left one by one.

"I can't believe they got caught doing that…" I hear Tyler say as he pass me but he clearly doesn't see me. But it seems that all the people walking out of the gym was talking about the same thing because it was hush, hush and making me more curious to what happened but I waited for the majority of the people to leave before I peeked my head into the gym.

Only the teacher was left as he started cleaning up after the students that just participated in gym. I walk in and look from side to side, might it be that Stefan was still in the locker room or had he left without me seeing because I was pretty sure that I did not see him when everyone left. I walk over to the teacher and he smiles towards me.

"Elena is there anything that I can help you with?" Mr Whitlock asks standing up straight.

"I was just wondering where Stefan was sir." I say and then his face falls.

"He's not here Elena." He says and I frown. Okay so if he wasn't here then where the hell was he? Because I know he had gym now, I knew his schedule and he was scheduled to have gym now before we head of our lunch break.

"Do you know where I could find him?" I ask and he looks somewhat dishevelled and unsure on whether he wanted to answer me.

"I'm not sure because he left my class early." Mr Whitlock says and I frown. Why on earth would Stefan have left early? I nod my head and I start to make my way back to the entrance of the gym, leaving silently. I walk through the vacant halls until I reach the lunch room and the courtyard, as usual everyone is talking or on their phones. I sigh as I try to locate my friends who are not in their usual spot.

I turn from side to side but still I can't see Stefan or Caroline or Bonnie or any one for that matter. Where did they disappear of to? I make my way toward the opposite building over the courtyard and as I walk past the people they smile and some snicker and just shake their head from side to side in what seems to be in shame or disgusts. What the hell happened? What did I miss? I look to the side and I finally see a familiar face and I sigh out of relief, even thou it was not the person I was looking for but the person I have been thinking of all day.

Damon is looking at something that Ric's showing him and by the looks of it Damon seems disgusted as he pushes the phone away. Typically men. So if my friends left me stranded for lunch then I will spend my lunch with Damon, which I had no problem with I just didn't know how Ric would feel about the whole situation after what happened on Friday night. As I approach them I can feel my phone vibrate but ignore it as I smile when Damon looks up.

"Hey," I softly say and at first Damon's eyes go wide in surprise, before he smiles softly. Ric looks to me and all emotions drain from his face when he sees me and then he looks away. He seems to be as pale as a sheet. Did I really disgust him that much that he could not look at me.

"Hey there." Damon says as he scoots to the side instantly making a space for me to sit.

"Hey Elena." Ric greets but I can see me being here was really uncomfortable to him. I sigh because I know that Ric was Damon's friend and I shouldn't sit with them if Ric feels uncomfortable. "You want to sit with us?" Ric asks but he still seems beyond uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay. Have you guys seen Caroline or Bonnie, I can't seem to find them." I say looking from Damon who has this sad smile on his face, he looked somewhat disappointed but when I ask it seems like a simple question brings him to life.

"You didn't hear what happened?" Damon asks and I look to Ric who has a deep frown on his face. I frown as I fish my phone out of my pocket hoping that the vibration that I had felt was most likely a message from my friends in question but Damon grabs it from me as soon as I have it in my hands which surprises me.

"Hey!" I say but Damon doesn't even bat an eyelash and all I can see is his fingers swiping over my phone madly. I try to see what he's doing but he pulls away from me. "Damon give me my phone." I say extending my hand towards him but he just looks up at me shaking his head indicating that he was not going to hand me my phone. "I have a message I need to read, come on Damon." I whine but he just keeps his eyes on the phone.

"It just a text from the school to remind us about the PEP rally Thursday." Damon says before finally handing my phone back to me. I raise a brow because I thought the PEP rally was next week. Time flies right? "It's just junk any way if you ask me." Damon says as he takes my hand and pulls me down to sit next to him.

I take my place next to him and I watch how he and Ric shares a look, like this secret code they are talking in. Ric nods his head as he scoots closer to me and now I literally can't move. I frown at both of them unsure what was going on at the moment. "What's going on? I mean I can understand Ric acting awkward around me because of what happened Friday but this is a bit weird." I finally say barely louder than a whisper. Ric nervously chuckles placing his hand behind his head and scratching it. I think it's just an awkward gesture.

"Nothing like that Elena. I mean I approve, it was just a shock okay." Ric says but he still doesn't put me at ease. My phone vibrate again in my hand and I frown because it's a mass text but before I look at it I look to Damon and his eyes are wide.

"Don't open it." Damon says. His request catches me off guard.

"Why?" I ask and it's like he and Ric just moves closer to me like this is a really big secret.

"Elena trust him, just don't open it." Ric says and I look to him and frown before looking down at the phone yet again. The mass text staring me in the face. What was on this mass text that Damon and Ric wanted to hide from me. "Rather have Damon explain." Ric says and my eyes remain on the screen. I want to look at the text so badly but I force myself to place the phone face down on the table and I look to Damon.

"What's going on?" I ask a bit more firmly then I intended and it's like everyone around us went silence as we wait for Damon's response. I turn in my seat my back half turned towards Ric now. "Is it about …."I rather not continue that sentence because there are currently ears all around us and I didn't want them to know about us.

"No not that." He says and I sigh out of relief because hell that was a blessing in disguise not that I was ashamed about Damon or us being together but I just didn't want it to get out yet. "But there is this video…" he starts and I frown, a video? There were a lot of videos so I didn't find that really supersizing. "And…" Damon trails of and I shake my head because why doesn't he continue? What isn't he telling me? But I notice he's not looking at me anymore. He's staring at something behind me. I can feel Ric move from behind me and I am very tempted to look. But there is this mere second that Damon's eyes meets mine and I know that there is trouble.

"Elena," I hear my name and I slightly turn around to the person. Stefan, the person I had been waiting for, the person I had been waiting to talk to. Where the hell did he just come from?

"Stefan where the hell were you? I waited for you at gym but Mr Whitlock said that you left early…"I stop my sentence as I see Caroline and Bonnie not far behind him. I frown because what the hell was going on? They looked beyond pissed and Stefan looked somewhat ashamed.

Stefan looks to Damon and then back to me, he has this troubled look on his face. "She doesn't know?" Stefan ask and it's mainly to Damon and I feel really confused now because what the hell was going on. Why was no one telling me what was going on. The next thing I know is that Damon launches forward towards Stefan punching him straight in the gut, making Stefan lean over, the look of pain etched on his face as he wrap his arms around his waist. I can hear people gasping, I think I was the loudest out of all the people as I stare in shock at the scene in front of me.

"No she doesn't know you fucking idiot. I can't believe you did that." Damon say as he pulls his brother up to look at him square in his eyes before punching him in his jaw. I rush to my feet, and the thing is I don't rush over to Stefan to help him up, to help him or anything, I rush to Damon, grabbing him by his shoulders as I now stand in front of him. "You fucking morron." I see Damon's lips move as the words leave his mouth, and it's like everything just stopped and every one was just standing there looking at the scene between the two brothers.

"What don't I know?" I say a bit louder now and then Ric is beside Damon he's holding his arms, the pure anger that leaks from his eyes frighten me because I have never seen him like this before. I have never witnessed Damon like this before but I wasn't scared. I could never fear Damon. I glance towards Stefan and to my surprise only Matt is helping him, holding him up, Caroline is standing on the far left with her hands folded over her chest and Bonnie she looks pissed as hell. I look back to Damon and even thou he looks like he could kill I look into his eyes. "What don't I know?" I ask a bit more serious now.

"I've been fucking your boyfriend…" Rebekah's voice calls over from the right. My eyes go wide and I look to her as she takes a step closer, a black bruise already visible on her skin.

"What?" I ask not entirely sure that I heard her correctly because did she just say she was sleeping with Stefan.

Tyler beats everyone to it as he pulls out his phone and he hand it over to me as the video starts to play and I can clearly make out the blonde slut and my boyfriend first making out and then… I almost throw the phone to the floor as I see them connect more than just orally in the gym bath room nether the less. I want to yell what the fuck, I want to run over to her and punch her and kick her ass but I just stand there and look at the two of them in disbelief. But if I would act upon my feelings then I would be the same as them and I didn't want that because I had sex with Damon, I too had cheated so I had no right to be angry or pissed.

I look to Damon and I don't know if I started to cry because I was happy or sad or just angry. But I know there escaped a few tears from my eyes. Damon just shakes his head in disbelief and then I feel his hand on my upper arm and he pulls me to him. "Let me take you home." Damon says like this was the end of it. Like taking me home would be the cure to everything that was currently happening. Like we are all just going to pack up our stuff and we will return to our normal life. I would lie if I said that I was not angry or sad, because the fact was that I did like Stefan once upon a time. I think I just felt betrayed.

I don't push Damon's arm away as he wraps it around me but I stop when he wants to lead us away. "Odd how intensely I knew you, or thought I did, when I was in love – soaked, drenched in love only to discover later that perhaps I didn't know you quite as well as I had imagined." I say as I look straight into Stefan's eyes and even thou I knew I had never fell in love with him, the words made sense as they left my lips.

"Don't act like you're so fucking perfect Elena because you are anything but a little ray of fucking sunshine." Stefan yells to me and my eyes go wide. "You were never in love with me, you were careless." Stefan finishes and I almost roll my eyes at him.

"You never noticed, you telling me that I am careless, but that's what careless words do Stefan. They make people love you a little less with each word." I reply and before I turn on my heel and let Damon lead me away from the growing crowd. "Maybe I was too quiet, or I was too loud. Maybe I took things too seriously, or maybe not seriously at all. I might be too sensitive, or even too cold-hearted. I hate with every fibre of my being, and I love with every piece of my heart. There is no in-between for me. It's either all or nothing. I won't settle for nothing if I want everything. And right now you are nothing." With that I turn and Damon starts to lead me from the crowd.

There is no comeback, no sarcasm there is only silence as we make our way to the main building and most likely the administrational office. I wanted to go home because right now I feel so much that it is hard for me to feel anything at all. Even as the tears run down my cheek. Yes in the end I did break up with Stefan or well he made it easy by betraying me but still I felt hurt. I was hurt. And I just wanted to go home right now and curl into a small ball and just be… Just before we reach the administrational office Damon stops me.

"Love isn't a state of perfect caring. It is an active noun like struggle. To love someone is to strive to accept that person exactly the way she is, right here and now." At first I didn't understand the meaning of his words but it hits home and I think thats what triggered my tears more intensely, the sobbing and just everything. Because in that moment Damon accepted me exactly the way I am, right there and then.


	13. Love, Passion, Honesty and Companionship

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

Chapter 13

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : So guys I know I take like forever to update. Sorry. Hectic few weeks that I have had. I can't even explain how hectic or stressful it has been but here is a new update and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It had me smiling! Will update soon just rounding of Chapter 14, Remember to review!

LOLS

Elena's POV

After we went to the administrational office and pleaded my case and why I wanted to go home, why Damon wanted to take me, the lady told me it's fine and that she would sign me out. She understood why I wanted to go home, hell she even felt sorry for me because that was all I could tell when looking at her sad face. Hell I just saw a video of my ex-boyfriend fucking a girl that was not me in the gym bathroom.

Damon leads me to his car without another word, there wasn't really anything that could be said that would make me feel better about the situation. There was nothing. Damon understood that and he didn't push me he just took my hand into his as we drove to my house, and he would squeeze it every once in a while. I appreciated it. The thing was I wasn't even that upset but the thing is it hurt. The betrayal hurt. And the fact that everyone knew but me. Everyone knew about Stefan and Rebekah's little rustle in the gym bathroom but me. And the person who thought that it was a good thing to send it around as a mass text was really a heartless bastard.

I'm sure I would have found out. I would have heard from someone. Damon was about to tell me. Maybe that's why he took my phone in the first place and he had deleted the message. Someone might have seen and sent the second one. Someone out there wanted to hurt me, because they were adamant that I should watch the fucking video.

I pull my phone out and look at the text that still lingered on my phone. The mass text I never opened. "You should just delete it." I hear Damon say and I sigh.

"I will." I reply and then he squeezes my hand again. "Is that what you did when you took my phone?" I ask as I stare at the screen. It vibrates again. And there is a second message but it's on Whatsapp.

"Yes. You shouldn't have to watch it." Damon says and I nod my head even if he doesn't see it. I swipe my screen open and instantly delete the message not even bothering to open the text. Because why should I watch it if Tyler was an ass to shove it into my face like it didn't even matter.

"What did Rebekah mean when she said she has been fucking Stefan?" I ask because when someone says that they have been fucking it implies that this has been going on for a long period of time and it wasn't just a once of thing. I go to my Whatsapp and look at the message that's waiting for me. It's a picture from a number that I do not know. Must be the wrong number. But I open it nether the less and download the picture.

"I'm not sure Elena…" Damon says and he seems sincere in his answer. But he has never given me a reason to doubt him. I look to him and his eyes remain on the road a head as he focus's on driving. When the picture is just about done downloading another one is sent and I sigh. Then the first picture is complete and it opens up to Stefan and Rebekah making out in his car. I stare at the picture in shock and then close it, the second picture pops up and it's yet again another picture of them… naked.

Then there is a message. '**_Remember two weeks ago when Stef took Bekah home because she refused to go with Damon? Remember how he texted Damon she got sick? It doesn't seem like she got sick by the way they are making out and then casually had sex in the back of his car… And last week when Ric chased him away for hitting Damon… It seems when you didn't go with him he took Bekah home again… By the way that video of them was taken last week Monday when he missed lunch. And today they just got caught by the teacher. I'm sorry that you are the last to know… I wanted to tell you sooner. I'm sorry._**' I read the message and I don't know whether to be angry or sad or pissed or anything because what the fuck.

All this time… All this fucking time he's been with Rebekah. And I know this is true because I can see the clothes he's wearing and I can remember him wearing them. And it all makes so much sense right now that my brain hurts thinking about it. I look from the screen to Damon, did he maybe know but he never told me?

"Damon did you know about Stefan and Rebekah?" I say a bit more firmly and he glances at me for a second and then looks back to the road. "Damon just don't lie to me, did you know?" I ask, his hand remain over mine as he continues to drive.

"No I didn't but I suspected something was going on with him." He replies, taking a turn into my road.

"What do you mean?" I ask because I needed to know what the hell was going on, I needed to know the truth because this basically meant that our whole little relationship thing or whatever we had was a lie, it was a complete sham.

"He was always out, never at home and then that Sunday I came over to you and you asked me where he was, he told me he was going to you and then when I passed your house his car wasn't here and I took the chance and texted you." I could recall him telling me he does not know where Stefan is that Sunday. He told me he had no idea where he was when Stefan told him that he was with me.

"And the Monday?" I ask because then again Stefan had called me but he didn't tell me where he was, he just told me he was failing biology.

"The same story." Damon replied as he turned into our drive way and he parked the car.

"He's failing biology." I say and it's quite random but it's the only thing that comes to mind when I think of that day because that was the only thing I was lead to believe was wrong.

"No he's not. He has like straight A's." Damon replied and now I'm frowning. Had Stefan been lying about that, does that mean he had been lying about everything? What was his game, what was he getting out of fake dating me and then humiliating me in front of everyone? I mean he didn't seem like this at the beginning. Well if you think of it, it was rather reversed, Damon was the rude one and Stefan the perfect one and now it's like a 180 degree turn that both of them made. What was he out to do? I can't help the tear that rolls down my cheek as I stare to my phone, the screen blank as the light has gone off.

"He played me…" I say but I don't even know what I'm saying because nothing what Stefan ever did made any sense to me. Nothing made sense. Not him being the perfect boyfriend, not Damon, not even what I did made any sense but it hurt. What did he gain by humiliating me in front of the whole school? I mean seriously? I had done no one harm. I never bad mouthed any one or gossiped. I was a good girl. I was sweet and innocent. I was Elena Gilbert.

"Elena don't say that." Damon says and he seems angry that I would have ever said such a thing.

"But he did Damon, he played me, who knows what he really wanted from me and well he didn't get it." I say almost turning in my seat as I look towards Damon, his eyes are a dark shade of blue, the same shade I saw when he punched Stefan. He must be anger and he surely looked angry.

"I have no idea what his intention was with you okay, but surely he didn't get what he was looking for. But you know what? I got you. And I am not Stefan, I won't fuck this up. I won't do that to you." Damon says as he places his hand to my cheek forcing me to look at him. "I'm in love with you." He whispers and his voice calms and it's calming to my soul as he softly places a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I know Damon…" I say and he was right, he never made me doubt him, he never lied to me, if there was one thing, it was that Damon Salvatore didn't lie he didn't need to because he was straight forward and he told you it like it was, he didn't hide behind anything. "You're much better." I say and you know what I had no reason to be angry at Stefan or sad, yes I was betrayed but I betrayed him as well it was 50/50 and well everything cancelled each other out in the end. I didn't feel guilty that I had fallen in love with Damon and I don't regret anything that had happened. So I leaned over the console of the car and I pressed my lips to Damon's lips.

He seems surprised but then he relaxes into the kiss and his lips mould against mine and it just feels so perfect. The only feeling that I feel is complete bliss as I dart my tongue into him mouth and I wrap my arm around his neck to pull him closer even thou it's hard seeing that we are in the car and there is a gear lever preventing me to throw myself into his lap and just give into the temptation that is Damon Salvatore.

His tongue seems uncertain as it moves beyond my lips and then it laps at my tongue and I shiver. He seems reserved so when I pull away from him to look at him, his eyes are focused on mine, they are pleading with me and I have no idea for what they are pleading.

"We shouldn't do this out here." He breaths and that has me smiling because I almost thought that he was going to stop whatever this is by saying we should not do it. I casually look around and it seems that the coast is clear and my parents are nowhere to be seen. Well even the back of his car looked tempting as hell but he was right, we didn't want to end up like Rebekah and Stefan, with people taking pictures of us while we enjoy ourselves and it's not even to say that we were going to do something.

"Then let's go inside." I casually whisper and there is this smirk on his lips and I love that smirk, I love the way he smiles. I get out of his car and I just can't close the door fast enough, nor can I walk fast enough to the front door, it feels like Damon's dragging me along and then we can't get the door unlocked and I just want to get inside the house and place my lips to his.

As soon as the door is open, we slip in and it's closed and locked and I'm not sure where we are heading but the stairs are underneath my feet and then I'm leading Damon into my room and he kicks the door closed and I lead him to my bed but before we reach it he grabs a hold of me and swing me around to face him. There's that sparkle I had longed to see since this weekend.

I feel his hand on my cheek as I look up into his unreal blue eyes and he softly strokes my cheek like it's a normal thing, an everyday thing. But it's soft and gentle as he stroke up from my jaw to my cheek and he smiles when he sees me smile and lean into his touch.

Every time Damon has touched me his fingers were soft and caring and there was no pain only joy. I once read a quote by Inin Thomas "The conversation between your fingers and someone else's skin, this is the most important discussion you can ever have." Those words so true when it's Damon's fingers to my skin, his lips touching my own.

I lean in closer and my lips barely touch his before he pulls away and he smiles at me. "You know this isn't what I want from you…" he says and I frown. "I don't just want to feel your body against mine… I want your heart to belong to me, to love me like the way I love you." His eyes meet mine again and I understand, this isn't about the physical attraction, or about sex or kissing he wanted more out of this with me.

"I know…You know what I want?" I say as I lean in again and I kiss his lips softly pulling him to me.

"What?" he asks as he claims my lips for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I want love, passion, honesty and companionship… Sex that drives me crazy and conversations that drive me sane… And I want that with you." I say and in all honestly that's what I wanted and right now I could not explain the need I felt to feel his skin against mine, his hands on me, his lips, oh dear God he would be the death of me. I was beyond lustful at this moment and it was driving me crazy. Was it the fact that I knew that there was nothing holding us back this time? That there would be no guilt trip no bad feelings I was free to feel everything I wanted at Damon's hands?

His lips are on mine in an instant and they are hot and heavy and they part mine as his tongue seeks entrance into my mouth and I grant him entrance as we take a step back to the bed, before I know what's happening I am on my back, the back of my knee had hit the bed sending me backwards and Damon soon followed as he covered my body with his own. My hands are on his side and in his hair and I just need to grab a hold of something to feel him close to me, to pull him closer to me.

He tastes sweet, sweeter than he had on Friday. I need to memorize this taste because I just never wanted to forget how it felt to be with him. I part my legs as he nestles in between them and we are fully on the bed right now but still we were too far apart from each other. I nibble at his bottom lip and I tug recklessly at his shirt because I want it off, I want to feel all the things he had made me feel Friday night. I wanted to forget this shitty world we live in just for a while because the world can wait.

He smiles against my lips kissing me once more before pulling up to pull his shirt over his head and then I see his naked chest and I want to blush so badly because he is perfection, every muscle that I feel underneath my fingertips, because I want to feel him and touch him. He looks down to me his eyes filled with wonder as he reaches for the hem of my shirt, and then there's this pause and his eyes ask me permission and I smile because even in all this he was still a gentleman. He was still my Damon.

He slowly pulls my shirt up and away from my stomach and then over my chest and then my bra is in view and I need to sit up and help him to remove my shirt and we are successful as it falls to the floor somewhere in the room, I lay back down on my bed and I look at his eyes. Their watching me, my ever move, making me feel somewhat nervous. He placed his hand palm down on my stomach and I shiver.

Then the other, and they slowly move up over my stomach to my rib cage and then they stop just beneath my breasts. I don't want him to stop. I just want to re-live the feelings he made me feel last Friday. He smiles up to me and I smile back, even thou my cheeks are heating up and I feel like I can't breathe because this man takes my breath away. "Something wrong?" Damon asks and I just shake my head from side to side.

"No…" I shiver as he trails his fore finger over my rib cage down to my navel.

"You sure?" he asks and I nod my head to him before he leans in closer and he kisses the top of my head and then my forehead and I can't help but shiver. I want this so badly but I feel so nervous as his lips come closer to mine, I feel them lightly on my nose and then they meet my lips and I love how his lips mould to mine, how we just fit. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and I pull him closer to me because I can't quite seem to feel close enough to him. My hand ringing into his beautiful raven locks as I dart my tongue into him mouth.

I press my chest to him and there is no space for his hands anymore, he wrings an arm around my back and he moves back as he pulls me up keeping me against him, I have no idea what he wants to do but I hold onto him for dear life and then he's sitting on the beds edge and I'm on his lap. He pulls from my lips and his lips are a hot mess as he leaves kisses from my lips to my jaw to my neck, and it feels like his need is taking over, he's doing what he wants, he doesn't need me to tell him to lead the way.

His hands leave a trail from my sides to my back and they travel up my spine until they find the clip of my bra and with one click it's open and I keep my arms to my sides to keep the bra from completely falling from my body. But Damon doesn't want any of that, he pulls the flimsy article of material from me and I gasp. His eyes look hungry but he never pulls his lips from me.

Soon his hands are on both my breast, his palms covering my breast as he softly massage them and I have to arch my back at the pleasure that he's providing. I give out a small moan and I can feel his lips form a smile. I can feel him nibble and suck on my neck and the feeling just sends chills down my spine, and breathing is becoming a real big problem because I forget to breath, his mouth just has that effect on me. I wiggle a bit on his lap and that instantly sends him grunting.

I don't know where to place my hands or if I should move them down to his pants, but he rocks his hips against mine and I can feel how truly he wants to get out of his pants because his bulge is just that a fucking huge bulge. I grunt and then his left hand is removed from my breast and it's traveling down to my waist and his lips surround my nipple, his hot tong swirling around it and I moan loudly as I arch my back into him.

I place my one hand on his shoulder to steady myself and with the other I let it travel down to join his in an attempt to help him to remove his belt. But his other hand is removed from my breast as well as he fidgets with his belt and I try to help him but I fail dismally. But as soon as his belt is open and his pants are undone he moves to the next obstacle, luckily I didn't wear a belt.

He slowly start to remove my jeans to the point where I need to move of off his lap and he has to remove his mouth from assaulting my breast, his actions are rushed as he pulls the jeans down my legs but he stops when they are finally pooling at my feet and he looks up to me and I just can't help but blush, I just felt so self-conscious standing in front of him. I know I haven't been the only girl that he has seen like this, I might not even be in the top 5 for him but I push that aside I wouldn't kill the mood only because I felt inadequate to the ones that has been before me.

He rises from the bed and with a few shrugs and tugs his jeans fall to the floor and might I say that he's sporting quite the tent. He reaches out towards me, my hand and he takes my hand into his and pull me to him, flush against his strong body and he kisses me lightly on my lips.

"I can see there's something bothering you…" he says and I shy away by looking to the side. It's funny how well he could read me, how he knew me in the short period of time we have spent together.

"Call it insecurities." I mumble and I hear him chuckle, why on earth would he be chuckling? This wasn't a laughing matter.

"Why do you feel insecure?" he asks and for once I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to tell him that I'm wondering about his past, the girls that he has been with, I did not want to be that person that lingers on his past because that's what people do usually.

"I feel inadequate." I half mumble and I hope to God that he didn't hear the words that I uttered.

"Do not compare yourself to others," He says as he softly leans closer to me, placing a kiss to my lips. "That's just deadly. No two souls are ever the same." Damon says as he pulls me to him and he takes his place on the edge of the bed yet again making sure when I sit I straddle his lap.

"I'm sorry." I reply as I look down. He places his hands on either side of me cheeks and he makes me look at him back at me as he smiles.

His lips kissing me again with a kindness and a love that I just never knew he possessed. But I kiss him back, I wrap my arms around him and I just hold him to me, my naked chest pressing against his and I shiver as my body touches his, his hands go to my hips and he pulls me closer until I can feel his erect cock pressing against me, my centre and I shiver because I can already imagine him in me, moving, thrusting. I shiver at the thought and I feel my body starting up, just having him pressed against me has me dripping.

His lips don't stray from mine in the sensual kiss that we are currently sharing, our breath mingle with each other, our tongues tasting the flavours that the other is giving off. He rocks me, and my hips move forward and the semi friction that he is creating is driving me insane with desire.

I dart my hand down his back and over his side and then it's in between us as I find the opening of his boxer and I worm my hand into it, my finger tips stroking his length and I shiver. He's well past the point of shivering, because he's grunting and moaning into my mouth and it's almost animalistic and that spurs me on to help him out of his confines and I can feel his erect penis and I run my fingers over him. Up to the tip and I can feel the wetness, or well I think you call it pre-cum.

I spread the pre-cum over the tip of his cock and then I descend my hand back down his length, firmly gripping him as I stroke him, I'm not even sure if I'm doing it correctly but I just move slow and steady. His breathing is picking up to the point where he needs to pull from me just to take in a clear breath of air.

I hear him grunt and I look down in between us as his penis stares at me straight in the face. Even thou I have seen it before it's hard to get used to and I can't help the blush that adores my cheeks. I move my hand up and down his length and he hisses and then there is no more playing Mr. Nice guy, he attacks my neck and he sucks and he licks and he bites like an animal and I can't help but moan.

"Stand up…" he orders and without thinking twice I rise to my feet, my hand still firmly working on him as his hands move to my underwear and I swear he would have ripped the flimsy piece of material if I didn't obey his order. He pulls back and his hands run up the inside of my legs and thighs until they reach my lips and I'm already so wet, I'm lusting after the guy that is currently sitting on my bed and he slips a finger into me and moans. I don't know who moans louder me or Damon and I almost roll my eyes as he circles his forefinger over my clit. But he withdraws it instantly before pulling me to him again and then he places his hands on my hips. "I want you so much…" he says and I smile to him as he pulls me to him, onto his lap, I keep his erect penis in place and as soon as I am almost settled on him his hand moves to his cock and he takes a hold of it and I remove my hands as he guides the tip of his cock to my entrance and he gently pulls me down.

This time there was no pain, no worry but with some effort I slowly settle on top of him and he is completely sheltered within me. It's still a tight fit but we remain still for a few seconds before his hands are back on my hips and he starts to move me. I place my hands on his shoulders just to keep myself steady.

He knew exactly what he was doing as he rocked his hips against mine and soon we reach a healthy rhythm and I don't need his assistance anymore but his hands remain firmly on my hips and soon his lips find my shoulder and he starts his sweet assault on me yet again as I move above him. This new position, hit a spot inside of me that I did not know possible and I was spiralling to that edge that I so desperately wanted. Who knew this would get me of so soon if I was on top.

I just keep the rhythm as I move above him rocking my hips to him, my breathing increases and it's getting harder and harder to focus on what's going on around me. I hear him grunt and it's not once, it's like every time I go down on him he grunts and it's spurring me on to reach that peak, to fall over that edge.

His grip tightens on my hips, his lips traveling to the other side of my neck and it's just so overwhelming. He rocks harder against me and his breath is picking up, with each thrust he tenses and I swear he's just as close as I am from our orgasm. So when he lifts me and my back hits my bed all rational thoughts have left my mind and it feels like my world is spinning out of control but he doesn't stop, his movements just become more erratic.

I grab at his shoulders, I grab at his hair and I'm not sure that I'm going to last any longer at this paste. His lips reach mine yet again and I don't have air inside my longs because it feels like I have forgotten how to breathe. I arch my back completely of off the bed and I swear I feel like flying, and when my orgasm hits my whole body tenses up and I tighten around him and at this he almost shouts, but his movement doesn't decrease.

But I lose all my senses as I am thrown head first into a pool of pleasure and it's absolutely mind-blowing how much pleasure I am feeling. Damon moves his mouth to my neck and he sucks at it and my body is in overdrive and sensitive and I can't do anything but ride out this orgasm as he give his final five thrusts and I can feel him tense and release, the moan that slip past his lips is so beautiful that I just can't help but smile. I can feel his cock pulsing inside of me.

And then his body goes slack on top of mine, his fore head placed against mine, his eyes closed as he rides the wave of his orgasm. A few minutes is spent like this and it feels like he's going to crush me but he slowly moves his hand down and removes himself and then he rolls over and he's on his back and we are both struggling to catch our breath.

I lay there and look up at my ceiling and I smile to myself because that was just the most mind-blowing sex that I have ever experienced. I look to my side and Damon has his eyes closed as he just lay there. There is no words it's just our breathing filling the air between us and I feel pretty content at this moment. A bit unexpected how things turned out but Damon surely took my mind of off what had happened. Right now I was in a pretty good mood and it was because of the man laying next to me.

I feel him wrap his arm around me and he pulls me closer until I can rest my head on his chest. "Elena…" I hear him mumble and I turn on my side to look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Would you be my girl?" he asks and the question caught me of guard. I watch as he opens his eyes and he just stares at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he finally turns his head to look at me.

"I mean after the whole Rebekah and Stefan scenario calms down in a few days maybe a few weeks would you be my girlfriend?" He asks his eyes now focused on mine.

I had never thought of it, I never really thought that I would be in such a scenario. I mean I always said that I would not be a girl on Damon's arm but he asked me to be his girlfriend. Did this mean he wanted me like I wanted him, was he really in love with me, would he throw away his playboy persona to be with me.

"Not a one week fling?" I ask and he furrows his brows, and I can see that my question had hurt him, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Elena, if I ask you to be my girlfriend, if I date you, my goal is to marry you one day, build with you, grow with you, I'm not dating you just to pass time…" he trails of and he looks to the ceiling again before he looks back to me. "I see potential in you." He finally says and I don't really know how to react to this. I mean yes I was in love with this man, I just had sex with him, he was my first. I never thought that he was this serious about being with me.

I bite my bottom lip and then I look away. Did I have anything to say, even if I did what would I say? Because it seems that Damon was completely serious about me. He was in this for the long haul and even thou he was willing to wait for the dust to settle down concerning Stefan and Rebekah he wanted to be with me, was this to protect both our images?

"You want that with me?" I ask not really facing him.

"Yes." He replies and I can't stop the stupid smile that grace my lips because Damon really wasn't the person people thought.

"You know sometimes you hide not the scariest or ugliest of yourself, but the most beautiful and the most gentle. I love the moments when you unexpectedly reveal them." I say as I turn to him and he has this determined look on his face. "But why wait?" I ask a bit confused.

"You did like my brother, you need some time for yourself, get your affairs in order. And besides if we started walking around the school holding hands people will start talking, and they would say bad things. Give some time for things to settle…" he says and I could see why he wanted to wait. He wanted me to get Stefan out of my system before I committed myself to him, if only he knew how committed I already was to him.

"Would you only consider me as your girl after the dust has settled?" I ask, anything could happen between now and then, who knew how long that would take. What if he wanted to be with other girls while he waited for me?

"You're already my girl." He says with a small smile. "We just keep our relationship on the low down until then." Damon says and I frown yet again.

"What if it takes too long, what if you want someone else?" I ask because it was a possibility.

Damon shakes his head from side to side. "That's not going to happen. I want you Elena." He says and I smile a bit at that.

"So we are together but you're giving me time before we make it official?" I ask and he chuckles at that because that was what he just basically said.

"Something like that." Damon says and then I just smile and nod my head.


	14. Secret relations

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

N/A : Sorry I took so long to update. But I re-read Somebody to you and just fixed some spelling errors and reposted all the chapters and it took some time but at least it is done! I am in the process of fixing all my fics so be patient! Remember love is patient, love is kind, love is slowly losing your mind! Just kidding but here is Chapter 14. Hope you enjoy this chapter even thou it's short but there is still a lot more to come for this story. Just remember to review and share the love! Thank you for your support it is really appreciated.

LOLS

Elena's POV

I got up and moved over to my desk. Damon left around 15:00 because he needed to get to practice which I completely understood. Now I was left to my own, my own thought. I start up my computer and I wait patiently for it to start up as I pull my phone closer.

I have been bombarded with messages that I am not in the mood to read. But I need to check them and I know it because they might be from my friends. I unlock my phone and look at the screen I had 3 missed calls. I wipe them not even checking to see who they are from. It didn't really matter.

I move to my Black Berry messenger and open the application. Of course I have tons of unread messages, on the top of the list is Caroline. I roll my eyes but open her contact only to see that she's been sending me non-stop messages since I left school.

'**_Elena are you okay?_**'

'**_Elena I'm worried about you._**'

'**_I'm so sorry about the whole Stefan situation, but we found out and I punched that Rebekah bitch and we got sent to the principal's office and that is why I couldn't tell you sooner._**'

'**_Please talk to me Elena. I'm really sorry!_**'

'**_Are you mad at me?_**'

'**_Elena please answer me._**'

'**_When you want to talk just send me a text okay?_**'

'**_Elena are you okay?_**'

I sigh as I look at the list of messages that was left by my overly worried friend. Of course I wasn't angry at Caroline why would I be? She had nothing to do with the whole situation, if you really think about it. '**_Hey Care, yeah I'm okay and no I'm not angry or mad at you._**' I send her a quick message which she instantly reads and then my phone starts to ring and her face is flashing on my screen, I sigh before I answer the phone.

"**_Hey care._**" I start as I place the phone to my ear and I quickly open up my internet browser.

"**_Hold on, wanna get Bonnie on the line to._**" Caroline says and I hear some shuffling and then two rings.

"**_Hey Caroline._**" I hear Bonnie.

"**_Elena's here to Bonnie._**" I hear Caroline say.

"**_Hey Elena, are you okay?_**" Bonnie asks in a rushed voice and I shake my head because I really had great friends that cared for me. I open Facebook and I patiently wait for the page to load as soon as possible.

"**_Hey Bonnie. Yeah I'm okay. Don't sweat it._**" I say as I look over the news feeds and I mean it's the same shit day in and day out as I look through the feeds of my friends.

"**_Elena we wanted to tell you earlier when we heard but Caroline lost her cool and punched Rebekah,_**" Bonnie says and I chuckle, it's really not like Caroline to lose her cool and punch someone, she wasn't the violent type. I go to my profile and I instantly click on the edit button.

"**_Care did you really punch her?_**" I ask as I edit my relationship status to 'single' before I move on to my cover picture, changing it to a picture of myself, Bonnie and Caroline. Because right now that's all who I wanted with me, well them and Damon but I couldn't really change my cover picture to one of me and Damon right?

"**_Yeah that bitch had the audacity to badmouth you, and I would not allow that. If Mr. Whitlock didn't stop me I would have punched Stefan to._**" Caroline says and I just sigh but I was thankful that my friend stood up for me. I move to my profile picture and I am very tempted to post a picture of myself and Damon but decide against it. I settle for a more daring picture, with me in my bikini. That out to get on Stefan's nerves or do something that might get him angry.

"**_Thanks Care._**" I say and then I look around on my profile if there was still anything else Stefan related on my profile.

"**_So Elena you going to tell us why Damon hit Stefan and why he took you home?_**" Bonnie was the one to ask the question that will only raise more questions and suspicion that I did not want to answer nor hear.

"**_He was standing up for me?_**" I half ask and half say as I move to my news feeds and I start looking through the feeds again hoping to find something new.

"**_But still it's Damon, he never stands up for anyone but himself._**" Caroline says and I frown as I come across a video one of my class mates have posted. I clink on it and it instantly opens and I wait for it to load.

"**_Care, I'm not sure why he hit him but he was standing up for me and I think that's rather sweet. I mean seriously who sent out that mass text with the video? Because I got the text but before I could open it Damon deleted it and then it was sent again._**" I say as I watch the screen, the sound low enough so both Bonnie and Caroline can't hear.

Suddenly I see me and Damon sitting with Ric and then the camera is facing Stefan and I watch as Damon punch the shit out of Stefan. These people didn't have any lives because why on earth would someone record it. Take pleasure in others pain. Well I took pleasure in watching Damon hit Stefan but what the hell? I was allowed to.

"**_It was Mason I think._**" Bonnie says and I just shake my head because this was childish. "**_Elena I promise you Damon's only being nice to you to get in your pants, you don't know maybe he planned this whole thing._**" Bonnie says and I know that my friend dislikes Damon a lot and by that I mean they ultimately hate him. Not only because of his bad ass reputation but because he was always an asshole to her as well. But her words offended me because if only they knew. Damon would never do such a thing.

"**_Yeah Elena. But I must say he's been acting strange lately._**" Caroline says and I have to frown at this, if only they knew Damon like I knew him. If they saw him like I saw him. "**_So did he just take you home or what?_**" she asks and I can tell both girls are waiting for this answer and they have been waiting to find out since I left school with him. Had Damon stayed or did he just drop me of because tomorrow it would be the gossip of the school.

"**_He brought me home and left after that._**" I say not really willing to indulge in what really happened, they didn't need to know that he kissed me and that I lured him into my room and we ravaged each other and had hot sex. I smile at that thought. "**_So yeah that's it._**" I say and I know they want to ask more but I don't want to give them the option.

"**_Have you talked to Stefan yet?_**" Caroline asks.

"**_Not planning on doing that today. Maybe tomorrow but I guess there is nothing to say_**." I say as I look over the news feeds which does not hold my interest. I move to the search label and I search 'Stefan Salvatore'. His profile pops up and there are no changes as of yet, the only change is that my name is not on his profile anymore and he is just in a relationship. I roll my eyes. Then I go back to the search label and next is Damon.

"**_You're going to have to talk to him eventually._**" Bonnie says and I know it's true. But I had no interest in doing so.

"**_I know._**" I reply as I look at Damon's handsome profile picture. I see he's changed his cover picture to a picture where he kissed my cheek with Elijah next to me. I raise a brow, yeah nothing says on the low down like a cover picture like that right? "**_I'll talk to him tomorrow, depending on whether he's busy or not._**" I say and I scroll down his wall to look at his posts.

One post catches my eye. '**_There's a light in you and it makes me never fear the darkness in me._**' I smile as I read the post and I like it.

"**_Elena if you need us we'll be there just say the words okay?_**" Bonnie says and I know that she's just trying to be a supportive friend and I appreciated it.

"**_Thanks._**" I say as I continue to scroll down his wall but other than the pictures where people tagged him and the other things like videos of cars. I just smile. "**_Guys I need to go._**_"_ I say and both say goodbye as I end the call, I still had a few messages to read.

Stefan has sent me a few message but I'm not really sure I want to read them, but I find myself opening the conversation. '**_Elena I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen._**'

'**_Elena it was just an accident. It didn't mean anything._**'

'**_Please it was an accident, I am so sorry. I really, really like you._**'

'**_Please talk to me._**'

'**_Elena please I beg you._**'

'**_Talk to me baby._**' Okay I had enough after this message because it was ridiculous how he went on and on and on and it just got on my nerves.

'**_What do you want Stefan because I really don't have time for you or this._**' I type and send the message. I decided just to check on the message Bonnie had sent but she was just as worried as Caroline and since I already spoke to them there was no need to reply. So when my phone vibrates I go back to Stefan.

'**_Please let me just talk to you. Could I come over?_**' I read the message twice. I wasn't in the mood for him and I just didn't want to speak to him at this very moment nor did I want him anywhere near me.

'**_No, I don't want you to come over. If you want to talk to me, we'll do it tomorrow._**' I send back and he instantly reads the message. And he starts working on his reply.

'**_Elena please just give me a chance to explain._**' I shake my head from side to side because nothing he said would fix anything. We were over and through with. I had cheated on him he cheated on me. I had no right to be angry at him but I would give him a chance to explain whatever it was he wanted to explain so badly.

'**_Tomorrow before school or during lunch._**' I say. Even if we spoke nothing would change. Nothing would change between us ever again. It was over and it would stay that way.

'**_Okay but I am really sorry Elena, could you ever forgive me?_**' he asks and I don't know what to say because what was there to forgive? I decide not to send a message back to him, I had nothing to say. I close my Black Berry Messenger and moved to my Whatsapp.

I look at the screen and the message I had received earlier. I still don't know who had sent these messages to me. '**_Who are you?_**' I send to the person and I wait for the person to come online and when the person finally decide to come online and reads my message I have my eyes glued to the screen.

'**_A concerned friend._**' The message indicates and I frown, why this person doesn't just tell me who they are was beyond me, but then again I could phone the number and find out who it is. And I do just that. I click on the contact and dial the number bringing the phone to my ear.

I listen to the ringing. And it rings and rings and when I finally think that this person is not going to answer the phone, it is answered. "**_Hello?_**" I listen and it's a woman voice in the other side.

"**_Hi, to whom am I speaking now?_**" I ask and there is a pause on the other side of the line.

"**_This is Hayley speaking, to who am I speaking?_**" the person asks and it rings a bell, where had I heard that name before… I look around my room and then to my computer screen typing in the name on Facebook and there is a few results but there is one from our school. I click on her profile and her profile pops up.

"**_This is Elena Gilbert._**" I reply and there is another pause on the other line. "**_Why did you send me those pictures?_**" I ask as I look to her profile picture. She was on the same year and grade as I am. Yet I have never spoken to her, never noticed her.

"**_Shit,_**" I hear her say and then there is some scuffling. "**_Why are you phoning me?_**" she asks and I want to roll my eyes.

"**_I want to know who you are and why you sent me those pictures._**" I reply and I can hear her sigh.

"**_I just thought that you should know. I mean I know how it feels when someone cheats on you and you really don't deserve that._**" This Hayley girl says and I frown.

"**_How did you know?_**" I ask because it was pretty suspicious and I was beyond curious, well not really.

"**_I noticed you two hanging out and then I saw him with Rebeca the other day and yeah I took a picture. I'm really sorry._**" She says and I take in a deep breath of air. "**_I would want to know if my boyfriend was cheating on me._**" She says and that make sense.

"**_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_**" I ask.

"**_I couldn't go up to you at school last week. And well I could only get your number today. Believe me I tried._**" She says and I just shake my head from side to side because hell this girl knew what was going on since it started happening. Who else knew that Stefan had been with Rebekah who didn't tell me? Not that it mattered.

"**_Thanks any way._**" I say and then before she could say something back I hang up the line. There was nothing more to say. If Stefan wanted to be with Rebekah then so be it, if I wanted to be with Damon I would. But one thing that got on my nerves is that he said that it was an accident. You don't accidently cheat on someone. I mean seriously did you accidently trip and fall with you penis into her virgina. I knew I was cheating on Stefan from the start and it wasn't an accident it was my choice.

I look at my computer screen and at the girl on the screen before I move the mouse to the 'add friend' button and click on it before I move back to my home page and I look at the news feeds. Nothing of interest, like usual. I look to my phone and add Hayley's number to my phone, you never know when she sees someone cheating on me again, not that I think that Damon would ever cheat on me.

To be honest I was terrified to enter into a relationship with Damon. I don't know what he wants and what he would do. And then there is all this expectation and what happened if he doesn't meet my expectation or I don't meet his. What if we aren't compatible? What if it doesn't work out? I sigh because I was worrying about stuff that I didn't even know would happened. I was already putting up my expectations.

I tap on Damon's name and I open his profile picture and I stare at it. Was it worth it? I smile because sometimes life hands you a chance. It hands you something amazing, you almost think it's a dream, but no matter how much you pinch yourself you don't wake up. It's moments like those that make life really worth living, because no matter how hard times get, there are always those miracle moments that lift you back on your feet.


	15. Embrace the glorious mess that you are

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Chapter 15

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Just wanted to thank everyone for the PM and the positive feedback. I just love it! Thank you for keeping me motivated. Just a bit of inside info. As I write this I try to put myself in the characters shoes, and I try to think back to high school. And I don't want this story all serious with no fun and jokes. Here is Chapter 15, I made it longer then I intended to because I have delayed updating and I want to treat you guys. Get you hyped! Keep the reviews coming in because it motivated me when I feel anything but motivated.

LOLS

Elena's POV

Walking into the parking lot of the school, I actually didn't want to come to school today because I didn't want the whispers and the secrets that I knew was coming not only my way. I didn't want to see Stefan nor did I really want to speak to him about what happened and what was going to happen because there was nothing that could happen. I was just in a real shitty mood overall as well. I turn to the left and the breeze lightly blows my fringe into my face, I lay my head back and shake it from side to side to get it back into place.

I look back and at the vehicles in the parking lot, there aren't so many cars, but Stefan's car is on the side and I can see that he's waiting there, and I know that he's waiting for me, who else right? I didn't prepare a speech or anything to say, I was going to listen to his pathetic attempt of an excuse and I know that I was just going to shake my head from side to side and blow it of like nothing ever happened.

I wasn't going to disclose anything about my relationship or any activities that I was involved with Damon as well. Stefan didn't need to know. I didn't need to disappoint him like that nor did I need to hurt him. I mean later when we got in a committed relationship Stefan would find out about me and Damon and it will hurt, but he didn't need to know how badly it could hurt, I would not do that to him even if he deserved the truth.

I sigh and before I can change my mind on talking to Stefan I start my way towards him, I should not prolong this anymore then I already had. I pull my jacket around my body. I know I don't want to come off as the bad cheating girlfriend or give Damon a bad name to add to his already bad reputation but everyone already knew about Stefan and Rebekah, I was just going to play it cool. If I could handle that. I look at him and he's just standing there like nothing even happened.

He looks towards me and he has this small sad smile on his lips that actually makes me sad, so I return it with the same sad smile he's sporting. As I reach him he pushes of off his car and he turns towards me. "Hey Elena." He greets when I finally stop in front of him.

"Hey Stefan." I say as I fold my arms over my chest. I didn't want to seem to open or too friendly going into this conversation.

"So…" he starts and this actually feels more awkward then I thought it would be like.

"You wanted to talk." I say trying to sound instructive but failing dismally because looking at him, it made me sad to think that we actually wasted our time with each other.

"Yeah… You wanna go sit down?" he asks, I didn't see the harm in that so I nod my head and we start to make our way towards the benches on the side and when I finally take my place he remains standing. "I'm just going to come out and say it Elena. I did have sex with Rebekah, I never thought that you would find out and well even after we started hanging out it continued… I know it was wrong and I know I am a fucking idiot to have done that to you. I am sorry." Stefan start and I really don't feel any emotion what so ever as I listen to him speak to me, his words fall to death ears and a frozen heart. I didn't feel angry or sad or anything, I was trying to put myself in his shoes as well because we were in the same situation ultimately.

"So you and Rebekah were friends with benefits?" I ask but I don't seem to be effected by the whole situation like he thinks I should be and I knew why.

"We just fooled around last year and I guess things escalated. We became comfortable with each other and when we felt the need we would hook up. There was no harm in that." Stefan said and I sighed because I really didn't want to listen to this, and he really didn't need to explain anything, I look over the parking lot to people standing around looking at us and I know the stories are already starting, the whispers. "Then I got to know you and I just started liking you. I just didn't know how to handle the whole thing nor do I think Rebekah did and I think our feeling ran deeper than we thought initially." He keeps on speaking but I just do not want to listen anymore. Why only now after he had me he figured out that their feelings ran deeper than they thought.

"Then we should never have started dating in the first place if you were already committed to someone else," I find myself saying and I know it's wrong because if we never started dating I do not think that there would have been anything between me and Damon.

"I guess you're right, some things you just figure out at the wrong time and place." He tells me and I know that he's right. Because the same happened between me and Damon as well. "I'm really sorry Elena. I hope you can forgive me and we can work past this." Stefan says as he looks to the side and I diverts all and any eye contact from him. There was no going back for us, there was no working past it.

"Stefan, I'm sorry to." I say and I know he doesn't even know why I am saying sorry but it feels like the right thing to do. "Things didn't work out and we need to go our separate ways, there is no working past this." I start to say as I watch Damon's Blue Camaro drive into the lot and it takes its usual place, not far from where I am standing next to Stefan. I start to push of off the bench, our discussion is over and there was nothing left to say.

"Elena…" Stefan calling my name stops me and I look to him. "I want to work on this, I don't know how I'm going to do it without you…." Stefan's words echo between my ears as I turn from him.

"Kill the part of you that believes it can't survive without me…" I say and with that I push of the bench and I start to make my way to the lockers. I needed to get some books before class started, and I needed to regroup before I looked at anyone else because that was one of the hardest things that I ever had to say to someone. I don't stop and linger to listen to Stefan's reply or his plead or if he even had a reply but I know it was over and there was no going back after that.

I don't dare look back to where I left him and I don't even dare to look into the direction I know Damon is currently in, sitting casually in his vehicle. I start to walk fasted and faster and it feels like my steps echo in the halls of the school building until I get to my locker.

I don't even bother greeting my fellow class mates because they all just have one question on their mind and I wasn't up for answering. I swing my locker open and I look at the contents, I grab the book I had been looking for and pull it to my chest. I look to the side and the hall is anything but vacant and I have people looking at me like I grew a third head or something. I sigh because I was overreacting and everything would be okay.

"Elena!" I hear my name and I dare look into the direction I heard it but there is no one that seem remotely recognizable. I frown and look back to my locker, I had everything that I needed. I shut it and turn on my heel only to be face to face with Hailey, she blinks at me and I almost from. "Hey there." She greets and I have to rack through my mind to figure out who this girl is and from where I know her before the bells in my mind ring.

"Oh, hey there." I say.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asks and for a second I contemplate whether or not to answer her.

"I'm heading to the bathroom." I say as a matter of fact and she nods her head as we start to move and she gracefully walks next to me, like she's not even bothered by the stares and the glares and the whispers. "Did you want to talk?" I ask as I side step one of the football player that doesn't look where he's walking.

"Yeah, I actually did if you don't mind." She starts and I half glance towards the dark haired girl next to me, she's a few inches taller with the body of a ballerina. She was quiet something to look at if you were into woman that is. I shake my head to indicate that I didn't mind and she smiles to me. "I hope you're not angry at me. I really am sorry and I just thought that you needed to know. I would have told you sooner if I could." She rushes in a hushed voice.

"Well at least I know that, Mason made sure of that. But there's no hard feelings." I say as we turn into the passage. "But how did you find out?" I ask curious to know how this girl knew and it seemed that I was the only person who did not know.

"I had a big crush on him a while back…" emphasis on the two words while back. I raise a brow and then I stop before I push the door open to the girls bathroom, looking from side to side before I even start to say something. When the coast is clear and Hailey is safely inside the bathroom I walk to the sink and she's right there next to me extending her hands to me. I give her a small smile before handing her my book that I have been carrying and then I turn on the tap.

I run some water onto my hands and bend over splashing my face with the cool water before grabbing for a towel and wiping my face. "What happened then…" I half mumble and at this Hailey just stares of into the distance.

"Well I went up to him one day, he was standing with Rebekah at his car and I wanted to ask him out and Rebekah got very aggravated but he declined and well after that Rebekah approached me sever time and she made it load and clear that she was with him. So I just found it a bit strange…" Hailey says and I look to her frowning.

"Seriously?" I ask a bit surprised that Rebekah would do such a thing.

"Yes, she told me I shouldn't go near him because they are dating." Hailey replies and this was just so confusing.

"That might explain why she was so noisy with me the other day." I half mumble to myself but I guess Hailey didn't hear me because she didn't question me about it. But still nothing made sense. I take my book back from her and I stare at her for a few seconds. "This morning he told me that he wanted to work past this, maybe try and fix it…" I say and at this Hailey frowns.

"That would mean that he broke everything of with Bekah…" Hailey says and I nod my head but I wasn't too sure that it was the case.

"But I'm not taking him back after that, I mean seriously we broke each other's trust, and you can fix it that easily." I say as I start to turn towards the door. But I knew there would never be another chance for us, we were over and I would never go back to him. I had Damon. I was with Damon. "But lets not break our heads over something like this, it happened, it's over with and we are not going to get back together, ever again." I say as I look to Hailey and she half smiles towards me.

"I think that's a good choice." She says and I smile to her. "We should probably get to class." Hailey says as she gives herself a once over in the mirror before turning towards me.

"Yeah. What class do you have?" I ask as I smile to the dark haired girl.

"We have math," I frown when she says this and then I raise a brow not sure what she means. "I'm in your math class you know that right?" she asks and my eyes go wide, I have never noticed her in my class before and I feel embarrassed.

I just smile sheepishly as I move my head from side to side. "Not really…" I say and at this she giggle.

"We have like 4 classes together." Holy hell, did we really have four classes together? How could I never have noticed this girl? I mean seriously.

"I'm sorry I never noticed." I say as I walk over to her and I give her this sad smile and she just chuckles at me. "I'll walk you to class?" I ask and she just nods her head.

Hailey wasn't that bad, she was actually very nice and friendly. She even took up the empty seat next to me during math. I look to the brunette next to me and then I feel my phone vibrate and I quickly pull it out of my pocket. I have a message on Whatsapp and it is most likely Damon. I open the application and as usual I am correct.

'**_Hey beautiful, you okay?_**' I smile as I read his message.

'**_Yeah I'm okay, how are you?_**' I ask and I look up to the whiteboard as the teacher continues with the question at hand.

'**_Lovely as always, so did you two speak this morning?_**' Damon asks.

'**_Yeah, shortly, you saw us when you drove in._**' I reply and then I look to Hailey but she's pre-occupied with her own phone. I look at the top of my screen and that blue F for Facebook indicated that I have a notification waiting for me. As Damon starts on his reply I switch applications and log in to Facebook.

I have quite the number of notifications by the looks of it and I open the notification bar. Bonnie Bennet and 13 other friends like you profile picture. I frown because that wasn't really a notification worth my attention. Caroline Forbes wrote on your wall. I smile and open the notification.

'_Elena! Just wanted to say you're a wonderful friend and I laff you to bits and pieces._' I smile as I like the post and reply with a little heart and a smiley face. It's very surprising that she took some time to post something on my wall because it looked like she took over poor Matt's wall with all the stuff she was posting for him.

I go back to my notifications and then continue reading through them. Stefan Salvatore commented on a picture where you are tagged in. I frown and then I open the picture. It's one of Tyler Lockwoods pictures. One where I am all teary eyes sitting inside Damon's car. He was going to take me home if I remember correctly. '_What did you do to make Elena cry Damon Salvatore._' I furrow my brows, it took him all but two weeks to see and notice this picture but now it was a bit too late to ask questions like that.

'_It doesn't matter._' I decide to comment and then there is another comment.

'_Nothing that involved you._' Came Damons reply and I frown because there is another notification and another comment being loaded.

'_She was crying after she blew up at Damon._' Was Tyler's reply.

'_It does matter._' Stefan comments. '_If you upset her then you're a fucking douche._' Came his second comment and this was getting ugly fast.

I decide to un-follow the picture, I didn't want to read any of the comments that might be exchanged. I move back and see that Stefan has posted to my wall, and it's this picture of a heart breaking and a little bear trying to hold it together. '_Together we can fix what was broken._' I roll my eyes because this was completely childish and I delete the picture from my wall completely. I go to the search panel and type in Stefan name and as soon as his profile pops up I want to gauge.

Pictures of us adore his profile from his profile picture to his cover picture to the pictures that are scattered on his wall, sad soppy messages are plastered from side to side where he says he's so sorry and he was an idiot and just it was nauseating. This wasn't helping him not me and I am almost tempted to just unfriend him and to block him but I stop because that doesn't mean anything positive will come out of this.

The green Whatsapp icon is calling to me and I just close Facebook completely as I switch back to the messaging application. '**_What happened?_**_' _was his lone question.

'**_He told me it was a mistake and he did wrong, that we could work on this, but that's not going to happened. There is no Elena and Stefan, there will never be again._**' I send back and he is instantly online and he reads the message.

'**_So it's over?_**' he asks and I mean I just told him that it was over.

'**_Yes. What's wrong?_**' I ask and then I look to the other class mates around me but they are either on their phones or looking at the white board.

'**_He's just being a little asshole at the moment. He's blowing up my phone with stupid messages on that night I drove you home._**' Damon says and I just sigh because this should just end, this should just be over and done with as we continue with our lives.

'**_Just ignore him._**' I find myself saying but in fact it was just pretty irritating to be completely honest.

Damon doesn't come back on line, I just roll my eyes and then I have a notification on my BBM. I switch application and just sigh again when I see that I have received a message from Stefan. I could ignore it. I could. But I don't and I just open the message.

'**_Elena please just give me a chance. I'll chance, I won't even see Rebekah again if that's what you want. I'll do anything for you to prove to you._**' I almost feel sick as I read the message. I didn't want this, I didn't want him back.

'**_Stefan just stop it please._**' I send the message and he instantly replies.

'**_Just give me a chance, we could talk at lunch, because this morning you just left._**' I blink and read the message again.

'**_I left because the conversation was over. We are not going to work on this, we are not going to try and patch up things, we are not going to fix what was broken._**' I say and that was final. If he continued with this I would delete him from Black Berry Messenger. I would. And then when I see he starts typing again I sigh.

'**_Just let me talk to you._**' Stefan says and I feel so irritated at the moment. I shake my head from side to side and place my phone into my pocket. I was not going to talk to him, I was over him, I was done with him. I look up to the brunette next to me but her eyes are glued to the whiteboard. It felt like I was waiting again as the time passed by, I didn't know where I would go when lunch came, I just didn't want to be near Stefan.

But as soon as I started to focus on what was going on, on the whiteboard I was hooked as I start to pay attention. When Hailey places her hand on my shoulder I look up from my notebook and she smiles warmly at me. "I'll see you in English Lit?" she asks and I almost frown as I scatter to pack my books back in my bag.

"What do you have now?" I ask as I rise from my seat.

"I have art, you?" she asks and I rack my mind as I try to figure out where I was supposed to be.

"Science…" I trail of. "With Rebekah…" I say and Hailey just raises a brow, she looks absolutely mortified for my sake. "You want to get lunch together?" I ask suddenly think it would be rather a good idea if I was with someone else instead of alone before I could get to my friends.

Hailey smiles softly at the request. "I'd love to, I'll get you outside of you science class?" She asks and I just nod my head, she almost turns away before she looks back to me. "Won't your friends mind?" she asks and I almost giggle.

"You are considered a friend, so don't worry." I say and with that we make our way towards our respective classes. When I walked into Science I was late, well it was on purpose, but to my surprise Rebekah wasn't in her seat nor was she in the class. Maybe I was worried over nothing at all.

As the bell finally rang and lunch was about to start I place my books back in to my bag and I start to make my way out of the science class. To my surprise Damon was right outside of the door, and he was waiting for someone, well he was most likely waiting for me. I raise a brow as I exit the class and look from side to side in the hall. He just shakes his head from side to side, like I am being ridiculous.

"So I messaged you and you didn't even reply." Damon states as he starts to walk next to me and I frown because I can't remember that I received a message. So when I fish my phone out of my pocket the screen is full of notifications. From Whatsapp, to BBM, to Facebook, was that a text I see? I swipe my phone and all movement with my feet stop completely. Damon stops next to me with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks. I open my Whatsapp and indeed there is a message from the man standing next to me that he will be waiting for me outside my science class.

"Nothing." I say as I half turn to him, making sure that he can see my screen as well as I opened my Black Berry Messenger and the thing is bombarded with messages and they are not only from Bonnie and Caroline but most are from Stefan pleading to me to listen to him, to give him a chance. Damon grunts at that and then he takes my phone and I let him. "What the…" I trail of when I hear my name being called and I look up as I see Hailey on her way towards us.

Damon looks up from my phone and looks to the dark haired girl making her way towards us. "Who's that?" He whispers nonchalantly as he swipes around on my phone.

"Hailey, she's a friend." I say as I take a step from Damon, he just nods his head as he continues to work on my phone. "She's having lunch with me." I say and at this Damon raises a brow but he doesn't remove his eyes from my screen. I take a step towards her and then she is in front of me. "Hey there." I greet and she smiles brightly.

"Was it bad?" she asks and I giggle because I know she is referring to science class with Rebekah.

"She's not here." I say as I start to walk next to Hailey and without another word Damon just follows us silently as he continues to check my phone or whatever he was doing. I think that he might be blocking Stefan from my phone but I can't be too sure of that. But it seems that Hailey doesn't even notices Damon behind us. "I walked in and she wasn't there, maybe she skipped today." I say as we continue to walk to the courtyard.

"No, she's here today…" Hailey says as we enter the courtyard. I raise a brow and then she motions over to my group of friends. I look to where Bonnie is seated next to a big eyed Matt and Caroline is standing and it seems that she is a heated conversation with the blonde woman in question, and next to Rebekah is Stefan and it looks like he could stare daggers at Caroline, I almost freeze as I look at the group of people, they haven't notices us yet, and there is a clear possibility that we can still escape without being seen.

I look to Hailey and she doesn't seem too optimistic as well to go to the group. I was about to turn away, to run for my life but I walk smack into Damon and I tumble to the ground, he was pretty strong and I completely forgot that he was behind me so when I fall to the floor I gasp, and Hailey almost yells but luckily Damon is fast and he grabs me pulling me to my feet again.

Our eyes meet and he can clearly see that I want to get out of here, that I don't want to be here, he glances around the courtyard and then he stops and he stares off to where the group of people are that I am so desperately trying to avoid. He looks back to me. "You okay?" he asks softly and soon Hailey hands replace Damon's hands and I instantly miss his touch as I now look to her.

"Elena!" I hear my name and it's really becoming irritating, hearing my name. I don't want to turn around but I force myself to turn to the source of the voice and it's Caroline, she's waving towards me, she has this worried look on her face as she starts to make her way towards me. When I am stable and on my feet Hailey finally let's go of me and then Caroline wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. "Are you okay? If it wasn't for Damon you would have fell." She blurts out and I can't help the blush on my cheeks.

I look to the raven haired man, my phone now tucked in one of his pockets. "Thanks Damon." I breathe as Caroline pulls away and she looks me up and down to see it there was any harm done and she then smiles to Hailey when she is satisfied that I am okay.

"I'm going to go find Ric." Damon says now drawing all attention to him, he has this crazed look on his face that I can't really figure out.

"Don't…" I almost plead but I shut my mouth instantly as all three people now look to me, Hailey and Caroline in confusion and Damon well Damon's eyes just focused in on mine, he seems so worried. "Don't let us girls keep you from that!" I all but blurt out suddenly and the expression on Damon's face is priceless as he frowns and then he nods his head, turning on his heel and slowly walking off.

"Wasn't planning on it." I hear him say and I roll my eyes at him, cocky much? I look to Caroline and Hailey and they just frown at me.

"He's so weird sometimes." Hailey says and then she turns to Caroline. "Hey Caroline, how are you?" she asks and I blink twice and then a third time. Did Hailey know Caroline.

"Yeah, both Salvatore men are weird. And we need to keep you from crazy central over there. He just won't give up. He's just going on and on that you need to hear him out." Caroline reaches for Hailey and they share a one armed hug. "Good and you, haven't seen you are practice." Caroline states and that when it click, Hailey must be one of the cheerleaders Caroline hang around with.

"Mom wants me to focus on ballet and well we all know cheerleading isn't a safe bet for that." At this both the blonde and dark haired girl giggle and I feel like I am on a completely different plant.

"You still planning on going to NYU?" Caroline asks. I decide to move on from that conversation because I still had 3 years to figure that out. I look up and see that Stefan in well on his way towards me and I just roll my eyes, And I make the most childish move I have done since being a child and I dart out of the court yard and I just run, taking turns as I go because I was not going to talk to Stefan there was no way, I can hear Caroline yell my name and I dare look back only to see Stefan picking up his pace with a deep frown on his face. As soon as I am around the corner in the main building I run and I dash down any and every corridor I can find not even sure where I am heading. I know running away is like the most childish thing ever but he wanted to act childish then I would to.

When I am sure that he isn't anywhere near me or that I lost him for good I start to slow down. The air I breathe in burns my lungs and I haven't been this active in a while. Well I wasn't really active, I was more like a sit on my bed and read a book type of girl then a run around the track 4 times kind of girl. When I finally slow down and stop I look from side to side and this part of the school building is completely deserted. Perfect. Well not if Stefan happens to find me that is. I finally stop and my legs just give in and I gracefully land on the floor.

I never knew that running took that much out of a person. I mean I know people run and do track and all that, but why would they do it for fun? My lungs feel like that they are about to burst and it burns when I inhale. And now I am sweating and I hate sweating because I'm always scared that I'm going to stink. I just sulk to the floor and sigh. Why was this day going so badly?

I felt like I wanted to cry, that I just wanted to sit on the floor and cry because I was hopeless and I was tired and I was sweating and everything was just so damn complicated. I just wish that Stefan could get it in his head that I was not in love with him, that I didn't want him, I didn't want to be with him. I told him to move on, to find someone else, hell he could even go back to Rebekah I could not care less. I just wanted him to leave me alone, I wanted things to quiet down and I wanted things to settle so I could be with Damon. That I could start my relationship with him.

"Why is everything so fucked up!?" I find myself saying into the empty hall and it almost sounds like it echo's.

I hear something of to my side but I ignore it because this hall was deserted, I might just imagine it. I swear at everyone and everything in my mind and yet I don't feel better at all. I don't even try to stop my tears as I sit against the wall and I look up to the ceiling. But I know the ceiling won't have the answers. No one might even have answers to any of my stupid questions. I have this big urge to hit my head against the wall because I am so damn frustrated at this moment.

And I do just that, I lean forward and I just rush back and my head huts against the damn wall and it only makes my already sore head hurt more. Well that was my own mistake. I should never have done it in the first place. That was over all the second most stupid decision that I have made today, the first one was coming to school.

"Elena?" with my head pounding it's hard to make out if I actually heard someone or if I am just imagining it but I turn to the side, but sure enough Ric is staring back at me and he has a deep frown on his face.

"What are you doing here Ric?" I ask as I watch him walk over to me and he kneels down in front of me. His eyes are full of wonder and the playfulness might even match that of Damon.

"Smoking secretly." I hear him say as he takes a seat in front of me. I frown as I see him make himself comfortable. "Sometimes you just need that one thing that you mind tells you will calm you down." I hear him say.

"And why do you need to calm down?" I ask not sure what the man in front of me is talking about because he's the calmest guy I know.

"Pregnancy scare with Jenna…" he replies and my eyes go wide. Yes I knew that they were having sex yet I never thought of something like that. "Luckily it's a false alarm." Ric says and I sigh because what the hell was Jenna going to tell her parents if that ever happened and then what would my parents think. I nod my head slowly. "And you?" he ask.

"I'm on the pill so nothing like that for me and Dam…."I stop myself because that was not what he asked. I blush a deep red as the man in front of me starts to chuckle and he places his hand behind his head. I open my mouth a few times to say something anything but the words just don't want to come out and I am completely mortified that I just said that.

"Good to know you two are save." Ric says and he gives me this warm smile, a reassuring smile. "But I never thought of you to be one to give in to Damon's antics." Ric says and my cheeks just go brighter by the second.

"I thought best friends shared everything… He didn't tell you?" I half trail of as I look down to the ground, they were the best of things and shared almost everything I had really thought that Damon would have told Ric, yet he kept it for himself…

"Not everything needs to be shared, just like you haven't told your friends…"Ric replies and I somewhat nod my head understanding what he was talking about. "But you seemed off, what's troubling you?" he asks and I look up to meet his eyes and he really seems worried, concerned.

"It's just chaos Ric…" I reply shaking my head.

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." The words leave Ric's mouth and I don't understand them at first so when I look up at him he has this smile on his face. He was actually referring to me and Damon, and together we are complete and utter chaos but beautiful chaos "You know what Elena? Everyone you meet has a part to play in your story. And while some may take a chapter, others a paragraph, and most will be no more than scribbled notes in the margins, someday, you'll meet someone who will become so integral to your life, you'll put their name in the tittle." I look into Ric's eyes. I never took him as a man with meaningful words but there was more than meets the eye.

I smile to him as our eyes meet and there is this silence that fills the air, it's not awkward, or uncomfortable in a way if kept me sane and it made me want to continue, to find out if Ric's worlds had meaning, and what they meant, I wanted to see who would be the chapters the paragraphs, I could not care less about the scribbled notes, but somehow I already knew the tittle.

"Do you know what the trick to love is for Damon?" Ric asks and I raise a brow at this, shaking my head from side to side. "The trick is to love unconditionally without letting his ego get in the way." With the last word that left his mouth the bell rang and I look up to the ceiling expecting it to answer me on why it decided to ring. But what Ric said, it made completely sense.

Ric rises to his feet and he soon extends his hand towards me in hopes to help me up as well, and I take his hand. "You are actually a wonderful guy, do you know that?" I ask as I scatter to get my bag on my back. Ric smiles towards me.

"I just embrace the glorious mess that I am." Ric says and I can't help but chuckle at that. But enough said if I didn't hurry up I would be late for English Lit.


	16. Cheerleaders or Football players

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Chapter 16

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Just wanted to thank everyone for the PM and the positive feedback. I just love it! Thank you for keeping me motivated. Just a bit of inside info. As I write this I try to put myself in the characters shoes, and I try to think back to high school. And I don't want this story all serious with no fun and jokes. Here is Chapter 15, I made it longer then I intended to because I have delayed updating and I want to treat you guys. Get you hyped! Keep the reviews coming in because it motivated me when I feel anything but motivated.

LOLS

Elena's POV

I tried to go incognito for the rest of the day, I mean I tried to stay out of sight which I did quite good. Hailey just raised a brow at me when I slipped into English Lit. I just sent her a smile waving everything off. But other than Hailey no one else seemed to notice me. So I actually got some work done. After lunch or well the lack thereof everything just seem to speed up and by the time school was over I was surprised that time passed so fast. As the final bell for the day rang in the halls and my fellow student body vacate the building I took my time in packing up my bag and my books. I knew that even if I attempted to walk home now Stefan would either drive by me and try to take me home or he would be waiting for me at home.

I didn't want to go home, that was actually a first for me. So when I finally have all my books in my bag I start to make my way to my locker, one step, then another step. The school has become silent yet again as most of the people go home or get ready for practice. I reach my locker and pull it open, I needed to take my Science books with me home. I close my locker door as I decide to walk past the sport grounds. Not even sure what I would find but it would delay me. And I needed to be delayed.

I find myself sitting on the bleachers as I look over the field to where countless of teens are participating sports. The football team taking up most of the football field, the cheerleaders of to the side as Caroline yell at them to stick to their routine, she was the head captain of the team. She always wanted me and Bonnie to join, yet I couldn't find it in myself to enjoy it, all the cheering and yelling and jumping. I couldn't see myself being the optimistic cheerleader 24/7. I mean I had my ups and downs. Being cheerful wasn't me. But Caroline eventually got Bonnie to join. Me? Not so much. I watch the two as they start the routine with the group.

"Are we watching the cheerleaders or the football players?" I hear from beside me and I lazily look around to the source and smile.

"I'm not sure but both look pretty amusing." I reply back as Jeremy sits next to me. "And you? Don't you have some lame video game you have to play?" I ask as I look back to the group of cheerleaders.

I hear my brother move around a bit until he finally settles down. "Nah, not in the mood." I hear him say and I start to giggle because I mean that was all he did, he played video games. He was glued to the damn TV in his room. "And I am really not in the mood to sit at home with you ex-boyfriend right outside waiting for you. I mean I swear there is something wrong with him." Jeremy says and I frown at this.

"He's at home now?" I ask a bit in disbelief. Jeremy only nods his head to me. "I told him it's over, we aren't getting back together. It seems that he just doesn't want to get the picture." I say as I look over to the football field trying to spot the elder Salvatore but failing because all the guys are wearing helmets and they all look alike. Come to think of it I didn't even know what number Damon played as.

"Well he's either, death, dumb or ignorant." Jeremy indicates and I just roll my eyes at him.

"So what brings you out here?" I ask looking back to my brother and he has his sights set on the girls. I shake my head, Jeremy was my younger brother, when did he stop playing video games and start focussing on girls? I mean seriously he was just 7 a few weeks ago, okay maybe I am exaggerating at the moment but how the hell did he grow up so fast. Yes I know he's a year younger but still when did he grow up? When did things change so drastically?

"Vicki Donavan." Jeremy says and I raise a brow as I look to the girls and I notice the young petite brunette off to the side. The name actually sounds familiar, where did I know it from? Oh yes, Matt's younger sister. Hmmm.

"Since when did you start liking girls?" I say looking back towards Jeremy and he has the audacity to roll his eyes at me. "Hey watch it!" I say jabbing him in his side with my elbow as he chuckles but then his face turns serious.

"Since when does Damon Salvatore keep your phone?" He counters and I gasp at that. My phone! I never even noticed that I didn't have it, was that why the rest of my day was so peaceful? I can remember Damon taking my phone but did he give it back? No he had not, and I never got the chance to get it from him, but I decide to play dumb and make like an complete idiot because I didn't want Jeremy to know about me and the elder Salvatore just yet.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I look back to the group of girls, trying to play coy but I fail because it's written right on my face, and my brother knows when I am lying.

"Elena I tried texting you, and then calling you and when you phone was finally answered, guess who answered it…" I don't look to Jeremy.

"The tooth fairy?" I say half sarcastically as Jeremy pokes me in my side and I gasp at that and I was trying my best to stay cool but it wasn't working.

"I didn't know Damon was the tooth fairy!" He says and then just shakes his head. "But seriously Elena, why does Damon have your phone?" He finishes and I finally look at him.

"I lost my phone, maybe he picked it up?" I say and Jeremy raises a brow. He clearly doesn't belief me. But then again I didn't believe myself. But my younger brother doesn't reply for a while.

"Yeah, Elena, so I didn't see him taking your phone at lunch?" He asks and I know that I am in deep shit because he knew, but I think that the question is rhetorical and it would be best not to answer it.

I bite my lip, yes sooner or later he would know but until then I would not say anything I would play dumb, play coy whatever, even if he saw right through me. "So you and Vicki? How's that working out for you?" I ask changing the subject completely and trying to make it not seem obvious and at this Jeremy sighs and I look at him, he doesn't seem to optimistic. "What's wrong?" I ask before I hear him sigh again and he turns to me.

"I like her…" He says and then trails of.

"But?" I interject.

"She likes someone else…." He sounds so depressed as he says this and I can't help but feel sad.

"And who's that?" I ask and I watch as he points down to the field and my eyes follow his finger until I see her walking towards some of the guys on the football team who are now just trying to gain their breath as the drink some water. I watch as the brunette make her way towards them and then I notice Damon's unmistakable raven hair as he greedily drinks from his water bottle.

Was Vicki making her way over to Damon. I watch them closely. I watch as she sways her hips from side to side, clearly getting all the guys attention yet I don't see Damon looking, his eyes are closed as he tries to catch his breath. "She likes the guy who has your phone." I hear Jeremy say and I watch as she stops in front of Damon and I feel half uncomfortable and jealous. Me jealous that was a first.

We are close enough to listen in on them but I watch as her mouth moves and I can actually hear her flirting with him about how hard practice is and how warm it is and could she get some water. I frown because she was actually coming off as needy. I look closer and I see him open his eyes as he regard her. "No this is my water." I hear him say but she doesn't stop at that and she just continues.

"So Damon, you seeing anyone? Wanna get together?" she asks and I look to Jeremy who seems beyond pissed as he watches the scene. I know they didn't notice us and this was clearly what happened every day of Damon's life, girls coming up to him, trying their best to get with him, throwing themselves at him. I feel like I don't want to watch. I feel like I'm just going to be disappointed if I watch. I look back to them and he seem unfazed by her there.

"No." I frown. Did Damon just say no?

"Do you mean no, you're not seeing anyone or no you don't want to get together?" Vicki asks and she gives him a smile, reaching out towards him, in hope of God knows what.

"I said no. I don't want to get together with you, not now or in the future. And whether I am or whether I am not seeing anyone is none of your business." Damon repeats himself yet explains a bit more and he turns from her like the conversation never even happened. I mean I am surprised that he said no, hell Jeremy's mouth was hanging open in shock and surprise. I watch as Vicki huffs and then she turns on her heel, clearly upset that she had been denied by Damon and she makes a bee-line towards the cheerleaders and they are beyond surprised to see one of their own being rejected like that. I just could not belief that, that just happened. I mean I was beyond proud. I even catch myself smiling like an idiot. I watch as Damon pulls his helmet on and he runs of onto the field again.

"I can't belief that Damon just turned down Vicki." I hear Jeremy saying and I instantly hide the smile that was on my lips as I look to my brother, I didn't want to seem too proud.

"Neither can I." I reply faking my shock completely, well I'm not really sure that I was faking it because he had caught me by complete surprise.

"It's because of you." I hear him say and I look to him yet again surprised that my brother was actually spot on.

"Why would you say that?" I find myself asking when he finally looks at me. He doesn't answer my but he knows, he already knew, he knows more then he leads on and I just blink at him like he lost his mind or something but in fact he was so right

"I'm not stupid Elena. There's something between you two…" Jeremy says and I frown because Jeremy was a smart kid, I could not deny that and he could put two and two together. "The way you move around each other. I mean I could see when you left science how you two are with each other. Before Hailey came. And yesterday he took you home… I mean he only came back for practise. Don't tell me he was at home because I actually saw his car leave our house around 15:00…" Jeremy says and at this I blush and then I pull back.

He knew… There was no hiding it anymore, no playing a complete idiot.

"Jeremy…" I start not even knowing what I would say to my brother but he cuts me off before I could utter another word.

"Elena, he's different with you, but if he hurts you…." Jeremy leaves it at that as he rises from the bleacher.

"Just don't say anything please?" I ask and he looks to me over his shoulder and he gives me this smile that I just know, he wouldn't tell a soul, and that was our bond. Our brother and sister bond that kept us from killing each other. I just return the smile to him as he finally walks away. I just knew that I could trust my brother even in all this madness. But before he's at the stairs he turns towards me.

"You know if everything works out for me and Vicki and we end up getting married and shit and Caroline ends up married to Matt, Caroline's biggest wish in the world will come true." Jeremy yells at me and I instantly frown, not fully knowing what he meant.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Caroline would be related to you and she would be your sister in-law, in-law." Jeremy says as he turns and he just walks away as I finally understands what he meant and I start laughing like a mad woman from the pit of my stomach. That would be her ultimate dream, being related to me, being sisters, one way or another. I think I laughed so hard that I actually attract some attention from the cheerleading squad and the boys practicing.

I grab at my sides and there are tears running down my cheeks. Jeremy. Oh hell little brother. I look to the cheerleaders and Caroline, Bonnie and the whole squad has stopped to stare at me and well I think I caught Damon's attention as well because he was staring at me, stopping in his tracks, the football in his hands and then he gets tackled to the ground and I just stare in horror as the man who tackled him finally stands up and pulls Damon back up.

I watch as Damon take of his helmet and he looks to me, his eyes wide in surprise. I don't usually stay behind to sit on the bleachers to observe any kind of sport activity. Not when I can curl up on my window sill with a book. I watch as the man who had tackled Damon pulls of his helmet and hells bells it's Ric and he's just smiling at me showing me a thumbs up.

My laughter has calmed to the point where I am breathing slowly as I look to the boys and I give them a small smile. Damon blinks twice and he just seems so surprised to see me there. But I smile towards him and then he looks to the coach and he nods to my direction. The coach looks at me and then back to Damon before he nods his head. And I just see Ric smiling as he grabs for Damon's helmet and Damon starts to make his way towards the bleachers. Not really sure what he was going to do now.

But I watch him as he moves and he's so elegant, his movement as swift and effortless, I could understand why he was the captain of the football team. He reaches the bleachers and then he ascends the stairs and I am sure as hell he's making his way towards me. My heart starts to beat rapidly because the way he looks, the blue his eyes are sporting, he seems completely breath-taking. I feel like a tween meeting her crush for the first time.

He was really the definition of perfection and sexy and hot all put together. When he finally reaches me he takes a seat next to me and he smiles. I smile back to him. "I didn't know I was being observed." He says as he looks to the field and his team member start up again, this time without him.

"I thought I needed to see what all the fuss has been about concerning a certain football captain that all the girls are dying to be with." I say and Damon chuckles at that wiggling his eye brows. I giggle because I was actually flirting with him.

"Are they dying for him?" He asks and we both just look at the field as his team member's practise.

"I heard he was the ultimate heart breaker." I say and I hear him chuckle.

"My reputation precedes me." At this I giggle but it is humourless. "You don't seem to be dying thou." He says and I look at him and I actually catch him staring at me.

"You haven't broken my heart yet…" I say and at this he smiles and I takes my hand and pulls it into his.

"And I don't plan on breaking it. What use would a dead girl be to me?" he asks and I just roll my eyes at him squeezing his hand somewhat. "What brings you out here this time of day?" he asks and I sigh as I look back to the field of football players.

"Stefan's camping out at my house…" I say as a matter of fact before turning back to Damon. "And I do believe that you still have my phone." I say and at this Damon just smiles to me.

"Yeah… I was looking for a reason to see you later today, maybe come over to your house after practise but you beat me to it." He replies and I just shake my head. "You friends are really irritating thou… I mean when is Caroline not on her phone messaging you the same for Bon-Bon." Damon says moving a bit closer to me but I move away, unsure if we were being observed, me holding Damon's hand was already too risky.

"You read my text?" I ask not to bothered about it because I didn't have anything to hide.

"Yeah, they still haven't noticed that they aren't talking to you but to me." He says and this I start laughing and I poke at his side only to poke his football gear. "But seriously you are a hot topic. I mean your friends were texting you like crazy, from BBM to Whatsapp. And Facebook…" He pauses as he looks down and then he looks to me again shaking his head. "Let me just tell you this. I replied to a few text that Blondie and Bon-Bon sent, I blocked Stefan, you had like two Whatsapp messages one was from me because I forgot I had your phone and then the other is from that Hailey girl, but I didn't open your Facebook. Oh and your brother was texting you like crazy and phoning non-stop so I had to answer." He says and I just nod my head. I didn't mind that he spoke to my friends, I appreciated that he blocked Stefan but there was nothing that I hid so if he wanted he could check my phone.

"I'll check all that when I get my phone and get home." I say and I am so tempted to just ley my head on his shoulder but I refrain from doing that.

"Well you'll need to wait till we finish practise if that's okay." Damon says and I nod my head.

"I don't mind." I say and then he lets go of my hand as he looks to the field.

"Salvatore!" I hear the coach yell and we both look over to him and then I look to Damon.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He yells back and then rises from the bleachers.

"Damon, my brother knows." I say and I really thought that Damon would be angry, that he would not approve but he smiles to me.

"Bout time someone other than Ric knows." Damon says and I frown but he just smiles to me. "It's cool thou. Listen we finish in about 20 to 30 minutes so give me 40 and I'll come and get you and drive you home okay?" Damon says as he looks to me and I smile to him.

"Okay. Just be save okay?" I say and it almost looks like he's moving towards me, leaning to me but he just pulls from me unexpectedly and gives me this awkward smile.

"Will do." He says as he starts to make his way towards the stairs that leads down to the field. "I'll make up for that on our way home okay?" he almost whispers but I hear him and I just smile as he waves to me and he runs over the field to where Ric's standing holding his helmet in one hand and then both look to me and I just smile. I look from then to the cheerleaders and they are busy with their routine. After a few more tries at their routine I can see that Caroline has had enough for today and she dismisses the squad.

I watch as she and Bonnie grab their bags and then they start to make their way towards the parking lot but then Caroline stops and they both turn to me. I frown at them for a second, before I watch them making their way towards me and I rise from the bleachers, heading to the stairs to meet them half way.

As I reach the bottom of the bleachers they both are standing there with their arms crossed over their chest, Caroline was not happy. Well I could understand why I did ditch them at lunch, I basically ran off and after that I didn't really speak to them. Well Damon did, if he actually really did but I didn't.

"Great practice Care, Bonnie." I say and both girls smile towards me.

"I didn't know you were coming to watch us today." Bonnie says and I just give her a smile.

"You finally decided to become part of the squad?" Caroline asks and I start laughing because I did not see that in my foreseeable future. But the glare I receive from my blonde friend stills me as I look at her, serious again. "So why did you come today?" she asks and I just sigh, what was I going to say?

"Well Jeremy told me that Stefan is camping outside our house so I had nowhere else to go." I say as I fidget with the seam of my shirt but the blondes eyes are wide as she looks to me.

"What? Seriously? He's at your house right now?" Caroline asks and I just sigh and almost roll my eyes.

"Seriously. He's waiting outside my house for me to get home." I reply.

"Can't he just get the picture, I mean he was making us crazy today." Bonnie says and I look to her, not really sure I wanted to know what she meant by her statement. "At lunch he kept on pleading to us to talk to you, to get you to talk to him…" Bonnie says and at this I had to roll my eyes.

"Not a chance in hell that we are getting back together." I say as I look over to where the guys are practising on the field and I can see Damon trying to focus as he jumps into the air to receive the football. But I look back to my friends.

"He's really starting to piss me off thou. I mean after lunch he sends me a message asking me if my messages go through to you, and when I sent you a message it went through so I told him yes. And he just starts moaning that you blocked him on BBM. Did you?" Caroline asks and for a moment I seem blank because I'm not sure but I can remember Damon saying something like that.

"Yeah he was really getting on my nerves." I finally say and both girls roll their eyes in irritation. "I talked to him this morning and I told him that we can work this out, but it seems like he can fix everything. I just can't, I can't trust him after this, I mean they were caught having sex in the locker room and rumour has it that this has been going on since last year." I say and both my friends gasp, they seem surprised.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asks and I just look to the side not really willing to tell them that there was a little tattle tale who told me. I didn't want Hailey being seen in a bad light because she did the right thing.

"I just heard, and well Rebekah isn't denying it." I say and I just feel so drained right now. "By the way why is Rebekah around Stefan the whole time, she's following him like a fly follows a piece of shit." I ask and at this Bonnie instantly laughs.

"Elena to be honest Saturday when we wanted to go out and I told Stefan that you couldn't he was the one who invited Rebekah. And they were so weird with each other but every time I questioned him about it he would shrug it of, saying that their friends. So I thought nothing of it. And yesterday after you left with Damon they were fighting like cats and dogs, or well like an old married couple." Caroline says and then she turns to Bonnie who seems to be waiting her turn to speak her mind.

"Today she kept on telling him, you won't take him back and that she's way better and it was like she was trying to win him back." Bonnie says and I just shake my head.

"She doesn't have to try so hard, she can have him." I say and both girls look to me.

"But I thought you were so in love with him, yet you seem so unaffected by the whole situation." Caroline asks and at this I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Caroline, I liked Stefan, I mean what is there not to like. But still knowing that even when we were dating he was fucking Rebekah… I'm not angry nor sad, I just feel betrayed." I say as I fold my arms over my chest.

Caroline just looks at me and I can see that her mind is working overtime as she narrows her eyes. "You just don't seem upset by the whole thing." She says and at this I run my hand through my brown locks.

I turn from my friends and look to the field. "People just have a different way on how they handle situations." I say and I watch as the guys start to move to the lockers most likely going to get cleaned up or something but time was now limited because I know Damon would soon be coming.

"Does it have to do with your sudden friendship with Damon?" I hear Bonnie say and I look to her with a frown on my face, even thou it had everything to do with Damon, I wasn't about to spill the beans.

"What?" I say because that's the only intelligent thing that I could utter without giving myself away.

Caroline looks to Bonnie she has a frown on her face as well but Bonnie won't let up, her brow is raised and this means she's serious. "You never liked him, you never spoke to him, you despised him and now, well he's taken you home twice, your suddenly friends on Facebook liking each other's status updates and leaving comments. And then do I mention that he's been hanging around us well you more often. Don't think I didn't notice him following you into the courtyard at lunch and then you friendly exchange a few minutes ago. You were practically smiling and you don't ever smile when he's around. What's going on?" Bonnie asks and at first I am speechless because you never really notice how much a person notices when your head is in the clouds. But then I get pissed off because what was she trying to say?

Caroline looks to Bonnie as the words sink in and then she turns to me and I know she's thinking the same thing. "Bonnie come on there must be a reasonable explanation. I'm sure Elena can explain." Caroline starts saying and I look to both of them in complete surprise.

"Yeah I can explain, but seeing that my friends would rather throw bitch fits instead of asking me to my face what's going on I am not going to explain myself." I say as I totally just let go of my anger. I watch both Bonnie and Caroline's eyes go wide. "I mean seriously both of you are making assumptions that are ridiculous and then you all out just go me when I just need my friends for support." I say and I know that was a bit harsh and all my anger had been built up from other sources and now I was biting their heads of but I just don't think that they would understand what was going on.

"Elena, it's not like that." Caroline says and I just shake my head from side to side.

"It's exactly like that, guys, I'm going through some shit, and yes I need my friends, and I need time alone and all that. And things are just a bit strange at the moment but it will all go back to what it was. Just for now let me sort out myself." And when those words leave my mouth I'm not sure who I am trying to make believe. Because I already knew what I wanted, my head was up right and I wanted Damon. I just could not tell it to anyone at this moment. They wouldn't understand and they would get angry and they would judge Damon like they always do and I just didn't want that for us.

"Elena, I didn't mean to upset you like that." Bonnie says reaching out to me, and I take her hand as she wraps her arms around me. "We are all just upset about everything and things are crazy, people are mad."

I embrace my friend and soon Caroline joins in as we hug each other. When I pull away from them I look at both of them I look at them. "Right now I just have to trust my own madness." I say and both of the girls from but smile nether the less. "You guys should get going." I say as I see some of the football players heading back from the lockers. And I didn't want them to see I was waiting for Damon.

"Why don't I drive you home?" Caroline asks and I raise a brow she has only had her license for 9 weeks and I still valued my life so getting in the car with her was not an option.

"I'm actually waiting for Jeremy he said he needed to pick something up from Tyler then we could walk home together." I lie. But they buy it and we say a quick goodbye as I wave them of. I watch as they get into Caroline's little Picanto and then they drive of with music blasting on every decibel.


	17. First Unofficial Date Selfie

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Chapter 17

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone that left me a review. I lost someone near to me today just after I finished this chapter. And I am currently in a very emotional mood set. But I will try to be pro-active during this time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

LOLS

Elena's POV

I feel a strong arm wrap around my neck and then Damon pulls me to his body and I can't help but yelp in surprise but I relax into his touch. "Did you miss me?" Damon asks and I find myself giggling as he starts to steer us towards his car. I feel the weight of my bag lifted from my back and then he's at my side.

"I did." I say and then he dangles my phone in front of me and I am not even sure that I want to take it from him. "It's very tempting just to leave my phone in your hands." I say and at this he frowns at me.

"Believe me it gets noisy and irritating. I mean I'm not even as popular as you are and I am the captain of the football team." He says and then I roll my eyes as I take the phone into my hands and place it in my pocket. Managing to carry both his sports bag and my bag he still reaches towards me, touching my hand lightly but not grasping it, I think he wants me to and without hesitation I tightly grasp it and smile to him.

"Belief me I get tired of it to." I say and then he pulls me to him and it's that sense of ease that washes over me when I am with him. We walk closely next to each other and not something we should or would do but it feels nice and good. "So Stefan was camping outside of my house after school." I say and I can hear him sigh.

"I haven't really spoken to him since last night." Damon says and at this I look to him but he is just staring forward. And we are getting seemingly close to his car now. But he doesn't let go of my hand as we reach the back of his car and the boot pops open. With his free arm he throws the two bags into his boot with his school bag. And then he closes the boot and he pulls me to him, against his chest. We are now face to face.

"What's wrong?" I ask because his eyes looks worried and pained. There is definitely something on his mind.

He looks from side to side and then he grabs a hold of me, pulling me flush against him, he smells like pine and leather and bourbon, just how I liked it. And then he kisses me and at first it's unexpected but soon I give in to him and I taste him, he taste like home. It feels like I'm getting a fresh breath of air after running for so long that I just could not catch my breath. I lick at his tong, I taste the inside of his mouth and I moan when he slips his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't get enough of him and he knew that but he pulls away and when my eyes open I see his beautiful blue orbs, they seem fine now, with no worry in the world. "I missed you." He said and I smile at that as he pulls me into his embrace and he just holds me. "I just missed you today." He says next to my ear.

"I missed you to." I say and I hold onto him and I smile into his chest. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then he pulls from me a small amused smile on his face. "You seem amused that I would say something like that." I say and he chuckles looking up to the sky.

He looks back down to me and I just raise a brow at him. "I never had someone tell me that they missed me…" Damon says and I find it rather absurd that no one has ever told him that they missed him. "And to know that it came from you, it made it more special to me." He says and I just nuzzle my face back into his chest.

"People would be crazy not to miss you, because it's pretty hard not to miss you." I say and he just chuckles at that.

"We can't really stand here all day, how bout we go get dinner then I take you home?" Damon asks and I look up to him. He was right, we could not stand here all day, we already posed a threat of being detected by our little public display of affection. But did he really want to take me to dinner?

"You asking me out on a date?" I ask half hinting that this would be our official first date.

"I might." Damon says as he pulls from me but he doesn't let go of me as he leads me to the passenger side of his car opening up the door and finally he lets go of me and I take a seat. As I think it over I'm not really sure that my parents would like it if they knew that I would be going out to have dinner when mom might already be home cooking dinner for us but I highly doubt that. Damon casually walks to his side of the car and gets in without any problem and he looks to me smiling. "What are you in the mood for?" he asks as he sticks the key into the ignition.

"I'm not sure if my parents are going to be to happy…"I am stopped as Damon playfully puts his finger to my lips silencing me.

"Already taking care of that, you meaning me texted your mom earlier today that you would be getting dinner with some friends. And she said it's fine and don't miss curfew." Damon says and I frown, when the hell did he do that? As if reading my mind he shakes his head. "I texted her when I finished practice okay, go and look." Damon innocently says as he places his hands back on the steering wheel and he start the car. "What would you like?" he asks yet again.

I blink a few times and then I mumble as he starts to drive. "Burgers and chips." Before I pull out my phone and I swipe the screen curious to what he had done on my phone not that I minded at all. My phone lights up with a picture of the one and only Damon Salvatore he must have taken this picture today with my phone because I have never seen it before. I roll my eyes but he's far too busy driving to even notice.

I look and see that I still have a rather large amount of notifications, from the missed calls that Jeremy had left me to countless notifications for BBM, Whatsapp and Facebook and Instagram. I open my text messages and indeed Damon was telling the truth, he had messaged my mother and requested her permission and she approved, he even replied with a sweet '_Thanks mom love you._' I smile at that. I feel Damon's hand on my thigh and he just rests it there. I look to his hand and then to him and he seems unsure but I smile at him pressing my knees firmly together to keep his hand from moving.

I move to my applications and first thing is first BBM, because I know that it will be bombarded with messages from Stefan but to my surprise there is no message from the younger Salvatore brother and all and any trace that he had sent me messages was wiped away.

"Did you delete the message Stefan sent me?" I ask and Damon looks to me for a few second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"After he sent you numerous messages on BBM and then he started on Whatsapp and he even tried on Facebook but I did delete the messages and I did block him." I'm not even bothered that he deleted and blocked his own brother from my phone. I was overall thankful that I didn't have to endure it myself. And I know he was only looking after me and my well-being.

"Thanks Damon." I say with a small smile and he winks at me before I return my attention to the task at hand. I open the conversation with Caroline and there are about 4 new messages that was unread. I scroll down and look at where she sent me texts earlier the day but it was mundane questions. Just the same question on if I am okay and what happened this morning and what's my next class and then there is this random text that asks if my phone is working and I see Damon only replied to that text with a cocky remark. '_I'm receiving your messages so yes my phone is working._' Typical Damon. The same went for Bonnie, same questions, same shit. I got a message from Matt asking if I was okay as well but I just rolled my eyes.

I don't reply to the recent messages I would do that later when I had the time later. If I was in the mood, right now I just wanted to be with Damon. I skip Whatsapp and Facebook and all the other crap because I could do this later. I look to Damon and he's focusing on the road, where was he taking me? There was only a hand full of restaurants around here. I place my phone on my lap face down and place my hand on top of his.

"Done spying?" Damon asks and I giggle.

"I'm in no mood for lame text messaging when I'm with you." I say and at this his grip tightens on my thigh but it's just a light squeeze.

"Did you have a fight with your friends?" Damon asks.

"Not a fight as per say why?" I ask and just as Damon takes a turn.

"You looked pretty angry." He replies glancing over to me.

"I'm scared of what they will say when they see us together." I say because in all fact this was the main factor to my anger and worry and stress. What my friends would say if they found out, but it's not like I'm embarrassed about Damon anything but. I would show him off to the world if I could.

"Do they really dislike me that much?" he asks and he almost seems hurt by that fact.

"They just don't know you like I do, I think…" I start but Damon shakes his head and he silences me.

"No one knows me like you do. Maybe Ric but that's different." Damon says and I squeeze his hand.

"Maybe if they get to know you…" I try but the elder Salvatore just shakes his head from side to side.

"I don't think that would be possible. What's the main reason girls don't like me?" Damon asks his question catching me off guard and I frown because why would he ask it?

"There are two reasons." I say as I think about why most girl disliked him, he raises a brow at that and then his eyes are back on the road. "One being that you used them, the second being that they want to be with you but you don't want them." I say and there was a third reason as well and I fell under those, I hated how he used the girls but I wasn't used by him, those girls with the right morals.

I hear Damon sigh, this must be a touchy suspect because I can see he finds it difficult to speak about it. "Why does Bonnie and Caroline dislike me?" he asks and I frown again, I swear if I keep this shit up I will have a permanent frown on my face.

"Well I haven't really asked them but I think it's that you use girls." I say as Damon turns into dive a few miles out of the town and he parks his car. He runs his hand through his raven hair and he just keeps staring out of the window as he removes his hand from my thigh. "Why?" I ask.

"I don't think I should tell you." Damon says, his voice soft and he seems hesitant.

"Just tell me." I say as I grab his hand pulling to my lap again.

"I was with them about a year, year and a half ago…" Damon says and at first his words doesn't register or I'm not sure that they want to register what he had just said. And then it's like a train crashes into me 80 miles per hour as realization kicks in and I'm not sure what to say. He had been with both my friend… How did I not know about it? Why didn't they ever tell me? I want to remove my hand from Damon's but still this was before we even noticed each other and I should give him a chance to explain himself. But still I could not believe what I had just heard.

"Tell me about it." I say as calmly as I can manage. I was a bit upset but still it was before we even notices each other so I had nothing to be mad about, if I was mad it should be directed towards my friends for not telling me.

Damon looks to me and he's hesitant like he doesn't want to tell me but he gulps and I can see his adams apple move, he's nervous. "I was with Caroline first, but nothing really happened between us." He says, yet I couldn't understand what he meant by that because nothing ever happened between Damon and his conquests, there was never a future. "We kissed but never had sex even if she was willing and threw herself to me but I couldn't do it. I darted and left never looking back, never speaking of it again. I think that's why she hates me." He says and my eyes go wide because all of this was new news to me. Where had I been through all of this? Why had she never told me?

"Why couldn't you do it?" I find myself asking and Damon looks down like he's embarrassed.

"Caroline is a nice, pretty girl but she didn't do it for me…" Damon answers and looks to his side and to the dive that looks half full, half empty. I'm not sure whether I am an optimist or pessimist at the moment. "I was with Bonnie a few weeks later but as I got to know her, I just could not see myself doing that to her, she just give of this sweet innocent vibe and I couldn't do it." Damon says and I find it hard to catch my breath.

"How did that end?" I ask.

"You remember last year at the school car wash?" he asks and I nod my head, I vaguely remember it but I nod my head. "We had a date later that day, I never went. I bailed." Damon said. I find myself turning my head to the side as I blink a few times as the words sink in. I slowly nod my head, I didn't have words and I could form them even if I tried. "I think that's why they hate me. That and that I have been through most of the cheer squad except them." Damon says and at that a sob racks through my body and I shiver. Had he slept with the entire cheerleading squad?

I knew he had a bad reputation. I knew it. But it was before we got together. It was before we started anything. I should be upset. But yet how must I feel if I know that Damon has had sex with 20 or more? How would you feel? Right now I feel so much that I feel nothing at all.

"Elena?" Damon asks squeezing my hand and I don't dare look at him because if I do I'm not going to hold the tears that I am fighting.

"You had sex with most of the cheerleading squad?" I ask because that was really what was bugging me, yes it did bug me that he has been intimate with so many people, and it makes me doubt not only his feelings but mine as well. And I don't want to have that doubt.

"I don't have sex with ever girl that's on my arm." Damon says and he seems offended. But then it's like he realizes what I'm thinking, he knows that I'm doubting our relationship. "Elena, lately I have found that physical attraction is no longer enough. I need genuine connection. I need to undress the layers of a soul before I feel a desire to tear away any clothes. Passion remains the fire, but now intimacy strikes the match, and friendship has become the fuel." I can feel his hand on my cheek and then I'm looking at him, those blue eyes pleading for me to listen, to understand. And really I try. "You always talk about these crazy things and I never understand a word you say but all I understand is that you're the girl I sit up every night thinking about, and when I am with you I feel happy to be alive."

He softly strokes my cheek and I try to smile but there's this small tear that escapes its confines but Damon catches it before it even makes a trail. Damon really wanted to change and I knew it. I would not let the past bring us down. Love is like sunshine, sometimes you have to get burned to know you are there. And whatever comes from this situation so be it. When we came out to the world and they didn't accept us so what. It doesn't matter what other people think.

Damon leans over the middle console and he lightly kisses me, his lips a promise of what was still to come. "I love you." I hear his words as I feel them against my lips. There will be dozens of people who will take your breath away, but the one who reminds you to breathe is the one you should keep, and that was Damon.

"I love you to." I whisper so soft that I think he didn't even hear it but he smiles against my lips as he kisses me again and I just return his kiss. When we pull apart he smiles to me but he can see that I still upset with the whole situation.

"Let's go eat." Damon says and I nod my head and in a blink of an eye he's out of the driver's side and he's on my side opening my door and he extends his hand towards me taking it, helping me out without any effort. "Shall we?" he asks and I nod my head as he closes the door behind me and he leads me into the dive. I had never been here before but it looks rather nice.

Damon opens the door and we are greeted by the host. And she politely greets us and shows us to our table, I catch her secretly checking out Damon but I just hold his hand and follow him, we end up in a booth at the back of the dive and the host places the menu's on the table before leaving. "You come here often?" I ask as I start to look at the menu.

Damon scoots closer until he is next to me. "Me and Ric sometimes come here." He says as he picks up the menu. "Are we okay?" I hear him asking and at this I look to him and he just seems conflicted.

"We're okay." I say and give him a small hopeful smile. "I'm not going to judge you on what you did before we got together." I say and he gives me half a smile.

"I really thought you knew thou." He says.

"Seems like there is a lot of things I don't know about my friends but it's a mutual thing when it comes to you." I say attempting to a joke but Damon only raises a brow at me.

"Everyone has their secrets." Damon says and I look back to the menu.

"We aren't a secret, we just don't want to involve the whole word in our relationship." I say and at this Damon chuckles and I can see him shaking his head. "So what's good in this place?" I ask and Damon starts looking at the menu again and he's silent for a few seconds.

"You're going to love their Big Kahuna and chilli cheese fries." Damon says as he turns the menu around to look at the side of the drinks. "And an Oreo milkshake… Or are you one of those girls that prefer a salad with water because if you are we are out of here."

"Nope I'm up for anything." I say as I place the menu on the table because there was no need looking at it if Damon already knows what I would be eating and drinking. "I have a healthy appetite. One of the main reasons I'm not on the cheerleading team." I say.

Damon places his menu on the table and then he takes my hand in his. "I love a girl with a healthy appetite. I am so tired of girl who worry twenty four seven about what they eat and if they gain weight. It's something that puts me of." Damon says as he starts playing with my fingers.

"So it doesn't bother you that I am not a size 0?" I ask.

"You're perfect." Damon says leaning in and kissing me cheek and this has me blushing. "I don't do stick figures." Damon says and at this I giggle but we are interrupted as the waitress walks to our table. She's literally undressing Damon with her eyes as she stares at him, but he pay her no attention. "Okay so 2 Big Kahuna burgers, change the fries for chilli cheese fries and then I want a chocolate milkshake and my girl want to try the oreo milkshake." Damon orders and the waitress has a bit of a struggle writing down the order but she eventually gets there and then she is dismissed.

"Do you know the girl that was with me at lunch?" I ask.

For a second Damon raises a brown and it looks like he's trying to think and then he smiles. "I know she was a cheerleader for a year but other than that and her name I don't know her. Hailey right?" He asks and I nod my head. "When did the two of you become friends?" he asks.

"We just got talking on Monday. So yeah I thought I would get to know her, we have four classes together." I say I didn't want to tell Damon that she had told me what Stefan had done. I wanted to keep the piece.

"Ric's having a Karaoke party Friday after the game." Damon says as he changes the subject and I am a bit surprised because since when did Alric Saltzman do Karaoke.

"That might get fun." I say and Damon just continues to play with my fingers and then with his other hand he pulls his phone out of his pocket and when it lights up it's a picture of me and him. I just smile at that, it was the one Stefan took at their family barbeque. "If someone sees you wallpaper we are a bit screwed." I say. He just laughs beside me.

"I love to live my life on the dangerous side." He says and then he has his phone in front of us and he pulls on my hand to sit a bit closer. "First unofficial date selfie." Damon says and we both look to the screen as he takes a picture and we are both smiling and then he shifts ever so lightly and takes another and this continues until we are facing each other and our lips mould into a sweet kiss. But the moment has to end and he pulls but not before we take a few more pictures. We actually made a pretty couple.

I am reminded of the other pictures we had taken last Friday, I needed to put them on my phone and maybe send it to Damon. Damon moves to his gallery and we start to inspect the pictures that was taken. We indeed made a cute couple. When he finally finds one he loves he changes his background yet again and soon he sends me all the picture to my phone.

But I don't check them. I watch him as he touches the screen of his phone, he has one Whatsapp message and he open the application. I just see that the message is from Ric but that was about it, I didn't check out his phone but I did wonder if he had numbers of other girls on his phone.

"Do you keep the number of the girls you have been with on your phone?" I ask and I feel a bit ashamed to ask the question but Damon smiles to me.

"Nope. I have about 3 ladies on my phone." Damon says as he closes the application and he moves to his contact and he starts scrolling and most of them are guys that goes to school with us. "I have my mom, my cousin Sarah and you." Damon says as he scrolls to my name. I am a bit surprised but this.

"You don't keep their numbers?" I ask.

"I never give them my number nor do I take their numbers. I see them at school every day so why should I?" he asks and I nod my head. "Some are still friends with me on Facebook, but I unfriended most of them." Damon says and its weird that he would bring that up because I remember he had like 1352 friends.

"Yeah you have a big number of friends on there." I say.

"When I just got Facebook I randomly added people but I unfriended them as well. I mean I am around 200 or so friends now." Damon says and my eyes go wide. Did that mean he unfriended more than 1000 people. I would have to check later. "But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about…" Damon says as he shift in his seat.

I go still, that never meant anything good. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask and I dare look at him and he seems serious.

"Okay so I'm in my senior year, and well prom is around the corner…"was Damon blushing as he looks down to our hands and then he looks back to me. "Would you go to prom to me?" he asks and I am speechless because here I thought it was something completely different. But hell did he just ask me to Prom?

"Serious?" I ask as I blush.

"You are my girl so yeah I am." Damon says as a matter of fact.

"Of course, that would be amazing." I say and I give him the biggest of smiles. We don't even notice the waitress coming to us with our milkshakes and she just places them on the table and she disappears again. I lean a bit closer to him and place a soft kiss to his cheek. "I would be honoured." I finally say and he smiles brightly.

"Thank goodness." He says and playfully rolls his eyes. But it was scary to think that this was his last year of school and next year he would be off to college. I wasn't even sure where he was going and if he was going and what would happen then. I didn't want to think of it because then there would be expectations again and I didn't want to be let down. I didn't want to think that he might be going to college in another state and he would be leaving me behind. It was a bit unsettling and something that could ruin the mood if I even mentioned it. I knew if the time was right we would have that discussion.

The rest of the night was otherwise perfect, the food the drink. Being with Damon, enjoying the time with him. It was the perfect first date even if it was unofficial. But we only shared small talk because most of the serious things was already dealt with. When he drove me home he stopped in front of my house and he looked towards the house. The porch light was one yet it was only 20:26. Curfew wasn't for another hour and a half but yet again I had homework to finish. If my parents hadn't been home then I would have invited him in. But a simple yet passionate make-out session was all we did as we said our farewells.


	18. Avoiding, Ignoring and Just being me

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 18

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

I tried to be a bit pro-active during the last few days. So I wrote a chapter or two. Thank you guys so much for the support and messages. You guys are great and I really appreciated it. Thanks to everyone that left a review or a comment or anything. So here is post first official date…. So the plot thickens….

LOLS

Elena's POV

I'm sitting at my desk, I just finished my homework. I sigh as I open my internet browser and go to Facebook. I pull my phone closer and open my Whatsapp. The only message was Damon who sent me the pictures of out unofficial first date. I smile as I look at the pictures. I plug my phone into my computer and upload the pictures to our file. The number of pictures was drastically growing but I was loving it. I change my desktop background then move back to my internet browser and I look at the news feeds.

Some people were posting about practice and about Ric's upcoming party and then I read some messages regarding Stefan and myself. Lexi posted a status that asked what was up with me and Stefan and then the comments followed and explained what was going on. Looks like someone missed the memo.

I move to the top of the page and decide to post a status : Elena Gilbert is feeling loved - '**_Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you._**' I smile as I post the status and then I move to my notifications. I had a few friend request so I check that first. Mason Lockwood wants to be your friend. Decline. I didn't want to friends with the person that sent around that video of Stefan and Rebekah. Enzo Rodrigues wants to be your friend. I don't even know him. Decline.

I go to my notifications and there is nothing really new. Nothing interesting. I move to the search bar and search Stefan but I am unable to find him, Damon must have blocked him on my Facebook as well which is fine. I look up Rebekah Michaelson and she pops up. I go to her profile. Her latest status indicates she is frustrated. The one before that is that she hates men. Men or does she just hate Stefan for not wanting her? I shake my head.

I search Damon's profile and it soon pops up. He updated his states about 30 minutes ago. Damon Salvatore is in a relationship, I raise an eyebrow at that but okay. Then I look to his status. '**_A wonderful night with a wonderful girl. Xoxo._**' I smile at that even thou I am not tagged in the status I know it was meant for me. I want so badly to like his status yet I know Bonnie would be questioning it as soon as she saw it.

I go back to my profile and I move to the albums, I still needed to remove the pictures of me and Stefan. And that's just what I do I remove all the pictures and the album that was dedicated for us. I didn't want a constant reminder. I leave the pictures on of me and Damon and I move them to another album and I change the security settings so the only people who can see the album is me and Damon for now that is.

I look down at my profile and see that my status has already acquired 9 likes and 2 comments I open the comment panel and read the comments. Caroline was one of the people that commented with a simple '_?_' Whatever.

I receive a notification that someone had just messaged me on Facebook and I open the chat bubble. Hailey sent me a message. '_Hey Elena, everything okay? We didn't get a chance to really speak after lunch?_' I needed to figure out what I was going to do about Hailey, she was a great girl and I could certainly see a friendship blooming between us. But how much could I share with her? Could I trust her?

'_Hey Hailey. Everything is fine, sorry I bailed but I wasn't in the mood to really speak to Stefan at lunch. But was everything okay? What happened after I left?_' I type back and go back to the comments I abandoned.

I see Damon has liked my status, he knows it's aimed towards him. I look to the second comment and it's Ric. **_'_**_It's our imperfection that makes us perfect. Don't discriminate!_' I just laugh as I read his comment. That was Ric all right.

My chat pops up and Hailey has replied. '_He asked me what I was doing with you and I said I was your friend. But other than that he and Rebekah was fighting most of the time and I caught up with Bonnie and Caroline. Do you mind me joining your group of friends? I don't really have friends to hang out with._' Hailey replied and it really seems sad that she has no one to hang out with. It made me wonder who she spent her lunch with before I invited her today.

'_You're my friend so you are more than welcome._' I reply but she's already typing a response and seconds later I receive another message from her.

'_Are you friends with Damon?_' she asks and I frown not sure if I should be honest with her on this.

'_Why?_' I ask.

'_Just asking._' She replied and I just frown. Why would she be asking?

'_He's my ex-boyfriend's brother. But why are you asking?_' I say as I look to the screen and yet another comment is added to my status.

'_I was just curious, he has a bad reputation you know, Bonnie and Caroline always told me not to go near him._' She sends her reply and I look to the screen as I read her reply. Strangely enough Bonnie and Caroline never mentioned that to me, nor their relationships with my boyfriend, well not that they know he is my boyfriend but then again they did had a fling with him before I was even in the picture. It wasn't really something to be angry over. It would be petty to hold it against them as well.

'_That's rather good advice, you shouldn't go near him._' I find myself typing and I instantly regret it because what would she read into it? Fuck. I bite my bottom lip. '_Neither should I._' I quickly add before she even has time to read my message. Quick save.

I go back to my status and it seems that the notifications are picking up like crazy. There are comments of all my friends and I frown as I start to read them. '_So who's the new guy?_' I read Bonnie's comment and frown.

'_You just broke up with Stefan now you're already lining up the next one?_' Lexi asks, what the hell just happened.

'_Elena what the hell?_' That was Caroline and soon after that comment is posted my phone rings and I look to the screen rolling my eyes.

"**Caroline…**" I answer and I hear a huff on the other side.

"**Connecting Bonnie.**" Caroline says and I mean when did this happen that they are on my case 24/7?

"**Hey Care.**" I hear Bonnie's voice.

"**Elena what's up with your status?**" Caroline asks and then I hear some movement on the other end might be from Bonnie might be Caroline but I can't be sure.

"**Yeah? I mean we just spoke to you earlier?**" Bonnie says and I roll my eyes as I a start to look to my computer screen again.

"**What? It's just a status, some positive words from my mom. Not everything is directed to anyone in particular. Not always.**" I say as I receive a message from Hailey.

'_I know, I say they are really crucifying you over your status. It's strange how people can look into things when there is nothing to look into._' Hailey says and I smile at that.

"**Seriously you two are my best friends, we share everything, you should know me better by now. I don't know what is it with everyone jumping to conclusions the whole time.**" I find myself saying and I both girls go quite. "**Even if there was someone, you could be a bit more supportive. I mean I always support you guys.**" I say and there I go getting angry at nothing and I shouldn't.

"**Elena… you've been acting a bit weird. And we just worry okay.**" Bonnie says and I just raise a brow.

"**But you have nothing to worry about. I'm okay, I will be okay.**" I reply and then a message bubble from Damon pops up and I move to it clicking on it and it opens a conversation.

'_Hey beautiful, thank you so much for tonight, thank you for listening to me even thou I knew every word that left my mouth made you angry and unsure, even a bit insecure. But you didn't turn your back on me, thank you for giving me a chance._' I slowly read the message and smile.

"**We know, we just love you Elena****_._**" Caroline says softly and my focus is back to the blonde.

"**I love you guys to. But I promise I'll be okay, just give me time****_._**" I say. I look to the screen and the picture Damon has as his profile picture currently.

"**Just steer clear of Damon.**" Bonnie says and this instantly catches my attention.

"**What?**" I ask as I frown and I wait for Bonnie's reply.

"**I just mean, you didn't hear Stefan today, he was going on and on about how Damon might be the reason you won't talk to him. He phoned me earlier and said that he thinks that Damon has been corrupting you.**" At this I start to laugh right out of the pit of my stomach. What the fuck was going on with these people? I mean seriously.

"**Corrupting me? What the fuck? So what I spoke with Damon a few times, it's not like he badmouthed Stefan or anything. We just spoke, about normal stuff. Besides he's Stefan's brother and it was bound to happen, situations popped up where I just couldn't ignore him okay.**" I say and I start giggling again.

"**Yeah well.**" I hear Caroline say.

"**What do you have against Damon anyway?**" I ask and both girls go quiet.

"**It's just the way he treats girls.**" Bonnie says and I raise a brow.

"**Yeah and he just uses them to sleep with them.**" I hear Caroline say and all of the sudden the cat got their tongue.

"**Anyway I need to go, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow okay?**" I say and they each say their goodbyes. They would never tell me. Even if I gave them a golden opportunity. I shake my head from side to side. I shouldn't be worrying about that in any case. I look back to my conversation with Damon. I should probably reply.

'_Thank you for our unofficial first date. It was great. And I think you deserve a chance because you proved to me time and time again that you're working for it._' I type and I send it to him. My phone rings a few seconds after that and I look to the screen and it's the handsome face that belongs to the one and only Damon.

'_You don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand, we were meant to be but a twist of fate…' _I press the phone to my ear.

"**Hey beautiful.**" I hear Damon's voice and I smile instantly.

"**Hey there handsome.**" I say and I hear him chuckling on the other side I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "**You at home?**" I ask.

"**Yeah I'm home, and you? Done with your homework?**" Damon asks, I sit back in my chair and look up to the ceiling.

"**Yeah just finished, so thanks for dinner, I really loved it.**" I say and I can almost see him smile.

"**And I really love you**." Damon says and this has me smiling. "**I see they are crucifying you on your status**." Damon says and at this I roll my eyes out of frustration.

"**And then I have 3 different girls telling me to steer clear of you.**" I say and it goes silent on the other side.

"**Let me guess, Blondie, Bon-Bon and Lexi?**" Damon asks and I smile as he speaks about my friends.

"**Nope Hailey, apparently Bonnie and Caroline told her to stay away from you.**" I say popping the 'p' of nope.

"**I never even noticed Hailey to be honest. Not when I have my eyes on you.**" Damon says and I just giggle he was such a charmer.

"**You better keep your eyes on me**." I say and at this he chuckles.

"**Or what?**" he asks, I bite my lip not sure what to say.

"**Or… No kisses**." I reply and then I start laughing,

"**You can't do that to me. I mean I have the best kisses ever.**" Damon says and well he was telling the truth so I would be denying myself the pleasure of his lips. "**We going to Ric's party?**" Damon asks and I raise a brow because he mentioned the label 'we' indicating that we go together, which I would love but then again I had a shit load of people on my back.

"**Separately, but we can set a time and have a secret rendezvous.**" I say and at this Damon just chuckles.

"**I don't care who you go with, just so long you come home with me at the end of the night.**" Damon says and a shiver runs up my spine at the thought of going home with him.

"**I'm sure we can arrange that.**" I say in my most seductive voice I can manage and I hear Damon on the other side as he grunts.

"**I'll speak to you tomorrow, sleep tight beautiful.**" I hear Damon say and then I can hear on the other side someone mumbling and then the line goes down. Stefan might have barged into his room. But it was okay. Everything was going to be okay. I place my phone on the desk and glance one last time towards my computer screen. I sigh I should get to bed, tomorrow is another day, another day to avoid Stefan, ignore Damon and just be me.


	19. No Biting

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Chapter 19

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Okay guys so I am trying my best to be pro-active. Hope it works. I seem distant with some of my writing so please bear with me because I am jumping left and right from emotion to emotion. Memorial is coming up on Thursday and then I can finally get some closure. For some odd reason Demi Lovato's Cool for the summer is on repeat and it sets me in a better mood. Thank you to everyone that has sent me messages and reviews. You guys are the best and it really help me. Okay back to Somebody to you, enjoy! J

LOLS

Elena's POV

I haven't seen a lot of Stefan for the past few days. It seems that he might have gotten the picture. Thankfully. But I haven't seen the elder Salvatore either. I walk over the courtyard to where I see Hailey waving me over. She's really growing on me and our little group, Caroline and Bonnie accepted her with open arms. I look around and I can see Stefan and he's sitting with Rebekah and Klaus. He doesn't even look over to me. Good.

I walk over to Hailey and take a seat next to her. "Hey there." I say and she smiles brightly at me.

"TGIF." She says as she pulls out her lunch. "This week was hell I mean I am so glad it's Friday." She says and I give her a small smile.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's Friday." I say as I look around again to see if I can see Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. They were almost inseparable since they started dating but she was happy so that was good. I wouldn't get in her way of being happy.

"Someone said Friday?" I hear and turn around only to see Ric and Damon on their way towards us. Damon has what seems to be two plates in his hand as he stops next to me and he plops down onto the seat, placing the one plate in front of me which seems to have a burger and some fries and the other in front of himself. Ric takes his spot on my other side and now I am sandwiched in between them, no way of getting away. Damon looks at me and gives me a one sided smile before leaning closer. "I brought you lunch." He softly says and I smile towards him.

"So Damon thought we should spend our lunch with you." Ric says and I raise a brow looking at the blonde man next to me because he was covering what Damon had said to me.

"And why is that?" I hear Caroline say as she takes her spot next to Hailey but there is no signs of Matt. Bonnie even raises an eyebrow as she takes in the whole situation and seating arrangement. I just stare at them and then look at the plate in front of me it reminded me of Tuesday and our unofficial first date. I pick at the fries before taking one in to my mouth

"Football players and cheerleaders, well maybe just two but it's good enough." Ric says and I feel a bit uneasy with everyone here but as soon as Damon places his hand on my thigh under the table I start to relax, this was his way of telling me that it's okay, he's here for me. But I can't help the blush that graces my cheeks.

"Yeah do you have a problem Blondie?" Damon asks as he moves his other hand to the plate and he starts picking at the fries. He turns to me and as soon as I look at those blue orbs of him I melt. "Do you have a problem with us joining you Elena?" Damon asks so sincerely that my heart skips a beat.

"No, not at all." I say with a shy smile on my lips, and then I am reminded that my friends are sitting on our opposite side. "If it doesn't bother them." I find myself saying and Damon's smile disappears for a mere second before popping a fry in his mouth.

"Thank you Elena." Damon says and he softly squeezes my thigh. "See blondie not everyone is as rude as you are." Damon says and then he turns to me. "You coming to the game?" Damon asks and I look to him and all I really want to do at the moment was kiss him, grab a hold of him, pull him against me and kiss the life out of him.

"Yeah, I might be there." I say and I am well aware that my friends are watching this little exchange. But I know in the near future that this was going to happen and that they were going to see us together. Yet I still worried about how they would react.

"Please come?" Damon asks almost pleading and his voice just went to a whisper so low that the others have to strain their ears to hear him.

I look to the rest of the table and Caroline is staring at me with an irritated look on her face. She was not amused at all. Ric is just trying to eat his lunch while Bonnie just eye Hailey, their waiting for my reply. I look back to Damon and I smile towards him. "Sure, why not." I say and it doesn't go unnoticed that Caroline raises her brow.

"If you want I can take you home after the game and pick you up for Ric's party." Damon says and I nod my head in agreement as I take another piece of fry and pop it into my mouth.

"That won't be necessary Damon. I am more than capable to take her home and bring her to the party." Caroline says and we all look at her, she looks beyond irritated and frustrated, ready to rip someone's throat out at any moment. She didn't want me anywhere near Damon that, was as clear as daylight.

"I think Elena can make her own choice. And she agreed." Damon says as he removes his hand from my thigh and I instantly miss the contact. I miss his touch. "Don't worry Elena I don't bite." Damon says as he raises a brow and then he brings his burger to his mouth and he takes a bite emphasizing the fact that he doesn't bite.

"Elena come on you can drive with us…" Caroline tries again but to be honest it's in fain. And it's really like she doesn't want me to be with Damon.

"Actually there is just so much space in your car with Matt driving with you." Ric finally says and he has eaten his whole burger, like wham it was gone. "And besides he has to drop me off at home to." Ric says and he nudges me in my side with his shoulder. "I'll protect you from the bad, mean man." Ric says and at this I just giggle.

"Caroline it's really no big deal. I'll catch you guys at the party." I say and she almost looks hurt as I say this. But I can see that she is completely pissed off. Well then so be it. I eat another fry and the group just goes silence and it actually awkward to sit here because I swear Bonnie and Caroline was ready to pounce on me or Damon which ever. But this was the most I have spoken to Damon since Tuesday because of football practice and the big game coming up later today. Things had just been hectic. Busy. I look to Damon as I eat another fry but he's having a staring competition with Caroline who's across from him.

They were at it the whole lunch but not once did Ric or Damon throw me to the wolves that are my friends. They sat and ate with us until the bell rung and Ric even offered to walk me and Hailey to our class. As we move towards our building I look over my shoulder and I can see Caroline snaring at Damon as she almost bites of his head.

"What's that all about?" Hailey asks as she looks to them as well.

"That dear Hailey is Caroline on a war path against Damon." Ric says as we turn into the corridor. "Those two hate each other, I'm surprised that she actually acted civil to him." Ric says and Hailey raises her eye brow, she didn't really understand what was going on but I think that I had an idea but I didn't want to indulge in to it or I might just get mad at her and Bonnie all over again.

I bite my lip and stop in my tracks as soon as we get to our class. Hailey doesn't notice and she walks into the class. Ric however stops and he looks to me. He frowns as he takes a step back and he looks at me. I didn't like Caroline fighting with Damon. I didn't like how my friends treated him, yes sure he wasn't the same guy he was a year or whatever ago. He had changed but yet he wasn't willing for them to see that.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ric asks as he places his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah." I say as I look up to him and he gives me this all knowing look

"Elena, I know you're worrying about what people will think once you start to walk hand in hand with Damon down the corridors. What your friends will think. We see a different side of Damon for a reason, he doesn't let just any one in. But you, he let you in fearing that you would reject him. Yet in some way you understand how rare his love really is and you embrace it, you accept him. Just know if he treats you like every other person in his life you will never know how special you really are to him." Ric says and I smile, I already felt special and Damon knew just how to do that.

"Yeah your right." I say and I give him a smile that says everything will be okay. Ric winks at me and then he turns on his heel and make his way towards where ever he was going. He was really full of words of wisdom, maybe that's why Jenna liked him so much. I just smile and walk into my class most of the student have already sat down. Hailey waves me over and I sit down next to her.

"Elena what was that all about?" Hailey asks and I want to roll my eyes so badly. Yet I just wanted to tell someone that me and Damon are together but I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I pull my phone out of my pocket and I have a BBM waiting for me, and I already knew it was from a very angry Caroline. I could already imaging her blowing up at me. But I swipe my phone without anyone seeing the background of Damon and then I go to Whatsapp.

"Do you like Damon?" Hailey leans closer as she says this.

"We just talk, sometimes." I say and Hailey isn't having any of that.

"He likes you." Hailey says and I don't know if I should fake surprise or brush it off. "Like really likes you, you can see it in his eyes." Hailey says and I shake my head because how can a person see that by looking into another person's eyes.

"I doubt that Hailey. I mean I dated his brother." I say but everything that comes out of my mouth just sounds absurd. And I can't even get myself to believe me. "And I'm surely not his type." I say and at this she raises her brows at me.

"I'm telling you Elena, he wouldn't try so hard to get your attention if he didn't." Hailey says and I just shake my head as I scroll down to Damon's name. I click on it and open a conversation. I look up at Hailey and she's looking me straight in the eye.

'**_Damon?_**' I type and then look to Hailey. "You're not going to give up are you?" I say and then I feel my phone vibrates and I look down to the screen.

'**_Blondie really has a loud voice when she yells. I mean she almost bit of my head._**' He replies and I raise a brow at that.

"No because I know there is more than meets the eye." Hailey says as she turns her attention to her exam pad. "And there is more than just talking between you and Damon." Hailey whispers.

"What does it matter?" I ask and this catches her attention. "I mean seriously what does it matter if I like him or not, does it really matter who I want to be with and who I fall in love with? Because last time I checked it's my life and my choices." I say and there is a new fire in my veins. So what, I didn't care what people say, because ultimately it's my life and what makes me happy in the end. Hailey looks to me and she has a wide smile on her face.

"People always say that when you love someone, nothing in the world matters. But that's not true, is it? You know and I know, that when you love someone, everything in the world matters a little but more." Hailey says and then realization hit me square in the eye. I love Damon and everything around us mattered more than it did yesterday and the day before and it will even matter more the day after tomorrow. I look on in shock as Hailey smile. "You're in love with him." Hailey says and I want to reply I want to say something but I just keep my mouth and look to my phone screen.

'**_I'm sorry Damon, but don't let her scare you._**' I type and I look to Hailey and then I go to her name on my Whatsapp and I open a conversation. '**_Please don't tell a soul._**' I type to her and at first she notices her phone vibrate and then she pulls it from her pants and she looks to the screen and I can see that she sees the message and then she reads it, then she looks to me.

"Never." She says as she winks to me. I just give her a smile and then my attention is back on my phone.

'**_Do you really think Caroline Forbes scares me?_**' I just smile as I read the message and then another comes through. '**_Nothing could keep me away from you._**' Damon says and this has me smiling.

'**_Hailey knows about us._**' I say and there's a pause before he starts typing.

'**_How?_**' He asks and I sigh.

'**_She figured it out herself._**' I say. '**_She won't tell anyone_**.' I say and then there is another moment of silence where Damon reads my message but he doesn't write a reply just yet.

'**_You okay with that?_**' He asks and I smile even thou I know he can't see me.

'**_Yeah, bout time someone else other than Ric found out._**' I say mimicking his words from Tuesday.

The football game was rather intense, well that's what the people said that actually understood the game. Even Hailey understood more than I did but what can I say, I was never into that type of thing. We are currently on our way towards Ric's house to drop him off.

"That was one epic game!" I hear Ric say as he and Damon continue to talk about the match. I was more focused on other things. I received a message from my Dad that they would not be here for the weekend, which was okay. I mean it's not the first time that they would leave me home alone. Dad said something about going to check on Uncle John. I just send him a smiley face in return. I faintly listen to the men in the front seat. Yes I opted to sit in the back seat so Ric could sit in the front with Damon. Besides I was shorter then he was, and there was more space for his legs.

"Did you see their quarterback? He must be using." I hear Damon say and I sigh as I look back to my phone not really understanding what they were talking about, there was no new messages and I still had to read the message that Caroline had sent me. Now would be as good as time as any.

I open BBM and her name is on the top of my conversation list. I open the conversation. '**_Elena if you don't feel safe with Damon just let me know, if he tries anything let me know okay? Need any help just call me._**' I frown, okay it was not what I expected. But it was still typical Caroline. I send her a smiley face.

'**_I'm still unharmed._**' I reply but I know she wouldn't check her messages until she has finished getting ready for the party. I roll my eyes and then the car stops.

"So I will see you two later?" Ric says and I look up as he looks to me.

"Yeah. See you in a few." I say and he smiles to me and then he gives Damon a light punch on his shoulder.

"Be good." Ric says and with that he's out of the car and the seat is pulled forward for me to get out and sit in the front seat.

"Yeah, yeah." I hear Damon say as Ric closed the door and he is out of sight within second. Damon looks to me and he has this weary smile on his face. "Is everything okay?" He asks as he softly touches my thigh.

"Yeah let's get going." I say and he smiles as he starts up the car. "So you going to drop me and then go get ready?" I asks but Damon doesn't take his eyes off of the road.

"I could get ready at your house if you want." Damon says as he steels a glance towards me. "If your parents would allow it." I hear him say and I find it rather amusing that he was being so careful.

"They're not home yet so I don't think it would be a problem." I say and Damon nods his head towards me before putting the car into gear and driving towards my house which isn't that far actually. "You did good today." I say and I see him smile but it's one of those sarcastic smiles.

"Good? I was the best." Damon replies and I giggle at him shaking my head from side to side. I place my hand on his and I shiver. "I mean I'm the best player our school has." Damon says and he looks to me rolling his eyes making me laugh. Always so full of himself. I loved it.

"Did Caroline really almost bite your head off?" I ask and at this Damon furrows his brows to me. It went that good? I'm laying the sarcasm thick.

"She bitched and moan. She said I shouldn't try my luck and I should get the fuck away from you." Damon says and he actually tries to mimic Caroline's voice as he rolls his eyes and then he looks at me one brow raised. "I told her, sorry but I really don't care what she wants or thinks." The side of his mouth is turned up in a half smile and he wiggles his brows at me.

I can't help but laugh at him, and how he's acting but it was pretty much hilarious. I mean he almost nailed her voice spot on. "Oh is that so?" I say and he nods his head.

"Scouts honour." He says and then he turns into my driveway and we soon stop in front of the garage. "Are you sure your parents won't mind me getting ready here?" he asks and he's back to the careful Damon, the one that thinks twice before he says or does something. I mean I could tell him my parents wouldn't be here until Sunday but where was the fun in that?

"Come on Damon are you scared of my dad?" I ask and I open the car door pulling my backpack to me and Damon sits in the car as I close the door and I lean down to look at him through the window. "Since when is Damon Salvatore scared?" I ask and at this he opens the door and he just stomps to the boot and it's open for a few seconds as he grabs his bag and then he's next to me.

"I'm not scared." He says all serious and I almost laugh at how serious he is but I contain myself. "Come on." He says as he takes my hand and then he's the one leading me to the door, we stop in front of it and I fish out the keys before putting them in the lock and I unlock the door and then we are both inside. And the door is closed and locked behind us. "Is your brother home?" Damon asks as he looks around the abandoned house and I furrow my brows not sure where my brother was at the moment.

"Jer?" I yell as I move towards the stairs but the house remains completely silent. "He must be over at Tyler." I say and look back to Damon. He seems uneasy as he nods his head and I just smile towards him as I pull him towards me, we make it up the first few steps and then I stop and I turn to him. "You scared?" I ask as my eyes meet his.

"No just careful." He replies. I stare into his eyes for a few seconds and then my bag lands on the floor next to my feet.

"I don't like this careful Damon." I say as I take a step closer to him and his eyes go wide for a few seconds and then he smiles to me and his bag lands on the floor with a thud. I inch closer until my chest touches his, my breast lightly pressing into his chest. I slowly move one hand up to his face and I touch his cheek softly. I had missed Damon. I had missed him so much. Damon leans forwards and then his lips touches mine.

"Neither do I." I hear him say against my lips and then his hands are on me, my sides and my shoulders and then he pulls me flush against him. I wrap an arm securely around his neck as I invade his mouth with my tongue, I lick his lips and I even nip at them occasionally and then I suck them into my mouth, then my tongue takes over again and I lick, nip, suck, it's like this little routines. I feel Damon push back and then I am against the stair case my back forcefully against the wall.

His hands travel from my face to my arms and everywhere he touches he sets me alight. His hands move down over my hips and then there on my ass and he pulls me up against him until I wrap my legs securely around him, my back is pushed against the staircase again and I am stuck between Damon and the wall but it's a rather wonderful place to beat this very moment.

He pulls me a little higher and then I can feel his erection pressing against me sending a shiver up and down my back and I need to hold onto him, I need to keep him close. I leave his mouth his lips a dark pinkish red and swollen and I love that I am the cause. I move to his jaw and kiss up and down his jaw line until I get a hold of his earlobe, I suck it into my mouth and I can hear him grunt and its loud and sounds animalistic and he already has me dripping and he hasn't even done anything to me.

"I missed you." I say letting go of his earlobe for a few seconds and then it's back in my mouth and I'm sucking at it and I lick at it and nibble, I think I even bit him, because I can hear him hiss and I don't know whether it's because I bit him or it's because his dick is pressing against his jeans.

It's hard for him to breath, to catch his breath and he is over all just hard and I love it. He's leaving kisses up and down my neck making sure that he reached ever piece of skin he can reach and then he find that spot, that spot that makes me gasp and shiver and I want to buck my hips because it's like he found a way to turn me on without even touching me, with his hands.

I rock my hips against him and he hisses again. "You need to stop that." He says and I can't help but smile. Like I would actually listen to him right? I press my chest against his and then I rock my hips and he groans like an absolute madman, well more like a caveman. And that's it, he had enough he places me back on my feet but he doesn't let go but that was his way of telling me shit just got real.

My hands reach for his shirt and I tug at it and pull at it and my lips just don't want to leave his skin because I just can't get enough of this man. When I finally pull away from him to get his shirt up and off of his head he turns me around and pulls me back to him. His lips are on my neck leaving a wet and sloppy mess as his hands find their way underneath my shirt and then they move up and I shiver when I feel his erection now pushed up against my behind. He grins his hips against mine and I am about to go crazy because I am beyond lustful for this man.

His hands travel back over my stomach and then he starts to undo my jeans, as soon as the button is undone and the zip is open he slips a hand into my pants underneath my underwear and he slips a finger into me and he moans against my neck and then I am pushed against the wall his hand still following it's destination as he circles his forefinger over my little bundle of nerves and I moan, really loud. His other hand travels up my stomach, ribs and then it's underneath my bra as he starts massaging my breast. I push my thighs together and because I am on the edge of having an orgasm.

I feel him nip at my neck and he sucks and he might even be leaving a mark but my mind is so clouded by lust and pleasure at the moment that I can't think straight. And then he pushes one finger into me, I almost loose it. I rock my hips against him and I think that I have become somewhat bolder as I move my hands around and I am desperately trying to undo his belt, and his button and his zip but I am failing dismally. And he actually has the audacity to chuckle as he nips at my neck again.

"Damon," I rasp out between pants as I feel his finger move in and out of me and then his thumb starts to move over my little bundle of tension.

"You don't want to play nice…" Damon says and he sounds so erotic, I turn my head to the side to look at him. He moves his hand to the other breast and he pinches my nipple light making me moan even harder. "So why should I?" he asks and I shiver yet against because his voice was hot and sexy dripping with sex.

I push against the wall finally giving up on his pants and for a second I catch him by surprise but he only smirk as he twirl me around until I finally look at him, our eyes meeting. He brings his hand to his lips and he licks his fingers smiling devilishly at me. And that there was just so fucking weird and hot and I was so turned on. I reach for him and then my mouth meets his and he tastes salty and I know it's me that I taste on his lips.

His hands disappear for a few seconds and then I feel my pants tugged towards the ground, I feel his finger on my hip bone and he dips it into the hem of my underwear and I can feel him smile against my mouth as he starts to pull it down.

I wiggle my hips from side to side and finally I step out of my clothes, but before I can fully understand what's going on I am pushed to the wall again. And I can feel his erection free of its confines. I bite his bottom lip and pull it into my mouth and then he pulls away. I look into his lust filled eyes and they are screaming my name. He leans down somewhat until he grabs my leg and bring it to his hip, I can feel his other hand in between us as he takes a hold of his erection and he directs his tip to my entrance.

He slides the tip of his dick over my entrance a few times and that has me shivering and moaning. "You want this?" Damon asks and I look into his eyes, there is a new fire in his eyes. I nod my head before pushing my hips towards him and with some adjustment he places the tip at me entrance and he slowly slides into me. I throw my arms around his neck pulling him to me and then he's fully inside. I think I will never get used to feeling him inside me because it always feels like I can't handle what he has to over and that it's a tight fit. But his moan throws my mind of off that line of thought.

He keeps my leg hooked over his hip as he starts to move in and out and it's a slow pace, just so I can get used to his size. I hear him grunt and hiss and moan and it motives me to move my hips and we find an easy rhythm. My lips on his again as I kiss him with new fever. I claw at his back because this is beyond heaven. His kisses are full of passion and love as he moves inside of me and I love it, I love how his thrust become harder and his movement becomes faster to the point where he lets go of my leg. And then he pulls from me.

I look to him in confusion but he only smiles as he turns me towards the wall and he pushes my down to lean, my ass sticking out. I can feel him move and the one hand is on my hip and the other is guiding the tip of his cock into my entrance. I had never done it like this, if was foreign and strange but as soon as Damon starts moving I feel like I'm falling. He pulls out a bit and then pushes hard back deep inside of me sending me forward.

I place my hands to the wall to keep steady as I move with him, his one hand soon leaves my hip and he leans forward as he worms his hand underneath my shirt and he grabs for my breast, roughly massaging it. This was different then before this was rough this was needy and speedy as his pace started to pick up to the point where I couldn't keep myself steady anymore.

I hear him grunt as he moves in me and he grunts louder and I can't help but moan and it's becoming harder and harder to breath to the point where I am gasping for air. This was rough and animalistic and hard. His movements became frantic his thrusts hard and fast, this was nothing like before and I wasn't sure if I liked this even if I was so close to an orgasm that I could almost reach it. Damon's grasp on my hips tightened to the point where it became painful. "Damon…" I breath out and it's like something snaps in his head and his grip loosens and he pulls me back up against him, his movement not so hard and frantic as he continued to move inside of me, his lips leaving little kisses on the side of my neck, his hand that was gripping my hip slowly moves down to my pussy and it slips between the lips, with his thumb he start to rub circular movements over my nerve bundle to the point where I pushed my thighs together and my orgasm hit me 100 miles a second as I buck my hips. My body instantly spasming as I clamp down on Damon.

This sets him in a fit of moans and grunts and then I feel him thrust a few more times before going completely still as he released himself and it feels like absolute heaven. Damon places a palm against the wall to keep him steady and he wraps an arm around me to keep me from falling or stumbling. We stand like this on the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes as we tried to catch our breath. When Damon removes himself from me he pulls me into his arms and he kisses my forehead.

I can barely stand let alone focus on anything that might be going on around us. "I love you." The word leaves his lips and it almost falls to death ears but I smile as well.

"Love you two." I mumble back. Before I can do anything Damon pulls me up into his arms and he starts making his way up the stairs and towards my room well actually bathroom. When he sets me down on the basin I frown at him. But he just looks at me. He smiles somewhat at me and he starts to remove my shirt and it lands somewhere on the floor and I am left in only my bra sitting on the basin.

"Be right back." Damon says and I just smile at him. He just gives me a half smile and then he's out of the room.

That was rather amazing but strange. I mean it's like Damon just let go of himself. I won't say that I didn't like it, all I didn't like was his hard grip on my hip and my breast. Other than that it was mind blowing, I liked this rough sex, it was interesting. I liked that Damon just let loose. I finally find my feet and I move off of the basin and sand stretching a bit.

I turn towards the shower, opening both the taps before I turn towards the mirror above the basin. I smile to myself. Who knew sex could be this great, it literally felt like I lost myself in Damon and he did the same and it was mind blowing. I turn my head and sometime catches my eyes, it's a rather reddish bite mark. I frown as I look at it. I lean in closer and, yes it's a rather visible bite mark, I smile to myself. I would get him back for that.

As soon as the room starts to fill up with steam I turn towards the shower and I test the water, which is just the right temperature. I remove my bra before I get inside the stall and relax under the water as it flow down my body. I turn from side to side and then I grab for the soap and I start to wash my body patiently waiting for Damon to return.

I didn't have to wait long thou. Because he was back in just a few seconds as he joined me in the shower. He gets in behind me and I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me against him, his lips kissing at me neck and I smile. I moan as I fold my arms over his. "No biting." I murmur and I feel him smile against my neck.

"Why?" He asks against my skin, I turn to the side revealing the mark he had left on me. I hear him grumble and then pull away from me. "I'm sorry Elena." I hear him say, I turn until I am fully facing him and then I frown.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you back thou." I say with a smile as I lean towards him placing a soft kiss to his cheek and he smiles to me.

"Is that a promise?" he asks and at this I laugh but I just shake my head, rolling my eyes. But we quickly washed up helping each other somewhat as we went until I get out of the shower and he remain for a few minutes longer. I wrap my fluffy purple towel around me and head towards my bedroom. I can hear him switch of the taps, I move to my dresser and pull it open and I look at the contents. I pull out a bra and some matching lace panties as I place them on the bed before moving to my wardrobe.

I open the door and I look at my clothes and their just staring right back at me. I pull out a black tank top and look at it from side to side. That's when Damon decides to join me and he looks to me smiling. "What do you think?" I ask and he regards me for a few seconds.

"With some shorts?" he asks and I furrow my brow at him because my jean shorts was in the wash and I only had a black pair left. And I could not wear black on black. I throw the tank top to the bed and look back to my wardrobe until I find a jean skirt. Yes that would do. I bend down and grab some black pumps and put them to the side.

Damon is on his own mission as he dries himself. I just smile as I glance to him. I start to dry myself at to the point where I am ready to get dressed in my underwear. I pull on the pair of lace panties and it's soon followed by my skirt which seems to have shrunk. It's low cut and resting on my hips just covering my underwear. I look at it for a few seconds, maybe I should consider the shorts, because if it was an inch shorter I would look like a prostitute. I shake my head from side to side, it's going to be fine. I grab my bra and then my tank top and it's practically skin tight. My cleavage almost busting out, and it seems that I might have bought it like a few years back, before my boobs came in that is. It almost seems like I have a full C-cup. And it's a bit short, some skin is revealed between my navel and the hem of my skirt.

I turn towards Damon and he's busy with my camera, fidgeting and well I think he was taking pictures of me while I was getting dressed. I blush instantly as I glare at him. "I don't think I should wear this." I say ignoring the fact that the camera was still pointed towards me.

"You look to sexy." Damon says and I frown at him.

"You think I should change?" I ask and Damon raises a brow at this.

"Not really." Damon says and he has this wicked smile on his face.

"Damon…" I say and he rises from my bed and makes his way towards me. He takes a hold of me and pulls me against him softly. He kisses my lips lightly and then he looks right into my eye. "I…" I start to say but he's smile just silences me.

"You look mouth-watering…" he says as he kisses me again with a bit more passion before pulling away. "Leave it on." He murmurs against my lips.

"Yeah…" I say but before anything can happen any further I turn from him, I still had to do my hair and my make-up not to mention cover the bite mark that he had left on my neck. "I'm going to finish up okay?" I say as I turn from him and dash out of his reach into the bathroom. I take longer then I intend to in the bathroom because it's hard to cover up the bite mark.

But as soon as I am finished and my hair is straightened and my make-up is on I walk out of the room only to find him on my bed and he's on his phone. I move to my wardrobe and pull on my pumps and look at myself in the mirror satisfied about my appearance.

Damon looks up to me and smiles. "You look beautiful." Damon says and I just smile to him as I make my way towards my desk, moving the mouse as the screen lights up and a picture of me and Damon stares back at us. Damon rises to his feet and makes his way to me leaning in next to me. "I like your background." He says and I smile as I open up my internet explorer and bee-line to Facebook.

"Thank you my boyfriend took the picture." I say as I now focus on all the status updates and pictures that has been shared. "So I was thinking before we head of to the party we need to take a pre-party selfie…" I say as I look to Damon and he smiles as I activate my webcam and the application opens up.

"You're going to post a picture of me and you on your Facebook?" Damon asks and I give him this wicked smile.

"Why not?" I say as we both look to the screen, well we are actually looking back at ourselves. I move the mouse to the capture button and take an unsuspected picture. And Damon smiles as he pulls me up to stand next to him.

"Okay…" Damon says as flexes his neck and then he wraps an arm around me and I turn half way towards him and then I click the capture button. The thing is I wanted more pictures with Damon, I wanted to remember every moment we shared I feel his hand move over to mine and then my hands are on his chest as he plays with the mouse and then the settings is changed and the webcam automatically takes pictures as we move and pose and kiss.

I loved being this carefree with Damon. Well that is until he pulls my camera out and another round of Delena, yes you heard me Delena, Damon + Elena = Delena, selfies are taken by his hands and I love it how he moves and how we pose. I'm not even sure how many pictures we took but it did end up in a make out session. I giggle against him and then he sits down bringing me down on his lap/

I smile to him as he places the camera on the table facing us and then I am back on my computer. I move back to Facebook and I click on the update status button, add picture. I find one that is perfect, his arms is around me and mine is around his back. And we are smiling as we are turned towards each other. "This one?" I ask as I look to Damon and he shakes his head as he moves on to one where I'm leaning forward, sporting a shitload of cleavage showing the peace sign, sticking out my tongue and he's pulling a funny face, his hand still securely on my side and his other hand well it's showing peace as well.

"This one." Damon says and I smile as I add the picture and then I tag myself and Damon in the picture. Maybe I should add a feeling. Elena Gilbert – feeling silly with Damon Salvatore. I smile as Damon watches me and for some reason he just seems surprised but I post the picture nether the less and a few seconds later my profile is updated and the picture is on display for the world to see. "You just want the world to go up in flames don't you?" Damon asks pulling me against him and I just smile.

"The world can go to hell for all that I care." I say kissing him on his cheek. I close the browser after that, and look to him. His blue eyes staring back at me. We were going to be a couple might as well start showing people that were hang out together.


	20. Kiss You

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

Chapter 20

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Hi there guys. So I got a memorial today to go to. Not sure if I am up for it. It's hard saying goodbye to someone that you will forever miss. But in other news here is a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! And p.s. Elena is not pregnant, but we all do have those closes that we love in the back of our closet that we just don't want to throw away, and over sometime we grow up and they don't fit anymore. But maybe I'll use that idea in another story! And don't worry they will be coming out pretty soon and sorry Caroline and Bonnie are bitches, it's all just part of my plan. Thank you to everyone that left a review I value your support.

LOLS

Elena's POV

Ultimately we only got out of the house about 30 minutes later because Damon was stubborn and we ended up taking more pictures with the camera. But we did get to the car and we did start it and we made our way towards Ric, we were late to tell the truth, we were so late, but hell I didn't care. When he stopped the car we could see that the party was already in full swing. Music was pumping, teens getting their drink on.

The same old, same old. I look to Damon as I unbuckle the seat belt. "You want go in with me?" I ask and he just gives me that sexy smile.

"I was planning on it." Damon says as he gets out of the car and I soon follow. The front yard is quiet thought, and I assume most of the people was in the back because that's where I heard the music and if my memory served me correct Ric was having a Karaoke party tonight. I hadn't really thought about singing anything, I wasn't that good of a singer to be honest. But I assume that I would be taking part.

We forgo the front door and head straight to the back where people are dancing and drinking and just enjoying their time. I look to Damon and give him half a smile. But as soon as we are in the middle of the crowd he dashes of too who knows where. I look from side to side and then I see the reason why Damon had just disappeared.

Caroline was on her way towards me, with Matt and Bonnie and Hailey in tow. "Hey guys." I say and Caroline smiles as she pulls me in for a one sided hug.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Caroline says as Bonnie pulls me in for a hug and then followed by Hailey.

"He's not that bad." I say referring to Damon.

"Not that bad at what?" Bonnie says raising a brow and I roll my eyes.

"At driving." I say. But all of them just seem to stare at me like I had a third head or something. "What's wrong?" I ask as I look to my friends.

"Did he dress you to?" Caroline asks regarding me up and down and I raise a brow at her.

"Nope, he undressed me…. That was the fun part." I say and I think Matt almost choked on his own breath and Caroline looked like she could pass out any second when I said this. "Joking. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I say looking down at myself and I know it was a bit more revealing then my usual get up but I felt good.

"Holly hell Elena." I hear as I look to my side and Ric is like a train on his way to me, when he reaches me he throws an arm around my neck. "You look h.o.t… Hot." Ric says and I just giggle shaking my head from side to side.

"Why thank you." I say as I give him a one sided hug. Well he wasn't the only one that noticed my attire because I swore I saw Tyler licking his lips. "So point me to the drinks and Karaoke." I say and at this Ric just laughed and seconds later Damon is at my side with two red cups in his hands and he hands me one. "Thanks." I say as I look to the elder Salvatore and smile.

"What? Are you and Damon here together tonight?" Caroline says as she folds her arms over her chest.

Damon looks to her before raising a brow. "I'm not sure…" Damon says looking over to me. "Are we here together tonight?" he asks and I almost want to laugh because he is being beyond ridiculous. I feel him shift some weight and then his hand fishes out my camera from his pocket and he hands it to Ric who looks like a kid who just got a Christmas present.

I decide to ignore Carolines question, I look from side to side and then I see Stefan and he just arrived alone. No signs of Rebekah on his arm or any girl for that matter. I raise a brow and as soon as he sees me he frowns but he doesn't move from his place.

"Elena?" I hear my name and look to Caroline that has an irritated look on her face.

"Yeah?" I ask and she almost glares at me I guess that's what I get for ignoring her.

"Is Damon your date for tonight?" Caroline says as she repeats her question from earlier, just mixing up the words and being a bit blunt.

"Could you just relax." I say and then I'm moving from the group leaving them all behind. I wasn't in the mood to fight with Caroline, and I wasn't in the mood to sit up with her stupid questions, I sway through the people as I make my way to the back door, I wanted to go to the bathroom real quick before starting this party. I walk past countless of people until I get to the stairs and I make my way towards the bathroom I always seem to find myself in every Friday.

I open the door and push it shut, before opening it again, to ensure that it was in working condition. Thank goodness they fixed it. I quickly do my business before rinsing my hands and looking at myself in the mirror. I was going to enjoy tonight no matter what happens. I would not let anyone get the better of me. I would not let Caroline or Bonnie or whoever piss on my parade.

I grab my cup and I down the whole contents before shuddering. Still the same shity beer as before, wouldn't Ric's parents ever learn? I shake my head swallowing the icky brown liquid before throwing the cup into the dustbin. I give myself a once over in the mirror before heading back to the door.

I open the door and look from side to side before I move to the stairs but I stop dead in my tracks when I see Stefan standing on the bottom of the stairs and he's aimlessly looking from side to side, he's looking for someone, I just wasn't sure who. He seemed so sad and distant. But well what could I say? As soon as he moves from the stair case I descend from the stairs and look around from side to side I did not want to bump into him. I felt like dancing, I felt like letting loose.

I walk to the kitchen and that is where Ric finds me and he instantly pull me to him before he snaps a picture. I am almost blinded by the flash but smile never the less at him and then he hands my camera to someone else as we pose for another picture and I just smile at his antics. "You're being silly." I say and he laughs at this but he pulls me to him in what seems to be a hug.

"Yeah I love you to." He says as he takes the camera and he's off again doing God knows what. I sometimes really wondered where he came from and how he had so much energy.

I walk to the back door and as soon as I am outside I can see Caroline dancing with Matt and it's like they are in their own little world. Hailey is off to the side and she's speaking to Klaus and well Damon is nowhere in sight. Typical. I feel someone brush against my arms and when I look to my side I see Stefan, a red cup to his lips.

"Elena." He greets as the cup leaves his mouth, he's staring out in front of him not even glancing towards me.

"Hey Stefan." I say, this was the first time I spoke to him since Tuesday.

"You look good tonight." He says bringing the cup back to his mouth and tasking a sip. I feel a blush grace my cheeks as I look down to the floor.

"Thanks." I say not really knowing what to say to him. "So where's Rebekah?" I find myself asking and I actually want to hit myself because how can I ask such a thing? I mean seriously.

"On her way, we had somewhat of a fight." Stefan says and then he finally looks at me, his eyes boring into mine. "How are you?" he asks and this catches me completely off guard but I pull myself together.

"I'm okay." I say.

"We haven't really spoken since…" Stefan trails of and at this I look away.

"Yeah, I think it's better thou." I say and I feel uneasy standing here speaking to him not even sure what he was getting at.

"You never even gave me a chance." I hear him say and I don't want to look at him because I know as soon as I look into his eyes I'm going to feel guilty, I'm going to feel guilty for not talking to him, and just staying away from him, blocking him out of my life.

"I just don't think that it would be right. I don't want to get back with you, I don't want to be with you, if I can be that blunt about the subject." I say and I hear him groan.

"I really want to work things out, I want us to be together." I hear him say and that's when I turn to him, my eyes looking straight into his eyes.

"That's not going to happen." I say and with that I walk from him, I walk into the crowd I walk aimlessly until Hailey grabs my arms and she looks at me. She seems worried.

"You okay?" she asks and I sigh.

"Yeah, just Stefan drama." I say and at this she frowns and then she smiles.

"Come on," she starts and then she starts to pull me towards the Karaoke machine and I want to stop her, I even try but she's not having that. She just smiles to me. "Come on you're going to sing." She says and I shake my head from side to side my eyes wide.

"No Hailey…" I start to object but she pushes me forward and then she's busy on the computer as she looks through the list of music and instantly she gives me this devilish smile as she nods her head. "Hailey I can't sing." I find myself saying.

"I'll sing with you." She says as she pushes the microphone into my hand and she smiles as she stands next to me.

"I don't even know the song." I say still trying to get out of this but she grips my wrist and she keeps me in place as she point towards the monitor.

"We have Hailey Marshal and Elena Gilbert up next." I hear a person yell from the side and then it goes quiet. And the music starts to play, I can't help the blush on my cheeks as all the people look to me and they are smiling and cheering and then I see Bonnie and Caroline and they seem so surprised because I would never do this. Caroline furrows her brows but she smiles.

I look over the crowd and Damon is with Ric and they both are looking straight at me and I feel so self-conscious at the moment. But Hailey won't let up and then the words start up and I look to Hailey and she winks to me. "This one goes out to Stefan Salvatore." I hear her say and then my eyes go wide because what did she just get me into?

Hailey starts first as she takes a step forward and she just sings from the top of her lungs. "You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all, You started messing with my head until I hit a wall, Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known, That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!" I look to her and then she pulls me forward and now it was me.

"Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face, Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away, I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known, That I would talk, I would talk" I actually hit every note perfectly as I say to the song. Hailey still has a firm grip on my hand as she pulls me to her.

"But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care, Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, You can take your words and all your lies, Oh oh oh I really don't care, Oh oh oh I really don't care" We sing in union and this song was pretty spot on when it came to Stefan, who knew?

"I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you, You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore, You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go." Hailey is dancing next to me and I just can't help the smile on my mouth as I listen to her.

"Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared, I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand, You had your chance, had your chance." I find myself rather enjoying this as we dance together singing.

"But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care, Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, You can take your words and all your lies, Oh oh oh I really don't care, Oh oh oh I really don't care." We sing the chorus moving with each other and the look on Stefan's face is actually priceless as he stares at us.

Hailey Finally lets go of my wrist as she takes a step forward and she hits her foot against the floor. "Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back, Dumb struck boy, ego intact, Look boy, why you so mad, Second guessin', but should've hit that, Hey Elena, you picked the wrong lover, Should've picked that one," Hailey sings and she actually has the nerve to point towards Damon. "He's cuter than the other, I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster, Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture." Hailey sings as she gets a shot at her solo and she kills it, she even has me in a fit of laughter.

But she moves back and I take a step forward as I sing hard and loud, I look over to Damon and he just looks at me with this surprised look on his face. "But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, Oh oh oh I really don't care, Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, You can take your words and all your lies, Oh oh oh I really don't care, Oh oh oh I really don't care." Most of the people are dancing and cheering as we finish the song and we even receive a round of applause. I just smile to Hailey as she looks to me and she's giggling like crazy.

I grab her hand and pull her with me handing the microphones to someone else but the person pulls me to the side. I look up and Ric has this big smile on his face. "Great job." He says as he wraps an arm around me but before I can hand him the microphone Damon briskly walks to us and he has this shit eating grin on his face.

"I never knew you could sing." Damon says and then I push the microphone to him and I wink to him as I dash of to the computer picking a song and Damon just shakes his head to me. I grab at Haileys microphone and bring it to my mouth.

"Lady's and Gentle man give it up for Damon Salvatore!" I yell and he's trying everything in his power to stop me but Ric isn't having any of that.

"At least let me pic a song?" Damon asks and then I raise a brow to him but nod my head but I must say we have a huge crowd forming now. "Only if you stay with me as a back-up singer?" At this I just shake my head but Hailey just pushes me forward.

"Go on." She says and at this I just shake my head but my heart is pumping and I am full of adrenaline.

"Fine!" I say and at this Damon clicks on the screen and then he extends his hand to me and I take it. We move front and centre and I can see every one waiting for us to start. Caroline and Bonnie eyeing us, Ric taking pictures, Hailey clapping her hands, Stefan frowning, Tyler taking pictures. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Yeah you!  
Yeah you!" I hear Damon yell and then he pulls me to him as he starts to sing the word to a song I knew all to well.

"I used to wanna be, Living like there's only me, But now I spend my time, Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind.  
(Yeah you!)  
I used to be so tough, Never really gave enough, And then you caught my eye, Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike.  
(Yeah you!)  
Look at me now, I'm falling, I can't even talk, still stuttering, This ground of mine keeps shaking. Oh oh oh, now!"

"All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)"

At first I'm not sure that I should sing but Damon pulls me closer and smiles to me. "I used to ride around, I didn't wanna settle down, But now I wake each day, Looking for a way that I can see your face.  
(Yeah you!)  
I've got your photograph, But baby I need more than that, I need to know your lips, Nothing ever mattered to me more than this.  
(Yeah you!)" I can't stop blushing as I watch Damon sing and it's so carefree.

"Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!" Damon sings and I just watch him move as he sings catching every note.

"All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Yeah you!"

As we finish the last word the next song instantly starts and Damon grabs a hold of me spinning me to him as he starts to sing to me and he moves with me, around me. And it's just I don't have words to describe it but I just can't fight the blush on my cheeks.

"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

And let me kiss you

And let me kiss you

And let me kiss you

And let me kiss you

C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you" Damon finishes as he pulls me into his arms and he drops me down supporting me with his arm as he smiles to me and he places a soft yet passionate kiss to my lips. I think I heard applause, but then again it went completely quiet because I heard a few gasps and some remarks that I really can't make out. I just know I loved the kiss and I kissed Damon back and when he pulled me upright my world was spinning, but all I was focused on was his smile.

"Damon Salvatore!" I hear but we don't look, we just stare at each other and smile like complete idiots as we start to walk away not caring what anyone said or if they said anything. I just knew that Damon sang me two songs and it was so cute and romantic and it made my knees weak. I could care less if there was a party I just wanted to go home now and I wanted him to wrap himself around me, whether we kissed or we had sex or just watch television.

But we are sadly interrupted when I watch in slow motion as Caroline bitch slaps Damon so hard that he took a step back. "What the fuck!" I hear her say and then I look to her in pure shock. Damon is frowning as he lightly touches his cheek.

"Caroline…" I hear Matt as he tries to contain Caroline but she's not having any of that.

"Fuck of Matt." Caroline says and she prepares herself to slap Damon again but this time I step in between them and she slaps me clear across my cheek. "Elena!" She yells as her hand connects with my cheek. And I look her straight in her eyes.

"What the fuck Caroline?" Bonnie asks and there is just too many what the fuck questions here at the moment. I touch my cheek and then Ric is standing in between me and Caroline and Bonnie is in between Caroline and Matt and Hailey is now next to me. "Why'd you do that?" Bonnie asks but in the commotion I am pushed to the ground and I fall to my side bumping my hip.

"Ow!" I moan and now all the attention is on me. Every one looking at me. Ric's the one that helps me up and then he pulls at my shirt.

"Elena are you okay?" he asks and I frown as I rub my hip which is rather sore at the moment.

"Yeah. Just a little bump." I say but everyone is looking at me rather weirdly and I frown. Ric moves closer and he slightly move my shirt a bit up revealing my hip which has a rather ugly blackish blue bruise on it. I hear a gasp and look to my hip. I couldn't have fallen that hard. Damon instantly walk to me and pulls my shirt down but still there is still some of the mark that is revealed.

I watch him take of his shirt and then he hands it to me and I look to his eyes. He looks beside himself, angry and pissed off and worried. "Elena what's that?" Caroline asks but I ignore her momentarily as I pull on Damon's shirt and it instantly covers the bruise on my hip.

"It's nothing." I say as I pull the shirt down and it's rather big on my small frame.

"Elena, what happened?" Bonnie asks and to be honest I really didn't know, I mean it wasn't there when I got dressed. I was fine… And then I remember the stairs and Damon and the sex and my cheeks go bright red. I look to the man in question and it's like he doesn't register anything, he just stares at me with big eyes. His eyes full of worry, he knows why the bruise is there.

"Nothing, it's just a bruise." I say but it seems the more I tell them it's nothing the more they push. It seems that our little kiss was now something of the past as everyone worry about the bruise that decorate my body. "Guys calm down it's just a bruise," I say and then I look to Damon and he shakes his head from side to side.

"What's going on?" What the fuck? Did I just hear Stefan? I turn my head and sure enough he's standing there and he's looking at all of us.

"Elena has this big black bruise on her hip." Caroline says and I want to hit her on her head. He didn't need to know, it had nothing to do with him.

"Did you bump into anything because you bruise rather easily?" Stefan asks and at this some of my friends turn to him in surprise. I can remember that I did mention something like that to him when we started getting to know each other.

"Most likely." I say as I start to move towards Damon, but every time I take a step closer he takes a step back. I frown at this. "But please can everyone just let up now?" I ask and Bonnie looks to Caroline who frowns but she nods her head.

"Give Elena space." Hailey says, I give Stefan one last look and then I move away. Away from the group, away from Damon seeing that he just moves from me every time I try to move to him. I rush into the house and up the stairs and soon I am in the same bathroom I had been in earlier. I sigh as I brush some stray hair from my face. I move to the mirror and I pull my shirt well rather Damon's shirt up as I inspect the bruise. Indeed it was an ugly black bruise in a form of a hand. Yes it was most likely Damon's fault but still it was nothing to worry about, it was just a bruise and would be gone in no time.

If only I could tell Damon this, and whether he believed me or not, that was the thing. I look into the mirror before turning from one side to the other. It wasn't even… wait it was really bad. But I really bruise easily and Damon should not blame himself. I pull his shirt down and look at myself in the mirror. What a night.

I hear a soft knock on the door and turn to it, I suspect that it might be Damon so when I walk to the door and open it just a few inches I am surprise to see Bonnie. She gives me a frown and then a smile. "Can I come in?" she asks and I step to the side letting my friend into the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom and then she walks to the basin, turning on the tap as she starts to wash her hands. "You okay?" She asks and I frown, why would I not be okay?

"I'm good." I say as I turn to grab a towel for her and she takes it.

"Elena what's going on?" She asks a whole new level of seriousness in her tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb, because I know what she's referring to.

"You and Damon?" Bonnie asks and I raise a brow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I say as I turn towards the mirror and then I look at myself again, my lips was still a bit swollen from our make out session earlier. I lightly touch them and I smile.

"You've been acting strange Elena, especially around Damon, I just want to know is there something I should know." At this I almost laugh because it made sense in a very strange way. "Is there something between the two of you?" she asks and she lowers her voice somewhat.

"Like what?" I ask as I sun my hand through my hair.

"Do you like him?" She asks starring straight at me, point blank.


	21. Corner of Maple and Thornton Drive

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

Chapter 21

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Guys! Hi, there! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 21. I was re-reading Crawling and I worked on it a bit. So here is a new chapter before Christmas. Season's greetings to all my readers. Or well rather the readers. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year. May 2016 be filled with lots and lots of updates and new chapters. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my stories and motivating me when I didn't even want to type. You guys are the very best! Remember to review.

PS. Sorry guys, The Story of my life has been discontinued currently. During the festive season I will be revisiting it, re-reading and stuff. Currently I am going nowhere with the story and I just need to get my head on straight. It will be back, bigger and better.

LOLS

Elena's POV

"Do you like Damon?" Bonnie repeated never breaking eye contact with me what so ever.

"Yes." I say, because there was no point in denying it, or lying because they were going to find out eventually.

"Elena he's bad news." Bonnie says and she finally breaks eye contact with me. "I mean you know how he treats girl, you would only be a one week fling, just another conquest, another one night stand." She says as she looks at herself in the mirror and I narrow my eyes.

"What if he changes?" I ask but I know no matter what I say she would never see him the way I see him.

"He will seem like he changed just to get into your pants." She says as she pulls out her lip gloss and she applies some to her lips.

"People do change you know." I say and then I finally look away and fish my phone from my pocket. I move to Whatsapp and open a conversation with Damon. '**_Damon?_**' I type and then I look to Bonnie who has this disapproving look on her face. She doesn't believe a word I say.

"Elena listen to me, you'll just end up as one of those girls." She says and at this I furrow my brows.

"Like you and Caroline?" I ask and I know I am only saying this because I am agitated and irritated. Bonnie turns to me and she raises a brow.

"We aren't one of those girls." Bonnie says and she sounds so sure of herself.

"Yeah you are, it's just no one really knows. I mean I know what happened last year between you and Damon and Caroline and Damon." I say and I can see that mere second of shock displayed in her eyes. Her face instantly change to surprise.

"Nothing happened." Bonnie replies.

"I know. But still you liked him, you had your week with him, you just didn't go all the way because he stood you up." I say and she almost seems hurt and I know she recalls the memory. I didn't want to bring it up but I needed to make my point.

"How do you know about that?" she asks and she seems shocked that I would know this.

"See you are one of those girls. Are you angry at him because he didn't try anything with you or what because I can't understand the anger that both you and Caroline have towards him." I say and she instantly turns to me.

"Who told you that?" She asks as she takes a step towards me.

"I know a lot of things Bonnie. I mean we are best friends yet you guys never told me that this happened." I say ignoring her question completely.

"Nothing happened." Bonnie says and I can see that I'm pulling strings I really didn't want to pull, she was getting agitated and irritated.

"Is that why the two of you hate Damon so? Because nothing happened?" I ask and Bonnie seems to get red in her face.

"You don't know anything." Bonnie says and that was it, we both were asking questions that we weren't getting answers for, we were getting more angry at each other. I look back to my phone and Damon still hasn't replied. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me. Maybe it's because of the bruise marks on my hip. I sigh as I turn on my heel and I start to make my way towards the door. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks. I stop for a mere second and look at her over my shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't be going home with Damon." I say and then I start to walk again and just as I open the door I turn to Bonnie one last time. "Whether I like Damon or not, and whether I become one of those girls or not, it has nothing to do with you." I say and then I walk out of the door. I look to my phone and I see that Damon had been online and he read my message but he's not replying. Okay then.

This night couldn't get more fucked up right? First my boyfriend thinks he hurt me and then I have a fall out with my best friend, and I know that Caroline will hear of this and she's going to be pissed as well. I walk down the stairs not making eye contact with the people I pass.

Once downstairs I look from side to side and I catch a glimpse of Damon, our eyes meet for a few seconds before he looks away. His eyes full of anger and self-hatred. So I was right he did think that he hurt me when it was just a simple bruise. I sigh. I want to call out to him but I stop myself. Even if I did he wouldn't come over to me, he's to busy hating himself for something as petty as a dumb bruise.

He disappears a few seconds later. I look around the house one last time. What was the point of staying here if I was fighting with my friends and my boyfriend doesn't want to look or speak to me? I might as well just go home. This night had started of wonderfully and now everything is just a waste. I turn on my heel and make my way towards the front door. Maybe a long walk home would clear my head. I doubt it.

But I walk out of the front door, unnoticed and then my feet hit the gravel of the road to the beat of my heart. I find it rather soothing as the music of the party become distant and I am surrounded by silence. I feel like I might have done the wrong thing of just walking out but at that moment if felt right to me. So I keep on walking. I wasn't planning on going back. Neither did I plan on talking to my so called best friends this weekend. If I could ignore them, that would be rather great.

It made me wonder why they stayed angry at Damon thou. Why, if he never tried his luck with them. Was I right to think that they regret not having there one night stand with him? Were they jealous of the girls that he did have sex with? I would never know because I asked Bonnie and she still didn't want to tell me, so I wouldn't push the matter any further. It was clearly a waste of time.

I shouldn't even be thinking of this. I mean seriously I should not be thinking of this. I had better things to pre-occupy myself with. Like what? More Damon related matters? Most likely. How would Bonnie and Caroline react if they actually knew that we were dating? Would they freak out? Yes they would. No doubt about that.

But in the end it was what made me happy and right now I wasn't really that happy. I was sad. I shouldn't linger on that thoughts too much but the more I tried to push it aside the more I thought about it. Self happiness was the key. I needed to be happy and that's all that mattered. I had given Damon several chances to which he proved to me that he had changed. And what Ric said earlier, he was letting me see the true Damon and I should not take that for granted.

I look to my phone, still no sign that Damon was going to reply. If I thought I hurt him, I would be angry at myself to but still he needed to understand that it wasn't his fault, it was a sex related injury which was okay. Things like that happened. He should not beat himself up just because of that. If he broke my hip bone or if I couldn't walk then he could be angry at himself but now he did not have a valid reason which made me upset.

Even his public display of affection was so sweet and I loved it, it was the first step to tell people about us. It was us, I wanted the world to know about us. But still it mattered what people said about us, but yet who are they to judge us? No one has the right to judge us for whatever reason. And I did believe that people could change. Damon changed. He showed me that time and time again. I sigh as I let a stray tear roll down my cheek not even sure where it came from.

I look up to the night sky and the stars are scattered everywhere. I know that with me and Damon it is messy and sometimes it's a disaster, but there is beauty in the messiness and there could be peace in the disaster. But life is not perfect. It will never be. You just have to make the very best of it, and you have to open you heart to what the world can show you, and sometimes it's terrifying and sometimes it's incredibly beautiful, and I'll take both.

And Damon was just that person for me, and I knew it in my bones, that even if this is a giant mistake, I have to do this, I have to take this chance. Because Damon is that person who makes me laugh when I don't even feel like smiling.

My phone vibrates and I look to the screen. It's Damon, he replied to my message. I open the application and open the conversation. '**_I'm so sorry I hurt you._**' I want to roll my eyes, of course, I was right he thinks that he hurt me. I shake my head from side to side.

'**_You didn't. I just bruise very easily._**' I reply and then I look up at the night sky again. It amazed me that something so amazing could go unnoticed sometimes. The stars flickering in the distance only reminded me of how small we really are in this great big world.

My phone vibrates again and I look to it. '**_Still, sorry._**' How was I going to make him see that he didn't hurt me? That it's just my damn skin acting up. I mean seriously I was way worse than a tomato by comparison.

'_You don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand, we were meant to be but a twist of fate…' _I look to my phone as the picture of Damon flashes brightly. I'm not even sure that I should answer but nothing would keep me from answering him ever.

"**Why are you sorry?**" I answer the phone bringing it to my ear. I can hear the music of the party in the background, even thou it has lightly dulled down a bit.

"**Where are you?**" I hear him say and I sigh, he's evading my question by asking his own.

"**Somewhere… Why are you sorry?**" I ask yet again as I kick a small stone out of my way and I watch it fly over the road.

"**Elena…**" Damon says and then there is some sound that I do not know and then I can hear his engine roar to life. "**Where are you?**" he asked yet again.

"**On my way home.**" I say finally giving in because he wouldn't stop until I answer him.

"**Where exactly?**" Damon asks and I can hear that he's driving.

"**Corner of Maple and Thornton Drive.**" I say as I look up to the name on the information board.

"**I'll be there right now.**" I hear Damon say and then the line dies and I assume that he's driving like a bat out of hell, I'm not even that far from Ric's house, to be honest I was only about half a mile away. Before I can even place my phone back in my pocket I see Damon's headlights. That was faster than I anticipated. I turn to look at his car and then he stops beside me.

He cuts of the engine and slowly opens the door before getting out. I fold my arms over my chest as I closely watch him. His every move as he closes the door, he looks up to me, his eyes seem lost as they meet mine. He making his way towards me and finally when he's in front of me he stops and he looks me up and down.

I'm not sure what he's looking for but his hands reach out to me, as he reaches for the hem of the shirt and then he pulls it up. I'm actually caught by surprise as he kneels down and then he looks at my hips, turning me from side to side, inspecting the bruises, and I don't even know if he can see because there are no lights and the nearest street light is a few feet back.

"What are you doing?" I ask, he looks up at me and he has this worried look on his face.

"Just checking." Damon says as he turns his head back and he turns me from side to side.

"Could you stop?" I ask, he immediately looks up to me with a surprised look on his handsome face. He lets go of the sides of my hips and rises up to eye level. "I'm okay, it's just a little bruise." I say and he just has this surprised look on his face. I give him a little smile but still his eyes are searching mine.

"I'm so sorry." Damon says, I shake my head from side to side. He had nothing to be sorry about. I place my hand to his cheek and lightly stroke his cheek, he leans into my touch. "I'm sorry." He whispers and it breaks my heart to listen to him.

I take a step closer and pull him closer to me before lightly kissing him, and I don't care that we are standing in the middle of the road or that anyone can see us. I press my lips against his and I kiss the living hell out of him, keeping him ever so close to me. He slowly wrap his arm around me to keep me to him. His kisses me softly, ever so lightly but his lips never leaves mine.

I pull away lightly. "You're forgiven." I whisper against his lips before moving in again and kissing him. I could die and go to heaven right now. His lips felt like home. But we couldn't stand in the middle of the road the whole night. "Let's go home?" I ask pulling from him, he slightly opens his eyes and they meet mine. He slowly nods his head and then he leads me to the passenger's side of the car and opens the door. I sit down and he closes the door, dashing over to the other side and getting in as well.

Before I know it we are on our way towards my house. Damon almost seems like he's racing as he looks from side to side. "Why did you just leave the party?" Damon asks and I look to him for a second before looking back to the front of windshield.

"I fought with Bonnie, and I'm sure Caroline wasn't in a good mood either." I say.

"What did you fight about?" Damon asks. And I think it would be quite obvious why we fought.

"You." I say and at this Damon places his hand on my thigh.

"And?" He asks.

"We just got into it, and I told her that I like you and we just fought." I say almost rolling my eyes as I recall the events.

"You told her you liked me?" Damon asks and he seems more surprised than anything else.

"Yes. Damon, I'm done lying, and hiding and living in fear of what other people say and think. I want to be with you." I say as he turns into my driveway, no signs of my parents what so ever. Damon stops his car and the he looks at me. His eyes focused on mine.

"I…" he starts up and then stops again moving his hand from my thigh only to take my hand into his. "You want to go public?" Damon asks and at this my eyes light up and I nod my head.

"Public like that little public display of affection you showed while singing." I say with a smile on my face. Damon winks at me and shakes his head at me.

"I would do anything for you. And if you want to go public, I'll fully support us." Damon says bringing my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles lightly. "You know hell will freeze over? And you will be ridiculed?" Damon asks.

"So be it." I say chuckling somewhat. "This is not about them, it's about me and you. And whether or not we are happy." I say and at this Damon smiles.

"I'm happy with you." Damon says and this makes my heart soar because in all fact I was happy with Damon. "So I should probably get going or your Dad might just chase me away." Damon says as we both look to the house that seems completely vacant. I just shake my head from side to side, I still haven't told him that my parents wasn't here.

I give him a one sided smile. "He's not home." I say and at this Damon raises a brow.

"And your mom?" he asks and I just give him this knowing smile.

"What do you think?" I ask as I reach for the door swinging it open as I go, getting out of the vehicle and I glance over my shoulder as I wink at Damon.


	22. Elena Gilbert is in a Relationship with

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

Chapter 22

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Happy! Happy New year! I hope all of you guys had a great New Year. I for one had an okay new year but I did enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to update but I had some ups and downs and currently we are having a heat wave and that makes me want to do absolute nothing so the only time I can write is when I am under the aircon at work. But here you go! Another chapter for Somebody to you.

I need advice as well, I want to start a new story once Crawling is finalized. But the thing is I don't know whether to write in Damon's POV or Elena's POV, which do you prefer? Please I need to know so I can start.

Thank you to everyone that left me a review or comments, all are read and taken into consideration. Please be kind and support me, because it's your support that keeps me going and writing and motivated.

LOLS

Elena's POV

That was the fastest that Damon has ever gotten out of a car as he followed me towards the house and into the front door. The door is closed and locked as we make our way towards my room, it has become somewhat of a safe haven for us both. It was a Delena approved zone, with no comments, no complications, no judgement.

"Elena…" Damon calls my name as we enter my room and I turn my head towards him, his eyes are full of stars.

"What's wrong?" I ask as soon as I reach the bed plopping down onto it.

"I love you." The words flow from his mouth like a soft summers breeze. It's not rushed and it's not a mumble of words. It reminds me of the first time he told me that he loved me, it was the first time we had sex. But numerous times before that there was indication. I just never released his declaration of love until it was right there in my face. I smile to him because there have been countless people who said that they love me. But there was a difference between others and Damon.

I mean it's a different kind of love. No love is ever the same. My parents love my but it's not in the same way my brother loves me, not how my friends love me. But I was truly blessed to see and feel Damon's love. And I loved him, not for the way he danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of his name silences my demons.

I reach for his hand and grasp it tightly in my own. "I love you to." I say and in fact I feel overwhelmed by the fact that I can so easily declare my love to him. Damon smiles as he leans in a bit closer as he touches my lips with his own. How the hell did I get this lucky to have Damon, to have him love me the way I loved him, if not more? I return the kiss and I have a feeling that this wouldn't just stay with just kissing, yet I wasn't sure if a round two was possible. I wasn't that experienced so would Damon be able to go for another round because I had no doubt that I was ready. I was educated in sex, yes but I was inexperienced. There is a difference.

I nibble at his bottom lip, and he takes that as an open invitation. I don't mind at all because I get the chance to taste him again, and it seems that every time we kiss his taste becomes just so intoxicating that I feel that I am addicted to him.

He was surely a good addiction, I mean he was Damon Salvatore, football captain, sex on legs, the best damn thing to ever come into my damn life. I actually regret not getting to know him sooner, to look past the rumours and the stories, to get to know him for the man he really was. That bad boy that good just for me.

I grasp at his face pulling him closer to me, I taste him with my tongue, every inch of him. Magic, madness, heaven and sin all in one. I open my eyes only to see his eyes closed as he falls deeper and deeper into the kiss with so much passionate. It actually leaves me breathless when I pull back and I look at him, and I mean I am really looking at him, those blue eyes would be the death of me I knew it.

His pupils dilate as he looks to me and blue meets brown, I could help but fall in love with this man every time I looked into his eyes. I think that I just lost my mind… in his eyes. I reach forward my hands barely grasping his shirt as I start to pull him closer to me. But he's slow and he's steady as he takes my hand into his and he brings it to his mouth and he kisses my knuckles and the inside of my hand and my wrists making my whole body shudder.

He reached for my other hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed my knuckles and my palm and then my wrist before leaning forward until my back is flat against the bed, my wrists trapped in his grasp and he's hovering over he, a soft smile on his beautiful lips.

"Your skin is a melody that very few men will ever have the pleasure of hearing…" Damon breaths as he leans closer, softly kissing me, releasing my hands, on hand holding his weigh while the other softly strokes my cheek. I can't hide the goose bumps as I hear his words.

"It seems at the touch of love everyone becomes a poet." I finally say when he pulls back, his eyes meeting mine. A playful smile gracing his lips.

I hear him chuckle before he leans closer yet again and he places a soft kiss to the tip of my nose and then my lips and then my chin.

"You know, I could watch you for a single minute and find a thousand things that I love about you." Damon says once again as our eyes meet each other, our lips shortly follow in a slow and steady kiss. I feel his hand, his fingers running a race down my side until they find the hem of my shirt, pulling it up slightly as he continues to serenade my mouth with kisses. Ad these weren't just any kisses, this was full, passionate, loving, caring… So much to even comprehend what they entail to, I just never wanted his mouth to leave mine.

I don't move my hands as they remain above my head. I know that if I move them, I would rush this, we would end up like we did earlier today, fast and hard and I didn't want it fast ad hard I wanted it to last, I wanted for it to be longer, I wanted to spend every moment I could with Damon, enjoying every second, even if it meant I was selfish, because I was and I didn't care.

As soon as my shirt becomes a problem Damon pulls back but I move with him, my lips never leaning his. But soon my lips part from his and he slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head, it lands next to us on the bed and I just smile as I watch Damon, he's careful and delicate as he moves closer. Wrapping his arms around me only to unclip my bra, it too becoming something of the past as we abandon it somewhere on the floor.

I reach for him, for his shirt and soon I'm slowly pulling it from his tones chest. I watch him, how his muscles moves as the shirt is over his head and now it's joining my bra on the floor. He only leans closer as he starts to kiss down my neck until I am finally once again on my back on the bed. His lips are in no rush as he kisses my neck, and its soft kiss, that admires my skin as he goes.

My hands fall to my sides as he hover of my body, peppering me with kisses as he goes, I don't think that he misses an inch as he continues, kissing down the valley of my breasts, to my navel and that almost tickles but I remain still as he moves to one hip bone, lovingly leaving kisses there before moving to the other hip bone, I can't help but shiver. He fidgets with the button to my shorts until it finally gave way and then the zip.

But he leaves my sorts for the time being as he continues to lay soft kisses to my stomach. I move my hands slowly and steadily down until I reach his hair and it soft as lightly pull at it. A small moan escapes my throat as Damon hooks his fingers in to the waist band of my shorts and he pulls them down ever so slow. I need to lift my ass for him to fully remove the article of clothing. And then I was left in only a pair of panties.

I look up at Damon and it seems highly unfair that I only have one article of clothing on and he's still dressed. I reach up for him grasping his shoulder as I try to pull him closer but he just smiles and chuckles, standing up straight until I am no longer grasping him. He gives me this breath taking smile, his eyes glimmering in the dark, the lone light above up make him seem like a saint. A halo glowing around his beautiful mess of hair.

I watch as he leans forward, undoing his belt and then his pants are somewhere, anywhere but on him and he's standing there in his underwear. A blush creeps up onto my cheeks as I watching, he licks at his lips, and he gives me that devilish grin that every girl on this earth love.

I move up onto my elbows and move back onto the bed. With the intention that he would join me. He leans closer before taking my one leg in his hand and he softly strokes my calve before lifting my leg all the way in the air, kissing the top of my foot, my ankle, my calve and he slowly makes his way to my knee, kissing his way up that it almost feels like sweet torture.

"Damon." I say and he looks to me, his eyes a deep rich blue. But he just shakes his head from side to side as he continues to kiss his way up. The side of my knee and then it's my thigh and I can't help but shiver, he lays my leg down and then walk his fingers over my skin to the waist band of my panties, drawing them down my legs, his fingertips lightly whispering over my skin, he only smirks as I become bare. It feels like I am baring my soul to him and in a way I was. He saw me like no other person has, bare, vulnerable. When he looked at me it made me feel like maybe I am magic.

"I love you so much…" Damon mumbles as he leans in yet again and he places a lone kiss to my inner thigh when my underwear is nowhere to be found. But love, I've come to understand, is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day. He looks up to me as he places his hands on my thighs, spreading my legs before moving in and I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

I shiver as a steady hand move from my thigh to my lips, he slowly spread my lips before taking a quick lick and it's earth shattering, I hum at the feeling as he starts on my. A lonely kiss placed to my inner thigh and then he dives right in and I can feel his tongue at my opening, as he licks me up and down and then I feel his tongue move inside me and he swirls his tongue, it's beyond anything I have ever felt, I don't know whether to grab onto the bed sheets for the sake of just holding on or just let go and feel head first into sweet bliss that is building up within me.

I don't even notice his hand move as he starts to move his thumb over my clit, his other hand disappears from my thigh as well as he inserts a finger into my and now he's sucking at my bundle of news, moving his thumb away momentary and I am at the point where I want to chant his name like a marta, I want to moan and yell yet I can't seem to find my voice, I forget to breath and when I feel faint I gasp desperately for air.

I'm on the verge of falling off the edge when I feel his teeth, soft yet firm as he continues to suck and working his fingers in and out of me. I grab the sheets underneath me like somehow they are going to keep me from falling of the edge, like they are going to prolong this pleasure I am currently feeling but I know there is no hiding, no prolonging. And it is bound to happen as I fall apart around him. It feels like my whole word is coming apart as stars explode as I close my eyes and I tighten my grip on the sheets, my thighs almost squeezing him to death in the process. But I can't help it, he's doing this, and I love the fact that he can play my body like a violin. He knew every note to hit, to have me falling apart.

It doesn't stop there, it never does because Damon is a gentleman, he makes sure you are satisfied before looking at his own needs. But I need to make sure his needs are taken care of. Right now I feel like I can't focus at all but I feel him move, and he's hovering on top of me.

I want to reach for him but he leans closer his lips meeting mine and he tastes saltier then before but I know that taste and I embrace the taste that is me. In the process where I reached my orgasm he has found a way to rid himself of his underwear, I can feel the tip of his cock against my over sensitive skin. It only makes me moan louder.

He moves his hand down our bodies and then I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance and I shiver. I'm still on an all-time high from the orgasm I have just experienced. But I'm willing, I'm ready as he slowly slides inside of me and I love the feeling of him complete inside of me. He still for a second, his mouth never wondering from mine, I capture the moan that leaves his lips and it sends vibrations down my whole body. When he starts moving I move with him, my lips only leaving his to capture much needed air.

I can't stop the moans that erupt from deep inside my chest, how I grasp and grip at Damon, I almost claw at his back, my chest moving with his, up and down, as he moves within me. Dear God it felt so good, it feels better than it should. Damon's mouth moves from mine as he starts to assault my neck and shoulder to the point where I can feel him nip at the soft flesh. A throaty moan escapes my mouth as I grab as his shoulder. I even dare digging my nails into his soft flesh of his back.

I spread my legs a bit further and arch my back into him, I can hear his grunts and moans as he worms his arm around my back and pull me closer. I feel his inside of me, hitting every spot as he withdraws and thrusts back in, I can see the sweat beads on his forehead as he glances to me, his eyes meeting me and I feel like I can ignite with the flame that is slowly starting inside of me.

His thrusts become longer, harder, the sound of skin hitting skin fills my room. I move my hips to the rhythm he has set, I move against him, my body pressing tightly against his. It's becoming harder and harder to hold onto my sanity that I have abandoned moments earlier in a moment of passion. I snake my arm around his neck pulling him to me, pulling him closer as I consume his lips and he consumes all that I am. I reach breaking point and fall into the ecstasy that is waiting for me, I just let go and I fall, and fall and then he's right there with me, he's falling with me, I moan and it's loud and I want to yell out in pure pleasure. I hear my name and it's yelled from his lips as he continues to move, he doesn't skip a beat, his pace just increases to the point where he arches his back.

My eyes are trained on his face and he looks like a Greek God, lost in the moment, lost in the passion as he just lets go, I can almost feel his cock pulse inside of me, but I am to distracted by my own pleasure to notice anything or anyone, for that matter. I take in a much needed breathe of air and he releases his breath as he opens his dazed eyes as he lazily smile to me before leaning closer and kissing me.

* * *

I turn onto my stomach as I watch him pick up the clothes that now scatter my room. I watch in fascination as he picks up a shirt but it's just another one of mine. I giggle as he place it next to me on the bed. "What's so funny?" he asks lightly brushing the hair out of my faced as he kneels next to me.

"You." I reply and he just chuckles shaking his head from side to side. "Do you really have to leave?" I ask and at this he raises a brow only to look at something behind me, even thou I know e's looking at my bare ass.

"I'm going to be late for practice babe." Damon says as he rises against, looking around from side to side. "You know I would rather be here cuddling with you but I need to go to practice." Damon says as I finally role onto my back giving him a complete view of my bare body and was that a glare I see right there? I chuckle moving to the side of the bed and rising up to my feet.

"Can I go with you?" I ask folding my arms over my chest, because I really had nothing better to do, and I wasn't sleepy either even if it was 07:25AM.

Damon turns to me and I can tell he's biting the inside of his mouth as he moves to me, placing an hand on my hips and another around my back as he pulls me to him. "Dressed like this?" he asks as he pulls me in for a hug and I can feel his erection already pressing against the confines of his shorts. "No…" Damon says before kissing me lightly and I can't help but giggle and laugh.

"I'll get dressed." I say moving against him and I know it's pretty hard for him to think of anything other than my small frame against his.

"I would like you dressed if you go with me… but we do need to hurry." He says and I just nod my head, as I pull from him and I move to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of underwear and a matching bra. I quickly pull them before I turn around and Damon has that look in his eyes…

"What?" I ask frowning.

"I always thought it was erotic to see you get undressed but, seeing you get dressed is hot as well." He says but I rise my fore finger to him wiggling it from side to side.

"No… We need to hurry." I say a bit more serious before I move to my closet, I pull out a simple pair of jean short and then I reach for the very shirt Damon was looking for, pulling it up and over my head. It's a rather loose fit but as soon as Damon see this he smiles to me shaking his head.

"Elena…" he starts as he takes a hold of my, grasping my hips softly. "I need that…" He says leaning in closer before stealing a kiss.

"It looks better on me." I say giving him another kiss and he grunts because he knows I am right. "And when your finish with practice you can take it off me." At this his eyes go wide for a mere second but he just smiles as he kisses me one last time, finally giving in. I was going to wear his shirt no matter what. And he will be pitching up at practice with no shirt at all.

"You know people are going to talk when they see us." Damon says as he grabs his phone and his car keys.

It was true, people would talk and speculate and do God knows what else. I move over to where Damon is and grab my phone, next to it is my camera but Damon reaches for it and snaps a picture of my, my hair in a messy bun, I'm still wearing last night's make-up, which still looks rather good on me, in in his shirt and my shorts, and some Levi on my feet. But I smile as he pulls me to him and he kisses me again but I can hear him take pictures continuously. I just give on to his sweet lips.

But he pulls away from me and then it's his phone in his hand and my camera has disappeared. I smile or more like laugh as the flash of his camera goes off and he just smiles as he grabs my hand and we make our way down the flight of stairs and once we are in his car, and I am safely wearing the safety belt, he looks to me before he swipes on his phone.

I look to my phone and swipe the screen that has been dead for the past 12 hours. I was bombarded with social media notifications and messages. I forego the messages, I would read them later, if ever this weekend. I open Facebook and I have a variety of notifications and messages and may I add a few friend requests as well. My phone beeps as I get another Facebook notification. I look to the top of the screen. Damon Salvatore tagged you in a picture.

I furrow my brows and sneaks a peak at him but he just smiles to me. I move to my profile, before anything I needed to do something. I open the section 'update info', and go to relationships, 'edit relationship', I select 'in a relationship' and move to enter name, I don't even think about it, I type with pride 'Damon Salvatore' and I 'save'. I move back to my profile as I hear Damon's phone and seconds later he looks to me smiling.

I instantly get a notification and I move to my profile. Elena Gilbert is in a relationship with Damon Salvatore. "You know our relationship won't make sense to anyone." Damon says and I smile as I look down to my phone.

"Our relationship is just that: Ours. It doesn't have to make sense to anyone else." I say as Damon starts up his car and we make our way toward the school.

It was true right? Our relationship is just that: Ours. It doesn't have to make sense to anyone else but us. I sit on the bleachers away from the scorching sun, Damon quickly changed and he was now on the field with the rest of the team. Every now and again he would look to me and he would smile and I would wave to him. He would get this big infectious smile on his lips and shake his head.

I look to the screen of my phone and tap on the notifications. I look to the first on and it's the picture Damon took of me in his shirt with the caption '_Give me back my shirt. ElenaGilbert._' and then is a smiley face and a kissey face and I can't help but smile.

'_Nope, looks better on me DamonSalvatore_' I send back just before liking the picture. It would be the first ever picture Damon has uploaded of a girl. I smile at the thought. But I move back to my notifications and I start from the pictures I was tagged in to the random comment people left on the said pictures. I start to go through the pictures uploaded by Tylor and I save then as I go, in most pictures I was smiling and I was almost all the time with Damon, he was in every picture I was. I just shake my head.

I reach one picture, and I clearly remember that Damon was singing to me, 'Kiss you' and it was where he pulled in for one of his kisses. The picture is rather good as I look at it. I go to options and change my profile picture to the said picture. I just announced to the world that I was indeed in a relationship with the one and only Damon Salvatore so I might as well change my profile picture. I smile as I move to the next few pictures. But nothing to special or out of the ordinary. Some of our other class mates also took some pictures which they uploaded and I downloaded.

My phone beeps and it's a new notification. I move to it and Hailey Marshal just liked that you are in a relationship. I smile. I wonder how it went after I left, well not really because I know that Caroline and Bonnie will have a mouthful when they eventually realize. And I wasn't in the mood for that just yet.

In change applications and move to Whatsapp. There are a long list of messages waiting for me, the last being from Ric, around two this morning. '**Lena were r u &amp; Daomn?**' he was most likely drunk. Yip.

I move to Haileys name and open a conversation. '**Where did you and Damon disappear of to?**' was her last message. I smile, if she only knew half of the night I had after I left the party.

'**Good morning sunshine.**' I type but I suspect that she might still be sleeping because it was 08:00 AM on a Saturday, what person in their right mind would be awake? Much less at school watching their boyfriend practice football?

I move to Bonnie, and there was no message, no what the fuck, no comment or anything since I last spoke to her. I mean this was unlike Bonnie but hell if she wasn't going to say anything or bring up the subject then why should I? But I see that I have a long list of swear words from Caroline and question that I was not even going to answer. I mean why should I? She asked questions like why am I standing up for Damon, and why did I let him kiss me. News flash I did more than just kiss him.

Maybe I was right and both Bonnie and Caroline was jealous, maybe they wanted to be on the list of girl Damon Salvatore has been with but never got the chance and now they are jealous because he is paying attention to me, he wants me, he wants to be with me. And I didn't doubt that for a second. Damon wanted to be with me, he committed to me. I don't believe Damon has ever committed him to a relationship but I knew that he was doing this for me, he wanted to be with me. I realized that he already had the chance to have me, and he stayed after he had me. That should mean something.

Yes Damon Salvatore was my first real love, and I would want him to be my one and only but we would need to sit back and we would need to work on this to ensure that it stays that way. And I wasn't planning on straying from him.

My phone vibrates and my messenger icon for Facebook pops up with an unknown picture of a girl. I open the message. "**_In a relationship with Damon Salvatore? How cute, just one thing wrong with that, he doesn't do relationships._**" The message reads and I frown as I look to the picture and the name. Andy. I didn't know an Andy. But I open her profile and we had a few mutual friends, one being Caroline.

I go back to the message. "**_Oh and you would know that because you have been in a relationship with him?_**" I send back, she's active instantly.

"**_Oh honey, he's more of a friends with benefits type of girl._**" This Andy girl sends back and I need to stop myself before I got mad for no good reason. Nothing any one could say would make me doubt him.

"**_And when last did you benefit from him?_**" I ask and I need to wait a few minutes before she finally replies.

"**_Last night at Ric's party, and last Friday._**" I giggle at this because I recall both times, and he was safely in my bed, between my legs. This girl had a nerve to lie so bluntly, but then again this could be a trap and they would just fish for any information concerning me and Damon.

"**_Good for you._**" I send back and then I block the bleach blonde bitch. Caroline must have put her up to this because seriously that was lame. I look to the field and I smile as I watch Damon. Then my phone vibrates again with new notifications…. Yes more than one. I open one. It's Damon's picture of me and there are more comment now.

'_Tell me you guess are fucking around?_' that was Tyler Lockwood.

_'__ ElenaGilbert what the hell is going on?_' That was Matt. So it began.

'_Were you in Elena's room DamonSalvatore?_' Oh Bonnie decided to pitch in.

'_That's definitely the shirt Damon wore last night and that is Elena's room._' Bonnie comments and I have to laugh. Might as well fuck things up.

_'__ Bonnie Thank you captain obvious._' I comment and I am sure hell is about to freeze over. I move to my other notification and it's about my relationship status. Bonnie Bennet, Matt Donavan, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood has commented on you relationship status update. I open the notification and there are roughly around 13 comment already.

'_April fools already?_' Two counts of '_WTF?!_' and Caroline with the all-time favourite; '_Elena Gilbert you have some fucking explaining to do._' I mean where these people serious? Like what they would comment would affect my judgement or relationship? Not in this world or the next.

I go to my main page and look at some status updates until I felt inspired to share my own words. 'His heart was wild, but I didn't want to catch it, I wanted to run with it, to set mine free. – feeling in love with Damon Salvatore.' I update my status and then I switched my hone off and I placed it next to me as I pulled my camera closer and I started taking pictures of the men on the field, well one man in particular, and I captured him not only with my camera but my heart as well.


	23. Other priorities?

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

Chapter 23

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Hello all! I must say that I love the feedback and the reviews and you guys are awesome! Thank you for the people who left me a comment. So I was telling you about my new story that is coming but I have two new stories on the rise! I know two! As soon as Crawling is finished I will start on them, because Somebody to you still has a few chapters to go. But I will keep you guys posted. I hope you had a wonderful day and so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. My dear reviewes be careful what you wish for…. *Smiley face*

LOLS

Elena's POV

Monday morning. I hate Monday mornings. I sit on the edge of my bed and look at my wardrobe. I have no idea what I will be wearing today. I sigh. I should get more organized but where is the fun in that? I rise from the bed and move to my dresser pulling out some underwear. I move to my wardrobe and look inside. I was in no mood for pants, I rarely was these days. I pull out a simple sun dress and smile. This would have to do.

My weekend was fine, well better then fine. It was great because I spent it with Damon. And I loved every moment of it. Even thou I had to ignore my phone only answering it when my parents would call. Other than that there was the constant messaging and calling from my friends, they even started leaving me voice messages which I didn't even listen to. They needed to understand that this was my live and it was my decision to date Damon and no one was going to get between us.

I forgo a shower for the morning, I had taken one last night just after Damon had left. I undress only to get dressed again. I pull the dress over my head and shoulders before I dive into my closet for some sandals. As soon as I find I pair I put them on. I grab my school backpack and move towards the door. Almost forgetting my phone.

But I grab it as I leave and make my way down to the kitchen. Mom and Dad was already sitting down and having some breakfast. They look up as I enter the kitchen. "Morning Elena." My mom greets and I smile to her as I take a seat at the counter.

"Morning." I half mumble.

"Not too excited to go to school?" my dad asks and I roll my eyes at him. It wasn't school in general I was worried about, it was more like the people I had to deal with.

"Something like that." I reply as my mother places a cup of coffee in front of me, and she knows I don't like it but it may seem like I need it.

"Damon was here late last night." My dad says and I look up to him raising a brow. I just knew he was going to say something about that. Okay so we were on the couch watching the Walking Dead when my parents got home and me and Damon were just cuddling.

"And?" I ask somewhat rolling my eyes.

"I don't think Stefan would enjoy the fact that you're cuddling his brother." My father says and I mean they have been so busy with their own things that they haven't notice what's going on in my life for the past two weeks. But I couldn't blame them, they had their own things to worry about.

"I'm not with Stefan." I reply as I take a hold of the cup and bring it to my lips. Both my parents look at me with a surprised look on their face. "What?" I ask.

"When did this happen?" My mother asks as she leans onto the counter of the kitchen.

"About a week ago." I say as I look towards the clock. I still had a lot of time to kill before Damon would come and pick me up.

"And now?" My father asks and I raise a brow not sure what he's referring to.

"What do you mean and now?" I ask because they were acting like typical parents. Fishing for information when they can just come out and tell me.

"Are you with Damon or what's going on there?" My father asks as he brings his cup to his lips and my mother she seems so focused on me like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

"For you information, yes I am with Damon, I am in a relationship with Damon now." I say and I can see how my mother glances towards my father. And you remember when I told you about how promiscuous Damon can be, yes they are surely thinking that he only wants sex from me and that this is the worst decision I have ever made.

"Honey don't you think…" my mother starts but I shake my head stopping her before she could say something to upset me more than I already was. Because I already knew my friends would not like it.

"Mom, it's my life and even they you think I am rushing into thing with the wrong person I know that I am not. Just give him a chance. Get to know him before you judge him." I say and both my parents look to me in surprise. "Everyone deserves a chance, and I would appreciate it I could get some support from you two at least when the rest of the world is against us." I say and I look to my mother who just glances at my father.

I knew that wanted to say something, they want me to think this over to make sure that I am making the right decision but I knew I was. Damon was the right decision for me. I just knew it in my bones. "Honey…" And I know what follows after this but I shake my head from side to side.

"If this is a mistake, let me just make it and get it over with so I can learn from it." I say drinking the last bit of coffee before rising from my chair and making my way towards the door. "I'll see you guys later. Love you." I say as I leave out the front door and to my surprise Damon is already parked in the drive way.

I wonder how long he had waited for me. I give him a smile, like any other smile and move towards the passengers door before sliding in and sitting down. "Good morning beautiful." Damon greets as he leans over to me and I turn just in time to receive his kiss.

"Morning handsome." I say and at this he chuckles but he start his car and we start our way toward the school.

"You don't look to happy, what's wrong?" He asks glancing over to me and I just sigh. He doesn't know about the shit I get from the other people, he doesn't always see the comments and the messages and everything. And to tell you the truth I really didn't even want to look at my phone.

"Don't want to go to school." I say as I place my hand on his thigh. He looks to me and then he frowns, maybe I should tell him that the whole word including my parents were against him, against us. But I don't want to because it might scare him off. We drive for a few seconds longer until we are parked in the school parking lot. The ignition is switched off and he turns in his seat to look at me. I look down at my lap.

"Elena?" Damon asks drawing my attention to him, I look up into those blue eyes I fell in-love with. "What's going on?" He asks and I just don't know if I want to tell him, but it's better to have an open relationship without any secrets.

"I'm just not in the mood for all the comments and nasty remarks and everything that goes with being with you. It's bad enough my friends don't support me but I had to get it from my parents as well. I just wish everyone can mind their own business when it concerns me and you." I say as he takes my hands in his and he brings my hands to his lips lightly kissing my knuckles.

"Don't worry about them." Damon says kissing my knuckles again. "I know the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, that I am ten fingers and ten toes and ten thousand reasons short of explaining what it is I can't explain to you. That my lungs with breathe, my heart will bleed, my eyes will see that I will always love you in certainties." I look to Damon as I listen to his sweet words. "I'm here beside you and we will take this on together." He indicates and I give him a half smile.

"You promise you'll have my back?" I ask and at this he chuckles.

"You know it babe. Besides what does these punk have to say to you that makes you not want to come to school?" Damon asks and for a few second I just sit there because I can't believe that he used the word punk, I giggle and shake my head.

"It's as clear as day light that my friends dislike you and they do not approve of us dating." I say as I look out the front windshield to the deserted parking lot. "I get messages from girls just overall being bitches telling me shit, and I know I should know better to entertain anything that they say." I say and at this Damon frowns as he looks to me.

"What do you mean messages form girls?" Damon asks as he furrows his brows in confusion.

"I get messages from girls on Facebook, telling me that you're with them and stuff." I say and Damon shakes his head in disbelief.

"I know I had a reputation but girls who are doing this to you is really unfair. When anyone messages you or anything tell me okay? I'll put them in their place." Damon says as he kisses my knuckle again. "I would do anything to keep you, to have you as my girl." Damon states before he leans closer to me and places his lips to mine, we share a soft kiss much like the ones we shared Friday night and I smile towards him.

"I am your girl and it's going to stay like that." I say as I intertwine my fingers with his and I just sit back against the seat looking out the windshield.

"Have you spoken to any of your friends this weekend?" Damon asks as he switches on his car radio but lowering the music enough so we can still have a clear conversation.

"I was with you most of the weekend." I say as I start to fish my cell out of my backpack. I lean closer to Damon before I swipe my screen and look at the number of notifications and messages growing by the hour. I sigh I would either have to face it or I would just delete every single message until I had nothing to worry about.

I move my thumb over the screen and soon open my Facebook application. The news feed page is dull and boring but when you look at the notifications. 36 new friend requests. I open the toolbar and look at the pictures of these people who claim to be my friends. Most of them are girls I have never heard of. I look at one picture and point it to Damon.

"You are rather popular…." Damon says as he looks at the screen. "There are even people I have no idea who they are." He says and this just makes me chuckle. With his hand he pulls out his phone and moves to his Facebook application. His has a growing amount of notification as well. He moves to his friends and one by one he declines every single one of them.

I start to go down my own list as I decline the people I really do not know and accepting the ones I do but it's only like two people. I move to the messages because there are an array of messages waiting for me. I look to Damon as he continues to decline the friend request he has received.

"A while ago I unfriended a few people, mostly girls. Only keeping my real friends on Facebook… Seems like they notices and now they are sending me friend requests again with messages." Damon says and I have to laugh at that. Typical.

I open my Facebook massager and I look at the 8 new messages I have received but I don't read them, nothing any of these people say would ruin my day. I move to my notification and look through them. 6 people has recently liked your Relationship status. No kidding. Caroline Forbes and 6 other people have commented on your relationship status. I open the notification and scan through the comments. Nothing that I didn't expect.

One new notification. Damon Salvatore added a photo with you. I frown before another notification, Damon Salvatore has changed his profile picture. I click on the notification and smile broadly as I see the picture he had posted. It was a rather lazy day yesterday and we were just sitting around doing homework among other things. It was rather an unplanned picture of me and him lying on my floor, him holding me, kissing me lightly. I didn't even know he had taken some pictures but I instantly liked it.

"When did you take this one?" I ask as I look over to him and he has this shit eating grin on his face.

"Question should be how many I took… That you didn't know of." He says wiggling his brows at me but I just giggle leaning in on his shoulder resting my head somewhat as I continue to look at the news feed.

"Send them to me… All of them." I say, I can feel him nod his head as he changes applications and soon he's on Whatsapp and he moves over his applications until he gets to me and then he starts sending them. I smile as I look at the ones he had taken. He was rather a sneaky photographer but there was may pictures that I fell in love with. Soon my phone starts to freak out as it starts receiving the pictures and soon I switch applications looking at all the pictures he had taken, I even change my display picture and make sure that I change my profile picture on Facebook as well.

I ignore all the message that slit lay waiting for my attention because the only person I wanted to give my attention to at this moment was Damon. I move my head to the side somewhat and I can see he's looking at me. I lean into him and he knows exactly what I want because he places his phone somewhere and places his hand to my cheek as he lightly places a kiss to my lips.

I don't think that I would ever get tired of his lips or his kisses. It feels like a weight has been removed of off my shoulder and I have nothing to fear when Damon was near. I lick at his bottom lip but he only pulls away and he chuckles.

"No… you may only get a kiss." Damon says and at this I have to laugh. I didn't want anything else but a kiss. But yet again we both had dirty minds. But I must say we haven't indulged in any sexual activities since Friday night after we got home from the party. Which was a record because my parents only got home late yesterday, but it might also be the fact that Jeremy could pop up at any given time and I really didn't want him finding me on top of Damon or vice versa.

"One?" I ask as I smile toward him and he rolls his eyes. As he leans in yet again to place another kiss to my lips. But we are rather rudely interrupted with a knock on the window. We both look to the passenger's side and Ric is standing there with this goofy smile on his face. I move from Damon and I slowly roll down the window looking from side to side. "You got the goods, I got the cash." I say in a low voice and first Ric just stares at me and then he looks at Damon before he starts laughing like a maniac. I can hear Damon laugh from next to me.

"Get out of the fucking car." I hear Ric say and I just shake my head as he takes a step aside to let me out of the car. Damon casually opens his door and gets out before he walks to the front of his car and he leans against the bonnet. As soon as I am out of the car Ric closes the door and he joins Damon and when I want to take my place next to Damon he pulls me against him draping an arm over my shoulder nestling his head into my hair. "Where the fuck did you two disappear of to Friday?" Ric asks as we half turn to the sandy blonde.

"I had other priorities." Damon says and this makes me snicker.

"Other priorities?" Ric asks as he raises a brow.

"I had to make sure my girl got home safely." Damon says wrapping his other arm around me and then I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and I shiver.

"And you left your bro…." Ric asks and at this I swat his arm. "You just left without a goodbye." He said catching my hand.

"Next time I will come and greet you personally." I say as I smile to him.

"What do you mean? We left without a goodbye! I told you I was going when I asked for Elena's camera." Damon says as he pulls away from my neck to look at Ric with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, you did." Ric says as he looks to his feet sheepishly. I just roll my eyes, I still had to see some of those pictures that were taken during the weekend, because that camera travelled everywhere we did. From Friday's party to Saturday where I went with Damon to football practice, and then even some random things yesterday. I would need to take a closer look later tonight.

I look up as I see that parking lot starting to fill with more and more people as the minutes ticked off to the first bell. We have a few people staring at us or looking but I just grasp Damon's arm and just throw myself in everything that Damon and Ric is discussing.

I was actually waiting for Caroline or Bonnie or even Hailey to pitch up but until now there was no signs of any of the. I look up momentarily as I see Rebekah, she looks towards me and then she turns to the person on her side, and it's none other than Stefan, he glances towards me for a few seconds and then he just shakes his head reaching for Rebekah as they start to walk off to the school buildings.

I glance around a bit more until finally Damon notices. "What wrong?" he asks and Ric looks to me as well.

"I'm just expecting Caroline or Bonnie to make a scene…" I say ducking my head closer to Damon.

"I don't think they will." Both myself and Damon look to Ric as he furrows his brows.

"Why?" Damon asks because he's clearly as confused as I am.

"When you two left Friday I went over to them and I spoke to them. Myself and Hailey actually. We were in a rather heated discussion and I wasn't sure if Caroline was going to claw out my eyes. But it seems that they were okay after that." Ric says. That was rather nice of Ric and Hailey. "But I do not know how they are going to react now that you two have declared to the world that you are in a relationship." At this I look to Ric and frown… Yeah.

"Elena!" I hear my name and both myself and Damon look towards the source as Hailey makes her way towards us, she's smiling brightly waving from side to side. As soon as she gets closer I wiggle out of Damon's grip and I engulf her with my arms into a friendly embrace. "How are you!" she asks looking from me to Damon and then winking at Ric.

"Good, and you?" I ask as I take a step from Damon but it seems that he just does not want to let go of me. But I successfully wiggle out of his grip as I stand with Hailey to the side.

"Good! How was your weekend, you didn't respond to my text…" she says but she gets this secret smile as she looks to Damon who just smirks towards us. I want to roll my eyes at him.

"It was good." I say as a blush creeps onto my cheeks and I can already see Hailey asking me a thousand question all at once. "I spent it with Damon." I finally say and at this she hugs me again.

"Oh yeah and congrats on officially telling the world you are together! I'm so happy for you two!" Hailey states as she high fives Damon and I mean she actually high fived him, and she hugs me again.

"I like this one Elena, you can keep her." I hear Damon say and at this we just start to laugh like maniacs.

"Elena I think I hear your phone ringing." I hear Ric says and we look towards him. It would most likely be either Bonnie or Caroline but I wasn't going to let them ruin my day.

"Leave it." I say as Damon nods his head and he turns towards Ric and they start talking about this and that and the football. This was the sign that I could just hang with Hailey. "Yeah so you are actually the only one happy for us." I say as I turn my back half on the boys.

"They'll get around." Hailey says but I don't see this happening now nor ever if they had lingering feelings and hopes that they would still get their chance with Damon Salvatore. I would never know what was going on there because I know neither of them would admit it or tell me the truth. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Damon with a grave look on his face as he hold his cell phone towards me.

"What's wrong?" I ask but Damon just shakes his head from side to side as he hands me the phone. I take it and place it to my ear. "Elena Gilbert…" I answer.

"Elena, this is sheriff Forbes…" I hear Sheriff Liz Forbes say and my heart falls deep into my chest.


	24. Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

Chapter 24

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Well hello lovely readers! I just want to thank each and every person who took the time to read the previous chapter. I know it's taking longer and longer to update but things are hectic. Thank you for showing patience and thank you for your support, thank you all for the reviews as well. The reason why I am taking so long to update is because after I write a chapter I re-read it to make sure that their aren't errors or something and I make sure that this is how I want the story to play out without making rushed decisions. I'm taking a lot of time doing this but I just feel that you guys take time out of your lives to read what I write, I can at least make it good your you. Sorry guys this author note is in 3 parts.

So I wanted to ask the readers something… What do you expect from the author notes? Do you want me to give shout outs and to answer some questions if there are question, should I interact more? Or should I lay off the author notes? I mean I really am curious, I would love to interact more so let me know. On a more serious note I am not one to pressure my readers for reviews or comment, I'm not a person that would delay updates because of something like that I might speed up updates but I take my time to give you guys something worth reading. I was reading some fic's the past few days because I'm not just a writer I love to indulge in a good read as well. And sometimes a simple 'thank you' to a writer would make them feel more appreciated. I don't say that I don't feel appreciated I do I have the best readers ever, just remember that if a person feels appreciated they with go the extra mile. But now I just want to say thank you to all my readers. Keep the reviews and comments coming.

On a lighter note. I will be uploading two new stories that I am currently working in. Yes two (2), watch this space…. Or check out my profile for any new info.

LOLS

Elena's POV

"Elena, this is Sheriff Forbes…" I hear Sheriff Liz Forbes say.

"Hi Sherriff, what seems to be the problem?" I ask as I give Damon a look, not really sure what look but it makes him take a step back from me. Everyone around me fall silent as I wait for the Sherriff's reply.

"Elena I'm struggling to get a hold of your parents." Sheriff Forbes indicated and I frown, why would she be looking for my parents this early in the morning? Unless there was seriously something wrong with them, but I knew I just saw them at home when I left for school

"I think they're still at home, you could try the land line. What's wrong?" I ask Caroline's mother frowning deeply because this is a rather strange call and it makes me worry.

"Jeremy got arrested." Sheriff Forbes replies after a long silence on her end, like she's not sure if she should tell me and I visibly relax, I thought she was going to say something else and I do not know how I was going to deal with that if she said it, to be honest I expected her to tell me that my parents had been in an accident or something and that was why she could not get a hold of them.

"For what?" I ask, Damon just raising an eyebrow in question, I'm sure he's just as curious as Ric and Hailey who's waiting patiently for me to tell them what's going on as well. I look to Hailey and she's frowning and Ric, well Ric's special because he's staring of at the clouds or something not sure if the huge consumption of alcohol that he consumes weekly is now effecting his brain activity. He always finds a way to zone out.

"He and Vicki Donavan got arrested for possession of marijuana a few minutes ago." I almost choke as I listen to her. How could this happen? When did this happen? Why would Jeremy even go near drugs? He was a good kid that liked video games and girls and … And he should not have gone anywhere near drugs. I blame this on Vicki, she's most likely the one at fault that welcomed him to the world of drugs, because I knew my brother and he would never go near them.

I was so going to wring Vicki Donavan's neck when I see her again, now my brother will probably be charged with possession of drugs and he's going to have it on his name and record and he will be kicked out of school and he won't be able to go to college or get work! What the fuck was he thinking! He wasn't thinking that's it! That was for sure. If I was reacting like this just think how my parents will be reacting.

"Just try the landline at our house… my parents will probably answer." I say as I turn from the others and take a few steps from them. What first I get sexually active and now he's smoking weed. I sigh. "What's going to happen to him Sherriff?" I ask truly worried about my brother future.

"Well Elena, I'm going to talk to your parent and maybe we can find a way around placing this on his record. I know Jeremy is a bright young boy, his future still ahead of him." Sheriff Forbes indicated and I give a small smile even thou I know that she's can't see me. "I'll try my best thou to keep this off his record." I hear her say.

"Thank you Sheriff Forbes." I say in a hushed tone before ending the phone call. I can already see how my parents were going to react when she tells them. He's going to be in deep shit. I sigh running my hand through my hair, I remove the phone from my ear and look out to the parking lot in front of me. How just as I try to get my life straight and in order it seems that another part of my life falls apart? I turn my head to the side as I look to Damon and he finally makes his way towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he wraps his other arm around me.

"Is everything okay?" he asks next to my ear as I relax into his embrace.

"Jeremy and Vicki got arrested for possession of drugs." I almost whisper towards him and I feel him gasp, the quick intake of air. I know I was just as shocked to tell you the truth.

"That's bad." I hear him say and I nod my head as I lose myself in his arms. "I'm so sorry Elena." Damon whispers next to my ear but I shake my head.

"It's not your fault." I find myself say. I close my eyes briefly and when I open them again I see Caroline drive into the school parking lot. I sigh, I really thought that this day could not get worse than it already was but I already knew that it was all downhill from here and not in a good way. I keep my eyes on Caroline's car until she parks, I watch as herself and Bonnie get out of the car, and her eyes land on mine for a brief moment. She doesn't even seem surprised that I am in Damon's arms she just sends me a sad look before she motions towards me as she speaks to Bonnie. But they turn from our direction walking to the school buildings. Luckily that was postponed, I think that they will come to me during the day when I am not with Damon.

I lightly feel Damon's warm breath on the back of my neck and I shiver. "What are our plans for the day?" Damon asks lightly loosening his grip on me and I turn to face him with a smile.

"We try to survive school." I chuckle when he smiles, he lightly cups my cheek moving closer to place his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I return his kiss then pull away smiling. "We should get to class don't you think?" I ask as I look into his beautiful blue eyes and they almost seem like they are dancing.

"See you during lunch?" He asks and I nod my head toward him.

The whispers, the stares and the glares. Not like it really bothered me but still I hated that all the attention was on me. Every corner I turned there would be people looking at me, watching me and then whispering. I think I knew exactly what they were talking of, it was evident. They all wanted to know what was going on, they all wanted to know how we were together, what we did and how far I would go.

I mean if they only knew how far I already went. I laugh bitterly at myself. But it wasn't their business so they needed to keep them out of my business. If I was Damon, then so be it, he was happy with me, and I was happy with him. I look to Hailey as she's busy with the assignment at hand. I had already finished it thought.

"Hailey…" I call to her and she looks up to me with a smile.

"What's up?" she asks popping the 'p' at the end of the question.

"What's your opinion about me and Damon being together?" I ask looking down to the paper that was in front of me.

"Are you happy with him?" she asks and I don't know why the sudden change in the subject to when I look back at her I frown deeply.

"Yes." I answer and she instantly smiles.

"It doesn't matter what my opinion is about him or the two of you, as long as you are happy. That's the only thing that matters in the end. But my overall opinion if you have to know is that I love seeing both of you so happy and in love with each other. And I know this isn't just a fling, you two are meant for each other." As the words leave her mouth I get a rather large smile on my lips. I feel proud as I smile toward Hailey, she returns an equally large smile towards me.

"Thank you Hailey… I sometime feel that you're the only one supporting us, you're the only one I can confide in." I reply as I turn in my seat and look at some of the other people in my class making sure that they weren't eavesdropping or listening in. "I really love him…" I half whisper toward my friend, he facial expression softens as the smile remain on her lips.

"He loves you to." Hailey say and I know that it's true. "So which college will he be attending to next year?" As her words sink in I frown. I had never thought of it, this was his last year in high school and next year he's probably going off to some college or university.

"I haven't paid much thought to it really." I say looking down at my paper again. We have only been together for a week, well officially it's been 3 days. But before that we spent so much time together. In a few months he's be finishing school and then I still had two years left. I didn't even know where he planned on going to college.

But it was too early to worry about that, it was too early to worry about something that would only happen in 10 months or so, we still had all that time to be together and figure out where this would go. Come to think of it, I haven't really made plans for college yet, I still didn't know what my future held for me. I watch as Hailey returns her attention to her assignment. For the next 6 months or so we would just figure everything our and I would think of Damon who might leave for college. Well I know he was going to I just didn't know when.

I pull my phone out and swipe the screen. I move to Whatsapp and look for his name, it instantly stands out towards me, next to it is a picture of us. I open the conversation and look at the top of the screen. 'last seen today at 06:20'. '**Damon?**' I type and send the message to him. I wait a few seconds before he's online.

'**Elena?**' he replies back

'**What are you doing?**' I ask even thou I know that it's still a long time till he has to make a decision on college and so on, but it was bugging me a bit.

'**I'm busy missing you.**' He replies and this makes me smile sadly. '**What are you doing?**' He simply asks.

'**Thinking.**' I reply as I wonder if I should raise the subject. I mean it was still early in our relationship to think of that, what if we aren't together that long? What if we break-up because it didn't work out? I shouldn't waste my time thing about something so far in our future that it's irrelevant to think of it now. '**Of you.**' I quickly add dismissing the whole college idea from my head.

'**So… prom is around the corner, did you pick our colour yet?**' I had almost forgot about prom, I'm pretty glad he reminded me. I hadn't even thought of a dress nor a colour yet, we would need to check for dresses and colour schemes which Damon would not enjoy.

'**Suggestions?**' I send back to him and wait for him to read the message, I see as he starts to type.

'**We forgo clothes, but then again I don't want any other man to see you like that. Maybe black and turquoise?**' I look at his message and can't help the blush that grace my cheeks. Typical Damon always such naughty thoughts.

'**Black and turquoise? I'll see if I can find anything that suites me. But we can always forgo our clothes before and after Prom… I might even forgo any form of underwear…**' Now I am making myself blush as I send the message.

Just as he is about to reply the bell rings and I start to pack in all my belongings. I look to Hailey with a weary smile and she just smiles brightly. She grabs y hand as we start to make out way out for lunch, she's rather hasty as we walk through the crowds making our way to our destination.

"Hailey!" I rush out as I stop as we pass by my locker. Hailey stops dead in her tracks as she looks towards me she has this impatient look on her face. "What is the rush?" I ask and she frowns at me.

"Elena they are making the prom announcements." Hailey rush out and I frown but yes I had completely forgot about that. Every year the cheerleaders in conjunction of the dance class does the Prom announcement, well it was more like the cheerleader dancing indicating the theme of the Prom and it's basically just a reminder that Prom will be coming soon. And to get the seniors excited.

"Oh yeah!" I say as we start to make our way to the lunch tables outside, a rather small stage has been erected in the middle. We look around but don't see any of our other friends. Well Caroline and Bonnie would be busy preparing and but that didn't explain where Ric and Damon was. I want to reach for my phone when the music starts up.

The beat to the music beating louder and louder as the cheerleaders make their way onto the stage in a straight line as the lyrics to the song start. All the girls are wearing short black shirts with button up long sleeve shirts, a tie hanging from their next, a fedora on their heads. As the beat starts up they start to move in union. Their movement rather robotic as they as the beat of the music starts to pick up to the point where it seem they just move to the point where the words hit the right notes…

But all music stop completely as the cheer squad awkwardly dance to no music until Caroline stops and she looks around to check what is going on. "Where's the music?" one of the students yell as some start to laugh. Before Ric makes an appearance in a pair pf jeans and chaps, belt buckle and cowboy boots. I hear some girls whistle as he bows his head, a cow boy head tipping on his head as he smiles, he is shirtless and he certainly looked rather appealing.

He brings a mike to his mouth as the football team walks onto the stage chasing the girls of off the stage in surprise. Caroline is glaring daggers as the other football members walk on as well in rather tight jeans, no shirt what so ever just a simple vest with a single button.

"Do, Re, Me…. Not." Ric says into the mike as the guys seems to get into position. "Announcing our lovable football company… with the Prom announcements." Ric indicated, I look from side to side but there is no sign of our football captain… but as the music starts up, it seems all the girls pull their phones out including Hailey who is next to me.

"Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)" The group of the football team sings, everyone in the crowd starting to clap their hands as Damon jump out and he starts to sing.

"This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight master pieces  
Stylin', wilin  
Livin' in up in the city  
Got chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down...

Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (Come on)" He's in his usual black jeans with a black V-neck t-shirt. Not as revealing as the others. But every bit attractive as he moves with the football team, as they sing the occasional 'Hot damn' and 'Ooh'. It was rather a sight to see as we watch the guys dance.

"Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)" the team sings and I think that they are rather amusing to watch, their dance routine even better than the cheer squad and I mean what girl in her right mind didn't watch these guys as they slowly start to strip from their vests.

"Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down..." I must say even I am thrilled to watch Damon dance on the stage and it's almost effortless. I wish I could move like that but hay, if this was the Prom announcement then I was soo looking forwards to attending it this year, especially if Damon was next to my side. But I do notice the girl drooling over him, and it would be reather strange if I wasn't a bit jealous, right?

"Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

"Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a little something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up" I look over to the left as the first group of men start to take of their vests in a rather sexual way swaying their hips. I can hear girls whoop and aw and cheer as Damon continue to sing.

"Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)" He sings and it almost seems to be teasing his viewers as he slowly moves his shirt up to navel but he winks to me as he wiggles his fore finger to the rest of the girl population at the school. But the other guys did give a rather good show, I thing that all the girls should just go and get an ice cold shower because this is the first ever that such a thing has happened at our school and the boys out moved the cheerleaders, but they don't seem as upset anymore as they watch the team dance in union.

"Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow!" Damon jumps into the air as the group line dance on the stage singing all the way and I just can't help but smile at hot entertaining this rather was. But all good things do come to an end as the song ends.

As the song dies down Damo has a devilish smile on his face like he's not finished just yet. The song completely stop he clicks his fingers and the football team starts to make two separate lines, making a direct way to where I was standing.

I watch Damon as he plays a bit of air guitar to the new song, clearing getting some back up from his team as he slowly saunter towards me. "That's what I like about you?" His eyes meet mine as he continues to sing. "You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight?  
Yeah" he draws his fore finger to me motioning me over to him.

"Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you" The group sings with him in union I just start to blush.

"What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around  
Think about true romance, yeah" he licks his lips, swaying his hips as he winks to me and I want to look away but I just cant.

"Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you" Somewhat of a group effort this right here. I giggle somewhat looking towards Hailey.

"That's what I like about you  
(What I like about you)  
That's what I like about you  
(What I like about you)  
That's what I like about you  
(What I like about you)  
That's what I like about you  
(What I like about you)  
Hey!"  
There is some more air guitar antics from Damon as he moves closer and closer towards me… "What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
Know you make me feel alright…"He stops abruptly as the song flows into another song and he gets this devilish smile, but I notice the surprised look on his face when it instantly stops and another starts but he just moves into the new rhythm.

"It's too hard to sleep" He moves his feet somewhat to the beat.  
"I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees" He just grabs a hold of his shirt and rips it down the middle showing of his beautifully toned chest."  
"I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah" He moves to me in rather slow motion but I can't help smile like a complete idiot as he continue to sing to me.

"In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast" He continues to sing moving to me inch by inch smiling all the way.  
"I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high" He point to me and then licks his lips in a very seductive way making me go ten shades brighter then I had been because this was in front of the whole school and this was seriously public display of affection. But I didn't mind on bit. I enjoyed every second.

"Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you" He pulls out some fancy moves as he moves his body in tune to the music hitting every beat. I can't keep my eyes of off him, if we we're not in a crowded place right now I would jump him. Yes right here.

"You open the door" He sings as he stops in front of me.  
"Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor" he looks me up and down and almost rolls his eyes.  
"And you whisper in my ear," he presses the mike toward me but I smile as I reply… "Baby, I'm yours."  
"Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high" he says and he almost seems like he's really excited by my words. But our fun is ultimately stopped when the principle stopped the music all together, my lips mere inches from Damon's as we stop to look at what happened.

"Salvatore, my office. Now" The principle didn't look like he was joking as he glared to us. Damon presses a light kiss to my lips before pulling away bowing somewhat to the spectator leaving me standing their my cheeks beret red as he made his way toward the principle…


	25. Could you come and pick me up?

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

Chapter 25

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Well Hello lovely readers! So here is chapter 25. Thanks to all my lovely readers and the amazing feedback I got! You guys are the best! And I mean it! You guys keep me so motivated. So I have three stories up and running now! Make sure to check out Sweet Serial Killer and Numb on my profile, both are totally something else.

So on with the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review pretty please! *Puppy dog eyes* Because I love hearing back from you!

LOLS

Elena's POV

"Elena…?" I hear my name being called when I open the front door. Was my parents already home?

I close the door behind me and look from side to side they must probably be in the kitchen. "Coming…" I say as I start to make my way towards the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen I see both my parents sitting at the counter with Jeremy, and might I add that they look beyond pissed. Something was definitely up. "Hey?" I half ask looking from my parents towards my brother.

"Have a seat." My father says and I raise a brow but move towards the seat next to Jeremy, his expression is completely blank.

"Okay, what wrong?" I say a bit sceptical. What was going on and why were we having a family meeting? I mean it seems that they have been waiting for me and I really don't understand why if Jeremy was the one who was in trouble for being arrested. This never meant anything good.

"You are both grounded." My mother says and my eyes go wide with shock. Why we're both of us grounded? Jeremy was the one that was in trouble not me.

"Why!" I ask looking at my mother, she just seems un-affected by my question as she stares at me, a permanent frown on her face. "I mean I had nothing to do with Jeremy being arrested." I say as I look to Jeremy and he glares at me? I don't understand why we both were grounded.

"Both of you will be tested for drugs after this discussion is over." My father says and my eyes go wide, so now they think I was doing drugs this seemed a bit unfair if you asked me. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time at home since uncle John has been in the accident but you two are totally spiralling out of control. Jeremy you are never home, you are always at a 'friend' now we hear you are on drug and that you got arrested." My father continues with a stern look on his face. But still what did this have to do with me and why did he say we are spiralling out of control. I was in control.

"Elena we are concerned about these parties you attend and that just last week you were dating Stefan and now you are with Damon, should I even mention that when Sheriff Forbes did patrols near the house she found Damon car parked here since Friday? That mean he was here the whole weekend, he even slept here, Elena do you care to explain to us what's that all about?" My mother says and she is beyond angry. "And it wasn't the first time Damon spent the night? He did so last week as well?" My mother asks and my eyes go wide in shock.

"Were you checking up on us?" I ask my voice a bit louder then I intended. I can't help but feel betrayed that my mother and father would send the Sheriff to check up on us, I mean didn't they trust us?

"Yes Elena, hell it's the first time we leave you alone at home and you have a guy sleep over? And not just any guy, but Damon Salvatore?" My father asks in disbelieve.

"Damon brought me home and Jeremy wasn't here! So he stayed over so I wouldn't be alone!" I reply my anger getting worse and worse by the second. "He should deserve a thank you for staying with me." I reply looking towards Jeremy and I know I just ratted him out that he wasn't here the whole time they were gone. But it was the truth and they shouldn't be so harsh on me.

"Why didn't you let us know that Jeremy wasn't home in the first place Elena?" My father asks and I frown.

"Jeremy is a good kid, and he has never gotten into trouble until now, why would I rat him out when I know he didn't do anything wrong?" I ask and both my parents are glaring at me now, like I withheld important information from them, It wasn't like Jeremy was out and about robbing people and breaking into their houses. He was most likely just hanging with friends but that did raise suspicion because he always said he was out with Tayler when Tayler was always attending Ric's parties. I wouldn't share that information with my parents thou.

"So there is more stuff you didn't tell us? What else are you hiding from us Elena?" My father yells towards me and I narrow my eyes because this was so un-fair, why were they acting like that?

"And why are you even with Damon Salvatore, I wouldn't be surprised if you came home telling us you're pregnant in the near future and believe me if that happened he wouldn't think twice just to stick around, he would just leave you!" my mother says and my eyes go wide. Did she just say what I think she said? I fear tears are threatening to fall but I hold them back.

"I wouldn't be that stupid to let it happen." I say as I turn to the side, surprisingly my brother has kept quiet during this whole situation maybe they already spoke to him while I was still at school. "Besides it doesn't matter, I and Damon's relationship is just that: Ours. It doesn't have to make sense to you." I say as I am about to stand and walk out the door but my dad slams his firsts on the counter stopping me dead in my tracks.

"So you don't deny being sexually active with him?" my father asks.

"It has nothing to do with you." I say narrowing my eyes again.

"It does, you really don't care about your Christian values, to stay pure until your wedding night. Sex outside of marriage is sinful." My mother finally says and I look towards her. Was she really going to play that card when we both know she got pregnant with me before she and dad was married.

"Yeah mom, like you and dad waited till you wedding night, everyone knows you had a shotgun wedding! You were pregnant and you had to marry dad!" I yell at them, this was turning into a rather messy fight and we were starting to fight ugly.

"Elena! How dare you!" My father shouts.

"Don't act so innocent. Okay? Don't do this double standard bullshit." I finally say and my father and mother sit back as they glare at me.

"I think you should go to your room." My mother says and I glare towards her.

"Ever since Uncle John was in that car accident you two have been at each other's throats non-stop and now you're taking it out on us. Get your priorities straight. Because you are giving both me and Jeremy whiplash with all your mood swings." I say, it was the honest truth. But it only seemed to make things worse, and my parents angry.

"Maybe it has something to do with your mother's infidelity with Uncle John." My father mutters and the whole room goes quiet. Did I just hear my father correctly? I look to my mother, she is beyond angry as she turns towards my father.

"I said I was sorry what more do you want from me!" My mother yells and I look to Jeremy who's staring at me in complete shock.

"No Miranda! Sorry will not help, what you did fucked up our 15 years of being happily married." My father says and my eyes go wide. Did my mother cheat on my father with his brother? I could not believe it. They had to be kidding. I open my mouth to say something but close it again because nothing I could say would matter. My father turns towards both me and Jeremy. "I think you two should go to some friends tonight." My father says and I frown, they wanted us out of the house? That didn't mean anything good.

"I think it would be better." My mother says as she looks towards me, angry tears threatening to fall over her eye lids. I wasn't sure what this meant but I look towards Jeremy and he too has a blank expression on his face. "Phone Sheriff Forbes to come and pick both of you up." My mother says and I frown, there was no way I was spending the night over there, me and Caroline was still fighting.

"I'll rather stay over at Hailey. Jeremy can go to Tyler." I say softly. My father looks to me and he frowns somewhat.

"Sure go pack a bag, me and your mother have a lot to talk about." I watch my father, he seems completely shattered, and not in the way I felt when I found out that Stefan had cheated on me. He looks broken and I could somewhat understand. I look to Jeremy and he just nods towards me. I don't even question them I just rise to my feet as I slowly make my way towards the stairs closely being followed by Jeremy. I move to my room and place my school bag on the floor as I look around my room.

Jeremy is still behind me. He closes the door and walks to my bed sitting down. "Jer?" I ask as I look to him, I needed an overnight bad. I start to look around my room in search of one.

"I can't believe it." Jeremy says as he stares of into the distance.

"Neither can I." I say as I walk to my closet finally finding my overnight bag, I pull it out and place it next to Jeremy.

"I heard them the other day talk about it, but I didn't know it was mom that cheated on dad… How could she?" Jeremy asks and I stop dead in my tracks as I look to him. He knew? What else did he know?

"When was this?" I ask walking over to him and taking a seat next to him.

"Last weekend. Mom was yelling at dad about something and then I tried to listen in. They were talking about cheating, and this was going on since before they were together." Jeremy says and my eyes go wide, so did this mean mom cheated on dad with his brother since when I was born? My face go pale, what if we weren't even dad's kids, what if Uncle John was out biological father. I grab onto Jeremy's hand making him look to us.

"What if Uncle John is our father?" I ask but Jeremy just raised an eye brow.

"Dad already demanded DNA tests." Jeremy says and that was probably why they wanted to test us both for drugs, to cover up the DNA tests. "Hence the drug tests." Jeremy says. So I was right. This couldn't be for real, this had to be some kind of sick joke. I mean why would mom do it, and why would she continue to do it? I feel Jeremy move and I see him pull out his phone. "But yeah that's why I was doing drugs." Jeremy says and my heart actually breaks when he tells me this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask placing an arm around my brother and he pulls me closer to him.

"I was scared that it was true, this can pull our whole family apart." Jeremy says and my heart breaks to know that he knew this and he was keeping it to himself, I hold him even closer and I feel like crying, I felt like everything that I knew had just shattered in front of me. Nothing I thought was actually how it seemed. "I should call Tyler…" My brother says but I can tell he doesn't want to go.

"You could stay with me." I say and I hear Jeremy choke up which only brings tears to my eyes because this all was real, this was the reality, our mother cheated on our father and now this was the aftermath. "If you want." I say, I feel Jeremy wrap his arms around me and he just hold me.

I wanted to cry but I needed to be strong for my brother now, I needed to be the shoulder he was leaning on. I couldn't show him that I was week. When all I wanted to do was crumble, roll up in a small ball and cry my eyes out. "It's okay, I'll go to Tyler. I think you should maybe go to Damon." Jeremy says and at this I pull from him and look him straight in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods his head towards me before pulling from me completely, he rises from the bed and then he's on his phone, and soon his phone is pressed to his ear as he walks to the bathroom, probably going to his room. I sight as I pull my phone from my pocket. Should I go to Damon or should I go to Hailey? I wasn't that sure. I had never spent the night over at Damon's but then again I risk spending the night with Stefan as well. I sigh. I should at least call Damon.

I unlock my phone and move to my contacts, instantly looking for Damon's number, I'm not even sure if he's finished with practice but I would phone. I dial his number and press my phone to my ear rising to my feet and closing the door to my room. It rings twice before it's answered.

"**Hey babe.**" I hear Damon's voice that always sounds so happy to hear me.

"**Damon…**" I choke up as I say his name, realization setting in and all the possibilities now playing in my head as I start to cry, it's like the Hoover Dam broke, tears running down my face as I try to get myself under control but it's useless because the more I cry the more I think of the reason that I am crying.

**"Elena? Are you okay? What's wrong?**" I hear him say on the other line, he seems truly worried as he speaks.

"**Could you come and pick me up?**" I whisper into the phone as I sob violently into the phone. I couldn't tell him what's going on over the phone because all he would hear is my tears and I was far from done crying.

* * *

I had packet my overnight bag and I was ready, tear free for the moment as I waited on the porch for Damon to pick me up. Jeremy was already a safe distance from the house, because I could clearly hear my parents yelling at each other and believe me it was not good, I tried to block it out but that would only lead me to take a step further and further from the house.

I watch as Damon's Camaro pulls up and I rush towards his car without a second thou. I don't even look back towards the house as I almost jog towards his car, my overnight bag on my one shoulder and my school bag over the other. As I reach the car I pull open the passengers door and almost throw myself into the vehicle. Damon doesn't have time to get out or to greet me. I just throw my bags on his back seat and buckle up, locking in front of me.

"Elena?" He asks softly but I just keep my eyes on the windshield, if I look to him I was going to start crying and believe me my eyes were bright red and puffy already.

"Just drive." I say. He places the car in gear and he pulls away from the curb.

"To where?" Damon asks, I can see out of the corner of my eye that he's apprehensive, worried as he glances at me every now and again.

"Could we go to your house?" I ask my eyes remaining on the windshield.

"Okay." Was his answer. And the rest of the drive was in complete silence I don't think he knew what to do with me, or what the hell was going on and I felt bad about giving him the silent treatment but I knew if I opened my mouth then I was going to start crying again. And I would rather do that when I was alone with him.

When we get to his house he parks the car and he gets out as I unbuckle myself, he rushes towards me and he opens the door for me to get out. As I stand outside he moves to the back seat and grabs my bags, I want to stop him but I just watch him with big eyes as he places my overnight bag over his shoulder while keeping my school bag in his hand. He reaches towards me with his other hand and I grasp it tightly. We start to make our way to the front door. He opens the door and we both slip in. He leads me straight to the stairs and towards his room, leaving my hand only once to open his bedroom door.

We walk inside and I look around his room, nothing has changes since the first time I walked in here. He still had a queen sized bed with a silver comforter and black pillows. To the far side is a laptop, this time it was closed. He moves to his desk and he places my school bag on the floor and next to it he places my over-night bag. I wasn't sure that I would even spend the night here, I doubt his parents would allow it.

He turns towards me and opens his arms towards me. I frown at this but then the tears start up again and I rush towards him, he folds his arms around me pulling me as close as I can be. "Hey…" He whispers into my ear and I just start to cry louder. "What's wrong?" he asks as we stand in the middle of his room holding each other.

"My parents." I whisper and Damon pulls back as he stares into my eyes, he seems so blurry out of proportion with all the tears that I am currently crying. "My mom cheated on my father… they're fighting…" I say in between sobs and Damon just pulls me closer again and holds me against his chest.

"It's okay." He whispers into my hair, I close my eyes as I try to relax into his touch but it was too hard. Because there was so much running through my head at the moment. What was going too happened? Were they going to talk this out, would they work on it, would they separate? Divorce? I start to cry louder, what would happen if they divorce? What would happen to me and Jeremy? I feel Damon move us towards the bed and soon we are both on his bed. Him lying down with me cuddled up next to him, my head on his chest as I cry.

"Damon, I don't know what will happen now." I say as I grab a hold of Damon's shirt, my face hidden from the world outside as more tears roll down my cheeks.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better Elena, but just know I am here for you. And just know that I'm not going anywhere." Damon says as he places his arm safely around me pulling me closer to him. I knew nothing he said would help or fix things because this was between my father and my mother, we had no control over what happened to them or what they would do.

It all depended on what they wanted and what they would do. Even thou I knew things would never be the same because I mean my mother cheated on my father with his brother, there was no going back from that. Yet I was the same, I had cheated on Stefan with his brother, only thing that was different was that I never slept with Stefan and I didn't plan to continue anything that once was between me and Stefan.

I know I made the choice to go with Damon and I would never regret that but the thing is this was my parents, they had been together for so long, yes it was true she did get pregnant and that is why they did get married in the end, but still what if my mother decided that she wanted Uncle John and she leaves my father? What if Uncle John was my biological father or Jeremy's or even both our fathers? Would that mean that my father would just leave us?

So many things ran through my mind and I didn't want to entertain any of the thoughts. But they kept on popping up. And it made things worse because it placed me in the scenario where I was my father and Damon was my mother. I shake my head from side to side ridding myself of the thoughts.

"I'm scared." I whisper to Damon and he only pulls me closer.

"I know. But it will be okay." Damon says back and I slightly pull from him to look into his beautiful blue eyes. They seems sad. "I'm going to be here for you through thick and thin okay?" Damon asks and I nod, my tears finally slowing down to the point where only a few stray tears remain.

"I know." I say taking in a deep breath.

"I love you." Damon whispered, the words seem to put me at ease somewhat as I relax against him again.

"I love you to." I whisper.


	26. Mister promiscuous man-whore galore

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour 

* * *

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

Chapter 26

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Hey guys so I am having the week from hell. So first, my cat is at the vet, he has kidneys stones again, I know this was a problem 3 months ago but he's in for surgery today! And then I kinda cracked my laptop screen. Don't ask and I won't lie. So it's currently in at the moment getting fixed so I am borrowing my hubbies laptop, and believe me sharing is not caring because he wants to work and I want to type.

Sorry about the short chapter but I could not leave you high and dry so I wanted to update! Guys tell me what you think! And thanks to each and every person that takes time out of their busy schedule to read my story and leave a review! You guys are the best!

LOLS

Elena's POV

This was all really strange to me. I mean the fact that I woke up in a house I barely knew, was strange, I had no other word to describe it, it felt like I was having an outer body experience. I felt out of place, well seeing that this was the first time I ever came over to visit Damon at his house and I the fact that I slept over which I never really do. Well I have never slept over at a guy's place, like never ever, it wasn't something that I did because I didn't really have a boyfriend and friends that were boys that I was close to that I slept over at. But I was pleasantly surprised when Damon walked into his room smiling broadly with what I presume is a cup of coffee in his one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. Because he actually remembers that I dislike coffee and I would rather drink juice, I can't even remember telling him that but he knew.

I was given the opportunity to shower and get ready in the bathroom first because he shared a bathroom with Stefan. I didn't want to run into Stefan when I felt and looked this lousy. My eyes are still l swollen and red from all the crying I have done since yesterday, but that doesn't stop me from marching towards the bathroom and taking a well-deserved shower before, brushing my teeth and going back to Damon's room. I walk in to find him packing his school bag, and I just find it out of the ordinary to see him like this in his daily routine. He glances up towards me and gives me a sad smile. That was all it took for the water works to start up again and the tears are tumbling down my cheeks. The door is barely closed before I crumble and tumble to the floor, my towel pulled tightly against me as I fall to the floor sobbing. I was a complete mess.

My mother had cheated on my father, how long this has been going on? I have no idea, my father even wanted to do a DNA test, was it that bad? I shudder to think that I might be Uncle Johns daughter. I was nothing like him, nor was Jeremy, we were both like our father or that's what we liked to think. But I needed to understand, this was not about me, this was about my father and right now my father was hurt, his trust was broken by the two people he cared the most about in the whole world. He had every right to question everything that was going on in his life since my mother walked in.

I feel Damon's arms wrap around me tightly as he pulls me closer to him, it's somewhat soothing. He doesn't 'shh' me or trying to silence me he just holds me close to him, swaying me back and forth. In a way it comforting how he just understands but in the same breath it's terrify because I had done the same thing to Stefan. I was walking in my mother's footsteps. I hear a faint knock on the door behind us and Damon looks up towards it with a surprised look on his handsome face.

"Damon, honey are you okay?" I hear Damon's mother, Lily from the other side and that makes me cry even harder. Hell I feel the door being pushed but Damon stops it dead in its track, forbidding his mother from barging in on us.

"Stop." I hear him say as he push it close again without any effort, it would be horrifying if his mother walked in finding me just in a towel. "Don't come in." I hear him say as he pulls me closer and he just holds me tightly.

"Maybe Elena can talk to me?" Damon's mother asks and I freeze. Did she know I was here? When did she find out I was here? Did she know I slept here last night? Hell was I so consumed in myself that I had become unobvious to everything around me?

"I'm okay." I croak out. And then I push Damon from me and rise to my feet, nothing was going to happen if I kept lying here in Damon's arms crying like I a big baby, I needed to stop worrying about myself because the world did not revolve around me, I mean nothing good would come from it. I would need to get dressed and get to school and I would need to stand by my father in this time that he needed me, and he needed me now more than ever. But I couldn't chose sides hell, this was my parents. I couldn't just go choosing who ever because I did the same, I could not be hypocritical. I push past Damon even as he tried to reach for me. I wasn't angry. I was just indifferent to the whole situation.

"Elena, don't mind my mom. It's up to you what you want to do." Damon says and I can see the sadness in his eyes that I had rejected his affection but there was something running deeper than just that. Because what I saw there in his eyes was exactly what I saw in my father's eyes when he told us my mother had cheated. I reach for his outreached hand and grasp it in mine, moving closer until I am wrapped around him like a glove again.

"I just want to stay here with you. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to do anything, I just want to stay in bed." I say, and I know this is being beyond selfish, but on some level I knew there was something else wrong with Damon and maybe he needed this just as much as I needed it. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer until we are the only thing that matters in the world.

"Then we stay here. You hear mom?" Damon yells a bit louder and then I hear a sigh and footsteps walking down the hall. Maybe just today I would focus on Damon and myself, just for today. One lone day of being completely selfish with Damon. He pulls me to his bed and then let's go as I see a pair of shorts and a tank top patiently waiting for me. He pulls of his t-shirt over his head and he kicks down his jeans, I just smile as I watch him, I have never seen him like this. It's rather refreshing to know that we both are human from time to time.

As soon as he's comfortable he flops down on his bed and he pulls the remote to his side before he narrows his eyes back at me, he looks me up and down and gives me a wink. "Shall I forgo the choice of clothes or be dressed in all things that is Damon?" I ask with a silly smile on my watery cheeks, but the towel does fall to the floor revealing my small still lightly wet frame and I grab a hold of the tank top that is far too big for me. But I throw it over my head and wear it like a dress. The shorts would only be for convenient sake of someone does enter the room.

Damon pats the spots next to him and then I slowly walk towards him and take my spot next to him wiggling into his arms and making myself comfortable. "Want to tell me how you feel and what's on your mind?" Damon asks cuddling closer to me as he hands me the remote of the television. Was he giving me full choice to decide on what I was going to watch with him? I wasn't granted this privilege every day so I needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I just…I feel lousy." I say as I start looking through his collection of movies on his external hard-drive. 'Dawn of the Dead' seemed rather appealing as I look through the names. I press the play button and look to Damon, his eyes boring more into mine then anything than else. "I don't know what I feel towards my parents but that little bit of shock and sadness you passed at me earlier, I'm wondering about that… You maybe want to tell me something?" I ask and Damon just relaxes into the cushions.

"There's nothing to really tell." Damon starts as he places a hand over my stomach and pulls me closer to him, like I'm his possession. I liked being in his possession it gave me a sense of security.

"Damon…Please tell me." I whisper as I fold myself into him and with his other hand he pulls the covers over us. "I want to know you, inside and out…I want to know what that shock was and why there was sadness." I whisper as soon as the covers are over us and we are wrapped in a safe cocoon.

"You know me…" Damon whispers as I place my head on his chest. I knew more of Damon then anyone knew him, yet it still wasn't everything. But I wasn't really sure I wanted to know everything just about yet.

"Not everything…" I lightly trail of looking towards his dazed blue eyes. He had something on his mind I could tell. If there was anything that had to be done, we needed to be open to each other and we should not be hiding things from one another. "I have this constant battle with myself on whether I should be worse on myself on what I did to your brother or if I should just go with the flow and enjoy every single moment I have with you…" I openly say out of the blue because deep down my guilt was eating at me and maybe if I spoke to him about these feelings he would open up towards me.

"Is the guilt still eating you up since that first kiss?" Damon ask lightly raking his hands through my still wet hair.

"I think that's the one thing that made me realise I might be going after the wrong brother…There was no guilt in that kiss, hatred yes, anger yes, but I never felt guilty about." I say as I mute the volume of the shotguns going off. "You were my first everything, from start to finish…" I say and I can't help the small smile that is creeping onto my lips.

"First… Kiss?" Damon asks as he leans closer and presses his lips to my forehead. I just nod my head at him. "First guy you ever saw naked?" At this I turn my head from him blushing a beat red.

"You want me to say it out load… You were my first everything. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I say somewhat giggling which only makes Damon smiles, pressing a lone kiss to the side of my temple.

"I feel honoured that I was your first." There's something in his tone that I dislike, I frown at this. "Elena… before we got together you didn't like me that much right, was it really because of how I was?" Damon asks as he looks to the side, he turns somewhat from me and looks towards the television screen, okay now we were getting somewhere with this.

This was a strange gesture all together, why was he turning from me though? "Yes, I didn't because I didn't know you…" I say snuggling closer and then Damon pulls from me with a frown on his face where was this going now? "But I got to know you and there was a misperception that you were a raging man whore which was half true but you stopped that." I say and this catches Damon's attention as he looks towards me.

"But I'm not like that… anymore, I am a one woman-man, and you are all that matters to me, you are my one woman." Damon replies and there is an edge to his voice, an edge I am unaware off. I frown as I wiggle out of his grip and I straddle him placing my legs on either side of his legs. I look into those blue orbs and frown. I give him a small smile before poking his ribs.

"Tell me, what you're dying to tell me." I say with a smile but it instantly disappears because I can see Damon doesn't want to tell me and this is something that he doesn't want to do nor is he looking forwards to doing it. "What's going on Damon, why the 180 degree?" I ask as I look at him more seriously.

Damon looks to the side and I think he doesn't want to tell me. Now he's avoiding my knowing eyes. "I don't really know how to say this." Damon says and he looks pained should I be scared about what he was about to tell me? I move closer to him, trying to avoid his groin pressing into me. "Stefan is my half-brother." My smile stop midway as I frown. My mouth slightly opens to ask what but I stop myself. "My father was quiet mister promiscuous when he was younger, well he still is, my step mother just let it slide because nothing she says or does will change that." Damon says and I sit closer, listen closer.

"What?" I repeat my question a bit unsure, this time actually voicing it.

"Yeah Lily is my step mother. Stefan is my step brother… and my father is more promiscuous then the town whore." Damon says looking to the side like he's somehow embarrassed by what he's telling me. I'm not sure whether to ask him anything further, anything else that now crowds my mind. There were so many questions. I open my mouth once or twice but just continue to look at Damon. "I don't want to end up like my father…" Damon says softly finally looking into my eyes.

"When did you find this out?" I ask as I place my hand on his cheek because all of this is pretty new information to me.

"I was 5 when my mother finally pitched up and asked for support. She was out of heroine money… I never questioned anything, she was just one of his many hook-ups. When I was 12 my dad told me the truth, by that time she passed on. Oh well." Damon says and my eyes go wide I didn't know this, I was caught but complete and utter surprise. I want to ask so many questions but stop, I can see he didn't want to talk about it. Knowing what he knew surely took a toll on him.

I wrap my arms around him and almost throw myself at him in a hug. I think that was the only reason why I was holding him. This was getting my mind of what my mother did. I just hold him and he wraps his hands arounds me pulling me closer. "I didn't know that." I whisper to that I feel his chuckle.

"No one knows. I prefer it like that. Stefan doesn't know either." Damon whispers in a low voice.

"Why did you tell me if you don't want anyone to know?" I ask looking at him again, his eyes a light blue.

"I love you." Damon says as he moves closer pressing his lips towards mine, slightly placing his lips on mine. "What I feel with you I have never felt before, and this might be something that could potentially hold me down and come between us, that why I wanted to share it with you." Damon says as he kisses me again.

"You love me that much?" I ask placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you more than anything." Damon says his lips smiling against mine and I know where this is going.

"You're trying to get my mind of off everything…" I mumble against his lips and that's where everything stopped because the door popped opened and Stefan pokes his head into the room a confused look adoring his face. We both stop and looked at Stefan. He looks beyond confused.

"Mind knocking?" Damon asks as he wraps a duvet around our bodies. Keeping us covered from Stefan view not that we were naked or anything. Stefan frowns as he looks to his side, he wasn't planning on walking in on us I think he didn't even know I was here, hell I start to blush a deep shade of red as I look anywhere but his face.

"Mom says you weren't going to school I just wanted to pop in to let you know that she phoned the school…" Stefan trails off. "I didn't know Elena was in here with you." Stefan says and I turn my head up to look at him even thou a blush graced my cheeks, he doesn't look the same, he doesn't seem that heartbroken anymore. Good for him

"Sorry. Surprise visit I guess…" I half mumble. I look to Damon and then to Stefan. I can feel Damon move and then I'm not straddling him anymore and he's on the other side of the bed looking all kinds of pink, was Damon blushing? I watch Damon rise from the bed and then move to the closet grabbing a shirt before he gives me a pensive look and then make his way to the door, "Damon?" I call out and he stops smiling to me.

"Juice and coffee babe, and I think Saint Stef here wants to say something to you… without me in the room… because he doesn't know yet..." Damon is being evasive and confusing as hell and this catches me of guard as I frown towards Stefan, he has a blush on his face but as soon as the elder Salvatore leaves the room he looks at anything but at me. What was going on that I did not know of or why did he want to speak to me? This was partly awkward because I was in Damon's clothes in Damon's bed and I didn't think for one moment that Stefan would expect me here he looks at me with a furrowed look on his face.

"Elena I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I don't want us to act awkward around each other." Stefan says and it seems forced as he takes a seat on the corner on Damon's bed. "I want us to be friends, you and Damon together, really you two fit each other, its good seeing both of you happy and ... together" Stefan says, I frown did he just stutter?

"We're okay. Just leave it at that," I say as I look to the television screen that has gone forgotten from my mind and the mindless zombies moan and groan shuffling from one side of the parking lot to the other.

"So we're okay?" Stefan asks.

"Yes." I say wrapping the duvet more firmly around me, I felt very self-conscious with only him in the room with me. "You slept with Rebekah, I slept with Damon. And in the process we figure that we didn't belong to each other." The surprised look on Stefan's face did not go unnoticed and then he raises a brow.

"You slept with Damon?" Stefan asks and I frown, he should have known, I mean he had to know, I mean fuck did I just put my foot in my mouth? "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't be here if you two weren't this close and intimate." Stefan says and he seems a bit closed off to this fact that I would be intimate to his brother and not to him. "He really loves you so I hope you guys work out." Stefan says and I give him a smile. Why does his uncertainty make me feel uncomfortable?

"I'm really sorry if I did hurt you." I say as the door slides open and Damon pops his head in to the room checking if the coast is clear, well the coast was not clear and this was awkward as hell, we both just look towards him and I give him a half smile and Stefan gives him an irritated look like he just interrupted us.

"One refill for coffee, one refill of orange juice. And one pretty obvious sign that baby brother should leave my room now." Damon says kicking the door open fully. Damon nods his head towards the younger Salvatore and the door and Stefan frowns yet again.

"So I get to go to school while you two fuck like bunnies." Stefan mutters as he rises from the bed making his way towards the door turns his back towards us, his one hand on the door.

"Fuck you." I hear Damon say before the door is being closed and the cup and glass is placed on the side table and he joins me underneath the duvet. "No fucking, I just want today to be here, be ourselves in a safe place… But it's optional." Damon says pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead as I loose myself in all thing that is Damon Salvatore and his mysterious way.


	27. Have you thought of college yet?

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

**Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.**

**Hello. So Guys I was phoned last week Friday and I received some bad news. My little furbaby passed on. It is a rather difficult week for me even now, one week later and I still struggle, because my cats are my children. I had no idea what I wanted to write for this chapter and I had no inspiration what so ever. I apologize for that and if the chapter seems a bit of or short, I apologize. I'm really having writers block on this story and I feel so bad for the late updates or lack of updates. Please forgive me. And it doesn't help because I have recently been trolled as well by an anonymous guest who writes rather nasty reviews which is not needed. Yet again I am not forcing you to read my stories if they suck so much. But your words will not stop me from writing to the other people who actually likes my writing. **

**A few shout outs:**

**\- I just want to thank kfulmer7, Margie, Until Delena Comes Back, brumfz, my lovely guests who remain anonymous, I love hearing from you. Thank you Jairem and Dove and Dannisita and elizaxbethx3.**

**\- Dove – I actually stopped watching Vampire Dairies after Season 6 but I believe that D&amp;E will always be together, they are just meant to be. Sorry for the late update thou but I had a very shitty week. But D&amp;E will always find a way back together.**

**\- elizaxbethx3 - The story should be present day all the way I am sorry if I am confusing you, I do apologize for my tenses and spelling errors.**

**LOLS**

Chapter 27

I didn't want to go to school. I just didn't want to go, I mean yesterday I could spend the whole day with Damon in his bed and we just sat and watched movies and we just… we were just us. I wanted to be 'just us' today as well. But I couldn't just stop, not going to school. I had to go, there was work I needed to do or I would do a lot of catching up. Not that it even bothered me but I was in no mood for all those people. Have I become an introvert? Had I changed so drastically that all I wanted to do was either be by myself or with Damon? Could I be that selfish? I couldn't do that to him. He still had to focus on his education as well. I mean he only had this year left.

More like a few months, he had a few months left here at this school before he would be off to college who knows where. Yes I know I said that I would not think of this topic for a while, until it was actually time to pack his stuff and I was standing in the driveway waving him off as he disappears. What would happen then? I mean surely with all this drama at home my parents were bound to split, I wouldn't stay with Damon if he cheated on me during our entire relationship. I would leave him even if it hurt. But I know he would never do such a thing to me. I would never do it to him.

But here we were, in Damon's car on our way towards the school, I didn't want to see anyone, I doubt that my friends could cheer me up at this moment. The past few hours I have been held captive by my own thoughts, they lingered on the fact about my parents, they lingered on the fact that I only had a few months with Damon. I feel his hand on my thigh and I turn to look at him, he gives me a supportive smile and I return it, even if is fake as hell.

"Have you thought of college yet?" I ask as I look to the side, my mind felt like it was focusing on the world passing outside, Damon's silence only makes me regret asking. But I finally look at him and he has a lazy smile on his face.

"Well I might get a scholarship at Texas State University and there is another one but nothing we should be worrying about now." Damon replies, his one hand remaining on the steering wheel as his other remains on my thigh. It doesn't seem to bother him that he might be leaving me behind, what would happen then? A long distance relationship? I didn't know how I felt about that idea. But I push my feelings aside.

"Well which would be the best option?" I ask as I look back to the windshield and I stare out at the world passing us by. I needed to take his thoughts into consideration as well. This was his future that we were talking about.

"Texas State. I mean if I could get a football scholarship there I would be made." I listen to his world and it scared me that his best option for his future was so far away from where I would be. What would I only see him every other weekend and over break? I didn't want that, I don't think that I would be able to be okay with that. "But then again I can't always just rely on my sport for a career. Do you see yourself as an NFL girlfriend and wife?" I go pale at his words, I didn't want that. But it makes me laugh neither the less.

"No… You can't do that to me." I say with a little smile looking to him. "But what line of work would you be interested in?" I ask truly wondering what he would be interested in.

"You're going to laugh at me if I tell you." He replies and I frown, he gives me this wicked grin before winking at me. "A male stripper…." I think my jaw hit the bottom of the car floor when I hear this but he only starts laughing at me. "Joking. I want to study English Literature and maybe a bit of phycology. I want to become a therapist." At this I frown, I never knew that. I mean over all Damon didn't like other people and now he wanted to listen to them, help them with their problems. It seemed farfetched in a way but if this is what he wanted I needed to support him. "And you?" he asks as we take a turn and we are nearing the school now.

"Not sure if I want to study, but maybe something like human resource management." I say, like I have mentioned before I really had no idea what I would be doing in my future, or what I would do after school, I have never really thought about it I look down to my lap, maybe I should take time and start thinking about this.

"HR?" Damon asks and he seems surprised by my choice. Like I said I didn't really think about it so it wasn't set in stone yet, I still had 3 year to think about this, 2 years tops. I still had time, his time was running out.

"We'll see." I say and then finally he parks in his usually parking spot and the car's engine shuts off. "What will be in-store for us today?" I ask as I look at the crowds of people standing around in the parking lot waiting for the bell to ring, we weren't late not early, we still had some time to kill before we even had to leave the car.

I reach for the car door and open in pushing it open as Damon gets out as well and he makes his way towards the boot to get our bags. Once I am out and about I close the door and stand of to the side, against the side of the car. Damon moves to me and he places my bag on the ground next to my feet as he places his arm around me and he pulls me to him, holding me closely.

"Not sure yet, but whatever is to come we well handle it together." Damon says, I lay my head on his chest and I just relax into his touch, I feel his lips on my forehead in a loving gesture, his lips linger on my skin for a few seconds before I look to him and I give him a lazy smile, reaching up on my toes as he places his lips to mine, lightly kissing me. There was only a few things that can get my mind of stuff, and Damon's lips were one of those few things. I pull from him and just place my hand on his.

"Elena!" I sigh when I hear the voice that just called my name and I open my eyes looking towards the other side of the parking lot as I see Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Hailey make their way towards us. Something seems out of place, well the thought that Caroline was even speaking to me was out of place, she should still be angry at me, we should still be in the 'not talking to each other' phase. Damon doesn't even falter, his arm remains around me as he keeps me in place.

"Hey…" I half great, half say as I look to the group of people now standing in front of me. I wasn't even sure what to say or why they were here, why did they want to speak to me unless they were going to try and get me away from Damon. I figure that while I still had time with him, together with him, I should question it, I should live in the moment right.

"Could we maybe speak?" Caroline says and she seems somewhat awkward, that 'I'm going to bite you head off' look not even coming to live once. She almost seems concerned as she looks to me, but both her, Bonnie and Hailey have the same looks on their faces. They seem concerned.

"Okay." I say but I don't move because whatever she had to say to me she could say in front of Damon. I mean we were almost joined at the hip. But then again I didn't feel like going off into the distance where Caroline can give me the 'Don't date Damon' speech, if she wanted to talk to me she could do it right here were I was currently in my comfort zone, and I needed that comfort zone at the moment, just for a bit of extra support that Damon was offering.

"Could we maybe do it without an audience?" Caroline asks and I give her a sceptical look, I knew she would say something like that but there was no way I was going to move from Damon's side.

"No." I mumble snuggling closer into Damon's embrace. I didn't have time for this childishness. "If you want to talk to me we can do it right here." I somewhat mumble, Damon's are is still securely around me holding me in place. I watch Caroline, and for a few second it seems that she's contemplating whether or not to just not tell me what she wanted to talk about.

"Are you sure?" I hear Damon asks as he places his lips to my temple in a sweet reassuring gesture. I keep my eyes on Caroline, I didn't want any part of her rants but maybe this was a bit personnel and they didn't trust Damon, that I could understand.

"You have something better to do?" I ask as I glance at him and he has this small sad smile on his handsome face.

"Nope but I need to talk to Ric for a second." Damon says. I sigh, he was giving me my privacy that Caroline so desperately want, but I finally give in and I loosen my grip around Damon. He kisses my temple one last time before unwrapping his arm from me and taking a step to the side. "Blondie if you upset her, just for a mere second I will be all up in your face." Damon warns before he finally takes a step away from the group. I almost laugh at that but I didn't have it in me to even smile. I watch as he slowly steps to the side and soon he's with Ric talking away.

"What Caroline?" I ask and I know I am being rude but I just didn't have the energy to entertain her right now or any of her snide remarks that I know is coming. I didn't even want to be here, I didn't want to come to school. But here I am, I couldn't stay away from school forever.

Caroline sends me a sad smile as she opens her arms and she walks to me wrapping me in her embrace, I am shocked to say the least, I don't wrap my arms around her just yet because this is how she was testing the water. "Are you okay?" Caroline asks as she holds me against her tall frame and I sigh, was I okay? Was I over reacting about this whole ordeal? I mean my mother has been cheating on my father, it wasn't me, it actually had nothing to do with me but the fact that my parents might split up was a possibility, I didn't even want to think about everything that could happen and that probably would happen. I know my father will demand DNA tests and he would want to know who fathered both myself and Jeremy, what would happen if they split up and I wasn't even my father's daughter? Would we stay with my mother or with my father or what, everything was just so confusing.

"I don't know." I find myself replying which only leads to Caroline hugging me even closer.

"I'm sorry about how reacted the other night and this weekend. I'm so sorry Elena." I pull back a bit frowning, what was she sorry about? Were we even on the same level now or what? "I mean I didn't expect you and Damon to start a relationship, I didn't expect you actually getting to know him and like him." Caroline continues as she crushes me against her chest.

"It's ok." I mutter as I finally wrap my arms around the skinny blonde. "You didn't know and it's ok." I find myself saying, we were talking about two different situations that wasn't even relevant to one another. I was thinking and talking about my mother who was cheating on my father when she was speaking about me and Damon. I should have guessed, but I should have noticed because she wouldn't know about my mother, I haven't spoken to Caroline and I only found out on Monday when we were still on the not speaking to each other terms. I sigh as I feel another pair of arms wrap themselves around me. That was Bonnie most likely. "Just forget it. Me and Damon, we are together. And I just hope you guys can accept that." I mutter and I can almost feel them smile.

Both girls pull from me and Caroline smiles towards me and then I look to Bonnie she still seems sceptical about the whole thing. "You're together? Like for longer than a week?" Bonnie asks and I know what she actually wants to know.

"Yes, we are in a committed relationship with each other that will last for as long as we both will try." I say folding my arms over my chest.

"This is just… I don't know mind boggling." I hear Matt say to the side and it goes completely quiet for a few seconds until we all start laughing at the fact that Matt used with words 'mind boggling', it actually sounded so cute coming from him that we could not stop laughing.

"So tell us how long have you two been… getting to know each other?" Caroline asks and she ensures that she chooses her words correctly because she knew not to press my buttons. I look to the side and I can see Damon off to the side talking to Ric about something, he looks to me giving me a small smile and I return his smile as I look back to my friends.

"Well I did date Stefan so I did talk to Damon, and well we just hit it off, and last Monday when Damon took me home we talked about it and we just figured we would see where things lead." I say nonchalantly even thou I know I am not telling the whole truth but the truth was overrated and would be pulled out of proportion when it came to my group of friends. And I don't think I was ready to tell them that I already had did the deed with Damon. That would be mind-fucking. For now it was a slow go with any information that she was going to share with her friends.

"But you official started dating Saturday?" Bonnie asks, I just nod my head 'yes'. I look towards Hailey who seems to be smiling at me, she hasn't even said anything, well she already knew all of this so what could she possibly say?

"You two make a strange couple but you guys look good." Caroline says.

"Thank you Care." I say and then I look back to where Damon is, Rebekah is with him and Ric and she's busy talking to them about something that she seems unhappy about. I feel a hand lightly touch my arm and look to who it belongs but I only see Hailey's reassuring smile as she looks towards me. "What's going on with Rebekah?" I ask as I look over my shoulder once more to where I can see my boyfriend and his best friend.

"I have no idea, I mean she was looking for Damon yesterday but she didn't say why." I listen to Hailey and turn somewhat to face the. I watch as I see Rebekah ranting, signalling with her hands in each and every direction, she does not seem one bit happy as she continues to talk to my boyfriend and he doesn't seem to be somewhat interested in anything that she has to say. But there is a point where he looks to her and he frowns deeply as she crosses her arms over her chest. Damon looks up and his eyes meet mine for a mere second before he looks back to Rebekah and now he's the one talking. "Think we should go and here what she has to say?" Hailey asks and I absentmindedly nod my head as I frown. I lean over and grab my school bag placing in on my shoulder as I start to make my way towards Damon.

As we get closer I can hear him talk. "… I think you are telling me a bullshit story." I look towards him and then to Ric who seems to be frowning as well as he listens in on the conversation.

"I'm dead serious." Rebekah counters as I am finally in ear shot, Damon looks up to me and he automatically reaches towards me with his hand until I take it and soon I am next to his side and he's holding me again. Rebekah gives me a glare as she assess our new position and the addition to our group. "She's about two months if I am correct." What were they even talking about and why that was the question that popped into my head?

"It's probably a rumour, that you shouldn't even be talking about right now. I mean it's none of your business." Damon continues and I can see Ric seems to be in a state of complete shock as he stands of to the side, he's not listening anymore.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, Rebekah raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me as she regards me for a few seconds, contemplating whether she should tell me or not.

"Jenna might be pregnant." Rebekah says and at this my eyes go wide as I look to Ric. What? That could not be true, I mean I spoke to Ric last week and he said that everything was fine, it was just a scare. "Me and my mom saw her in the pharmacy buying some pregnancy tests over the weekend." It could not be, my niece Jenna could not be pregnant it was just an absurd thought all together.

"I doubt it." I say looking towards Caroline and the other who seem just as shocked. "I mean Jenna is careful." I say trying to stand up for my niece. All colour is now drained from Ric's face as he continues to stare of in the distance. Hell what if she is pregnant? What if it wasn't a pregnancy scare and she was really pregnant? I could already imagine my parents sitting me down and telling me that Jenna is pregnant and how bad and that I should not end up like Jenna. I could see my father threatening Damon if he was to come near me. But it could all just de a false alarm and we were worried and panicked about nothing.

"Yes Rebekah. I know Jenna and she wouldn't be pregnant, if she was she would have shown signs already." I listen to Bonnie as she too tries to stand up for my niece in question.

"I'm just telling you what I saw. Elena you better be careful that you don't end up like your niece thou, now that you're dating Mr. Can't-keep-it-in-his-pants." I'm not even sure how to react to that, I just stare towards Rebekah as she smirks towards me I open my mouth to say something, but stop as soon as I hear Hailey start to speak.

"Fuck of Becka. Not everyone who's with Damon want's to sleep with him."" Hailey says rolling her eyes. I actually want to laugh at that but I keep it to myself.

"Besides every one isn't a whore like you, you wanted to jump onto his boner while you were still doing his brother." That was Caroline, I just smile as I look to my friends, and they were actually standing up for me and Damon which was rather sweet considering that they hate him, or is it dislike? I'm currently not sure how they feel about my boyfriend but as long as they were standing up for us, it was the only thing that mattered.

"And we all know Elena would wait before she ever sleeps with him, she has morals like that." Bonnie says and now I fully want to laugh because if they only knew, that I was already that intimate with Damon, that I had slept with him in both way, that I had jumped on his bone. However you wanted to put it, I did have sex with Damon but no one had to know that. No one needed to know that besides me and Damon because we were the two people who got intimately involved not others, and this was no threesome or orgy. But the less they knew the better I know that people would start to speculate and there would be rumours but hell it would be okay.

"You heard that Rebekah? My girl has standards and morals, something you lack. So go and bother my brother with all your nitty gritty shit," Damon finishes as he pulls me closer placing a kiss to the top of my head. Yeah his girl had moral that she broke the minute he steps into the room, and standards that has been set high because he was the high standard there was. I was over all happy, now that my friends had my back and supported my relationship with Damon I was happy. But that didn't mean things at home would get any better…


	28. I need you right now

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

* * *

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

**Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 28

_'__Crashing, hit a wall_

_Right now I need a miracle_

_Hurry up now, I need a miracle' _

_The Chainsmokers – Don't let me down_

It's Friday night and we just arrived at Ric's place. By 'we' I mean Damon, myself and Hailey and Bonnie, they didn't really want to drive with Caroline. I could figure why thought, that woman was an accident waiting to happen. We walk into the living room and the place is packed, there were more people then usually. Damon pulls on my hand until I am next to him and he places a kiss to my forehead. We haven't really spent any time together since Wednesday, actually got to go home Wednesday.

I get home and bang, my father is bombarding me and Jeremy with a paternity test. It's safe to say that we were Grayson Gilberts children. I know I was pretty relieved as well when the results came out, I could see how my mother visibly relax when she heard the results, so she was worried that we were uncle John's children as well? But things was strange at home, and I didn't like it one bit, I hated it because there was awkward silences when we were with them and then they thought we couldn't hear them yelling each other when we leave the room. I hated it at our house, Thursday I just couldn't get to wait to get to school but for some reason Damon wasn't there, he was feeling sick. I didn't even get a chance to visit him, but I called him, he just said it was a migraine.

And today at school it was just hectic, with a quick hello peck this morning and then lunch, where Caroline asked me to just stay with them today, no boys, go figures that my blonde friend was just PMSing hard. So then she wanted no male around her, not even Matt, poor Matt. So I made fast work of my fingers and I asked Damon if we would be attending Ric's party and he replied with a yes, so here we are.

"You want something to drink?" Damon asks pulling me closer and I lean into his chest, I missed him, I missed being close to him.

"Sure." I say as I place my hand to his cheek to keep him from looking away, I lean onto the tips of my toes and I place a kiss to his lips. There would not be no going back to my house tonight, if I returned home I would be alone, that was my father's words not mine. It would be strange walking into my room and not having Damon behind me. He gives me this lazy smile before he moved away from me and into the crowd of people. I look around and Hailey and Bonnie is to my side, they have been my personnel sidekicks for the past few days. Everywhere I go they follow.

"Okay so?" I ask looking from Bonnie to Hailey knowing full well they were waiting for Damon to leave to start talking.

"Elena I must say, the more I witness you and Damon together, the better I feel about it. You two actually make a cute couple." Bonnie says with a smile on her face, she was actually happy for me, but she still didn't like my boyfriend. And I could same for Caroline, she 'just' tolerated him for the sake of being my friend.

"Gee thanks." I say with a sarcastic tone but smile towards me friend. I must say when I got home and they pitched up at my door I was surprised, but they wanted some girl time while we got ready. My dad didn't approve one bit of me going out but I think he got the picture when I looked to my mom and then back at him, it would either be more awkward silence or me and Jeremy would end up in our rooms listening to them fighting the whole night.

"Elena… How far have you two gotten?" Bonnie asks as she rises her brow at me and then she smiles like a maniac. I give her a strange look that indicates that she clearly has gone mad.

"Bonnie!" I almost yell, but I lightly raise my voice, this catches the attention of some people to my side but they couldn't care less what we were discussing. "I mean, couldn't you ask me that while we got ready back in my room?" I say as I fold my arms over my chest, placing my cleavage on display for any passer-by. I was dressed in a normal skin fitting low cut tank top and some jeans. I wasn't wearing anything to spectacular like last week.

Hailey lightly slaps Bonnie on her shoulder but she giggles with Bonnie as they both look at me. "No, your father was giving us a serious case of creepy vibes, he might just have eavesdropped." Hailey says as she places her arm on Bonnie and lightly leans against her for support.

I roll my eyes, I thought that they didn't notice but it was as clear as daylight that there was something strange going on at the Gilbert household. I tilt my head to the side and just stare at my two friends who are just… I don't know what words to use to explain them but I have a vocabulary of word to use when Ric pop up behind Bonnie making her jump. I already have my camera in my hand because I know that's what he wants, that was all what he wanted from me.

"What were you talking about?" Ric asks as he passes Bonnie and moves straight to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug, I am the only girl allowed to receive these embraces from Ric, he says that he reserved them for his friends. And a friend to Ric was like Hailey has been for me for the past couple of weeks, she wasn't my best friend she was particularly my sister. Once Ric finally lets me go I hand him the camera he is desperately seeking. He takes it from my hand and smiles in glee as he powers it on and snaps a pic of me, then one of Bonnie and another of Hailey, before he motions for us to stand together for a group picture which I know Caroline would not approve.

"Just things…" Hailey says as she places her hand on my back pulling me closer and I am now sandwiched between her and Bonnie as we smile at the camera.

"That was not what I heard…" Ric says as he took the picture and then he just did a group selfies before standing up straight and then looking sternly at Bonnie. "I think, its second base but then again Elena is a goody goody…" Ric stated and my eyes go wide in surprise. Did her really just say that, I want to swat at his arm but I know he was standing up for me to since he already knew that I was sexually active with Damon.

"This is not happening." I say a bit over dramatically as I watch Bonnie regard me for a second before nodding her head in Ric's direction. I watch as Ric hands Hailey the camera and then he looks to me with a smile on his face.

"Or not, they could be boning like crazy, she has been walking funny lately…" He says and at that my eyes go wide but I laugh it off because that was all I can do, what else do you say to a remark like that. This time I do slap him but he stops my hand and pulls me to him for another one of his hugs. "Just kidding. Damon would have mentioned it." Ric says and it's a good cover but still this one was dangerous when he wanted to be.

"Ha-Ha…" I laugh but hug him back nether the less, it was surprising how good friend Ric actually was. I watch Hailey look at the screen of my camera before pointing it towards me and Ric and she snaps a picture but I can already hear Ric grumble under his breath.

"If you want to take a picture, take one of my good side." I says as he actually moves next to me placing his hand on the small of my back and pulling me closer, smiling like a normal human being without pulling some kind of strange Saltzman pose, it somehow felt like I was posing for a picture for prom but I smile nether the less as she snaps a picture. This was actually such a normal routine that I have gotten to know. I look to the side that Damon is on his way towards me and he smiles as he sees me and Ric.

He makes his way over to me, and our eyes meet never leaving each other. When he finally gets back to me he doesn't hand me a drink, he pushes both mine and his drink into Bonnies hands as he smiles to me and I can't help but smile back to him. "If you want a good picture…." Damon says pulling me from Ric and Into his arms, he places on hand on the back of my head and the other on my arm as he slowly moves in and he places a rather heated kiss to my live that sends shivers down my spine. I really did miss him... I kiss him back with the same amount of intensity and rake my hands into his hair. I just hear a 'awe' and then there is an 'euw' from Ric, and I know it's Ric because one he would do that. But we can't get any rancher then this because we are in a crowd and this was Damon Salvatore that I was kissing. He pulls from me and he just stares down at me with a sparkle in his eyes as we hold each other in a sweet embrace.

"You win hands up." Bonnie says as she gives us a smile and Hailey, well Hailey has been affected by Ric and she's just taking random pictures. With Ric and Hailey there would always be a photo album full of pictures to remember live by.

"I know." Damon says rolling his eyes at my friend but he winks to her indicating his sarcastic reply was a joke. "So what's the plan?" Damon says as we look to our little group of friend.

I sigh because we were actually waiting for Caroline and knowing her she was going to be late because nothing felt good on her, and we were actually talking about how far me and Damon have gotten. To be honest with you it's been like 6 days since I was intimately involved with my boyfriend and it was a record time. Not that I didn't want to get sexually active but with my parents at home and me barely seeing him it was hard to just have some alone time. I look Damon over as my mind slip to rather raunchy thought… We wouldn't even get a chance to do it tonight, unless we drive somewhere before my curfew or… I get this rather infectious smile on my face as I look to Damon.

"What's got you smiling?" Hailey asks and when I actually notice that we are still standing in a rather crowded room at the moments my cheeks go completely crimson. "Elena?" Hailey asks frowning and I just try to hide my face because I have no idea what the hell I was going to reply because the words that wanted to leave my mouth was nothing that was for them to hear. Damon starts to chuckle as he looks around.

"She's thinking about me naked." Damon says and it's like this could not get any worse because I was thinking of him without any clothes, his body tightly pressed against mine. I shake my head and I make sure that I look determent.

"Fuck…" was the only word that leaves my mouth as I move a bit to the side…and more in front of Damon, so they do not see how I place my hand firmly on his package and I get this serene smile on my face as I try to recover. I was going to give Damon hell if any one of them continued to give me any hell. I feel him grip my arm and then I look over my shoulder at him with a sweet smile. "Could we stop this… making Elena blush 50 shades of red shit?" I ask and at this Ric chuckles and then Damon gives a humourless chuckle which makes me lightly swipe over his denim clad cock. I could already feel movement.

"But you look so cute." Bonnie says and I give my friend a look that says that she better stop this because I would kill her. I start to make small circle over Damon's junk and I can feel him shift from one foot to another.

It's like a cat focussing on a bug to catch it, he wiggles its behind before it pounces into action, and I am referring to Damon as I feel him starting to get hard at my action, I move a little back until I am against Damon, my ass now touching Damon's cock, but I just try to act natural as I touch Damon's arm with my other hand. Okay I have to admit, I am in the mood for some loving, like I said twice before I missed Damon and the feeling wasn't physical but sexual as well, tonight I was hoping that I would just get to have him to myself for some bit of it but if everyone was going to give me hell and I would give Damon hell, maybe then he would do something, either to me or we could work on this together.

"Elena…" I hear him mumble but it seems he was just going to stand here and play it cool. I just got really excited when the new mic of The Chainsmokers started on the speakers and I just loved this song… It had a rather intense rhythm that you could move to. I give Damon a side glance as I finally remove my hand and I move my head to the side.

"I just love this song…" I purr as I turn all my attention to the raven haired man, I slightly turn and then my front is pressed against him as I start to move swaying my hips, I know, within 5.3 seconds Ric would be off taking pictures, and Bonnie would finally down Damon's drink and Hailey would chase Ric to take pictures. In a perfect selfie obsessed world Hailey and Ric would actually make a great photogenic couple. I almost laugh at myself but I slowly move against him and it's not even in a sexual way… "Crashing, hit the wall…." I start to sing as I move against Damon.

"Hey… "Damon says but he places his arms securely around my waist keeping me tightly against him so I can feel his erection against my stomach, he pressed his forehead again mine as his eyes meet mine and I smile as I look into those big blue eyes staring back at me.

"Right now I need a miracle, Hurry up now I need a miracle…" I sing wrapping my arms around Damon's neck as I sway my hips in the rhythm of the music. Damon's eyes bore into mine as they try to read me, and I know exactly what I want him to read into, he should just take the opportunity. I give him a smile as I continue singing the song, my hips moving against his in a very sensual way. "Stranded, reaching out… I call your name but you're not around. I say your name but you're not around…" I say and at this he furrows his brows at me.

"Don't say that, I'll always come running if you call my name…" He says but I just shake my head continuing to move to the music. My movements picking up as I start to scandal grind against him making him gasp and then he gives me this death glare. If I continue this I was going to be in trouble. Trouble that I desperately wanted and needed to occupy my mind with.

"I need you, I need you, I need you right now, Yeah I need you right now." I sing and I give him my most seductive look I can but he still glares at me because this wasn't helping him one bit with the situation that was currently going on in his jeans, and I desperately wanted to help him out. "So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down… I think I'm losing my mind now… It's in my head, Darling I hope, that you'll be here when I need you the most." I say and then his hands are on my hips as he stills me for a second…

"Elena…" he almost moans and I can feel his bulge against my stomach as I continue to move against him, not even letting him stop me for a second. I lean up to him, standing on the tip of my toes as I place my lips to his and I give him a light kiss before pulling back and smiling like a complete and utter maniac. "Don't start something you can't finish…" Damon warns me but I am not listening on bit. I was beyond horny at the moment and all that I wanted right now was to have Damon, his lips, his hands, everything that is his. And I wanted it on me.

"I need you right now…" I moan with the music as I place my palm on his chest and I lightly let my hand travel over his broad chest. At this his eyes went wide but he understands what I need, what I am requesting from him. "Let's go visit our bathroom…" I say and at this his eyes light up, he finally understood what I was trying to do and what my main goal was.

"You are beyond naughty." Damon whispers and I can't help but giggle at that because hell, he taught me. "Let's go."  
Damon says and I just nod my head at him as I turn and now I have his one hand in mine as I start to lead him to the second floor and to the bathroom that I have now dubbed as our bathroom. I mean somehow we always ended up in here one way or another. Whether we were just talking, flirting, fighting… Damon is closely behind me and he bumps into my a few time, but I guess he just needed to hide his bulge until we reached the bathroom. I would just grumble every time he would walk in to me and he would chuckle… He was doing this on purpose I just knew it.

I lead him up the flight of stairs until the bathroom door comes into view, it's slightly ajar which would indicated that it was not being occupied at the current moment. I look over my shoulder and Damon smiles brightly towards me. As soon as we reach the bathroom the door is shut and I am pressed against the door. I taste Damon's tips on mine in a heated frenzy as he kisses me with so much passion I wanted to faint. My hands are against the door and he keeps me in position as his mouth savagely take over mine.

I can't help but moan as I finally get what I want, some well-deserved alone time with my boyfriend, the thing just was we never had enough time for one another, and that was all I wanted, I wanted to spend my time with him. His lips move from mind and I think my lips might just be swollen because his lips were needy. I feel his lips move up to my ear lobe and he sucks in to his mouth. I moan again but I needed to use my hands, I needed to do something, because as soon as his hips ricked against mine I was ready, I wanted this so badly.

"That was risky." Damon whispers into my ear as I wiggle my hands free from his grip and I place them on his shoulder as I hitch up my leg over his hip pulling him closer to me, I needed to be closer, I needed to feel him, to feel his skin against mine or I might just lose my mind.

"I missed you…" I say, this needed to be self-explanatory, I didn't need to tell him what was as clear as daylight. He pulls back, his eyes meeting mine yet again. I love his eyes dart from one eye to another as he tries to look me in my eyes. "I missed being close to you." I say and I swear he just stared at me like he could hear me but that the words wasn't making any sense at all.

"I missed you." Damon whispers as his hands reach for the hem of my shirt and he starts to pull it up, revealing my stomach inch by inch until we need to pull from one another for him to completely remove it. And the neediness I felt when his lips had been consuming mine was now completely gone, his hands was soft and tender as he touched my skin. He pulls me closer and then I am in his arms and my legs are wrapped around his waist. With a flick of his wrist he makes sure that the door is look before he moves towards the counter and he places me on the counter softly, his lips finding mine yet again.

This time soft and sweet and gentle like I know only Damon could be with me. I start to tug at his shirt making myself comfortable on the counter. Damon's hands ghost over my stomach and then he touches my ribs and soon my chest, cupping my breasts in the bra that I am still wearing. I shiver at his touch as he moves his hands to my back and it's soft, if he wasn't kissing me right now then I would think someone was just stroking my skin with a feather, his nimble finger soon find the clip of my bra and he undoes it like a pro.

I smile against his lips as he pulls the offending piece of material from my skin, and I just do as I am silently told, moving my arms out of the straps and my bra is soon frown into the bath or I think that was where it had landed. I slightly pull away from Damon and I smile as his eyes meet mine. I grip his shirt and slowly bring it over his head revealing his chest, and I just love this chest, this chest kept the heart I loved caged and it kept it safe and I just loved this chest. I loved Damon's chest.

I place my hands on his chests and I lightly stroke my finger over his chest giving him goose bumps. I just smile as I watch his skin prickle to life and I love that this is my doing, I look down at his broad chest and smile as I trace a small heart over his, he smiles as well taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles. Even thou this was a bathroom he was making this completely unforgettable, it was way better than that first time when we started something in my shower.

I kiss him against and then his hands are softly placed on my breasts and he softly touches them and massages them returning my kiss with just enough tenderness, I shiver as I feel his hands on my chests and he just continues to fondle my breasts. I slowly move my hands down to his jeans, and I unbuckles his belt and has his button and zip open within record breaking time, I can't tell that he enjoys this because I can feel his smile, but his hands don't move from my breasts, he rubs his thumb over my nipple and I can't help but moan into his mouth, it was heaven on earth.

I nibble at his bottom lip and when he pulls from me, his hands slide down my ribs to my stomach and his touch is just so soft, and gentle it was sometimes hard to believe that Damon could be this gentle that he could show this much affection, but I know he only did that with me, he only showed me that side of him that other people didn't know. He reaches my jeans and he makes fast work of my belt and the jean and I need to support myself momentarily as I wiggle out of the pair of skinny jeans that I decided to wear tonight. But it's of and on the floor with my underwear.

I blush and Damon just shakes his head from side to side.

"I love when you blush." Damon whispers to standing up straight his hand slightly reaching out to touch my overheated cheeks but. But I know he's just trying to put me at ease, it was hard losing your insecurities. But Damon just knew how to deal with that, he knew how to put me at ease. But his hands only linger a few seconds before he trails them down to my hips bringing me closer to the edge of the counter. I scoot a little closer and this has him smiling.

His hand runs from my hip to between my thighs and he runs a lone finger over my lips, needless to say I was ready for him, I was hot, and wet and longing, and don't forget the lustful. His fingers linger there spreading my moist as he moans slightly and then he leans forwards as hr spreads my legs. I blush again because somehow I still haven't gotten used to this, and I don't think that I would ever.

He kisses from my navel to in between my legs where I long for him to be. And then I feel his tongue and he gives me a quick lick and I need to arch my back, slightly leaning backwards as I grip the counter because when his tongue starts to work it's relentless, as he swirls his tongue around my bundle of nerves and then he dips his tongue into me and I can't keep the moan in my throat quiet, thank goodness this was a party and the music was loud, because there would be a chance that I was going to yell his name. I feel him moan in approval as he continues to flick his tongue within me twirling and sucking and holy fuck I just can't keep from whittling in pure pleasure as he continues his assault on me.

But I wanted to stop, I wanted to do something for him. Since this started, he's been the one that was carrying me on his hands, always making sure that I was right, I was taken care of, I never really repaid him, so when I push him away he gives me this look like I just offended him but I just smile at him. "What now?" he asks as he continues to look at me, his eyes full of wonder.

"Just wait…." I say as I slowly get off of the counter and I move to him as he straightens up, I take a step closer until I am flush against his body and I smile, I can't help it, keeping his eyes occupied I move my hands down to the waist band of his jeans and with one swift movement I push them and his underwear down. He frowns at me when I do this.

I take a step back and I take a look at him, he's always ready, there was no need to even put in an effort but I needed to repay the favour, I needed to show him that we were both in it so, if I got pleasure, he would get pleasure. It's been on my mind the whole week, I mean I have never done this but I would try it for him. Just to show him I didn't expect him to do all the work time and time again. So when I fall to my knees in front of him his eyes go wide but I give him a reassuring smile.

I pull his jeans and his underwear down until he finally takes a step out of them. And I look at him, and I actually look at his cock, which could have taken my eye out if he wasn't careful, it was erect and point into the right direction. Okay so I have done some major thinking the past few days and I actually googles this, I needed to do this, I needed to feel how it felt. I needed to show him that I could do this. But I have never given a blowjob so this would be my first.

I reach out and touch his erection, my fingers flying over the soft skin as I run my fingers up and down his length and it twitches making my look at it more closely. I chance a glance up at Damon and his eyes are in me, watching me closely in disbelieve. But I wouldn't let that worry me, he's never seen me in this position.

I lightly grasp his length and take a deep breath as I stroke him, once, twice and it twitches again. I am mesmerized by how this works and what makes it twitches and why it's twitching. I move my hand up to the tip then down and look at Damon. "It this okay?" I ask and at this he's blushing, he was actually red in his face and I do not understand why but it does suite him and it give me firepower to tease him later. He nods his head lightly.

"Yeah…" He sounds breathless so I tighten my grip on him and stroke him more firmly and this makes him groan, I continue with this steady movement of my hands until I find a rhythm that I can see he is enjoying, and believe me he's enjoying this every little bit. Then I move closer and I like his tip, tasting his pre-cum. It tastes just like him, I give him another lick and then I lick his length, his skin is covered by goose bumps as I do this, But once his tip is in my mouth and I lightly suck on it he's babbling random words.

I want to smile but I think that wouldn't be right in my currently position. I move my mouth down his length until I can no longer continue and then I move back, I continue this several time until Damon stops me and now he's the one who is completely breathless with mindless rambling coming out of him mouth.

He has an approving smile on his lips as he stops me and he pulls me up to stand, his movement are rushed as he picks me up once again and he places me on the counter taking a step closer, and once again our bodies are flash against each other and he is still sporting some goose bumps. This is really stroking me ego to know that I made him feel like that. He moves his hands down as he grips himself and he positions himself at my entrance.

"Even thought that was amazing… If you did continue you would have had to spit or swallow." Damon says and at his words I blush because I have never thought of that before. Do I spit, do I swallow? It was a question of which the answer I was not sure of, we would need to try that to see what my decision would be. But I smile towards him nether the less and wrap my arms around his neck to keep him in place as he slips into me and I must say that I am never going to get used to that.

To feel him slide inside of me, to know that we are connected. I feel complete as soon as he is sheltered within me and then he starts to move, his mouth finding mine once again, as he lightly kisses me. His thrusts are steady and I can easily match his rhythm, I love the way he rocks into me and I can feel every movement, ever times he jerks or tenses. Our breath mingle as he continues to move within me and I try hard to keep my moans to a minimal or just soft enough as not to interrupt the party goers. I can already tell you what would happen if they caught us.

I arch my back and I wrap my legs firmly around his waist keeping him in place as he continues to move within my, his one hand reaching up to fondle my breast once again and then that hand is in my back pulling me closer, his lips find my nipple and he lightly sucks on it as thrusts in and out of me continuously. I might just lose my mind out of pure please because I know when my body starts acting up. When it feeling like I clamp down on him, my walls tighten and I grip him in a deathly grip, my stomach doing flip flops as it coils and then my body just spasms in complete pleasure.

I can't help the moan that escapes me, but this doesn't stop Damon, it just motivates him to continue, his thrusts getting more eager, more needy and I try to continue to meet all his thrusts but I think I can see stars behind my eyes because I hit my orgasm and it's like my body just shuts down, it's like a computer restarting, and it's getting back in motion as I feel Damon steadies and his movements cease as he erupts. His mouth left my nipple a few seconds prior, and now his forehead is against mine as he keeps his eyes closed. He rides out his orgasm and he looks beyond sated. I am out of breath every time I breathe I breath him in, our breath mingling in a song and dance.

This was just what I needed, this made me forget about everything that was currently going on in my life, from my parents to, him going off to college to mindless things like picking out a dress for prom… Damon was like my drug, and I was hooked, I don't think that I would ever know how to live my life without him by my side. Maybe that was what love is… And I did love Damon. And he knew it.

* * *

**Authors notes : **

**giovanna112009**** \- Espero que este capítulo le pone a gusto con respecto a su padre. Disfrutar y gracias por el comentario!**

**brumfz**** – I do not plan on a teenage surprise pregnancy so rest assured. And thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy the follow chapter. (Still a bit stuck with writers block so not much movement in the plot.)**

**Until Delena Comes Back**** – I think that they will warm up to him eventually. After they see how awesome he really is. I'm not sure if Jenna will be more in the picture so maybe in later chapters I will either confirm or deny her pregnancy. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Nateras**** – Thank you so much for you encouraging words! I appreciated it greatly! And keep reading enjoy this chapter.**

**Dove**** – Rebekah just wants attention and now she gossips, maybe the younger Salvatore isn't giving her enough attention now she seeks It from the older one. But you know there will always be gossip.**

**Margie**** – Thank you for the review! Keep reading.**

**samanfaajo**** – I love that you enjoy this story will try to work on it a bit more. You gave me a great ego boost with your awesome review.**

**Megan Schimdt**** – Thank you for your review! I am glad that you enjoy it that much! I enjoy writing about it.**

**Damon-Elena-Fever**** – Hope you enjoy the following chapter.**

**Amina233**** – Sorry for the delay, I'm sitting with writers block on this but I will start up again, I have some ideas. Sorry again and enjoy.**

**Mina**** – Apology accepted. So it's okay don't stress. I'm glad that you enjoy this story. Just a little note, don't read Crawling. But if you would like another story I suggest Routine. Let's put this behind us and you have the right to comment and raise your opinion. **

**Guys I am really sorry that I don't update more frequently for this story. It's just I have a hectic schedule and a bit of writers block when it comes to this story, but its clearing up. (: So I hope to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so let me know what you think!**


	29. I could use the fresh air

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

**Chapter 29: Chapter 29**

**Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 29

I look over at Jeremy and sigh, we were sitting on the bleachers watching whatever we were watching, well I had my eyes solemnly on Damon, who was busy practicing. I think Jeremy had his eyes focused on Vicki or rather all the cheerleaders that are practicing, ever since he declared his like of girls to me, on these same bleachers I couldn't help but think that all he had on him mind at the moment was girls.. "Mom's moving out." I say casually and look back towards the players on the field, Ric passing the ball successfully towards Damon.

Jeremy doesn't even bat an eyelash or seem a bit phased about that fact that our mother would be moving out soon, we have been speculating this for the past few weeks now because she was packing all her things, her clothes and other things. "I know, dad filed for a divorce." Jeremy says as a matter of fact and I frown. This was a new bit of information that I didn't know about.

"How do you know?" I ask and he finally takes his eyes of the girls to look at me, he seems as sad as I am currently feeling, this was a rather upsetting situation for the both of us, and it was depressing to thing that our family would be splitting up.

"His lawyer phoned the house yesterday, he said the papers were ready." Jeremy says and my heart sinks. They didn't even tell us that they would be getting a divorce, well dad didn't tell us, all I knew was that my mother was moving out after two agonizing weeks of yelling and screaming and fighting with each other, they just could not work out anything, and dad really took it hard but I never thought that they would divorce. "I mean I thought that it would happen but not this fast." Jeremy says and I nod my head in agreement.

"You know what that means right?" I ask as I look to the sky, it's clouded and it seems that the weather might be feeling the same way that we are feeling.

"Custody battle?" Jeremy asks and my heart breaks when he says this because he was so young, he shouldn't even be knowing about this. "I just know that I want to stay where you're staying." Jeremy says and I throw my arm around him pulling him into a soft embrace.

"That makes two of us." I say, and soon I feel his arms wrap around me and he just pulls me closer in a loving embrace, I can feel that he's shivering, and he's trying his back to hold back the tears that we desperately want to roll down our cheeks. I mean this has been a constant for the past two weeks, I knew I felt the same and the feeling between me and my brother was mutual.

He slightly pulls from me and his eyes meet mine, I can see that he's trying his best to be brave. "You think mom will be moving in with uncle John?" he asks and I find his question a bit surprising, but the same question has been floating around in my mind.

"I have no idea." I say before he fully pulls away from me and reclines against the back of the bleachers. To be honest I never thought that it would get this far that my mother would be moving out and my father will be filing for divorce. It was absurd to even think about it. We were the Gilbert family, we were happy and we were together and now everything just went to shit. I look from Jeremy to Damon and he's running another play that the couch taught him. I haven't spent any time with him since Ric's bathroom. I mean the situation at home was just too tense.

I couldn't invite him over and the thing is, when I asked to spend time with someone it was instantly shot down, so I saw him when he picked me up for school but that just happened the first two days of last week because my father was adamant that he wanted to take us to school and now every morning he would drop me and Jeremy off at school. So that cut 30 minutes of the time I had with Damon. I didn't even see him before school before the football coach wanted to put in double time. Then I only see him again at lunch. And yes we see each other every day at lunch but I mean we constantly have an audience. With Caroline and Matt and Bonnie and Hailey and don't forget Ric. We didn't have time for ourselves.

After school I would just disappear among the crowds and I would come to the bleachers and camp out here, neither me nor Jeremy wanted to go home straight away because we never knew what we would find. So then I would spend some time here on the bleacher and soon Jeremy would follow, and we would just sit here and wait. Then Damon would take us home, and by the time Damon drops us off mom and dad is home and the tension in the house is so thick that you can cut it with a spoon. And last Friday when I pleaded to them to go to Ric's Party it was another screaming match. I had to sit in my room and listen to music so I could prevent myself from listening to the yelling, and I would just browse Facebook, watching how all the people are enjoying their lives.

I just couldn't believe it, we were grounded or well it felt like that. "I hate this." I mutter and then Jeremy looks to me and he doesn't even seem surprised about the whole ordeal because we were going through the same thing.

"I know. Listen, I'm going to head home." Jeremy says and I frown because he never leaves early, he always waits for Damon.

"Why?" came my lone question.

"I could use the fresh air and I think you are dying to spend some one on one time with your boyfriend." Jeremy says and he has this knowing look on his face. I had a burning issue that I needed to speak to Damon about, and I just couldn't do it in front of an audience and I couldn't do it over our phone calls or over a text message. I don't say anything I just nod my head towards my brother.

But he leaves without saying another word. The thing was last Friday when I was forbidden to leave the house, I had no idea where Damon was, I mean I texted him a few times and I even tried to phone him but his phone was off. I didn't know if he was at the party or if he was at home or what the fuck was going on. And then there was this stupid rumour going around that Damon was making out with a random skank. I know it's absurd but it was all over the school, I was surprised that he hasn't mentioned it as of yet. I knew better then to believe the rumours but still it did make me question his whereabouts.

I look to the field and the team is still busy practicing. I huff a breath as I watch them move across the field, from one side to the other, I look to the side and the cheer squad had just disbanded and the cheerleaders are moving into different directions, disappearing one by one, Bonnie nor Caroline even look my way as they disappear, I don't even think that they know that I am up here. The only person who notices my presence is Damon who would occasionally look towards me with a side way glance.

I sigh but patiently wait for them to finish practice and then head towards the locker rooms. A few minutes later Damon emerges from the locker room and he makes his way over to me, he takes his time until he finally reaches the bleachers and he extends a hand towards me but I don't take it, I just regard his hand for the longest of moments and then shake my head from side, declining his invitation to pull me to my feet.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Damon asks narrowing his eyes at me and I can't help but raise a brow towards him, I look to my side before patting the bench next to me, we needed to talk even if that meant that I would be late at home, I already know that my parents will be yelling at me because I am late but this was important, my relationship with Damon was important.

"Sit down Damon." I say and he really looks surprised because I am referring to him on his name which I never do. Okay it's rare that I refer to him on his name but he just sighs and he takes his spot next to me, sitting rather close to me, his legs touching mine, his arm finds it way around my frame and he pulls me closer like he always does.

"What's wrong except for the obvious?" Damon asks and he knows about my parents, he knows ever little detail from the break up to the moving out, but nothing about the divorce. I must say that he seemed more frustrated than usual as well for the past two weeks.

I sigh and I want to roll my eyes so badly but I know Damon doesn't like it so I refrain from doing it. "Where were you Friday night?" I ask and he stills next to me, his arm still remains around me frame and it's like he's holding me together.

"I was at home." He breathes out and it seems like he's like, I don't know why I think that maybe it's the tone he uses when he answers me but something seems off.

"Are you sure?" I ask turning my head to look at him, he seems hurt that I would doubt him but he needs to know that there are people that wanted to sabotage our relationship, well there were like a few hundreds of girls praying daily for something to happen that might split us. I hear the rumours and the gossip and I hear the girls talking in the bathrooms, cooing over how an attractive guy like Damon could be into me. I questioned it a few times but I knew Damon and he loved me, and I loved him there was no two ways about it, even if it is early in the relationship.

"I was not at Ric's party, and I surely didn't make out with any girl. I know what they are saying but it's only rumours, I was at home, if you don't believe me as Stefan he was there with me, we were playing X-box." Damon sounds defensive and I can clearly understand why. I feel horrible for even mentioning it. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me, he wasn't like that well he used to be but he wasn't like that anymore.

"Sorry." I mumble snuggling into his chest hiding my face because this is a big embarrassing moment, how could I doubt him like that?

"Elena, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise your relationship, you mean the world to me." Damon coo's as he softly wipe some stray hair behind my ear and I just nod my head. "And that will be happening this weekend as well if your father refuses that you come with me." He continues and I can't help but my heart just melts when Damon gets like this, I absolutely loved it.

"I doubt it, I don't know how long this will continue." I say with a huff and I am clearly frustrated with this, but Damon only pulls me closer and he kisses my forehead. I felt so hopeless at the moment, because nothing worked the way I wanted it to work and everything felt like it was going to hell.

"You want me to talk to your dad?" Damon asks and I frown at this because what would that help? I didn't even know why my parents was doing this, or well my dad because he was making all the decisions currently in the house.

"Let's just see what happens." I say turning towards him and I really missed spending time with Damon like this, alone to our own devise. We never had this anymore.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" Damon asks curiously and I know that tomorrow was a big game for him because there will be scouts from both Duke and Texas state University. He was stressed about the whole thing and I could understand why, this was a big thing for him. But I haven't asked my father yet and I was scared that he might just say no. But I needed to support Damon, he needed me now more than ever and it wasn't in a sexual way but in a supportive way.

"I still need to ask my dad." I say sheepishly and I know that I have been delaying but I just didn't know how to approach my father with this.

"Elena I need you there." Damon pleads and his eyes are wide as he stares at me, he seem desperate but I knew he would be okay even if I wasn't there, Damon was a born leader and he would surely win over the scouts with his natural talent.

"I'll try my best okay?" I say with a hopeful smile but I can see that he has already given up home, that my father will say no like all the other times I tried to leave the house for the past two weeks. And I know that after the game, there would be a party at Ric's place which I doubt that I would be attending again, for the second time this month.

"Yeah. Let me get you home." Damon says and the sadness in his voice is almost killing me, I couldn't take it but I nod my head, but before he has a chance to even rise to his feet pulling me with him I place my lips to his in a heated kiss, I haven't had the chance to do this since two weeks ago and I missed ever second of it. I just wanted to be close to him. And we couldn't do this at lunch because I didn't want commentary while making out with my boyfriend, and I know that Bonnie nor Caroline would keep their mouths shut. When I pull back I look into Damon's eyes and I give him a small smile.

* * *

"Elena!" I hear my name ring throughout the house and I sigh, I was late for a few minutes. Like 5 minutes. My brother tried to cover for me and it would have worked if Damon had not pulled up in the drive way. My father didn't want to believe that I was at the library if Damon was dropping me off, I just couldn't believe him.

I rise from my desk in my room and make my way down to the living room, my father and my mother is sitting there waiting for me, they don't even seem happy about the fact that I just walked into the room but then again by the looks of it I was still in trouble, it seems for the past few weeks I have constantly been in trouble and I don't understand what I did wrong. I look from side to side and then take a seat on the couch, my parents are siting on the opposite side as they regard me for a moment.

"Yeah?" I ask a bit irritated about the fact that they were acting like children and it wasn't one bit healthy for me or Jeremy. I place my hands on my lap and look from my father who doesn't seem amused by my sarcastic tone and my mother who just seems expressionless.

"We need to talk." My father starts of and I can already imagine how this conversation would be going.

"Then talk." I say, this was really frustrating my father that I was so nonchalant.

"Me and your mother spoke, and she has decided to move out, both you and Jeremy will remain with me here in Mysticfall." I want to sigh in happiness because I was holding my breath on that one, I was wondering what would happened, as long as I stuck to Jeremy's side. I can't held but feel dreadful as well because this was reality now, and this was really happening. Mother was moving away from us.

"Okay." I say and I wonder where Jeremy was at the moment and why were they not addressing him as well like the last time, why were they only speaking to me while my brother remained in his room. "And?" I ask probing further into the situation.

"We are filing for a divorce." My mother indicated with a steady look but I look to my father with a disapproving look because he tenses somewhat as he diverts his eyes to look at something.

"Oh didn't dad tell you? The lawyer already phoned and the divorce papers are ready." I say and I am being a bit snappy because these past few weeks was complete hell thanks to them, and I just couldn't resist the remark because they had rubbed me up the wrong way so I felt like returning the favour.

I watch my mother and her eyes go wide as she looks to my father and he seems indifferent to my statement but I can tell that he is completely pissed of that I mentioned that bit of information, might he have wanted to tell my mother on his own? But I guess that they have this last subject to yell at each other, and as expected they start yelling at each other or well it's my mother and she's beyond livid at the moment. I just sigh I could have expected this or I could have avoided this by not telling them but with all the lying in this family it would better just to tell it like it was.

I flee from the scene and dart of towards my room, I think world war three just started in the living room but I can't be surprised. As soon as I get into my room I close the door and sigh, this was surely what hell would be like right? I walk to my desk as I start on my Language homework that I have yet to finish. After a while the yelling finally died down and I could hear the front door being banged and my mother's vehicle starting up. She was leaving… I felt shattered at that but I knew it would happen sooner or later. There was no delaying the inevitable.

A few second later I hear a knock on my door and look at the wooden item keeping the world out. "Come in." I say but I dread it right after the words left my mouth, my father was standing in the door way and he didn't seem one bit happy, I just sigh out of irritation and turn back to my books.

"Why didn't you tell me the lawyer phone?" my father asks and he seems cool and collected but I know that he was a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up. "Why did you feel the need to share that bit of information with you mother?" he asks and I can't help but to roll my eyes, I know it's disrespectful but I just can't help it.

"I'm sick of people lying in this house, I'm sick of the information that is being withheld." I say as a matter of fact turning towards my father who remains in the door frame slightly leaning against it for support. "She was bound to found out that you filed for a divorce." I say and then my father's eyes widen in surprise. I know that my eyes are watering and tears are threatening to roll down my cheeks. This was just a fucked up situation and I hated every moment of it.

"Elena it wasn't your news to share." My father replies crossing his arms over his chest, and he was right, I had no right to tell my mother about that but then again what was the point in hiding it. My parents were getting a divorce and it was going to tear our family apart. "I am very disappointed in you." My father says and as the words leaves his mouth the first tear spills from my eye lashes. "But there is another thing I need to talk to you about." My father says in a serious tone not even affected by my tears.

"What?" I ask in a soft tone, he adjusts himself against the door frame and he narrows his eyes at me, I wasn't going to like anything that came out of his mouth.

"You are grounded." I raise a brow at this, haven't I been grounded for two weeks now? I frown not sure where the hell this was coming from.

"Why?" I ask in disbelieve.

"You forgot the little stunt you pulled with Damon over that over weekend, and then you never went to Hailey to sleep at her place, you stayed over at Damon's house." My face falls as the words leave his mouth, how did he know I stayed over at Damon's house. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore." My father says sternly and my eyes go wide, he couldn't do that. Right?

"You can't be serious dad." I say and I feel outraged about his words.

"Elena, he's bad news, I know what boys like him wants from girl like you and he's not getting it from my daughter." My father says and I shake my head because this cannot be happening. It's unreal and it feels like he just ripped out my heart and he was stomping on it, over and over again. I open my mouth, once, twice but no words come out. "Elena you're responsible, he isn't and in the end your heart will be broke. He's rubbing of his bad name on you." My father continues and my eyes just got wide.

"No." I say a bit more firmly with a determined look on my face, had my father gone complete insane with everything that was going on in his life.

"What?" my father asks pushing off of the door frame walking into my room.

"I said no! Damon is my boyfriend." I say rising to my own feet as I stare at my father in disbelieve.

"You're going to end up being a whore just like your mother." His words cut deeper than anything that has ever been said to me, it feels like he just stabbed me in my heart and he wiggles the knife from side to side just to intensify the pain even more. I could not believe that he just said that, that he referred to me as a whore that he said mom was a whore. I stare at him in disbelieve.

"It's not like that, and you know that." I spit at him and my words are like venom as I stare at him crossing my arms over my chest. "Damon is better than you think." I say and my father only narrows his eyes at me, he wasn't having any of what I was saying.

"My words are final Elena. You are grounded, and I forbid you to see Damon. He won't be picking you up, he won't be dropping you of, no more waiting for him in the evening, no more going to parties nothing." My father says and I can't stop the silent tears rolling my cheeks as I stare at him. "No more Damon." My father says. "I can't have him corrupt your mind, you have school to think of, you have a bright future ahead of you, I don't want to see you knocked up at the age of 17." My father says, I just can't believe him or this conversation but I don't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You know I'm more responsible than that." I bite back but he shakes his head.

"Elena you better listen or I will be sending you of to attend Saint Mary's Diocesan School for girls." I gasp in complete horror because that was uncalled for. Could he really do that? I mean that school was half way across the country and I just couldn't go there it would be absurd.

"Now you're threatening me?" I ask gritting my teeth. "This is ridiculous, and you will not tell me what to do. Besides your judging Damon on hearsay, you won't even take a bit of time to get to know him like I know him." I say narrowing my father, he was trying his double standards on me again and it would not work, he would not get the last say and I would NOT seeing Damon. He was my boyfriend, I care and love him deeply.

"Elena…." My father starts but I shake my head from side to side.

"Stop this bullshit. I'm with Damon and don't think whatever you say will keep me from him. Just because you and mom didn't work out, it doesn't mean that it would be the same for me and Damon, if you can't take some time to get to know him then I just suggest you bud out and just leave me be." I say as I take a step towards him I place my hand on my father chest and I start to push him out of the room. "So just stop this hypocritical bullshit." I say staring up towards my father and he just gives me this surprised looked. I was right, he was being a hypocrite, and I was my own person I needed to make my own mistakes and learn from them, he couldn't protect me. And besides I would never end up like my mother. I mean seriously that was just wrong.

He left without saying another word, but still as he left and he closed my door I couldn't stop these tears that travel down my face, he hurt me really badly and that was not what family did, they didn't hurt each other it was outrageous. It would take some time to forgive him for that jab in the heart.

"Invite Damon over for dinner tonight." I stare at my father in disbelieve as I rummage in the fridge to find some juice. I stop in my tracks and peer at him from behind the door that was currently open.

"What?" I ask a bit surprised by the fact that my father had just asked me to invite my boyfriend to dinner. I mean last night he was trying to tell me that I could never see Damon, that we should not be together but now he had a change of heart? What happened in the time span of the last 12 hours?

"Invite Damon over for dinner, tonight." I frown at my father, because today was the big game and I doubt Damon would want to come to dinner after the game.

"There is a football game today," I reply as a matter of fact and my father's eyes light up, not sure why though.

"Then we watch the football game and afterward I take both of you out to dinner." I frown at my father was he forgetting about Jeremy, and did he even know how absurd he sound at the moment? I mean this was a tad bit embarrassing if you ask me. But then again my father had a lot of time on his hands now, since mom was not going to be here. I can't believe she left without even saying goodbye. Not even to Jeremy and we all know Jeremy is her little black sheep.

"And Jeremy?" I ask looking back into the fridge looking for something to drink, my throat was thick and dry with the current change in atmosphere.

"Yeah, I'll take all three of you out. I mean it would be nice? Wouldn't it?" he asks and he seems so desperate that I just cave right there.

"I'll ask Damon." I say as I finally find the orange juice, I poor myself a glass and look at my father, he's fidgeting with the paper but he's not reading it, he just seems to look around from side to side and then his eyes focusses on me and he has this sad smile on his face, I know I was being hard on him and he's currently having a very troubled time, I shouldn't be adding to that. "What if Damon says no?" I ask casually and my father frowns at him.

"If he wants to get in my good books he better say yes." Was that a threat? I furrow my brows but I just nod my head.

"I'll call him quick." I say as I reach for my phone in my pocket, I pull it out and move to my contact list, clicking on my speed dials, Damon was my number one, I smile at that but press the dial button. It only takes a few rings until he picks up the phone.

"Hey beautiful." Damon says and I smile, just hearing his voice put me on ease, I mean I didn't even get a chance to speak to him last night, not that I didn't want to but I fell asleep and I didn't hear my phone so he might be a bit angry at that but I can't seem to hear any anger in his voice as he speaks to me.

"Hey, listen up do you wanna do dinner tonight? My dad wants to take us out after the game." I say and I feel nervousness wash over me as I listen to the other side and it goes completely silent. I don't know how Damon would react to this because it was clearly a first for both me and him.

"Sure, that would be great." I hear Damon and I frown because I can't tell if he's faking this but I smile to my father nodding my head towards him. "Will he be coming to the game as well?" Damon asks.

"Hold on, let me ask." I say into the receiver and I press my phone to my chest even thou I know Damon can still hear us. "He's asking if you're going to come to the game as well?" I ask my father and he seems sceptical for a moment looking down to the newspaper in his hand, my parents usually went, well sometimes, okay they didn't go to games because neither me nor Jeremy was into sports or cheerleading or anything.

"Is that an invitation?" my dad asks and I don't know what has gotten into him but I nod my head yes. "Sure." My dad says and then I sigh, I didn't want to watch the football with my dad but okay, we were going to do this.

"He says sure." I say into the phone and I listen to Damon on the other side because he has gone completely silent.

"Okay. So I'll see you when you get to school?" he asks and I forgot that they wouldn't be practising this morning because of the game that would be taking place later today.

"Yeah see you in a few." I say and I end the call without any further delay, this day was going to be so weird, I already knew it.

* * *

**Okay guys so I thought a bit about how I want the story to turn and I got a new plot so I will try my best to continue with this story as best I can and keep you updated. There is somewhat of a twist but you will enjoy it! Thank you to all my lovely and loyal readers that take your time to read this. I just love this story thou. It's my baby, well it has a twin, I see Sweet Serial Killer as its twin so both need attention. Just a few shout outs! Remember to love and review!**

**giovanna112009**** \- ****Gracias por el comentario! Y creo que la relación de Elena y Damon es algo que se obtiene en los cuentos**

**Until Delena Comes Back**** – Thank you for the amazing review! I think a divorce is in order, hope you like this chapter.**

**brumfz**** – Luckily you don't have to wait long for the update. We are moving forward in the story.**

**XxDreamForeverxX**** \- there will be more Rebekah and Stefan madness in the following chapter and I am really considering pairing up Hailey and Ric but only the words on the page will tell that story enjoy the chapter.**

**Mina**** – Thank you!**

**Margie – See you didn't have to wait that long for an update!**

**Guest – I will try to work in some cliffy.**


	30. Dislocated Shoulder and Concussion

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

**Chapter 30: Chapter 30**

**Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 30

I was beyond anxious as I sat on the bleachers next to my father and Jeremy watching the game. My emotions are all over the place jumping up and down tumbling around. To tell you the truth I was still not over the fact of what happened last night or this morning, one moment my father hates Damon and he thinks he's the scum of the earth and the next he wants to get dinner with him, I got whiplash from his mood swings. I look out onto the field as I watch Damon with his team mates, he hasn't been talkative much after this morning's phone call and I can guess why.

I really could not believe my father called my mother nor me a whore, it was uncalled for and it hurt deeply, and his current situation with my mother did not justify the act to lash out at me or Jeremy. I sigh and run my hand through my hair, I don't have a good feeling about this whole going to dinner thing with Damon and my father, I know how my father feels about him and I doubt he had a change of heart since last night and I just can't face that discussion right now. I could already imagine the words that would be exchanged if something does go wrong.

I look to Jeremy and his eyes are trained on the cheerleaders of to the side, damn little pervert, but my father doesn't even notices and I would be highly disturbed if he was checking them out as well. I roll my eyes and look back to the field. "They are putting up a good fight tonight." My father says in a low tone as he straightens up next to me, I sigh again, I wasn't in the mood to talk sports, I didn't understand any of it at all and the fact that Jeremy didn't do sports didn't help one bit. But it was Damon's sport and I would support him in this regard, that's what a girlfriend does.

"Yeah, I heard there are scouts here tonight watching the game." I say as a matter of fact, as I look over to where Caroline and Bonnie are cheering, they move in sync and union and I smile, but my thoughts are interrupted as I hear a pained yell from the field and I frown, I look to my father and he has a shocked expression on his face, clearly I had missed what had just happened, but I am not sure from where the sound came, I look to the field and see the masses of players moving toward the side, there is was another pain filled yell and then I frown as I watch the coach run over to them. "What happened?" I ask as I look to my father and he has a grave look on his face.

"That was uncalled for!" My dad yells into the air and there are quite a few people yelling into the air in disapproval of what had just happened, and I was and I just wanted to know what the hell happened. I look to Jeremy clearly he should have seen what happened and he could tell me if he wasn't undressing the cheerleaders with his eyes.

"Jeremy did you see what happened?" I ask and my brother looks at me with wide eyes clearly shocked about what had just occurred, his eyes almost look like saucers. Something seriously bad must have happened. And all this time I knew this was a dangerous sport, something could always go wrong. I think that's the main reason Jeremy wasn't playing football, they would crush.

"They tackled the shit out of one of our player." Jeremy says in disbelieve and I frown, okay I totally missed that, that's right look away for one second and something serious happens, this always happened to me. But which one of our players were tackled? I hope it wasn't Damon because I know I saw him off to the side fixing something with his gear.

"Which player?" I ask and at this Jeremy frowns as he tries to recall who had been the lucky winner of the tackle to the ground.

"Player 23?" He asks and I rise to my feet, gasping loudly, I look from side to side for a way that would be the fastest to get to the field, player number 23 was Damon, I knew this because that was his lucky number along with several other great sport legends that names I cannot recall I just know Lebron James was one of them. My father frowns at me as I try to determine which way would be the best to get of the bleachers and get onto the field because if Damon got hurt I needed to be there, I needed to help him in any possible way I could.

"Elena?" my father asks placing a hand on my wrist but I instantly shake it off as I hear another pained yell being screamed into the air on the field and I just know it's Damon, it sounds like him and it only makes me worry more. Was he okay? Was he badly hurt?

"It's Damon." I say a bit out of breath as I start to move passing people who groan and protests, but I didn't care at the moment, I just needed to get there, I needed to see if he was okay, I pass most of the people successfully and finally reach the stairs but I fail to grab onto the railing when my first step doesn't treat me well and I almost stumble down the stairs. That was pretty close. I look to the place where I had left Jeremy and my father but they are on my tail following me closely, I guess they must be just as worried as I was. I take a deep breath as I start my way down the stairs taking one step at a time, making sure that I didn't misplace my step because I would be defeating the purpose if I got hurt as well while attempting to be Damon's night and shining armour.

I hope Damon is okay, I hope he's not hurt too much, I hear another scream in protests and I freeze as I reach the last step, that did not sound to good, I needed to get to him, I watch as the paramedics rush towards the group of boys standing around aimlessly on the field and I follow them onto the field even as I hear other people protest against my actions. I know Jeremy and my father is right behind me because I can hear them yelling at the people to make way. As we near the group I see Ric and his fists connects with a guy from the other teams jaw sending him flying back and to the ground, I look in shock as the guys start their own brawl, this was so unexpected. I only need to get to Damon, that was it.

I duck and dive and miss everything that comes my way but I can hear the coach yelling for the guys to stop, my father soon follows as they try to separate the two teams from each other but it seems that it only fuelled our school team more every time Damon yelled in pain. I just follow the paramedics as we reach the assistant coach, he's kneeling down next to Damon, and Damon looks like he's in excruciating pain a little cut that is bleeding visible on him lip, his helmet off to the side with his football gear as he grabs onto his shoulder, I swear I saw tears prickling down his cheeks. I rush over even as the one paramedic tries to push me away. I needed to get to Damon pronto.

I kneel down next to Damon my eyes wide as I look at him, I search his eyes for any signs of panic, I glance over his whole frame as I try to assess what was wrong with him. His eyes meet mine and he's trying his best to keep still and calm but I can see that he is clearly in pain. "What happened?" I ask lightly touching him in the softest way imaginable but my hand is slapped away from him by the paramedic.

"Ma'am we need to check him. Please just give us some space." I frown as the one paramedic tells me in a stern voice but I only nod my head numbly moving back a bit, they knew what they were doing and it was best that the check what was wrong with Damon. I watch the two medics check on Damon, checking if he had a concussion with the little flash light asking him to look at the light and then they start on his body, touching him everywhere asking whether he was in pain but there is more attention given on his shoulder as he cringes in pain, yelling loudly again as the one medic tries to move his arm away from his side. He yells in pain and he turns to his side to get away from their hands but this only makes them probe him more to figure out what is wrong.

"I think he might have dislocated his shoulder." One medic tells the other as he moves to his bag, looking for a neck brace surely to stabilise Damon and stop him from moving around so they can conclude their assessment. The assistant coach frowns as he looks from the one medic to the other and then back to Damon. He looked beyond worried and he had every reason to if Damon was seriously injured it meant bad news for their team… It meant bad news for Damon's football career.

"We should take him to the hospital and take x-rays just to be sure." The second medic says. My hands are shaking as I stare at the scene in front of me in horror, what had happened? "He might have a concussion as well." The medic continues and I shake my head, this could not be, I mean there was a scout here tonight to watch him play and now this happens. How could this day turn into shit like this? I mean seriously what the fuck was wrong with the world? When I said that things couldn't get any worse it wasn't a challenge that that world had to take on head first.

"Get the stretcher." I listen to the medic yells as I watch them try their best to help Damon, but he's struggling against them but I know it was hard for him to stay still if he was in a lot of pain. "Where is his parents?" the medic asks and I look up, I could call them, I didn't see them at the game tonight which is strange all together because they are always here, it made me wonder where they could be. What could be more important than this?

"I have their number, I could call them?" I ask and the assistant coach looks to me with a relieved look on his face, I doubt he wanted to call Mr Salvatore and give him the grave news that his son was injured while playing football. I mean I know my dad would go crazy if he heard that either me or Jeremy got hurt. One time in primary school I fell from the swings and my dad just blew up at the principle and the staff because this wasn't a safe environment for children.

"Would you ask them to meet us over at the hospital?" The second medic asks and I nod my head franticly as I start to reach for my phone in my pocket, stumbling over my own finger trying to unlock my phone, I move to my contacts and I look for Mrs Salvatore or rather Lily, I know I have her number somewhere on my phone, as soon as I find it I press the dial button and press my phone to my ear. It takes a few rings before she finally answers the phone.

"Mrs Salvatore hallo?" she answers, I sigh in happiness of hearing her voice on the other side of the phone. I have never been this glad to have someone answer the phone. I never thought that I would be phoning her in the first place but now I am glad that Damon made me take her number.

"Mrs Salvatore, this is Elena speaking." I say placing my other hand on my ear, trying to drown the sounds of Damon and yells of pain. My heart breaks as I listen to him moan and squirm from side to side, I turn to the side because I couldn't talk to her and watch him at the same time.

"Elena, how are you?" she asks happily and she sounds far too happy at the current moment, this only makes my mood sour and sombre, I wasn't even sure how I was going to tell her this but I guess the faster I tell her the quicker we could get Damon to the hospital.

"Not to good," I say and I take a deep breath I need to explain this to her and mentally prepare myself for what might follow. "We are here at the school watching the game and well, it seems that Damon has been injured. The medics want to take him to the hospital to take x-rays, he might have a dislocated shoulder and a concussion." I say in a rushed tone and Mrs Salvatore goes silent on the other side of the phone as she takes in everything that I am saying at the moment, and I think it's hard to listen because it's never good to receive bad news.

"Is he okay?" Mrs Salvatore asks and I can't take it anymore I choke up as I turn to look into his direction, a sob is stuck in my throat because I can clearly see he is in pain as they strap him into the stretcher. A few stray tears run down my cheeks as I look at the assistant coach helping them.

"I don't know." I whisper not sure if he would be okay, I wouldn't be if that was me and I can hear some fumbling on the other side of the phone as she moves and then I can hear her telling Mr Salvatore that there is an emergency and that they needed to leave before she turns back to the phone and speak to me again.

"We'll see you at the hospital okay sweetheart? Everything is going to be okay." Mrs Salvatore says and I take a deep breath. I hated a damn hospital. I nod my head before realising that Mrs Salvatore would not be able to see me, I needed to answer and confirm that we would be seeing them at the hospital.

"Okay." I choke out before the other end dies down and I move my phone from my ear to look at the screen, 'Call ended' displaying on the phone. I look around and it seems that the coach and the some of the parents have gotten the crowd and the teams under control. Thank goodness because there was some player that looked pretty beaten up, not to mention how bloodied Ric was looking. I notice my father and Jeremy on their way towards me and I drastically try to wipe at my tears.

"Elena!" My father yells and I just nod at my head at him, acknowledging his presence as he nears me, he places a hand on my back slightly rubbing my back in a soothing way as he looks to Damon that is now strapped in and secure. They are just waiting for the ambulance to come and then they would be taking him away. "Is he okay?" My father asks and he seems really worried about Damon which just makes no sense but I am to shaken up to think anything of it at the moment.

"Dislocated shoulder and concussion." I mumble softly towards him, it's hard to find my voice at the present time. Was this really what it meant to love someone? Feeling the other person's pain, sharing it? Worrying that someone would be okay. Fuck I must really love Damon then, because it feels like my heart is being ripped out and stomped on. I turn into my father's embrace as he holds me patting my back.

"What happened?" That sounded like Stefan but I wasn't sure if it was him. I take a deep breath this night was still going to be pretty long. This was not how I planned my Friday evening at all.

* * *

I hate waiting, waiting was never a good sign when it was in a hospital, I lightly tap my foot against the floor, I am not sure what else I could do and I am sure this might just wake Jeremy up because he is fast asleep next to me resting his head on my shoulder. It's close to 23:00 PM or that was what the clock said and we are still waiting to hear from the doctors. Damon has been here since just after 17:00PM and we are still waiting to hear what the hell was going on. After the coach tried to explain to Stefan what happened, Stefan drove with Damon in the ambulance to the hospital and my father drove myself, Jeremy and Ric, Ric was ejected from the match and given a red card. We met up with Mr and Mrs Salvatore at the hospital and we have been in the waiting room ever since. The room was filled with silence because we didn't really know what the hell to say to one another, and what could we really say? I mean Stefan did explain the whole this to the best of his ability to his mother and father what happened, there was no two ways about it. The silence was awkward and irritated and it was getting on my nerves.

"What's taking so long?" Ric asks from next to Mrs Salvatore, the irritation level in this room is currently really high for all of us. I couldn't understand why we were waiting this long as well, I mean did a concussion and a dislocated shoulder really take this long or was there something else wrong with Damon that we didn't know? I see Mrs Salvatore sigh as she folds her arms over her chest before she rises to her feet, she has been pacing most of the time and only sat down a few minutes ago. Even thou Damon was not her biological child she did worry about him. It was actually beautiful how worried she was about him and how she cared for him, I mean I had my biological mother and father and they couldn't even show me half of what Mrs Salvatore was showing to Damon. I really admired her for that.

"I'll go talk to the nurse and see if I can speak to the doctors, if we can get some information." Mrs Salvatore says giving Mr Salvatore a pointed look but you can't miss the worry lacing the look in her eyes. Mr Salvatore has been awfully silent since we arrived at the hospital and I can't phantom why. Stefan had explained everything to them before we arrived and ever since we arrived he has been quiet, not saying one word, Mrs Salvatore did most of the speaking. He only greeted us, shaking the hand of my father, Jeremy and Ric and me he embraced like I was one of his own and then he sat in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, he almost seemed like a statue. Mrs Salvatore disappears out of the waiting room door and it shut with a thud, I look over to Ric, he seemed just a worried as the rest of us. He really cared about Damon.

"What exactly happened?" I hear Mr Salvatore asks and I think he doubts what Stefan might have told him, but then again Stefan didn't know the whole story, I was curious as well to what had happened that lead up to Damon being in the hospital. I had missed the whole part.

"We were about to kick off, Damon had removed his helmet and was busy re-adjust his gear after the last play because he was tackled very hard, so he removed his gear to check it and then these two guys just came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground for no reason, I mean we did call a time out." Ric finally says and my eyes go wide, I didn't know, nor did I see that. Hell that was unfair sportsmanship right there and the other team should have been issued with a red card for that, those players did it intentionally if there was a time out. I wonder if they even continued with the game after we left for the hospital, I highly doubt it. I mean both Damon and Ric was pulled from the team and they were our schools best players by fall, even Tyler and Matt couldn't pull the team together even if they tried.

"I hope they do something to those boys who did it, I mean it was completely uncalled for and they intentionally injured Damon." My father says and I still find it strange that he is standing up for my boyfriend who he seriously disliked. And that was just because of Damon's promiscuous past which wasn't even a notable factor at the moment because Damon changed his ways to be with me and we both started on a clean slate as we entered this relationship but I doubt my father would see it our way.

"I'll make sure of it. The principle will be receiving a call from me." We hear Mr Salvatore says and he has this stern look on his face. Good those boys needed to pay. They should be pulled from the team, and they must not be given the opportunity to play for this whole season because I am sure they ruined Damon's season.

"And what happened to you?" Stefan asks I find his tone a bit sarcastic, the question now pointed to Ric who was sitting next to him, Ric was sporting a shiner on his left eye, it was so swollen that he could not even open his left eye and a small cut to his lip, and when he smiled I noticed the missing tooth, that brawl was pretty bad by the looks of it. I raise a brow as he just smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The gap in his teeth making me want to giggle and I need to restrain myself from doing just that.

"No one fucks with Damon and gets away with it." Ric replies and I notices the glares Ric receives from both my father and Mr Salvatore for swearing in front of them but that was just how Ric was, I was used to him like this and I loved him for it. "I mean you should have seen the other guys, I think they might have been brought to the hospital as well." Ric continues and that earns them a small giggle from me. Both Stefan and my father glances towards me with a surprised look. Well I looked like shit as well, with my red puffy eyes. I was crying the whole ride to the hospital, the fear of something happening to Damon clutching at my heart.

"Saltzman you know that legally they can open a case of assault against you for doing something like that." Mr Salvatore says with an irritated glance towards the sandy blonde and Ric just tilts his head to the side.

"I doubt it, no one saw nothing…" Ric says with a smile but I just to slap him now because that was beyond ridiculous, and I mean the whole town saw him throwing that first punch. "Or we could go for self-defence, I saw those guys aiming to tackle me as well." Ric replies and both my father and Mr Salvatore rolls their eyes at the younger man that doesn't seem to have a problem with starting a brawl and the threat of legal charges against his name.

"Seriously Ric?" Stefan asks folding his arms over his chest much like his mother.

"Where were you?" Ric asks on a more serious note as he looks towards Stefan and it was the question of the hour because Stefan only arrived on the field when we were waiting for the ambulance, after everything had happened so he couldn't really talk, I didn't see him before the game and I didn't see him on the bleachers watching the game. I watch a slight blush on his cheeks as he turns to look at his father and then back to Ric, giving him a death glare for asking him about his whereabouts.

"I was with Rebekah if you really wanted to know," was his answer and I know we didn't need to ask any other questions other than that because I think both myself and Ric know what they would be doing if they were together. Everyone knew by this time, so it was no big secret anymore. Ric just nods his head in triumph slowly and gives me this secret look that I know all too well.

"Are you dating this Rebekah girl now?" my father asks completely changing the subject. The question sounds foreign as my father asks this, but I know he wasn't up to date with the love lives of the people I surround me with, the last thing he knew was that I was with Stefan or well that we had broken up and that I was in a relationship with Damon but other than that he was clueless. I watch Mr Salvatore give Stefan a pensive look as well, waiting for his younger son to answer the question. Didn't Mr Salvatore know that we broke up and I was now dating his elder son while his younger son enjoyed the companionship of Rebekah?

"I guess." Stefan says a bit shy to label his relationship with the blonde girl in question and he gives me a pointed look, I have no idea what this has to do with me because I haven't said anything since I arrived here, so no one could blame me for anything that might have been said or why he was even looking at me while saying that. "Only a few days now." Stefan says as a matter of fact and at this I wanted to laugh, I didn't understand them one bit and I think that I would never fully understand them even if I tried.

"Oh." My father replies with a strange look on his face and I didn't like it one bit before he turns his attention to me, his eyes meeting mine. "So you and my daughter weren't dating when she started seeing or well dating Damon?" I go silent momentarily in my head as I process the question that was just posed by my father. Why would he ask such a question unless he did think that I was with Damon before breaking up with Stefan which was true but technically we started dating after I broke up with Stefan. Did he think that I cheated on Stefan with Damon, again technically I did but I would not admit it out loud, Stefan's indiscretion was bad enough for the both of us.

"No dad, we started dating after I broke up with Stefan." I find myself saying my voice not missing a beat, I sound so sure of myself and now Stefan has his eyes glued on me, my father only nods his head understanding what I was trying to say, I know there was still some tender subjects between myself and Stefan but we did agree to look past this and we were okay with not being with each other. But I guess it seems that he still held a grudge over everything that has happened, maybe he was just sour? I know I was sour when I found out about him and Rebekah. "Mr Salvatore did I interrupt something when I phoned Mrs Salvatore earlier?" I ask seriously trying to change the subject again because I didn't want to talk about either my or Stefan's love life any further. I am still wondering where Mr and Mrs Salvatore was when this all happened at the school.

"We were just attended a work dinner, our company is busy with a real big project at the moment but thank you for calling Elena us Elena and letting us know about the incident." Mr Salvatore says with a soft smile on his face, but he looks worried, the wrinkles on his face makes him seem more serious than he really is. I give him a small smile nodding my head.

"Sure. Anytime." I say as I adjust in my seat and this interrupts Jeremy from his peaceful slumber as his head falls from my shoulder and he sits up straight looking at the room, a bit too surprised then he intended, he seems a bit confused about his current surroundings but soon he registers where we are.

"What? Did I miss anything?" Jeremy asks as he starts to stretch, moving from side to side.

"We haven't heard anything yet." My father tells him in a mono tone, Jeremy nods his head as he lets out a yawn, I follow suit with my own yawn, I haven't really noticed how tired I really was until now. I hope that we would be hearing something soon about Damon because I'm sure my father wasn't going to sit here longer than necessary because this wasn;t his child and he was just doing this because I was his daughter. I sigh and stretch out my arms as I rise to my feet, I have pins and needles in my feet and I wiggle them from side to side to get the life back into them. I look around the white room and it's almost sicking white. Like I said before I hate hospitals and I have a valid reason why though.

I move towards the door of the waiting room and open it slightly, taking a quick peak outside, looking from left to right, Mrs Salvatore was on her way back. Thankfully, I was starting to wonder where she disappeared off to. She sees me and her face falls somewhat but she quickly recovers and she looks down as she takes each and every step towards the waiting room, her eyes remaining on the floor as she went.

As soon as she reaches me I open the door fully and allow her into the waiting room, all the eyes in the room is now on her, and she lightly clears her throat and she gives Mr Salvatore a sad glance, what was wrong? Why was she sad, did something happen to Damon? Should we be more worried than we already are? Was it that bad? I was jumping from assumption to assumption and every second that I waited for Mrs Salvatore to talk my thought got worse of what might be going on with Damon.

"I spoke to the doctor, they just finished surgery." She says and my face falls, he had to get surgery? Was it really that bad? My heart falls and I look to my father giving him a worried look. Surgery was never a good sign.

"And?" Mr Salvatore asks a bit impatient, that was the question of the hour that was on everyone minds at the moment. We needed more information, we needed to know if Damon would be okay.

"He broke his arm, and it splintered, so they needed to do surgery to remove all the splinters and place the bone back where it should be. And he has a slight concussion. But the doctor says that he's doing fine now and he will be able to come home on either Sunday or Monday." Mrs Salvatore explains and I sigh out of relief. So it's wasn't just a dislocated shoulder? Poor Damon, he must have been in excruciating pain. "So they are just keeping him for observation, but we will be allowed to visit him tomorrow. He's going to be okay." I take in a deep breath. Damon would be okay, he was going to be okay. That was the best news that I had received today.

Strange how this whole week played out in the end, I mean yeah everything changed in a blink of an eye, everything that could go wrong went wrong, from my life at home to my life at school, and now it was Damon, and he was injured. I frown as I look at Mrs and Ms Salvatore who gives each other a smile.

"So he broke his arm? That means he won't be able to play football this whole season?" Ric asks with a frown on his face, his question a bit out of place but it did pose a lot of other questions that were popping up in my mind, I know that the season would be coming to an end soon, and I am sure that Damon would be out of commission for the next 6 weeks to 3 months, I mean he needs to heal and that takes about 4 to 6 weeks and then he will surely need to go to some session at the physiotherapist which might take longer than 3 months.

"Yeah…" I whisper and I am not sure if I was agreeing to his question or if realisation just set in. This meant if Damon couldn't play football, no scout will see him play and he can kiss his scholarship for football to any Ivy League University goodbye… As much as it was good news to me because he wouldn't be moving far away next year, it was devastating to know that his dreams would be crushed.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating of my story. Busy few weeks and not in a good way, but I am in no mood to vent. I know the previous chapter was a bit harsh but that actually happened to me, my mom walked out on us and my dad got really… well let's just say he was giving me hell about everything and everyone. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave me a review! Quick question, who of my lovely readers read Somebody to you before I did the re-write? I want to know if it's better and what you expect in the future, must I continue in an aimless direction with no fixed plot or should I slow it down and get to the end? Up to you.**

**Just a few shout outs!**

**NinasGirlxo**** – I guess you are disappointed. I am so sorry! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Mina – I think Mr Gilbert is acting out because of his wife, my dad did it, but yeah, hope you are not too disappointed with this chapter. And where I am from we have all girl schools and all boy schools, but it's just Mr Gilbert going crazy.**

**She Made Him Good**** – I know Elena's dad is being a douche. But I think it is out of respect why she kept quiet. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter thank you for the review.**

**DelenaSteroline**** – I don't think that Grayson understands himself. I think it has something to do with the fact that his wife cheated on him.**

**Guest – I doubt you should be worried, but after this we need to be worried about Damon.**

**Margie – There must be a bit trouble, but they are a perfect couple then they will overcome everything I throw at them.**

**brumfz**** – I am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, enjoy the next one.**

**jairem**** – I know how they felt. But their parents should not be doing this, they should support there children now. Grayson won't be too bad.**

**Amina233**** – He won't sabotage, it's going to die out in the end because I doubt they would let her father get the better of them**

**kfulmer7**** – Thank you for your review! Jenna isn't pregnant so do not worry. No pregnancy scared thingies in this story.**

**Damon-Elena-Fever**** – Sorry for the long wait for an update.**

**Guest – Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Remember to R&amp;R**


	31. James Dean daydream look

**Somebody to you**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humour

**Chapter 31: Chapter 31**

**Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 31

I was beyond tired, tired really didn't even described how I felt at the moment, I don't even know how I was keeping my eyes open at this rate but I think it's thanks to the two coffees Ric had me down after he picked me up this morning. We were sitting next to Damon's bed at the current moment waiting for him to wake up, he's been sleeping since we arrived this morning and I envy him for sleeping so peacefully, the nurse said that he might even be a little loopy due to the medication that was given to him after his surgery. I just wanted to see those blue eyes I love so much open and look at me.

Ric offered to pick me up this morning and take me to the hospital but I wasn't even sure if he would be able to see the road because of his still swollen eye, my father was called to attend a work meeting, and I don't even know who arranges meetings on a Saturday morning because it was just strange but then again I was becoming more and more aware of how strange my life could get. I look over Damon's sleeping form and he looks just as peaceful as he does when I sleep next to him, his slow intakes of breath, his chest rising and falling from every breath. I just wish that he would wake up already. I miss him.

"You think he's going to be okay? Make a full recovery?" I hear Ric ask and I look to him, he's at the foot of the bed looking up at Damon, slightly poking at Damon's toes every now and again to see if he could get a response out of Damon, Damon stirs again and I want to swat Ric's hand away because he should not be messing with Damon right now, the man was seriously injured.

"I hope so." I say as I lightly stroke his handsome face my finger brushing over his jaw, I didn't anticipate that his eyes would fly open and him to look up at the ceiling, blinking a few times before his eyes move to me. It takes a while before he registers me and that I am the one that had been touching him. I retract my hand from his face and bring it to his hand instantly grasping it. "Hey." I say softly and Ric instantly rises to his feet walking closer.

"Hey buddy," Ric says as he now stands on the other side of Damon and he has that stupid smile on his face that we have grown to love. Damon looks from me to Ric and then he frowns, I don't think he knows where he currently is or why we were here while he was sleeping but I guess there are a few things running through his mind at the moment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Damon voice is groggy and raspy. He doesn't normally sound like this if he wakes up but I guess it has something to do with the medication that they had given him. He turns back to me and he softly smiles to me, but it's not the same smile that I usually love, it is laced with pain. But I do understand that he had surgery a few hours prior and he was surely in pain at the moment.

"Checking up on you silly." I say squeezing his hand tightly and he closes his eyes, flinching and I guess that it might have hurt even if it was the other arm that he broke, I instantly loosen my grip on his hand but he doesn't loosen his grip at all grasping my hand tightly, I didn't want to put him in anymore pain then he already was.

"Yeah, making sure that you're still alive." Ric says in all seriousness and I shake my head from side to side, give it to Ric to be overly dramatic about this whole situation, sometimes I think that he and Caroline came from the same parents with the way they sometimes act over dramatically.

"Funny, ha, ha." Damon chokes and then twists as he tries to get comfortable. He takes a deep breath releasing it as he tries to move but he has no success. I move forward and I try to fluff up his pillow in an attempt to help him get comfortable.

"Hey you need to be still." I say as I look over him but he rolls his eyes at me. Cheeky much?

"Yeah Dr Gilbert." Damon indicated in a mocking tone and then he's settled and he's eyes are back on me, todays his eyes is a faded blue but it might even be the lights in this room. "Did you guys sleep here or what?" Damon asks and I shake my head from side to side because my father would never allow that even if Damon was my boyfriend, Ric on the other hand was a different story.

"Nope, my dad took us home last night after your surgery. Ric was king enough to pick me up this morning." I say and I look to Ric and he has a wide grin on his face, his tooth still missing in action, he should actually see a dentist about that as soon as possible or it could be permanent damage. Damon looks to Ric and I can see the questionable look he gives his best friend. I think he might be wondering what the hell happened to Ric.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Damon asks and at this both myself and Ric chuckles. Clearly he was in too much pain last night to notice the brawl that broke out after he was tackled to the ground, I mean I was ducking and diving a few punches just to get to him. But then again he had a broken arm to worry about and I doubt a brawl would be on his priority list then.

"I got into a fight with the guys who tackled you." Ric says as a matter of fact, like this should be common knowledge to Damon and he seems pretty proud of the fact that he started a fight.

"You did?" Damon asks in disbelief as he continues to stare at the gap in Ric's teeth and you couldn't really help but stare at it because it's right there in your face, and it's pretty hard not to miss when you look at him. But he looks funny as hell.

"Yeah, they did that shit intentionally. So I placed them in the hospital intentionally, with the help of the team of course." Ric says I look to him and he looks worse than he did last night, his left eye was still swollen shut but it was now more of a blackish midnight blue colour and his lip with the cut was swollen. A face only a mother could currently love.

"With the way you look, you should be in the bed next to me." Damon exclaims and I chuckle at that but I sit back as I watch the boys banter, I wasn't sure if they told him the grave news about his aspiring football career. I mean it was going to be a pretty bitter pill to swallow once they told him. And I knew how much football meant to Damon, it almost meant as much to him as I did. Almost.

"This?" Ric asks as he points to his face and it's hard to read any of Ric's expressions because of his face that was currently swollen so I am not sure if he is being serious, or funny or whatever. "This is nothing compared to what you are going through and besides girls dig scars and ruffed up guys, right Elena?" Ric says as both men now look at me, I wasn't sure that I fully agreed with what Ric was saying so I raise a brow. But then again Damon was going to have a scar from the surgery that he had, and I would love that scar like I love him because ultimately it's now part of him.

"Whatever floats your boat?" I say as I roll my eyes because Ric is being ridiculous again, personally I didn't like it if guys fought but they did and that's it, it's not something that I could personally change. Damon chuckles at that and squeezes my hand tightly as he looks to Ric again.

"So I'm going to missing the season?" Damon asks and my eyes go wide but I compose myself before he and Ric has a chance to look over to me to see my reaction. So he knew about that? I guess it was kind of obvious now that he was injured. But did he know what it truly meant? I mean he's going to say goodbye to his scholarship for sure.

"I spoke to your dad, you're going to be out of commission for some time. But it all depends on how fast you recover anyway." Ric says with a sad smile on his face, I can see that he feels bad about this whole situation. I mean he and Damon played football together, Ric was Damon's partner in crime. They always did everything together so this would be just strange not seeing Damon on the field with Ric.

"That sucks thou. I wouldn't be playing with the guys anymore as well." Damon says as he looks down to the foot of the bed and then he looks back to Ric. "But I mean you get to be Captain now so I'm sure that it's going to be okay, just don't be too hard on them, that was my job." Damon is speaking like this doesn't matter to him one bit, like it's just another day in his normal life, like it doesn't even affect him one bit. He seems so indifferent to what is going on that I might be worried the medication that he's taking is doing this.

"I have been given a red card and won't be in the next three games. I have been banded." Ric states and I frown, what? Was he serious?

"What?" Damon asks repeating the question that I had asked in my head because when the hell did this happened and who decided this? I mean Ric was just standing up for Damon after the other team showed inappropriate sportsmanship, they should be the ones that receive a red card and taken out for the next few games if not for the whole season.

"The school board phoned my parents this morning. But I told them if that is the case I'm going to quit." Wow! Today was just full of surprises. I look to Ric in disbelief and he just gives us a smile like it doesn't even matter one bit that he quit the football team, and I know how much it meant to Ric and to Damon for the matter. "I mean if you're not playing, why would I?" Ric said in all earnest and I just look at him. Did he really mean that?

"You don't have to quit on my accord." Damon says and he has a worried expression on his face as he looks to his best friend. So Ric quieting the team was a big deal but when he does it then nothing bother anyone.

"It's okay, I mean I need to focus on school work in any case. And besides none of the colleges I want to apply for has great football teams. It would be a waste." Ric says, he looks up to me and I'm not sure what I am currently feeling, but I know the only expression I can manage at the moment is shock.

"That's a lame excuse Saltzman." Damon says with a smile before he turns to me, but I am way too focused on their conversation to even notice, I just stare at Ric, trying to figure out what the hell was going on because it felt like my whole world was flipped upside down. "Tell him." Damon says and I momentarily look to Damon, he has a lazy smile on his beautiful lips that are somewhat swollen, he still has a busted lip.

"You know if you're not going to play either then no scouts are going to see you." I say to Damon our eyes meeting and for a moment he gives me a dumbfound look like he has no idea what the hell I am talking about, but slowly he realizes and that lazy smile returns to his lips in full force. "You're not going to get that football scholarship." I softly say and I can see Ric is trying to understand what I am getting at. Clearly he was lost in translation.

"It's okay. I mean I don't need to get a scholarship. Maybe I can focus on some local universities or colleges now." Damon says and I furrow my brows. A few days ago he was so excited about going to Texas, to be made as a NFL player and now he was settling for something closer to home.

"What about Texas…" I wanted to finish my sentence but Damon shakes his head from side to side silencing me.

"Nah, I'd rather be close to you, I mean I'm going to miss you way too much if I have to move to Texas, and then our relationship won't really work." Damon says and I think my eyes just watered up a little bit. That was such an aww moment right there. I give Damon a small smile.

"Damon…" I choke out as I move closer to him, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his bruised lips. When I pull back he's smiling brightly like he doesn't have a care in the world. "That's so sweet. But I wouldn't want you to give up your future for me." I say softly and I might have completely forgotten that Ric was in the room with us. But what the hell he's seen worse than me just pecking Damon on the lips.

"Richmond actually offers a very great English Lit course that I would enjoy, I can still work on my fall back like I told you the other day." Damon says and I just continue to smile at him as my eyes water because hell, this man was so sweet and I was the luckiest girl on earth to have him be mine. Our moment is interrupted when Ric's phone starts to ring. I never pegged Ric for a Tyler Swift kind of guy as Style starts to play and both I and Damon look towards him in surprise.

'_**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye, And I got that red lip classic thing that you like, And when we go crashing down, we come back every time, 'Cause we never go out of style.**_' Ric pulls out his phone and he has this wide smile on his face, I haven't seen it before and that makes me suspicious.

"**Hey there.**" He greets poking his hand in the air to motion to us that he's taking the call. "**I'm good and you?**" he asks and I wonder who could be making Ric smile this wide, I mean it wouldn't be Jenna, Jenna has been a buzz kill since ever, she rarely even phoned anyone, and I doubt she would be phoning Ric. "**We still on for our date later today?**" At this I frown to Damon but he only has a smile on his lips as he shakes his head towards me.

"Did I miss something?" I ask in a low tone as I look back to Ric and he continues to speak on the phone.

"He asked Hailey out yesterday." Damon says as a matter of fact and I frown, why did I not know about this? I mean Hailey was one of my best friends, well it could be that I haven't checked my phone since yesterday, I was a social media disgrace for totally neglected all the applications that linger on my phone.

"Seriously?" I ask my eyes wide as I look back to Damon. He gives me a grin nodding his head but flinching somewhat, maybe that was a bit too much movement for him.

"Yeah. He's been building up courage to ask her out since last weekend, seems like last Friday they had some time to get to know each other." Damon says squeezing my hand a bit, he looks so uncomfortable, I wonder if his pain medication is dying down because he looks like he is currently in pain.

"You okay?" ask more serious now as I look to his shoulder and back to his faded blue eyes.

"A bit of pain, but nothing I can't handle." Damon says, he slightly diverts his eye contact back to Ric, he stares at him for a few seconds, he doesn't look back to me, I know he's lying and that he's in serious pain. I sigh because I know that there is nothing that I can do to take his pain away from him. "Elena, thank you." I hear Damon say and I frown, why on earth was he thanking me, what had I done?

"Why would you thank me?" I ask.

"For everything. If you only knew how much these little moments with you mattered to me." Damon says as he finally turns back to me his eyes meeting mine. "For all the things my hands have held the best by far is you." Damon says giving another squeeze to my hand and I can't help but smile at him. Oh how I loved this man.

* * *

I promised to go back and see Damon later today, my father promises to take me. But I can't help but feel lonely now as I sit in my room blankly looking at my computer screen. I look up to the ceiling but it's the same ceiling every few minutes, maybe I was just bored and I wished the time away just to see Damon again, he melted my heart earlier today, and in a good way, if only everyone knew this Damon that I knew, but then again he was just that, he was my Damon, and no one else needed to know him like I knew him.

I reach out for my cell phone and look to the screen I haven't really looked at for the past hours, there are a few messages that I have yet to read and attend to, but I know that there would not be one from Damon, his phone was at home, I pull it closer and move to my Whatsapp, opening the application. I look at the names that adored my screen and smiled, all of them were my friends and they were worried sick about my boyfriend. Seeing that Hailey was on top I opened her conversation first, there are quite a few messages since yesterday.

'**Hey Lena, so guess who asked me out? I mean I never expected it.**' This text was sent by Hailey early yesterday morning. '**Ric asked me on a date. I said yes.**' Was sent a few hours later, maybe she noticed that I wasn't even active on my Whatsapp messenger so that might be why she was spilling the beans. '**Hey Elena is Damon okay? Let me know if you guys need anything.**' Was the last message followed by a sad face. I take a deep breath and I smile.

'**Hey Hailey, congrats on the date hope you enjoy it, and Damon's going to be fine, he has a broken arm and a concussion but they said he was going to be fine. I need details after your date.**' I sent the message and smile as soon as she is online and she reads the message instantly typing her reply.

'**Oh my gosh! Is it really that serious, I hope he has a fast recovery? Yeah I'm waiting for Ric now to pick me up right now.**' Hailey replies and then I have a picture that it sent to me, I wait for the picture to load and then I open it, it's a pre date selfie, I smile as I look at the picture of my friend, she's sporting some black skinny jeans, with a beautiful purple top and a small necklace, her hair is wavy and pulled from her face. She looked amazing, I never knew Hailey could clean up this well, Ric must really be a lucky guy.

'**You look beautiful!**' I send my reply and watch as she sends me a smiley face and a blush face and I just giggle. '**Nock him dead, honey.**' I send and then move to the next conversation, Caroline is up next and she has sent more messages then I would like to read, I sigh but I guess she seemed worried as well.

'**Lena! Is Damon okay?**', and that was followed by '**I saw they took him away with an ambulance, is everything fine? Is he okay?**' I stare at the screen for a few moments, she was actually worried about Damon, all this felt so strange and untrue.

'**Hey Care, Damon's gonna be okay.**' I send but she hasn't been online for the past few hours do I guess that she would get this message a but later and when she does she will bombard me with her question on what happened and if this was a life or death situation and all that drama, I chuckle because I know how she can get, everything is always over the top when it came to my blonde friend.

'**Is Damon okay?**' that was Bonnie, and it's not the only one. '**Are you okay?**' '**Why'd they take him away in the ambulance?**' '**Let me know if you or Damon need anything?**' I smile at my dark haired friend, always so worried about others, it was so sweet.

'**Hey Bonnie, Damon is okay, I am okay, his injuries were a bit more serious than we thought and I will let you know if we need anything.**' I type my message and send it, she like Hailey is instantly on her phone and she is online within a second as she reads my message. As expected my phone starts to ring and I look to the screen, Bonnies number flashing bring brightly as the ringtone starts up.

"**Hey Bonnie.**" I greet as I place my phone to my ear and I look to my computer screen, reaching for the mouse as I open up my internet explorer. I move to my favourites and wait for my long-time friend to reply on the other line.

"**Caroline is here with me.**" I hear Bonnie says and I smile, I should have known that these two would be together. But due to other commitments and my boyfriend being in the hospital I would not have joined them even if I wanted to. I open my Facebook page and patiently wait for it to load, Jeremy must be on the internet downloading music again.

"**Hey Lena!**" I hear Caroline and I am sure that where ever those two are at the moment that I am on speaker phone. I sigh, no mentioning personnel shit because people could hear.

"**Hey Care, what are you two up to?**" I ask as I look to the top right corner and I am bombarded with notifications, that happened when you do not go on Social Media for a whole flippen week, I know it's pretty insane if you ask me. But before I entertain all the notifications, I see a picture that Hailey just uploaded of her and Ric, and I know Ric currently looks like shit but they look so cute together. I open the picture and read the caption.

Hailey Marshal feeling silly with Alaric Saltzman… 'And so the first date of many starts… #Beautyandthebeast' I almost laugh at the caption because he did look like a well-dressed beast. I like the picture and move to the comments. "**Enjoy kids.**" I post my comment and more back to my homepage.

"**We are at the grill, catching lunch, what are you up to?**" I hear Bonnie replies and then I hear some shuffling and movement before I hear Caroline.

"**So is Damon okay?**" Caroline asks and still I find this strange that she cares enough to ask me how my boyfriend is doing, I mean she hates the living shit out of him, she still disapproved our relationship but she kept her snarky remarks to herself.

"**Damon is doing okay, I visited him this morning.**" I say as I open my notifications and some are pictures from last week's party and some are Caroline that posted some old photographs, I did notice how nostalgic she was feeling earlier this week, I move and start to look at the picture that Tyler has uploaded. One by one I save them to my files because you never know when they might remove these pictures and then they are lost forever. "**And as for me I am at home checking up on my Facebook**." I say and it sounds so sad that I am confined to my room checking up on my Facebook account, but hell I would rather be here then with Caroline and Bonnie.

"**That sucks!**" I hear Caroline say and I roll my eyes because my lack of social live was always her first priority. "**So Elena, there is a new student starting on Monday.**" I go completely silent as I listen to my blond friend. A new student as our school? In the middle of the semester? Very noteworthy indeed of my blonde friend who almost knows everything or every one.

"**Oh okay from?**" I ask as I finish looking at Tyler pictures, nothing to scandalous in the. I move to the other people who had uploaded pictures and it looks like myself and Damon missed a good party, well we were having a rather great time in the bathroom, I smile at that but my smile falls from my lips because hell, since he is injured I doubt that we would be getting intimately involved for a few weeks. I thought of every curse word I could think of because sometimes that physical past of our relationship is required because it not only enjoyable but it's needed.

"**New Orleans I think, he's a senior as well and I hear he is beyond dreamy.**" I hear my blonde friend gush and I instantly want to smack her, but I hear an 'ow' and then I smile brightly because that would have been Bonnie hitting her.

"**Need we remind you Caroline that you are dating Matt?**" I hear Bonnie say in a stern voice and I chuckle shaking my head from side to side.

"**I'm just saying, and besides I may look, just no touching.**" I hear Caroline say, well with Damon I didn't need to look around he was more than I could handle and I know that other girls were looking but they wouldn't get him because he was mine and he was only mine. "**About that… So I was just wondering, Elena have you and Damon gone like the whole way?**" I blush the instant the words leave my friends mouth and my eyes go wide.

"**Caroline!**" I yell into the phone unable to believe that she is at it again, trying to figure out is I and Damon have done it yet.

"**Nothing like that, I just… Matt and I were talking and we are a bit unsure how to take the next level.**" Caroline says and my eyes go wide because hell I have never heard Caroline Forbes this flustered. I mean she really sounds out of it.

"**What have you guys done?**" I hear Bonnie asks and she seems amused about the whole subject, damn Bonnie and her single status at the moment.

"**Everything but all the way.**" It's hard to even hear Caroline on the phone but hell I think she's shy, I mean she just admitted that they were close to having sex but haven't had sex yet because they don't know how to move on, well I guess I never really experienced the other things so intimately, I mean there was no fore play before we had sex and with that I mean weeks and weeks of foreplay where we both could have been satisfied with only oral and our hands. We never did that phase, it was straight to before sex foreplay and sex. No in between.

"**Just let it flow Care.**" I hear Bonnie say and I am too shy to even make a comment and I think that they have noticed my silence in this regard.

"**I don't know!**" I yell into the phone unsure of anything else that I could say. I still didn't want them to know that myself and Damon had gone all the way, it would be the talk of the town and I really didn't need that because in some twisted way my father would end up hearing the stories and then there will be no more seeing Damon because he stole my innocence, I blush at that thought.

"**Elena, haven't you guys just fooled around?**" I hear Caroline ask and I just shut my eyes as I take a deep breath.

"**Nope, nothing beyond some kissing and making out.**" I rush out and I think that they are onto me and that they know I am lying but I would not give up my façade until I was pushed into a corner. "**And now he's out of commission for like weeks so we have six more weeks to stick to the kissing part.**" I say. I look to my screen as I am finally finished downloading all the pictures of the parties and the ones that Caroline had uploaded. I move to my profile and look to my wall because it's cluttered with messages from my friends.

"**Wow, I didn't know Damon had it in him. But still Elena Damon is still a guy and you better take care of him, because if you don't he might look for it with someone else.**" I hear Caroline say and I shake my head because Damon would never do that. But then again I needed to be nicer to him, he's been very giving in that department always making sure that my needs are met, maybe it was time I repay the favour.

"**I am so over this convo you guys. Bye.**" I say as I end the call because I wasn't going to sit here and listen to that. It was on full blast and aimed at me. Hell my friends could be so weird. I continue to look over my Facebook wall and see that Damon had posted something on my wall, I scroll down, it was yesterday before the game.

'_**I'll throw my voice into the stars and maybe the echo of my words will be written for you in the clouds by sunrise. All I am trying to say is: I will love you through the darkness.**_' I almost melt at his words and this would be the second time that this was happening today, damn Damon for being so sweet. I instantly like it and comment on it.

'_**When I look into your eyes I don't see just you, I see my today, my tomorrow, and my future for the rest of my life.**_' I hit the comment button and wait patiently for it to appear. I just smile as I see the words. Damon was one amazing person and I was so happy to have him in my life. I move the cursor over his name and it sends me to his profile. I look at the picture of us on his cover photo and on his profile picture and I just smile.

I move down his profile and see his fellow school mates that wishes him a speedy recovery and I smile as I look over the names of his team mates. I click on the post a picture and move to my 'random' file before I upload a little Tatty Teddy that says get well soon, XOXO.

I move back to my profile and look around as I start to upload some of the picture that has been taken last week my by camera, I haven't yet gone through the pictures I just downloaded them onto my computer with the other scattered pictures of me and Damon.

* * *

**Hey guys! So as promises here is another chapter! Hope you guys will like it, and it's a tragedy that Damon lost his future but sometimes you need **** to take a step back and assess things, I think that was why Damon had a back-up plan. I think that was rather smart of him. So Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed! You guys are great thank you! Remember to be kind and leave me your thoughts!**

**Shout outs!**

**NinasGirlxo**** – They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. The reason why the tackle happened will be more clear in the next chapter! I will try to work at the angst, it's a bit hard to work it in with teenage lovers, I think that's why Sweet Serial Killer is on the other side. But thank you for your review and for reading the re-write!**

**Guest – Thanks for the feedback! I hope this is somewhat better than the first one I wrote. Thank you for reading it again!**

**Damon-Elena-Fever**** – Thank you for your support and kind review!**

**XxDreamForeverxX**** – No memory loss, that would just be cruel, but would make an interesting twist of events! I am glad that you likes the updates fir STO and SSK! And thank you for your review! Hey if I didn't go through that think about how dull the story would have been and besides it made me stronger!**

**She Made Him Good**** – His future seems bleak but he has a backup plan! So don't worry, every dark cloud has a silver lining. You should be worried about the new guy.**

**Melissa D – I love that you love my story! Nursing maybe, other stuff definitely! XD Thanks, we need more brave woman in our lives even if it's just fictional! **


End file.
